Rosario Vampire:Tsukune's Awakening
by ultimatedbzmaniac
Summary: Tsukune and his girls only have a few months before their jr. year ends. And after that, they'll come back as seniors, Tsukune is running out of time, he has to choose one of the girls, and soon. Or he might end up all alone. But on top of that, something inside him is about to awaken, but what does that mean for Tsukune and his girls? Takes place right after season 2 of the anime.
1. The New School Counselor and a Vampire

This is my continuation of the English Dub, of the Rosario+Vampire Anime. I will not be bringing any events of the Manga into it, especially since I have never read the Manga. I only know a few tid bits of knowledge, because I've overhead conversations about it. Besides I'm not really one for Manga so I never bothered to read it, that and I can't find it, so, there will be no mention of things that happened in the Manga. If something happens that resembles anything in the Manga, it is purely a coincidence and nothing more. Anyway, I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. So then, please read, enjoy and review.

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, once they were fully opened he couldn't help but yawn. He needed to get up, brush his teeth, get dressed and go to school. But he felt way to exhausted to get up, the reason he was so exhausted was because yesterday, he made his way to a castle far to the north, battled Moka's father, got kicked by Moka, got violently bitten by Moka, and when he got back to school, Kokoa showed up with Lilith's mirror and separated Inner and Outer Moka again. And for the rest of the day, he dealt with both Moka's and the other girls, excluding Kokoa of course, fight over him. And all at the same time, they had to hunt down Kokoa and take the mirror from her. It took forever, but they eventually succeeded and returned the Moka's back to normal.

So he considered just staying in bed for the day, but then he remembered what was waiting for him at school...his girls. His girls, he still couldn't get used to the thought of them being 'his girls'. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve the love of the five girls that regularly fought over him and did anything they could to prove that they were the one for him. They all had their good qualities and bad qualities, but each was unique and truly cared for him.

The girls are, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki and Ruby Toujo.

Moka Akashiya is a seventeen year old, green eyed, pink haired, Rosary wearing, vampire, with a sweet personality and a shy demeanor when it comes to love and, well, almost anything else. But if put under curtain circumstances, she becomes very outgoing. Tsukune had met her during his first day at Yokai academy, she had crashed her bike into him on her way to school. And when she apologized, she caught the scent of his blood and for the lack of a better word, sunk her fangs into him. That was the first time she had ever had human blood, and the first time she ever sucked someones blood from them. Before then she only used transfusion packs and tomato juice.

But when the Rosary over her breast is removed, a whole other side to Moka comes to life. But it'd be fairer to say that she was another Moka entirely. Because although they share the same body, and the same love for Tsukune and his blood, their completely different. For starters, the Inner Moka is a whole breast size bigger, her hair is as silver as a blade, her eyes as red as blood, her whole persona is changed. The Inner Moka loves to fight, and is very harsh when it comes to matters outside of her expertise, which is only fighting. Plus she has what some might call an obsession for people and knowing their place. She usually kicks them and uses her signature catch phrase, 'Learn your place!' or 'Know your place!'.

Her most recent victim was Tsukune himself when he told her he couldn't choose which of his girls he wanted to pursue a relationship with. Besides that quirk, Tsukune felt something strong for Inner Moka, just as strong as the feeling for Outer Moka.

Kurumu Kurono is a seventeen year old, blue haired, purple eyed, beauty flaunting, cocky, over zealous and thick headed Succubus. And sometimes she can be a bit petty and immature. But she is very sincere in the things she does and cares for Tsukune greatly, claiming that he is her destined mate, or as Tsukune has dubbed it, her mate of fate. Tsukune met her during his second day at Yokai academy, she had bewitched him with her Succubus powers as a way to hurt Moka. But after Tsukune proved to be too strong willed to be a sex slave, she vowed to destroy him and everything else Moka liked. But after 'Learning her place' at the hands of Inner Moka, she broke down and begged for mercy.

So Tsukune defended her, and from that day on she claimed that he was her destined mate.

Yukari is a thirteen year old, black haired, purple eyed, energetic and brilliant Witch. She's the object of discrimination for both humans and monsters, because she's a Witch. With the help of Tsukune and the rest of the girls, though, she was able to overcome that. Tsukune met her almost a month after he arrived at Yokai academy, she had an obsession over Moka, even going to the lengths of squeezing her breasts as they walked down the hall. She was determined to keep Tsukune away from Moka, she beat him with brooms and buckets, used a voodoo doll and even hit him with her signature golden washtub attack. But after he took a blow from a monster for her, and confided in her that he knew what it was like to feel all alone, she fell in love with him.

But on several occasions, Yukari has said aloud, that her greatest fantasy was to, 'Have a night full of passion, with both Moka and Tsukune at the same time!'

Mizore Shirayuki is a seventeen year old, violet haired, blue eyed, distant, sneaky, and cold Snow Woman. She's almost never seen without a sucker in her mouth, and likes to stalk Tsukune. She's distant and cold to most people, but when she's around Tsukune she let's her emotions surface. Tsukune met her almost three months after his first day at Yokai academy, she was very lonely back then, she took a liking to Tsukune because his articles in the school newspaper were from the viewpoint of the weak. She could tell they were both lonely, but when she confronted him with her feelings, all at the same time telling him that she was going to freeze him and keep him with her forever, he rejected her.

This pushed her way to close to her breaking point, but she didn't snap, although, she almost did. Then when Tsukune heard about her freezing a male teacher, he decided to go after her so he could help her escape punishment, since he thought that it was his fault she froze the teacher. So when he went to her with it, she snapped, because she had only defended herself from the man, he was trying to molest her, and Gin's pictures showed that. So when Tsukune knew that he asked if she could ever forgive him, she just continued on her breakdown. By the end of the day, Tsukune saved her life, and told her that she had him, she wasn't lonely anymore. And from that point on, she truly knew that she wasn't alone, and she would fight to her dying breath to keep it that way.

Ruby Toujo is a nineteen year old, brown haired, reddish brown eyed, submissive, obedient and loyal Witch. She is the least active among the five, never having been in battle with any of the other girls over Tsukune's heart. But when she is participating in Tsukune's, 'Harem' he hesitated to call it that, she did it in strides. She is masochistic, and wants Tsukune to command her and dominate her. Tsukune met her almost five months after he arrived at Yokai, it was during a field trip to the human world, he had encountered her at Witch Hill. She was determined to protect it, by killing all humans, but Tsukune and the other girls told her that it was wrong to do so.

After disappearing for a short time, she reappeared and attacked the other girls and Tsukune in full force. With plant monsters no less, Tsukune, in an attempt to calm Ruby down, went to find the person Ruby referred to as, 'Her Ladyship'. But it turned out she was dead, and Ruby had just convinced herself that she was still alive. After Tsukune confronted her with this, she went berserk, but Moka managed to defeat her without killing her. Sometime after that, she came to work for the headmaster of Yokai academy, and slowly but steadily grew closer to Tsukune.

Thinking of his girls made Tsukune want to jump up and rush to school, but at the same time it made him want to hide in his room and never come out again. He loved all five of the girls, but, he hated that they physically fought over him. On more than one occasion, one of them ended up hurt, and that made him ache with guilt. The thought of the girls hurting each other, or even fighting to the death over him, made him sick to his stomach, in truth he hated himself. It was his indecisiveness that brought this upon the girls, he wished that they would blame him, attack him and hate him, not each other. For it was his fault, he knew it, Inner Moka knew it, and he was pretty sure the other girls knew it too.

Tsukune let out a deep sigh, and stood up. He then began his daily routine, brushed his teeth, got dressed and now he was off to school.

An Orange bat with black wings, flying twenty feet off the ground, then spoke, _"__And that ends the long, dull and drawn out summary of what's going on for all those idiots who haven't watched the first two damn seasons, Wee!"_

As Tsukune made his way out of the boy's dorm and began his trek to the school building, he couldn't help but hope that none of the girls were in a bad mood, because if they were, thing's never went well. Tsukune shook his head of these thoughts, and continued to walk, but after several seconds, something lunged from the bushes towards Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune!"

Tsukune looked to his left, and saw the person lunging at him, none other than Kurumu. Kurumu landed on both her feet, right beside Tsukune, with her arms wrapped tightly around his left arm. "Hey Kurumu, you doing okay today?"

"Of course I am! Any day I get see you Tsukune, is a good one!"

Tsukune couldn't help but smile at that, but before anything else could be said, Tsukune felt another pair of arms, but these ones were tightly around his right arm. Tsukune then looked to his right, and surprisingly Ruby was the one who had him by the other arm, she was almost never around for the daily squabble over him. "Oh hey Ruby, didn't expect to see you so soon, did the director give you the day off?"

Ruby smiled at Tsukune's question, "It's a long story..."

But before Ruby could continue with her usual long story speech, Kurumu tugged Tsukune by his arm, pulling him closer to her, "Hands off my Tsukune!"

Ruby scowled at Kurumu's interruption, "Your Tsukune? Tsukune doesn't belong to anybody!"

Ruby then looked up into Tsukune's eyes, "But I do belong to Tsukune, I'm your's and your's only, Tsukune."

As Tsukune blushed at Ruby's words, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind him, he managed to crane his neck, and with only a bit of pain, he was able to see Yukari clinging to him from behind. "Your both wrong, Tsukune is with me, right Tsukune?"

"Hey Yukari, good to see you."

Yukari couldn't help but blush as she replied, "Well you can see me anytime you want to, you can see anything you want to."

Tsukune blushed once more, while Kurumu couldn't help but giggle at the young Witch's statement, "See what? Your flat chest? Face it, Tsukune wants to see boobs, not just nipples."

Yukari gritted her teeth as she responded, "Would you shut up about my chest size! I don't need any words of wisdom from the walking and talking pair of tits!"

"That's funny, coming from the girl without any!"

"Just butt out Boobzilla!"

Before Kurumu and Yukari could continue their debate about breasts, which they had every day, another pair of arms appeared, these ones lightly clinging to Tsukune's neck, tight enough to know they weren't going to let go, but gentle enough so they wouldn't choke him. Not to mention they were cold to the touch, which means they could only belong to one person, Tsukune craned his neck and looked back at Mizore. "Hey Mizore, what took so long? Your always the one closest to me, usually only a dozen feet away from me and never any more. Are you feeling okay today, are you sick, or are you still tired out from the battle yesterday?"

Mizore couldn't help but blush at the sincere worry tone in his voice, "No need to worry Tsukune, just woke up late. You don't ever have to worry about my stamina, in battle, or underneath the sheets."

Tsukune, for the third time of the day, began to blush, none of the girls ever noticed it, but they had a habit of making him do that. Kurumu gritted her teeth, but quickly blushed as she looked up at Tsukune, "Don't listen to her Tsukune, she can't compare to my reserves of stamina. You've seen me fight, you know that you can trust me when I say that, I can go all night long."

Tsukune's blush, which wasn't even halfway gone, came back as soon as Kurumu said those words, it was obvious that his face was going to be red all day if this kept up.

Yukari snuggled closer to Tsukune, from behind, a blush appearing on her face for the second time, as she spoke, "You know Tsukune, I may be young, but that also means I have un-matchable amount of energy. So I could go as long as you want me to."

Yep it was official, Tsukune's blush was never going to go away. He knew it wouldn't, he would be around his girls all day. Kurumu giggled once again, "Yukari, you wouldn't even know what to do, let alone be able to please Tsukune or last as long as he wants."

Tsukune couldn't help but think, "Okay this is just ridiculous! The girls are even more aggressive with the topic of sex than usual! What the hell happened since I last saw them no more than twelve hours ago!"

Ruby finally decided to put herself into the conversation, "Listen Tsukune, as your obedient servant, I can and will satisfy your every whim and need. I'll go as long as you want me to, I'll do anything you command me to."

Even though the girls wouldn't stop bombarding him with blush inducing offers and incentives, they still hadn't noticed how nervous they were making him. He just wished Moka would appear and bite him, because right now that seemed like the only thing that might keep the girls from saying these things. And if they don't stop, Tsukune knew that the last part of him that was still asleep was gonna wake up. And that would be quite embarrassing. The girls were silent now, but they started physically fighting over Tsukune. Kurumu began tugging on Tsukune's arm, using all of her might to pull him to her, while Ruby was doing the same thing, but on the opposite arm.

And as Kurumu and Ruby pulled Tsukune back and forth, playing tug-a-war with his body, Mizore and Yukari were holding onto him from behind, quite tightly. Then, out of nowhere, someone pounced upon Tsukune, knocking him and the rest of the girls down onto the ground. Before Tsukune could even register who had tackled him, he heard a voice, "Your all wrong! Tsukune belongs to me, and only me!"

Then, before Tsukune or any of the other girls could speak, he felt a pair of fangs sink into his neck. Tsukune couldn't help but think, "Well, speak of the devil."

As Moka drank his blood, Tsukune could help but yelp in surprise, but before he could say anything, or the other girls could do anything, Moka finished and stood up. She helped Tsukune up, and would have helped the other girls too, but they were already up. The rest of the day passed by without incident, everything seemed normal, that is until Tsukune and his girls, excluding Ruby, she had to do something for the director, went to their Newspaper club meeting. When they arrived, there was a man in the room, waiting for them.

The man was so bald that there was almost a shine to his head, he wore a pair of pitch black sunglasses, preventing anyone from seeing his eyes. He was fair skinned, he wore what appeared to be a battle vest, over a black short sleeved shirt. Along with black leather, fingerless gloves, with black pants that looked as if they'd belong on a military soldier, with black combat boots, that had metal latches on them. And to top it all off, he wore a long, black trench coat. When Tsukune and the girls laid eyes on him, a shiver went down their spines. Tsukune, being a human, couldn't feel it, but the girls could, this guy's monster energy was beyond the level of anyone they've ever fought before, excluding Tsukune's fight with Moka's father that is.

As the five stared at him, there was silence throughout the room for several long moments, until finally the mysterious man spoke, "Hello, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki. I am Vladimir Petovski, the new school counselor, and my first priority is to speak with all of you, privately, I might add."

Tsukune was the one to respond, "Why do you want to speak to us?"

"Because, everything that's gone down at this school is in someway related to all of you, whether it be directly or indirectly. I still need Ruby, Ginei and the other Shuzen daughter, but they should be in my office soon. So if you five would kindly follow me, we shall go to my office and wait for them."

Tsukune and the girls couldn't help but nod and follow the man out of the room, across the building and into his office. He took a seat behind his desk, and Tsukune and four of five of his girls sat in five of the eight chairs that were available. But before any of them could speak, Kokoa, Gin and Ruby entered the room. "Ah, looks like the last three are here. Please, sit, we have much to discuss."

Kokoa, a scowl on her face, glanced at Tsukune, he smiled at her and she gave him a dirty look, as if he had done something to her. Tsukune's smile fell of his face, and he turned his attention back to the man that was the school's new counselor, but he couldn't help but wonder why Kokoa hated him so much. He just couldn't believe that it was because he got more attention from Moka, he felt like there was something else, another reason why she hated him so. Kokoa, Gin and Ruby took their seats, and Vladimir began, "Okay then, now we can start. First of all, Werewolf, Witch, Witch, Succubus, Human, Vampire, Snow Woman and Vampire."

Tsukune, Gin and the rest of the girls just gawked at Vladimir as he started from the left and went all the way down, telling each of them what they are, Tsukune was the one to speak though, "Wait, h..how did you know, th..that I'm h..human? Or what the girls were? Or Gin?"

Vladimir, his expression staying neutral, replied, "Them? Easy, all I have to do is be near them and compare their monster energy to the monster's I've met. But in this case...I just looked at their files."

Tsukune almost fell out of his chair at that comment, Vladimir then continued, "But you human, well that I think I'll keep a secret for now. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, on one condition that is."

Tsukune couldn't help but begin trembling with nervousness, what could this guy possibly want? "Okay, what's the condition?"

Vladimir, for the first time since Tsukune and the girls had met him, smiled, then he gave them his condition, "You have to defeat me in battle."

Tsukune's heart began beating even faster, "M...me?"

Tsukune then pointed at himself, Vladimir's smile grew a bit bigger, "If you want, it doesn't matter which of you does it, as long as one of you does do it. You can team up, you can go solo, or you can all attack me at once, doesn't matter to me. As long as you can defeat me, you can use any means necessary, but the end result has to be a loss for me. And trust me when I say, there's nothing you can throw at me that I won't see coming, I know all of your strengths and weaknesses, each and everyone of you. So if you think defeating me will be easy, your in for a whole different story."

The eight Yokai academy students before Vladimir, all had completely different expressions on their faces. Tsukune and Moka had looks of worry upon their faces, Kurumu and Mizore shared looks of anger towards the counselor known as Vladimir, Ruby and Yukari shared looks of sympathy towards Tsukune, Gin had a look of pure confidence, and Kokoa, Kokoa had a look upon her face that screamed pissed off. Vladimir now knew one more thing Tsukune didn't. Kokoa stared at Vladimir, trying to burn a hole in his head with her gaze, she couldn't help but think, "How dare this guy, come in here and threaten Tsukune like that! Wait a minute, why the fuck do I care?"

After several long, drawn out moments, all eight of the Yokai students looked directly at Vladimir and nodded their heads, they accepted his condition. Vladimir's smile widened even more, "Okay then, meet me at the bus stop, in one hour."

Tsukune looked up at the clock, it was now five, they would meet him at six. Vladimir then ushered the eight out of his office and into the Newspaper club room, then he returned to his office. Tsukune, Gin and the girls all sat down in chairs around a table, Ruby was the first to speak, "That guy's monster energy was very powerful, so it's best if we make a plan. That way we can take him out, as quickly as possible, before he can gain the upper hand."

Yukari, Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka and Mizore all nodded their heads, agreeing with Ruby. Gin had a different opinion on the matter though, "Just relax guys, I'm sure the other Moka can take him out no problem."

Tsukune then spoke, "Gin we don't know that for sure, we can't just put Moka in danger like that. What if he's too strong for her to handle?"

Kokoa stood up and slammed her hands down onto the table, "My real sister is strong enough to handle anything! If you really knew her like you claim you do, then you'd know that!"

"I do know that Kokoa, but there isn't any guarantee that she's the strongest monster to ever live. Plus, I just couldn't handle putting her in danger like that, we don't know how strong this guy truly is. You don't want Moka hurt any less than I do, now do you?"

Kokoa grumbled a quiet protest then took her seat. At that moment, Ko flew through the window and landed on Kokoa's right shoulder. "Ko buddy, where have you been?"

_"Sorry miss Kokoa, just been out stretching my wings, Wee."_

Moka's Rosary began to glow, and as it did, Inner Moka spoke through it, **"Listen Kokoa and Gin, Tsukune and the others are right. I can tell this guy is beyond any power I've ever seen before, besides my father that is. But this guy is above Kuyo's level, I don't know how strong he really is, so if things get bad, make sure to release me, okay?"**

As the Rosary ceased glowing, everyone one but Moka, with shock and disbelief in their voices, spoke in unison, "Did the Rosary just talk to us?"

The next fourty minutes the Newspaper club, along with Kokoa , Ko and Ruby, planned for the battle that was to come. But the problem was, they didn't know how strong the guy really was. So with only twenty minutes left, the eight Yokai students exited the building and began making their way to the bus stop. After walking for several minutes, Tsukune managed to slip over to Kokoa, so he could speak to her in private. He got close enough, to where if he reached out, he could touch her, then in a low voice that only her and Ko would hear, he spoke, "Listen Kokoa, I really appreciate you doing this for me, you aren't truly apart of this, so I'm sorry you even got dragged into it. I know I did something, or there's something about me, that makes you hate me, so it's really generous of you to do this. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

Tsukune couldn't see it, but at his words Kokoa began to blush, and at the same time, his words stung her. She didn't really hate him, he just confused her, in more ways than one. But even though his heart felt words really touched her, she managed to sum up a bit of spite and spoke, "Listen, Human, I'm not doing this as a favor to you. I just want to see what makes you so special that you have a harem of monsters, my sister included in them, chasing after you. And since you've yet to do that, I must keep you here, at Yokai academy."

Tsukune smiled at Kokoa's statement, "Still, thank you."

Tsukune then made his way back over to his girls, Ko, who had seen all of this, now knew why his mistress was helping Tsukune. Ko couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kokoa being in love, it just wasn't a very Kokoa thing of her. The eight eventually arrived at the bus stop, with only a minute to spare, and there, standing in front of the scarecrow, was Vladimir Petovski, the new school counselor. As the three stared at him, he smiled, but made no attempt to attack, and neither did the Yokai students. Tsukune excluded of course, he was standing over by a few tree's, he tried to convince the others to let him be on the front line with them, even though he wouldn't be fighting. But they told him to stay back, so he could be safe.

After several moments of silence, Vladimir spoke, "Five, four, three, two, one...begin."

Five of the fighters jumped back, those being, Gin, Moka, Mizore, Kokoa and Kurumu. So that meant, the first to take on Vladimir, would be the Witch duo, of Yukari and Ruby. Vladimir grinned and beckoned them to attack him, Ruby and Yukari quickly granted his wish. They both pointed their wands towards him, and spoke in unison, "Golden Crow Volley!"

Ruby's and Yukari's wands began to glow as a torrent of boulder sized, golden crows rained down upon the new counselor. He quickly jumped to his right, avoiding being hit by the first one, then he leaped forward, avoiding two more as they crashed into the ground, almost squashing the scarecrow. He just dodged, leaped and jumped in every direction, until the golden crows stopped coming. But while he was doing that, Ruby and Yukari had crossed their wands and began building up magical energy, so by the time he was done dodging, they were ready. Yukari spoke first, "Our combined Magic..."

And Ruby picked up after Yukari, "and the dark ring of containment!"

Their wands began glowing extremely bright, and a torrent of paper cards soared towards the bald, dressed in all black, sunglasses wearing, strange man. In several swift movements, he cut all the cards in half, with his bare hands. The pieces of cards formed together and trapped him in a ring of spirit birds, he easily did a sweep kick, with so much force that it cut through the birds as if they were nothing but wet, soggy paper. The remains of the spirit birds quickly flew up into the sky and combined, making one giant spirit crow. It quickly sped downwards towards Vladimir, hoping to impale him with it's giant beak. Vladimir looked up at the spirit bird, and as it got close enough to attack, Vladimir reached up and grabbed a hold of it by it's beak.

He kept the thing from getting any closer, but he couldn't push it away either. Yukari and Ruby were in disbelief, this man had just stopped one of their most powerful combined spells, with his bare hands. But they had planned for this, well not exactly this, but in case this didn't work. So as Vladimir struggled with the spirit bird, Mizore jumped into the air, pointed her hands towards Vladimir and several dozen ice needles shot from her, heading strait for the man. As the needles flew towards him, Vladimir managed to fling the spirit bird in front of the attack, causing the ice needles to destroy it.

But as this was done, Kurumu lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground, her nails grew into claws and she tried to pierce his shoulder with them. But he caught her hand, and kept her at bay, he then flipped her over, and slammed her down onto her back, onto the ground. But at this time, Mizore was already rushing to Kurumu's aid, she got up close and went for a spin kick, hoping to nail Vladimir in the face. He caught her leg, and his smirk grew, Mizore scowled as her hands changed into several large ice shards, she shot her right bunch of ice shards directly at his face, he managed to move his head to the side and avoid the strike.

But at the same time, he let go of Mizore's leg, so she took a step back and thrusted her left bunch of ice shards towards his gut, hoping to pierce him deeply. He managed to bring his right hand down and grab Mizore's arm, and stopped her attack, dead in it's tracks. Then he spoke, "Your really trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Mizore pulled her arm out of Vladimir's grasp, her hands turning back to normal, she then jumped into the air, "What can I say? I just don't know how to hold back!"

Mizore then put her hands together, a large ice sphere formed and she shot it downwards toward the man. He quickly jumped several feet back, avoiding the powerful attack, but Kurumu was up and in the air. She swooped down upon Vladimir, and tried to pierce his shoulders once again with her claws. But he quickly jumped to the right, avoiding her attack. But he was quickly kicked in the back, causing him to stumble forward, he looked back and there was Gin, in his Werewolf form. Vladimir's smirk grew a bit more, Gin the quickly stepped forward and shot his right arm forward, hoping to impale Vladimir's right shoulder with his claws. But Vladimir quickly ducked down, then he quickly slipped behind Gin and kicked him in the back, causing him to stumble forward.

Gin quickly turned around and dashed towards Vladimir, he got up close and unleashed a flurry of strikes, but Vladimir was able to block them all. He then took advantage of Gin's position, grabbed his arm tight, turned around and flipped Gin over himself. Kokoa quickly grabbed Ko, squeezed him several times until he morphed into a hammer, and then she rushed towards Vladimir. "I'm fed up with this, it's my turn!"

Vladimir quickly turned around, but he was too late, Kokoa's Ko hammer was already in his face, she slammed it into his face with great strength, sending him flying. But he quickly caught himself and regained his composure, his glasses were cracked, but his eyes still couldn't be seen. He was bleeding from his bottom lip, it slid down to his chin, he quickly wiped it off onto his sleeve. Vladimir's grin grew even more and he beckoned Kokoa to attack him, she gritted her teeth and dashed towards him. "Damn you! Don't you dare make light of me!"

She got up close and swung her Ko hammer once again, but this time, Vladimir dodged, but Kokoa just chased after him and tried to hit him again. This little game of cat and mouse, if you could call it that, went on for several long seconds, until Vladimir stopped moving. Gin had come up from behind him and locked him in a full nelson, "Your about to get it big time, buddy! Hey Kokoa, do it now!"

Kokoa noticed Gin had a hold of the counselor and as quickly as she possibly could, she closed the distance between her and them. She got up in Vladimir's face, brought back her Ko hammer and brought it down upon his face with all of her might. As she did this, she screamed out, "Just fucking die!"

This slammed Vladimir and Gin hard into the ground, the strike had broken Vladimir's glasses into tiny pieces, and he was now bleeding from his bottom lip, profusely. He stood up, wiped the blood off onto his sleeve and turned to face everyone. As they laid eyes upon him without his glasses, they saw his eyes, they were as red as blood, and they had a huge scar over each. Vladimir was an S-class super monster, a Vampire!

Everyone stared on in shock, this guy was a vampire, just like Moka and Kokoa. The wide grin Vladimir had on was gone, now replaced by a deep scowl, he quickly kicked the battle into overdrive. He quickly dashed to Kokoa, and before she could react, he slammed his left fist into her gut, the pain was so antagonizing, that she couldn't help but hunch over and cough up a bit of blood, at the same time, dropping her Ko hammer. Vladimir then brought back his right arm and shot it upwards, slamming it right into Kokoa's jaw, sending her three feet into the air, and leaving her to crash hard down onto the ground. Vladimir then dashed to Kurumu and Mizore, he slammed his knee into Kurumu's gut, causing her to drop to her knee's and begin gasping for breath.

He then delivered a heavy haymaker right to Mizore's face, knocking her hard down to the ground. He then rushed to Ruby and Yukari, he quickly slammed his right foot into Ruby's face, causing her to fly back from the force of the kick to her face. Then before Yukari could attack, defend or even move, Vladimir spun around and kicked her in the side of her head, sending her flying into a nearby tree. You could hear the bark on the tree crack from the force of Yukari slamming into it. Vladimir then quickly sidestepped to the left, avoiding an attack from Gin, who was now up and ready to go. Vladimir quickly turned around and slammed his right fist into Gin's gut with such force, that the Werewolf couldn't help but hunch over and howl in pain.

Vladimir then took a step back and then flung his right leg upward, kicking Gin right in the jaw, sending him flying into the air. Vladimir quickly launched himself into the air, going after Gin, as this happened Tsukune and Moka couldn't help but stare on in shock, disbelief and fear for their friends. Tsukune couldn't take it any longer, he had to protect his girls, and Kokoa too. He quickly began running towards the battlefield, but Moka intercepted him. "Moka, let me through, I have to protect our friends!"

Moka, a tear streaming down her face, responded, "No, I couldn't go on living if anything bad happened to you Tsukune! I won't let you put yourself in danger like that..."

Moka then grabbed Tsukune's right hand and brought it to her Rosary and continued, "Please, release her."

Tsukune hesitated for a moment, but he knew that this was the only way, so he did as Moka asked and tugged on her Rosary, pulling it off. Then a blinding light spread throughout the whole area, Vladimir landed several large blows on Gin in mid air, then he slammed the heel of his boot into his skull, sending him hurtling back down to the ground. As he landed on his feet, Vladimir turned towards Moka and Tsukune, but then he, along with everyone else in the area, was blinded by a very bright light. Once the light faded, there, standing where Outer Moka used to be, was Inner Moka, prime and ready for combat.

Moka stood there, scowl on her face as she looked out on all of her friends, and her sister, Kokoa, Kurumu and Mizore were on their feet now, but they didn't look like they could fight for long. Gin was knocked senseless so he wasn't getting up anytime soon, and Yukari and Ruby were already done for. Moka then looked at Vladimir, the vampire who did all of this, her scowl deepened as she spoke, **"This has gone on long enough, you've come to my school, threatened my friend, pulverized my other friends and sister, and you think you can get away with that? No fucking way, I think it's time, you learned your place!"**

Moka, then with all the speed she could muster, dashed to the man, she got behind him, brought back her right leg and shot it forward, slamming her leg into his back, with such force that it sent him flying. He flew strait into a tree, slamming right through it, breaking it in half, and went through several other tree's as well. Finally he landed hard on the ground, and the broken tree's fell over, somehow though, none of them landed on him. Tsukune, quickly made his way over to Yukari and flung her over his shoulder, he then made his way to Ruby and did the same. He carried them to the others, who were standing, while Moka was staring in the direction she kicked the vampire.

Tsukune laid them down, Kurumu and Mizore then asked in unison, "Is it over?"

Moka shook her head, **"No, this guy can take a lot more punishment than that. He should be back any second."**

As Moka finished her sentence, Vladimir appeared from out of the forest, and slowly began making his way toward her and everyone else. As he did, everyone couldn't help but notice he looked like he was pissed off, and he was out to get even. Moka took several steps forward, and confronted the man, **"This is now between you and me, so leave the others out of it, got it?"**

"You have my word, but in return, I expect you to not hold back in our fight. Because if you do, then I'll kill you."

Moka couldn't help but scoff at the man before she answered, **"If that's what you want, but know this, I will be victorious."**

"We shall see."

The others backed up, and the battle began. Moka dashed forward and tried to slam her right leg into his chest, but just before it hit, he brought up his hands and caught Moka's kick. He then twisted her leg and slammed her down onto the ground, but before he could capitalize on the situation, she quickly jumped back up to her feet. Then she quickly used a left spinning kick, trying to nail him in the face, but he caught it with his right hand. He then brought back his left arm, and shot it forward, punching Moka right in the face. Her head shot back, from the force of the punch, she was caught off guard, and she began to bleed from her lower lip. Moka had a look of complete shock on her face, Vladimir took advantage of this and slammed Moka down onto the ground once again.

Before she could get up though, he grabbed both of her legs, and began spinning with her, holding her by her legs. And before she could fight back, he let go, causing her to go flying in a random direction, towards a tree. She quickly regained her composure, put her legs forward, and when she was about to hit the tree, she used her legs to push herself off the tree, sending her soaring back towards Vladimir. She got up close and slammed her left fist right into his gut, causing him to hunch over in pain. She then quickly brought back her right leg and shot it forward, slamming her leg into his jaw, sending him flying up into the air. She quickly jumped up into the air, going after Vladimir, she closed the distance between them and slammed her left leg into his chest, causing him to come soaring downwards, toward the ground.

She quickly dived through the air, speeding towards Vladimir as he fell, at the same time she wiped the blood that was spilling down onto her chin, onto her sleeve. She quickly got close to him, slammed her left leg into his back, putting him in an upwards facing position, she then spun around and slammed her left leg, full force down into his gut, as they landed on the ground. When this happened, the pain was so great, that Vladimir couldn't help but cough up a large sum of blood. The force from the ground and Moka's leg was so strong that, the ground where Vladimir hit cracked violently. Moka jumped back, while Vladimir slowly rose to his feet, and wiped the blood that was still on his face, off onto his left sleeve.

Tsukune, his girls, Kokoa and Gin couldn't help but watch on in horror and amazement, they have never seen Moka fight like this, let alone someone who can hurt her with their bare hands. Tsukune and the other's watched as the battle dragged on for several more minutes, both of them were panting by now, but Moka was still going strong, Vladimir was starting to waver. As Vladimir stared at Moka, as she straitened herself up, he couldn't help but think, "If this battle keeps heading in the direction it's going, my plan will be a total failure. I guess I have no choice but to use, my backup plan."

Vladimir straitened up and snapped his fingers three times, then out of nowhere, a woman who looked about twenty exited the forest onto the battle ground. As Moka and the others looked towards this new person, Vladimir slipped behind Moka and locked her into a full nelson. **"What the hell?"**

Moka began to struggle with all her might, trying to break free of Vladimir's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He looked at the woman with a look of slight fright, "Hurry! Do it now, I can't hold her much longer!"

The woman nodded her head, and pulled out a large bottle of water from her pocket. She then took several steps forward, and dumped it all out onto Moka. As the woman did this, Vladimir jumped back, avoiding the water all together. As the water drenched her, Moka collapsed to her knee's and began sparking like crazy. She couldn't help but cry out in pain, **"AHHHH!"**

Tsukune couldn't help but call out, "Moka! No!"

Kokoa grabbed her Ko hammer and dashed towards Vladimir, "How dare you! You bastard!"

She got up close to Vladimir, but he quickly silenced her with a three punch combo, causing her to collapse onto the ground. He then sauntered over to Moka, and kicked her right in the face, knocking her to the ground. Tsukune gritted his teeth as this happened, Mizore and Kurumu quickly dashed towards Vladimir, but they met the same fate as Kokoa. All three of them, were barely holding onto consciousness. Moka slowly got on all fours, and as she tried to stand up, Vladimir kicked her in the face, once again. This busted her lip, so she began bleeding profusely from her bottom lip, Tsukune clenched his fists tightly, so tight that his nails began to dig into his flesh.

Gin, Yukari and Ruby all got to their feet and rushed to Moka's aid, but Vladimir quickly dispatched them with several punches and kicks. He then made his way back over to Moka, he put his right foot on Moka's head and applied pressure, grinding his foot into her head, and her head into the ground. This, combined with her weakened state, made it where Moka couldn't help but cry out in pain, **"AHHH!"**

Tsukune couldn't stand by any longer, Moka's cry of pain awakened something deep inside him, he looked strait at Vladimir and his eyes switched to the color of blood red. Then with incredible speed, he dashed to Vladimir, as he stood in front of him, all of his friends watched as Tsukune spoke to the man, "How dare you come to my school, and hurt my friends! I won't stand for this shit! I'm gonna make you pay!"

Tsukune then brought his right arm back and shot it forward, slamming his right fist into Vladimir's gut, the force was so great that Vladimir couldn't help but hunch over in pain. "That was for Gin!"

Tsukune, in his rage, grabbed a hold of Vladimir's shoulders and then brought his left knee up and slammed it into Vladimir's abdomen, full force, causing Vladimir to spit up a bit of blood. "That was for Ruby!"

Tsukune, his grip on Vladimir's shoulders still tight, brought up his right knee and slammed it into Vladimir's jaw, causing him to jerk upwards from the incredible force. "That was for Yukari!"

Tsukune then brought back his left arm and shot it forward, slamming his left fist into Vladimir's throat, almost crushing his trachea and adam's apple. This caused Vladimir to hunch over slightly, hold his neck in pain and cough up a bit more blood. "That was for Kokoa!"

Tsukune quickly advanced to where he was right beside Vladimir, then he brought his right arm up and brought it back, slamming his elbow, full force into the back of Vladimir's neck. Causing him to crash to ground on all fours. "That was for Kurumu!"

Tsukune then brought back his right leg, and shot it forward, slamming it full force into Vladimir's face, causing him to collapse onto the ground and a bit of blood to fly out of his mouth. "That was for Mizore!"

Tsukune then grabbed Vladimir and lifted him to his feet, he let go and Vladimir stumbled back, Tsukune then took a step back, brought back his right arm as far as he possibly could, and focused all his strength into his right fist, "And this, is for Moka!"

Tsukune then took a step forward and shot his right arm forward with all his might, slamming it into Vladimir's face as hard as he could. You could hear something crack when his fist made contact with Vladimir's face, and Vladimir let a bit of blood go flying from his mouth as he was hit. And then he went flying, because the force behind the punch was tremendous, he flew and flew and flew, until he was out of sight.

Ko flew up behind Tsukune and spoke, _"This episodes showdown took, uh, forget it, who cares, miss Kokoa, Wee!"_

Then as fast as he could, Ko flew to Kokoa so he could check on her.

To be Continued...


	2. Advice and a Vampire

Jasper: Listen, while I appreciate that you took the time to review, maybe you should wait for the next chapter before you judge my whole story. While I am glad you enjoyed the comedy in the chapter, I'm a bit disappointed in your lack of perception. The man is an S class super monster, a Vampire, just like Moka. And if you would have read a bit more carefully, he was wearing her down, bit by bit, I might add. But she was going at him like hell, and if he and his assistant hadn't used the big bottle of water, she would have won by herself. And the reason she was so affected by it, is because like I said, he was wearing her down.

Plus he didn't give her the chance to rally her strength, he just began hitting her. This guy, Vladimir is above Kuyo's level, and is almost at Moka's level, I'm pretty sure I made that clear. Because there are a lot of monsters out there, so Moka isn't guaranteed to be the strongest of them all. And the reason Tsukune was able to defeat the man, was because Moka had wore him down quite a bit. And you will see him again, that I promise you. So please, continue reading before you get too critical. And you mentioned the Manga, as I said before I have never read the Manga so I wouldn't know anything that happened in it. So please, as I said before, don't judge my story on the first chapter, and thank you for reading and reviewing.

Okay, anyway without further ado, here's chapter two, or should I say episode two? Eh, doesn't matter, anyway, please read, enjoy and review.

The girls and Gin just gawked at Tsukune, he had defeated the weakened Vladimir in seven strikes, but each one of those strikes held tremendous energy and force. It was impossible for any A-class monster to do something like that, let alone a human. Among that, his eyes were blood red, and those eyes only belonged to Vampires. Not all Vampires, but most of the rare, extremely powerful ones. The only time Tsukune did anything remotely like this was when he saved Moka from Kuyo and fought with Moka's father, although only Moka and Kokoa knew of that one, but that was an after affect of her blood being injected into him. Then it clicked, Moka and Kokoa understood what was going on now. But Yukari, Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore and Gin had no idea.

Tsukune then turned back to his friends, but his eyes were still blood red, and he didn't look happy. He looked over all of his friends, examining them, Kokoa had a look of worry and slight confusion, Mizore and Kurumu shared looks of worry and pure awe, Yukari had a look of worry and fear, Ruby a look of complete confusion and worry, Gin a look of bewilderment and Moka a look of complete and utter sorrow and terror. Once he finished examining them, he spoke, "What's wrong?"

They all just kept staring at him, Tsukune's voice finally calmed down as he spoke, "W..why are you all staring at me like that?"

Tsukune's eyes returned to their original brown color, and he collapsed. All the girls except for Moka and Kokoa quickly dashed to Tsukune's side, as they did this Kokoa helped Moka to her feet. Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore all checked Tsukune for any kind of injury, Moka and Kokoa walked over to the rest of the girls and Tsukune, Kurumu, concern in her eyes looked at Ruby as she spoke, "Ruby, you work for the school, do you know what happened to Tsukune?'

Ruby could only shake her head, Moka, knowing the answer to what happened, spoke, "It seems as though Tsukune has used the powers of a Vampire. Being human, that could only mean one thing..."

Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore and Yukari all looked up at Moka, tears in their eyes and asked in unison, "What? What is it?"

"It seems that Tsukune is in the preliminary stages of becoming a Ghoul."

All of the girls, except Moka and Kokoa, spoke in unison once more, "A Ghoul?"

"Yes, a Ghoul. A Ghoul is created when a Human, being Tsukune, is injected with a Vampire's blood, that being me. But it's only suppose to happen when the Vampire wishes to make the Human, a slave, or lackey if you will. All I did was will the blood to give life to him, so this is a very strange outcome. Not to mention that the Ghoulification process is taking much longer than it's supposed to. And then there's his powers, even when Ghouls are created by powerful Vampires, they don't have the kind of strength or speed that Tsukune showed. While it is true that he showed this speed when he saved me from Kuyo, and he showed his strength during his battle with my father, I figured they were just side effects from my blood. Because, ironically, in the end, most Ghouls are more powerful a few months, sometimes years, after their turned. So in theory, the same effects would apply for Tsukune's case, even though I wasn't trying to turn him into a Ghoul."

This long explanation took several seconds to click inside the other girls heads, especially since they didn't know anything about Ghouls in the first place. "Miss Akashiya is right on the money, this is a strange outcome."

All six of the girls, and Gin, looked to their right, and there was Vladimir, limping his way back to the battlefield, with the help of his assistant. Moka stopped putting her weight on Kokoa and stood up strait, as she spoke, "Come back for more, did you?"

A look of fright and nervousness came upon Vladimir's face as he struggled to calm the situation before it got heated again. "Hey, hey, hey, no need for that. I wasn't trying to injure any of you...permanently that is. I just wanted to draw out Tsukune's hidden powers, you see, while I was brought here to be the school's new counselor, I was also brought here to asses Tsukune's situation. This was a direct order from the school's director himself, from what I've heard, and what I've read about all this groups fights up till this point, was that Tsukune reacted to his friends pain. Meaning if I hurt all of you, that his powers would awaken, even if it was only for a little bit, I was still able to asses his abilities. And I gotta say, he's the strongest damn Ghoul I've ever seen, and he's not even fully developed yet."

Vladimir took a small breath and continued, "So I must compliment you, Miss Akashiya. Your blood seems to be the most potent in turning humans, yet. Then again, this might be a rare occurance. I guess we'll find out, one way or the other. So, until a solution is devised, I will be keeping a close eye on Tsukune. I suggest you all do the same, so until we meet again."

Vladimir, with the help of his assistant, then began limping back towards the school. Ruby handed Moka her Rosary, which she had picked up off the ground where Tsukune had dropped it, and Moka put it on. Causing her hair to bleed into pink, and for her to collapse into Ruby's arms. Mizore and Kurumu carried Tsukune back to his room, with Yukari and Ruby, who was carrying Moka, following behind. Kokoa went back to her room, and Gin did the same and went back to his room. As Kokoa entered her room, she couldn't help but whisper under her breath, "I hope Tsukune's gonna be okay."

Ko quickly flew off Kokoa's shoulders and got up in her face, _"Really Miss Kokoa, you care that much for him, Wee?"_

Kokoa couldn't help but blush, but she managed to summon a large amount of spite and reply, "Shut up! I don't care for that damn, annoying Human!"

Ko then began flying wildly around the room as he screeched, _"Miss Kokoa's in love, Miss Kokoa's in love, Miss Kokoa's in love, Wee!"_

Kokoa quickly reached up and grabbed Ko in both her hands and began to squeeze tightly, "If you ever mention this to anyone, I'll be needing a new slave!"

As Ko struggled to breathe, he managed to get out a few words between his breath's, _"Of course Miss Kokoa, now please let me go, Wee!"_

Kokoa let go of Ko, and he began breathing rapidly, trying to supply air to his oxygen starved lungs. While he did this, Kokoa flopped down onto her bed and spaced out, but, much to her dismay, soon a feeling of worry washed upon her once more. She couldn't help but grumble incoherent threats to no one in particular as she stood up and exited her room. She soon made her way out of the girls dorm and walked over to the area that she had first met Mizore, one of the girls in Tsukune's harem, from there, she looked up at Tsukune's bedroom window. It was late, so she had no choice but to scale the wall so she could check on Tsukune, because she couldn't just enter the dorm, the teachers would be alerted and she wouldn't get to actually check on Tsukune.

Right now, as she climbed her way up to Tsukune's window, she couldn't help but curse him and berate herself, in her head, "Damn that Human! He did this to me! I told him I wouldn't be apart of his goddamn harem, but look at me now! I swear, I should'a just killed him when I first arrived!"

As those words flowed through her, she felt a deep and tight pain in her chest, more specifically, where her heart was. Truth was, Kokoa was in denile, she knew it, and she hated it. The sound of sniffling broke her from her thoughts, as she peeked into Tsukune's room, through his window, doing her best to go unnoticed.

Tsukune's eyes, slowly opened, and as his vision began to become clear, he noticed that, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari were watching over him as he lied there. But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes fully, and shut them again. He was trying to prevent the headache he felt coming on, so he decided to just lie still for a couple of minutes and hoped it would pass. And as he lied there, as still as he could be, he began hearing his girls talk. "This is all your fault!"

He could recognize the voice instantly, it was Kurumu, as Tsukune listened, he could hear sniffling, like someone was crying. "I..I..I, I just wanted to keep Tsukune alive! If I hadn't given him my blood, he would've died!"

Tsukune realized from her tone, that Moka was the one crying, or at least he thought so, until he listened carefully, all the girls were crying, he could hear it. They were just trying to calm down, so all he could hear was sniffling and almost silent squeals of sadness. "I know that! But you did something, the other you wants Tsukune as her slave, doesn't she?"

"No! She's not like that!"

"Yes she is, you haven't seen the way that she deals with things, you haven't heard what she's said to Tsukune. You may not think of Tsukune as just your food, but the other you even admitted that she does!"

When Kurumu finished, Tsukune could hear a strange noise, and then he heard another voice, **"You have no room to talk, Succubus! Your the one who wanted to turn him into your damn sex slave, just to hurt me!"**

Tsukune couldn't help but slightly open his left eye as he heard this voice, he saw that Moka's Rosary was glowing, and Inner Moka was talking through it, again. He knew this would get bad, so he tried to open his eyes, headache be damned, but he couldn't open them fully, he just couldn't. They were just too heavy, he couldn't help but close them once more. So he tried to speak, but his throat felt dry as a bone, as if he hadn't had something to drink in weeks. So, he tried to move, but his body felt as heavy as a couple dozen of cement blocks.

"Hurt you? I couldn't hurt you if I tried, you heartless bitch!"

**"How dare you speak to me like that! Wasn't I the one who protected you precious damn Human? While all you four ever did was hurt him!"**

Tsukune then heard another voice join in the argument, it was Mizore's. Her voice was cracking slightly, and she was still sobbing as she got angry and spoke, "No, how dare you! Although we've all hurt Tsukune in someway, you the worst of us! Especially since you still do it! Have you ever took a moment to read Tsukune's emotions, he can't hide them very well, so it's obvious you never took the time, or you just didn't fucking care!"

**"What the hell are you talking about? The only time I've hurt this boy was when I taught him his place yesterday! If I hadn't he would've most likely strung you all, along with my Outer self, along forever!"**

"I know what loneliness, self loathing and guilt look like in someones eyes, and if you payed attention, you'd know that every time you give Tsukune that look, the look that you use when your first released, the look that says 'You need me to protect you again? How pathetic.'. When you give him that look, his world comes crumbling down, you may not be able to see it, but I can! When you give him that look, he feels as if he's failed all of us! He feels as if he's garbage, he feels pathetic, he feels like he's useless! And trust me, I know, I know how that feels, I know what that looks like, because I've been there!"

Tsukune was shocked beyond all belief, he couldn't help but think, "How does she know that? I never told her any of that! How can she read me so well?"

Then, before Inner Moka could speak again, Tsukune heard Ruby's voice join in, "And our Moka, the Moka that we know, can tell you better than anybody, Tsukune's not that kind of guy! He wouldn't string us along forever, and how dare you say he is! Whether you just think of him as your food, or your really in love with Tsukune, it doesn't matter! Because it's obvious that you out of all of us, you'd be the one to leave him broken hearted! If he chose you, he'd end up hurt, and from the kind of guy Tsukune is, that would kill him!"

Inner was silent for a moment, but she was not the one to break the silence, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby were, as they spoke in unison, "Yet, even after all that, your the one he loves the most! And your just throwing it back in his face, and I bet your enjoying it, aren't you?"

Tsukune, was holding back his sobs, and his noise, but if the girls were looking at him, they'd notice that he was crying.

**"You all need to learn your place! I should come out and teach it to all of you! If it wasn't for me, this boy would have died before the lot of you ever met him! He's nothing but a weak, feeble, indecisive, useless, piece of Human garbage! If you ask me, him turning into a Ghoul would benefit all of us! Because then he'd at least be useful!"**

Through all of this, Yukari remained silent, but even over the other girls Tsukune could still hear her crying. Tsukune, summoned every ounce of willpower he had and managed to sit up, open his eyes, and grab Kurumu and Mizore by their hands, because they looked as if they were going to attack Moka, but Inner wasn't even out, she was just speaking through the Rosary. Kurumu and Mizore both turned back to Tsukune, and the other girls laid their eyes upon him, as he, tears in his eyes, throat dry as a bone, spoke, "It's okay, the other Moka's right, about everything."

It broke each and every one of their hearts to hear him say that, as he was choking up, he continued, "So please, don't fight for my sake, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be loved by any of you, I don't deserve any of you."

Then as quick as he possibly could, he rushed out of his room, ran down the halls, down the stairs and exited the boys dorm. Just hoping to get away from the girls. As Kokoa watched the scene play out before her, she couldn't help but feel angry with her sister, she wondered, "But why? She's my sister, she told them how it is, she laid down the law, I should be backing her up! But when she said those things about, t..th..tha...that h...hu..hum, damn it! I can't even call him that anymore! Could I really be in l..love, with T...Tsukune?"

Ko, who Kokoa had left back at her dorm room, quickly flew up behind Kokoa and spoke to her, without warning her of his presence, _"Why'd you leave me all alone Miss Kokoa, Wee?"_

Kokoa, who was startled by Ko's voice, accidentally lightened up her grip, and her hands slipped and she began to plummet to the ground. She wasn't too far off the ground, so when she fell and hit the ground, there wasn't much noise, and only a bit of pain. As Kokoa stood up, Ko flew down to her to check on her, but before he could even speak, she grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. "Stupid bat! You made me fall!"

_"So sorry Miss Kokoa, Wee."_

Kokoa scoffed and turned around so she could go back to her dorm, but then she saw Tsukune running in the distance. She had the sudden urge to go after him, but she resisted, that's when a thought popped into her head, "If I follow him, maybe I can see if this is love I feel, and if it is, then I'll kill him and it'll all go away!"

An evil smile crept onto Kokoa's face as she chased after the barely visible Tsukune in the distance. As she did Ko lied there, and asked himself,_"Where is Miss Kokoa going, Wee?"_

As Tsukune dashed out of his own room, the girls couldn't help but just gawk at the door, as if they were frozen in place. It took several long seconds for any of the girls to register what had just happened, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby all looked at Moka, her Rosary still glowing, Kurumu was the one to speak for the three, "Are you happy now? You've broken his heart, and made all his fears a reality, you cold bitch."

Kurumu, Ruby and Mizore all then rushed out of the room, and quickly exited the boy's dorm. Without a word from Inner Moka, the Rosary stopped glowing, and when it did, Moka sat down against a wall, hugged her knee's to her chest and began to cry. Yukari looked to Moka, apologies in her eyes, along with her tears, then she dashed out of the room, hoping to catch up with the other girls and find Tsukune. After several seconds, Moka knew she was alone, so she choked back a few sobs and grabbed a hold of her Rosary, she squeezed as tightly as she possibly could, as if it would hurt her other self. Then she vented her frustrations on the Rosary, hoping the other her would hear her.

"How could you? How could you say those things about Tsukune? He heard every word you said! You love him! Your in love with him! Just like me! So how could you say those things? He might never speak to us again! Or worse, he might leave! And we might never, ever see him again! And for what? Your stupid Vampire pride? You are just like father!"

The Rosary began to glow as Moka finished, after a few moments, the Inner Moka finally spoke but she sounded as if she had been crying right along with Outer Moka, **"My pride clouded my mind, I am sorry. I never thought he would get to hear any of it, so I let father's teachings take over. But right now is not the time to fight, now is the time to find Tsukune, and apologize. In a secluded area, otherwise, your doing it for me. So, do we have a deal?"**

Moka wiped her eyes clear of tears as her other self finished, "Okay, let's go."

The Rosary then stopped glowing, so Moka stood up and quickly exited Tsukune's room, made her way to the bottom floor and exited the boy's dorm. She had to find Tsukune and fast, she had to get him alone, so her other self could apologize to him herself.

Kokoa followed Tsukune all the way to a secluded part of the graveyard on school grounds, he sat down, his back to the tree, so she thought this was her chance, and as she was about to reveal herself, Tsukune began crying even harder than he already was. Kokoa then felt the same pain in her chest that she had felt earlier, then it clicked, Kokoa understood where this pain was coming from. When she thought about something that would hurt Tsukune, inside or out, it hurt her, when she witnessed him in any kind of pain, she was going to experience this feeling. Since she knew that, she now knew that she really was in love with Tsukune. Kokoa couldn't help but wonder, "But why'd it have to be him? Why not someone else? Why am I in love with him?"

Kokoa was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Tsukune sniffling, trying to suck it up, but failing miserably. Kokoa was truly confused by this guy, he flinched when it came to his own death, would sacrifice his life for any one of his harem without a second thought, yet this has him breaking down like everything was about to be taken from him, including his will to live. "Does he really care about all those girls and my sister that much?"

Kokoa, who was still confused, decided to just go over to him and see where it went from there. When Tsukune heard footsteps, he looked to his right, Kokoa had walked up to him until she was right beside him. "K..Kokoa?"

She looked down at Tsukune's tear stained face, and she felt the pain in her chest again, so instead of saying something like, 'Yeah what the hell do you want', she forgot all the spite and asked him a true question, "Can I sit here, with you?"

Tsukune stared up at Kokoa, she held no spite in her voice, and her expression held no anger, scorn or amusement, and when he looked closely there was a twinge of sadness. "Yeah, go ahead."

So Kokoa sat down beside Tsukune, only about two or three inches away from him, and then without looking at him, she began speaking, her tone almost painfully sorrow, with curiosity mixed in somewhere, "Listen, I've seen the way you get along with your harem, how you do anything to help them, how you feed my sister your blood, how your willing to sacrifice your life to help them or save them, but what I wanna know is, why? Why do you do it? What do you get out of it?"

Tsukune detected no underlying tone, she wanted to know why, and it seemed as if it pained her, well if he could help someone out, he would do it.

Tsukune wiped the tears from his eyes and answered her, "I do anything and everything I can to help them, because their my first real friends. Their the only ones I've ever felt happy to be around, their the first people besides my family that make me feel loved. That's what I get out of it, although it's not a fair trade. All I do is help them with mediocre things, and in return they love me and protect me. When I don't deserve it, I can't care for them and I can't protect them! I don't do anything for them, all I do is help out with thing's they can do themselves, and then I'm probably just getting in the way! I don't do anything to deserve their love, yet they shower me in it! I'm useless, I can't protect them, I can't do a goddamn thing!"

As Tsukune continued with his answer, his eyes began turning blood red as tears continued to stream down his face, and when he finished, his eyes looked as if they were trying to burn a hole in the ground, where he was staring. Then, before Tsukune even knew what hit him, Kokoa was on her knee's and had pulled him into a tight embrace, he couldn't help but utter her name, "K..Kokoa?"

Then in a tone Kokoa had never ever used before, one that held compassion, understanding and sympathy, she spoke "It's okay, you've done everything you ever could, which is more than any other mortal could do, you need to cut yourself a little slack, after all, your only human, Tsukune."

To say Tsukune was shocked was an understatement, here was this girl, who hated his guts, yet she was hugging him and comforting him. His head was spinning in disbelief, but he was relieved and was calming down. His eyes returned to normal and he was silent, but after a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around Kokoa and puller her to him, locking her in a tight embrace. As he did this, a huge blush appeared on her face, and she was going to say something violent, so he would let her go, but he spoke before she could. "Kokoa, thank you, a million times, thank you. Your a true friend, you know that?"

It was Kokoa's turn to be shocked, "F..fri...friend?"

"Yes, if you'll let me, I'd like to be close friends. Because whether your my friend or not, you just did something only a true friend would do. And I appreciate it, more than you'll ever know."

Kokoa's head was the one that was spinning now, "I...I...I've never had a friend before."

"Then if you'd like, I could be your first friend."

"I...I...I'd like that."

Kokoa's blush deepened, then all the pieces of the puzzle fit together for her, her sister, the fake one and the real one, along with the rest of Tsukune's harem loved him, for everything he is. His kind and gentle nature, his natural drive to help people in need, his unrelenting loyalty and gratefulness and his heart that's big enough to care for anyone who will let him in. For once in her life, Kokoa felt at peace, and it was in the arms of Tsukune. Then it hit her like a wrecking ball, his scent, she had been doing her very best to ignore how good he smelled, how good he might taste, so she could have this talk with him.

And that reminded her of how hungry she was, she hasn't had any blood in over twenty four hours, she's been too busy to stop and pick up a transfusion pack from her room. She mentally slapped herself upside the head, she was so busy she forgot to eat. She hadn't ever done that before, she always made sure she was in top physical condition so she could fight in a moments notice. So as his smell kept protruding into her nose, she couldn't help but utter out loud, "You smell really, really good."

Tsukune didn't let go, but he turned his head and looked at her, as she saw him turn and stare at her, she just realized what she had said. And just about when she was going to say something to get off the topic, Tsukune smiled, "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot you were a Vampire for a moment there, sorry."

He then tilted his head to the left, revealing the full right side of his neck and continued, "Well, we are friends, and I kinda brought this on myself for hugging you didn't I? You do look pretty hungry, I've seen that look before, Moka's had it once or twice. So go ahead, I don't mind."

Kokoa couldn't believe her ears, "Did he just offer to let me suck his blood?"

Kokoa nodded her head, and bit down on his neck. Tsukune couldn't help but wince in pain, this felt almost as painful as when Inner Moka had bit him for the first time. As Kokoa fed, she couldn't help but think, "He tastes soooo, good! I mean ridiculously so, better not tell my sister about this, she'd probably kill me."

Kokoa fed, and fed, Tsukune began to feel light headed, she was sucking more than Moka ever had before. Honestly, Kokoa couldn't get enough, so she pressed her body up against Tsukune, so she could suck even more of his blood. When she did that, Tsukune couldn't help but blush, he could feel her breasts rubbing up against his chest, and someone was about to get up. So Tsukune needed to get Kokoa off of him, now, otherwise risk their friendship and his mortal well being by becoming aroused. So he softly spoke to her, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way, "Listen Kokoa, I kinda need you to stop. If you keep going, somethings gonna happen that your not gonna like at all."

The noise Kokoa made after he said that, made him puddy in her hands, she whimpered, she literally gave a sad whimper. So he gave in, "Okay."

She just kept feeding, but after several more seconds, Tsukune couldn't sit up right, he fell back, onto the ground and lied there as Kokoa straddled his hips and kept on feeding. All the while, unknowingly grinding her crotch against his. But finally she stopped when she felt something poke her, in her most sacred area, it sent a surge of pleasure through her, but nothing should be anywhere near there. At this same time though, feeling woozy from the blood loss, Tsukune couldn't help but pass out, without Kokoa knowing it. She reluctantly pulled her fangs out of Tsukune's neck and looked down at where their crotches met, and she was met with one big surprise.

Tsukune's little friend was poking her, Kokoa couldn't help but give a deep, dark blush at that. "He may be human, but there's nothing human about the size of that."

But no matter how she felt about him, this was not gonna fly. At least not without a question or two, so she looked back up at Tsukune's face, with as much fake rage as she could summon, and saw that he had passed out. She then realized just how much she had taken from him, and exactly what she was doing during that time. She couldn't help but mutter to herself, "I can't believe I just did that. Now I know what he was warning me about, I honestly don't know how to handle this kind of situation. Ah fuck it, I'll just carry him back to my room for now."

Kokoa then lifted Tsukune off the ground and threw him over her shoulder, he was actually quite light. But then again, she was a Vampire. Several minutes later, Kokoa opened her door, and Ko welcomed her back as soon as she entered the room, _"Miss Kokoa, I'm so glad your back, Wee!"_

That's when he noticed she was carrying Tsukune, she laid him down on her bed and closed her door. The second the door was securely shut, Ko was in Kokoa's face. _"Miss Kokoa, Miss Kokoa, why is the human here, did something happen, Wee?"_

"Out of my face before I squish you!"

That got Ko to quickly fly several feet back, Kokoa then walked over to Tsukune, sat down beside him on her bed and just stared at him as he lied there in his unconsciousness.

Yukari had caught up with the rest of the girls, but even with four pairs of eyes they couldn't manage to find Tsukune. They had searched every inch of the outside territory, the only places left was the school itself and the girl's dorm. Because they knew he left the boy's dorm, so they didn't even search for him in there. So they had no choice, they only had two places left to check, so they decided to hit the girl's dorm first. Moka wasn't having anymore luck than the other four were, she had searched the school, and most of the outside territory. So that meant, that either Tsukune was off campus entirely, meaning farther than the bus stop, or he was in the girl's dorm. So with no other options left, Moka dashed towards the girl's dorm as fast as she could.

Kokoa was snapped out of her gawking state, as she heard rapid footsteps from outside her door. Knowing it had to be Tsukune's harem, she quickly took Tsukune off the bed and hid him under it. So when four of Tsukune's five girls burst through the door, Kokoa just stood calmly and spoke in a spiteful voice, "What are you doing? Get the hell outta my room!"

The girls, not seeing Tsukune in Kokoa's room, quickly slammed her door shut and went onto the next one. Kokoa gritted her teeth as they left, then she muttered to herself, "Dumb broads can't even find him, how pathetic. Some harem they are, but I wonder, where's my sister in all of this?"

Then, as if Moka had heard her, she bust through the door, not breaking it down, but with enough force that the door slammed into the wall. "Kokoa, have you seen Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I've seen him."

"Tell me, tell me where he is!"

"Would you quiet down? And shut the damn door!"

Kokoa walked over and softly closed her door, then she came face to face, with her fake sister. "I'll tell you where he is, just be quiet. You don't want the rest of the girls in here, do you?"

Moka shook her head violently, "Okay then, he's under there."

Kokoa then pointed to her bed, so Moka and Kokoa pulled him out from under her bed and laid him on top of it. "Kokoa, why is Tsukune in your room, unconscious?"

"I found him out in the woods, balling his eyes out, something fell out of a tree and hit him on the head. So, I carried his unconscious ass back here."

Moka sat down on Kokoa's bed beside Tsukune, and put her right hand to his forehead, "He has a fever, he must have been hit pretty hard. I hope he's okay and that he doesn't get sick."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But I've done you a favor, so you owe me, understand?"

"Yeah, anytime you need anything, I'll be here. But you don't need to bribe me Kokoa, if you have a problem you can come to me no matter what."

Kokoa scoffed at Moka, "Whatever, now are you going to help me, or not?"

"Okay, what is it?"

Kokoa, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't think of a way to say it that didn't embarrass her, So as a twinge of red graced her cheeks, Kokoa spoke, "I need advice."

"Wait, advice? About what?"

"Well, you know..."

"What is it?"

"You know..."

"Come on, I can't help you unless you tell me."

As a bigger blush appeared on Kokoa's face, she gritted her teeth and spoke in a semi spiteful way, "Damn it! You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about!"

Moka still didn't understand, as she searched Kokoa's eyes for the answer, she took in her whole appearance, and then it hit her. "Wait, are you having, boy trouble?"

Kokoa's blush increased and she let out a defeated sigh, and spoke, "Yeah. I just thought, well even though your not my real sister, I knew you'd be better to ask about this. Because, there's this guy I'm in love with, but I don't really think he likes me anywhere like that. I've done some really messed up things to him, and have hit him multiple times, and told him that I hate him. And every time he's tried to help me, I pushed him away and pelted him with insults. And, I...I just don't know what to do. How can I tell him how I feel, if he think's I hate him? How do I apologize without looking stupid, or mean? I've never had to deal with anything like this, and it's driving me nuts! So, please, help me out on this, please."

When Kokoa finished, she had this look of utter defeat, like she didn't know what to do, like she was lost and had no way of finding her way back. Moka couldn't help but smile, as she made Kokoa look at her and spoke, "Listen Kokoa, the only thing you really can do is get him alone and apologize, if you mean it, he'll forgive you. And you need to tell him about your feelings, because he might feel the same way, and you could be pushing him away with the thing's your doing. He could feel hurt, or he could assume that you really do hate him. The best thing to do is, apologize to him as soon as possible, then get him alone and confess your true feelings to him."

Kokoa had a look of complete fascination on her face as Moka explained what she should do, but Kokoa quickly shook herself out of it and put up her facade once again. "Yeah, well okay. We're even, so that's it. And thanks."

"No problem Kokoa, after all what are sisters for?"

Tsukune's eyes reeled open, and he sat up in bed quickly, he looked around for a second, and then realized where he was, and who was in the room with him. "Moka..."

Before he could say anything else, Moka pounced upon him, knocking him back down onto his back. She was crying as she began speaking, "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for what the other me said! Please, just take the Rosary off, please, she has something to say to you!"

And before Tsukune could even get a word in edge wise, Moka grabbed a hold of his right hand, brought it to her Rosary and made him yank it off. Kokoa watched as this all unfolded before her eyes, as the blinding light from pulling the Rosary off faded away, there, straddling him instead of Outer Moka, was Inner Moka. She stared into his eyes, her eyes full of sorrow and regret, tears streaming down her face, as she spoke, **"Tsukune...I'm, so sorry. I let my pride get in the way, and for that, once again I apologize. None of what I said was true, I know you better than that, the other me knows you better than that, so please, forgive me."**

Moka then buried her face into Tsukune's shirt, he just locked her in a tight embrace and began rubbing her back as he consoled her, "It's okay Moka. It's all okay, I forgive you."

**"Tsukune."**

That was all Moka said as she snuggled against him, Tsukune had never seen her like this, ever. She looked so hurt, and it was because she had spoken the truth to the other girls. Tsukune couldn't help but feel his self loathing begin to grow, because he was the reason why Moka was like this, it was his fault, and he knew it. **"Tsukune, there's something else I need to tell you."**

"W..what is it?"

Several minutes later, as Moka finished explaining the Ghoul situation, Tsukune couldn't help but stare up at her with nothing but pure horror in his eyes, "I...I'm turning into an uncontrollable, blood sucking monster?"

Moka once again cuddled into him and uttered apologies,** "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. Please, don't hate me."**

Those words, coming from the one and only Inner Moka, the fearless, powerful, beautiful, and sometimes cruel Vampire, they just didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. Tsukune had already forgiven her, it was never about that, it was the fact of what he was turning into. "It's okay Moka, everything's going to be okay. Don't worry, I could never hate you, no matter what you do. Don't ever forget that. Besides, the school Director called in someone to watch over me for any strange behavior right? So I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'm gonna be just fine."

In truth, Tsukune was mortified, but if the only way to make Moka happy was to ignore it all, and leave her out of it, he would suck it up and deal with it on his own. Anything for Moka and the rest of his girls. Tsukune managed to calm Moka down, and resealed her. Then he put her in her bed, and let her sleep. He thanked Kokoa one more time, and then headed out to find the rest of his girls. As Tsukune left, Kokoa flopped down onto her bed, and looked around, Ko was missing. Then she listened carefully, she could hear snoring from her closet, he had fallen asleep. Kokoa shook her head, to try and clear her head of everything, and slowly began to drift off into sleep.

Tsukune, unable to find the girls returned to his room, where the girls ambushed him. After he assured them that everything was okay, and that he was sorry for the trouble he caused them, he convinced them to go to their rooms and get some sleep. With the promise that they would talk about everything in the morning, so reluctantly they agreed and left. Tsukune then stripped down to his sleepwear, flopped down onto his bed and shortly after fell asleep.


	3. Shopping Trip and a Vampire

Jasper: There's no need to get upset, I've heard the Manga's a lot different from the Anime, and I really don't care. I'm an anime guy, have been since I was born, so if you don't like it because it's not like the Manga, then don't read it. I warned everyone in the first chapter it wasn't going to be like the Manga but you read it anyway. That's your fault, not mine, so instead of getting all up-ity, maybe you should have left as soon as you read that it was from a guy who watches the Anime. I could read all of the Manga now, and it won't make me change how I feel about the Anime, not one bit. While it may give me an idea or two, because the Manga is still ongoing, I wouldn't change my story over to the Manga version.

And I know Ghouls are hated creatures, that I know, I have had a friend or two who has read the Manga. Which is why Moka was upset. And about my oc, like I said before, the Headmaster/School Director, one of the dark lords, brought him in. If anyone can secure an S class vampire out of the blue, it would be a dark lord. So maybe you should read what I write a bit more carefully. And I don't appreciate what you wrote in your review, not one bit. There's no need to hate on my story, just because it's from the Anime. And I'm not trying to be mean, I was trying to be patient with you, but since you wont be patient with me, piss off!

Sorry about that to anyone who is reading this story, I just don't like to take insults lying down. Because he gave no constructive criticism, he just bitched and bitched. Which reminds me, I thank everyone who has added this story to their alert list and/or favorites, thank you very much. And to anyone who prefers the Manga to the Anime, that's your decision and I respect it. I want you to know, I have nothing against the Manga, just people like Jasper. But a certain reader got me to try the Manga just recently, and my honest opinion is that the Anime is better. I dislike the Manga, I honestly do, but there's nothing wrong with it, well to me there is but still.

But like I said, if you like the Manga more power to you. But if you like the Anime better, then chat me up, because I love the anime. But I dislike the Manga, that's all there is to it. Opinions are opinions, and the one that matters the most is your own. Anyway, sorry for the delay and my big mouth, okay then, here's chapter 3/episode 3, now please read, enjoy and review.

Tsukune, who had just finished getting dressed, exited his room, it was the next day and he needed to keep his promise and explain everything to his girls, excluding Moka of course, since she already knew. But the question flowing through Tsukune's mind was, "How the hell am I going to explain the Ghoul situation? I know Moka explained a bit of it to them, but how am I gonna tell them about what they don't know? About how a Ghoul grows fangs, craves blood and likes to do anything destructive. Their going to freak out, I just hope they don't blame Moka. I wonder what they'll think of me once I turn into that, I'll become a monster and never get to see my girls again. I really hope the school Director can do something about this, otherwise I don't know what I'll do."

As soon as Tsukune exited his dorm, all of his girls jumped him, including Moka. So he sat down and him and Moka explained the situation to them, it didn't go over well. After getting Kurumu and Mizore to calm down, they stopped chasing Moka, and they all headed to school. Once again, it was just a normal day, that is until they all, excluding Ruby since she wasn't in the club, arrived at the Newspaper club. As Tsukune and his girls entered the club room, the were greeted by the sight, of Gin, the head of the Newspaper club, talking with their faculty adviser, Mrs. Nekonome. Gin looked to them and gestured to some seats, "Go ahead and sit down guys, we've been waiting for you."

Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Yukari did as he said and all took a seat, they were all wondering what this was about. Gin then continued, "Mrs. Nekonome says, that if she's with us, we can go on a field trip to the human world again. And she's had this one planned for a while, so I suggest you five go and get dressed for a casual day."

Tsukune was worried about this, "Wait a minute, where are we going?"

Gin smiled, and Mrs. Nekonome started fidgeting in excitement, she answered for Gin, "The Newspaper club is going to, a shopping mall!"

Tsukune's girls jumped up in excitement, well Mizore didn't but the others did. While Tsukune, Tsukune face palmed, they were going so Mrs. Nekonome could get some more fish, but that's not what bothered him. It's the fact that, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari are going to a shopping mall, in the human world,Tsukune couldn't help but think, "This is going to end badly, very badly. I can see it now, somehow we're gonna attract too much attention and we'll have to spend the rest of the day running from the police. I hope the girls can behave themselves, I really do, we just have to keep a low profile for the day, we'll shop for a couple of hours and come back. I hope."

As Gin exited the room, to go get dressed himself, he told them where to meet and when, "At five thirty, at the bus stop, be there guys."

Tsukune looked up at the clock, that was only about fourty five minutes from now. When the girls saw this, they scrambled back to their rooms, while Tsukune just calmly walked back to his. As he walked past the girls dorm, he looked over at the bike rack, it held several bikes Tsukune had never seen anyone on, as well as Moka's bike and Kokoa's bike. When Tsukune took a closer look, Kokoa's bike wasn't in the best condition. The bike chain was rusted, the pedals had that worn look to them, the steel frame of the bike was a bit dented and the seat was torn up. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell she had done to get her bike like that, before her first school year was even over.

Tsukune shook his head and continued to his room. When Tsukune had arrived in his room, he began looking through his closet, it only took about two minutes to find exactly what he needed. He got out of his school uniform, and changed into some jeans, a black custom made belt, a black short sleeve shirt, a pair of black sneakers and a brown bomber jacket. Tsukune was about to walk out his door, but then he realized, he was going to a shopping mall, so besides keeping an eye on the girls, he could buy a few things as well.

So he quickly went rummaging through his things, and finally after almost thirty full minutes of searching, he pulled out his wallet and stuffed it into his right jeans pocket. Then he proceeded in leaving his room, then the dorm and then heading to the bus stop. When he arrived, the girls were already there, because he had taken half an hour to find his damn wallet. They all looked towards Tsukune and smiled, that's when he realized what each of them were wearing.

Yukari was wearing a white, frilly, button up blouse that looked almost too big for her, then there was her white matching skirt, which was a bit longer than her school standard mini skirt. Along with her white dress shoes, and thankfully she left her wand and hat in her room. Tsukune was half worried that she might be the one to attract the most attention.

Then there was Kurumu, she swapped out her school uniform for a dark blue midriff shirt, exposing her entire stomach, with some tight, form fitting jeans. Along with a pair of lightly colored shades and some blue sandals. Now while Yukari had half of Tsukune's worry over attracting too much attention, Kurumu had the other half of worry placed on her.

Then Mizore, she had ditched her white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, and was just wearing the black singlet that was underneath it. She still had the yellow pendant around her neck, as well as her long dark and light purple-striped stockings. But her school skirt was replaced by, an even shorter black skirt, but underneath it she wore purple short shorts. And she still had on her usual white shoes, and she still had a belt tied to her left leg.

And last, but not least, Moka, she was wearing a pink, short sleeve t-shirt, over it she wore a light yellow jacket. Her Rosary, still dangling from her neck, of course Tsukune didn't expect for her to ask him to take it off, so it was just him taking in her full appearance. She also had a white skirt that was about as long as the school standard mini skirt, as well as a pair of black dress shoes.

And as he walked closer to the girls, he noticed that the girls were all gawking at him, with blushes on their faces, he examined himself as he asked what was on his mind, "What? What is it?"

He stopped and looked at the girls for the answer, Moka answered for them, "Well, it's just that we don't get to see you out of your uniform very much. And you look really handsome in that outfit."

Kurumu then whistled before adding her own personal opinion in, "Yeah! Tsukune, you look hot!"

Mizore nodded her head in agreement as she too spoke, "Indeed, you look very cute Tsukune."

Yukari just giggled as she spoke one word, "Sexy."

Tsukune couldn't help but blush at all of their comments, "Thanks girls."

As the bus exited the tunnel and rolled up, Gin stepped out, wearing a pair of white sneakers, a pair of jeans, a brown belt, a light blue shirt and a jean jacket. He then ushered the five into the bus, Mrs. Nekonome was in just a jean skirt, heels and white dress shirt. Tsukune and all his girls sat at the back, so they could all be near him, while Gin sat up front, as did Mrs. Nekonome. And of course, the bus driver, the creepy bus driver if you asked Tsukune, was wearing the same thing, cigar in his mouth, as he checked the rear view mirror and put it in a position so he could see Tsukune at all times. So, finally, the Newspaper club took off on their field trip.

Kokoa slammed her door shut, stomped over to her bed and flopped down upon it, she was beyond fuming in anger. She had tried to get Tsukune alone all day long, but every time she got close to him, one of the teachers ran her off. And he wasn't in his club room, the Newspaper club room, and that was beyond irritating to her. She still had to check his room, but first she wanted to clear herself of anger, less she risk pushing him even farther away. After about five minutes, she felt cooled down, so she got off her bed, exited her room, exited the girl's dorm and made her way next door to the boy's dorm. But instead of going through the door, she climbed up the wall, once again, until she reached Tsukune's window.

He was in there, so she quickly moved over, hiding herself, and after a second or two, she looked back into his room. He was wearing a totally different outfit from the school uniform, and Kokoa blushed as she couldn't help but think, "He looks really good in that outfit."

She paid attention to what he was doing, he was looking for something, and he looked for it for almost half an hour, she didn't see what he pulled out of a bag, but apparently it was what he was looking for. He stuffed whatever it was into his right pocket and left the room. Kokoa opened his window and climbed into his room, she closed the window and looked around. She would have liked to look through his things, maybe find out a few things about him that she didn't know, but it was obvious he was going somewhere, so she quickly exited his room and began trying to catch up with him. She followed him to the bus stop, but when she got there, the bus was already leaving. And there was no way that whatever teacher was on there would let her on.

So she only had one choice, she quickly dashed back to the girl's dorm, mounted her bike and quickly began peddling to the bus stop. And from there, she began chasing after the bus. Now normally she wouldn't have had a problem with catching up to them, but as soon as they exited the tunnel, Kokoa had to begin working her way past traffic, which repeatedly slowed her down. As she did this, besides the car horns and roaring engines, it was too quiet, that's when she realized that she had left her Ko buddy back in her room, sleeping in her closet. But that was just an after thought, as she realized she was slowing down and losing the bus, so she began to speed up.

She could feel the bike, jeering of course, she could feel the wear and tear that her trips with her bike have caused, and it angered her. The bike was going to break one of these days, she needed a new one. She shook her head of this thought and just kept after the bus.

Tsukune sat in the bus, quite silently, Moka noticed this and nudged him a little bit, so he looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem very excited about this trip."

"Everything's fine, I'm just tired, that's all."

Before Moka could say anything else the bus stopped, they had only been driving for thirty minutes or so, yet they were already at their destination.

On the way there, Mrs. Nekonome explained that they were coming here, so that they could learn to blend into human society at the mall. While it was a valid point, the Newspaper club knew better, she wanted a big helping of fresh fish and this was the best place to get some. How she had found out about that, well that they didn't know, but either way, they were glad to get off school grounds for a while. The seven began walking towards the mall, Mrs. Nekonome fantasizing about fish, Gin scoping for pictures, he had brought his camera along with him. Mizore acting normal, well Mizore normal. And the other three girls were looking all around, taking the image of it in, while Tsukune's eyes couldn't stop looking from left to right, left to right, just watching for any kind of trouble that might rear it's ugly head.

The bus had stopped, so Kokoa pulled up behind it and got off her bike, she looked around the parking lot, but couldn't see them anywhere. So they would've had to have gone inside the mall by now, Kokoa had never been to a mall before, let alone a human one. But she really didn't care, so she quickly walked towards the mall, she was on a hunt, like usual, but her target was someone entirely different from her sister. Tsukune Aono, that was her target, the question was, how was she gonna find him among all the other humans? After all, from the looks of the parking lot, the mall was beyond busy today. Kokoa just stopped thinking about it and proceeded to hunt him down.

As soon as the Newspaper club and their faculty adviser entered the mall, Mrs. Nekonome was off to find fish, while Gin was off on his own pervy venture. Tsukune couldn't help but shake his head, they were like kids in a toy store. But as Mrs. Nekonome was taking off to find fish, she called out to her students, "Meet back here at eleven! That's when we're heading back!"

It was about six now, so that left five hours, Tsukune had to buy what he needed in that amount of time. But before he could even move, his girls stood in front of him, Moka the one to speak, "Tsukune, we've decided that since we have five hours, you could shop with each one of us for an hour. If you wanted to that is..."

Tsukune smiled at his girls, "Of course. But what about the last hour?"

All the girls looked at each other, then back to Tsukune, Kurumu the one to speak, "Well obviously, you choose who to shop with for the final hour."

Tsukune just slowly nodded his head, but he couldn't help but wonder, "How the hell am I going to do this? Maybe I could just slip away for a while each time, no, no, no! That wouldn't work, the girls would feel like I didn't want to be around them, and that couldn't be farther from the truth. I guess I'll just have to wait for that last hour...this is gonna be a pain in the ass to pull off. But wait a minute, Gin's here, maybe he can help me out."

"Hold on one sec girls, I'll be right back."

Tsukune quickly made his way over to Gin, the girls watched as he whispered something to him, they couldn't help but wonder what Tsukune was saying. Gin looked like he wasn't gonna agree to it for a moment, because he was shaking his head, but Tsukune whispered something else and it looked like Gin sighed. The he smiled, put his right hand on Tsukune's shoulder and nodded his head. The two looked at the girls, and turned towards, them, both of their hands, behind both of their backs. The girls could easily tell Tsukune and Gin had pulled something out of their jean pockets, Gin handed Tsukune something, and stuffed something into his pocket. Tsukune took it, stuffed it into something the girls couldn't see and put said object into his own jeans pocket. Tsukune and Gin then turned to each other again and shook hands.

So now Tsukune was on his way back. Kurumu then asked aloud, "What do you think all that was about?"

The other girls just shrugged. Tsukune walked up to his girls and asked, "Okay, who's first?"

Yukari giggled, "I am!"

She quickly ran to Tsukune's side and hugged his right arm tightly, Tsukune just shook his head, that's when he noticed the other girls walk over to a bench and sit down. "Hold on a minute Yukari."

Tsukune, Yukari still attached to his arm, walked over to where the girls were sitting and posed a question, "What are you girls doing?"

Moka was the one to answer, "Waiting for you."

"Wait, your waiting...for me?"

Kurumu was the one to answer that one, "Yep. We'll wait right here until Yukari's turn is over with."

"But don't you girls wanna go shopping and have some fun?"

Mizore answered this time, "Doing anything in the human world, without you, wouldn't be any fun Tsukune. So until your free, we'll wait, right here."

Tsukune couldn't help but rub the back of his head, as he blushed at their willingness to wait on him, he tried his best, but he just couldn't will the blush away. "Well okay, if you girls say so. Let's go Yukari."

Yukari eagerly nodded her head, as she tightened her grip on Tsukune's arm, and the two began to walk away. Yukari led him around the mall for several minutes, but finally a store caught her eye, he stood right outside the store as she entered it. That's when he looked up at the sign for the store, it was a magic store. He couldn't help but sigh, Yukari was gonna be disappointed when she found out this was a 'fake magic' shop.

As she messed around on the isles, checking a few things out, Tsukune began to get lost in his thoughts, "I wonder why the girls are being so, calm on this trip. I half expected to get dragged all across this mall by all four of them, as they fought over me. Thank goodness that didn't happen, besides that, what if people saw us during that commotion, that would be awkward. Yeah, as if that same situation wasn't awkward at my house a few weeks back."

Tsukune was pulled from his thoughts as a pouting Yukari came stomping out the store, he followed behind her as she muttered, "I can't believe that magic store doesn't even have any decent tricks. I mean if your going to say you have magic, the least you can do is know how to make a half decent illusion."

She grabbed Tsukune by his right arm, "Let's go Tsukune."

"Right behind you."

But truly, he wasn't expecting her to know it was a fake magic shop, but she did, but even then she still didn't like it. But of course, she was a Witch, which meant she knew so much magic, that if she went into business in the human world, that she could go beyond professional, as long as she kept that it was real magic a secret. So unless you had a trick, that looked beyond amazing, and looked incredibly realistic, she wouldn't even bother calling it magic. And people were lucky they got that, Yukari had told him how most Witches hated and loathed fake magic. She was one of the more lenient ones.

Remembering that made Tsukune feel stupid, of course she knew it was a fake magic store, he just let her childish appearance get to him again. Even though she was a lot smarter, and more mature than she should be at her age. For the next thirty minutes Tsukune just followed Yukari around, allowing her to take in the sights, Tsukune couldn't help but think, "She may be mature for her age, and she may be a genius, but she's still a kid. A cute one at that. The fuck? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm going all pedophile here, I need to stop thinking like that!"

That's when Tsukune was once again pulled from his thoughts, by Yukari tugging on his arm. He looked down at her, she had a huge blush on her cheeks as she pointed to the store she wanted to go into next. Why she pointed instead of speaking, Tsukune didn't know, but as he followed to where she was pointing, he couldn't help but give a deep blush as well. It was a lingerie store, and she wanted him to take her into it, he looked down at her and quickly tried to talk her out of it, "No way! We cannot go in there Yukari! Listen, I'm a guy, a guy, I'm not welcomed there! That is a girls only store, if I walked in there I'd be branded as a pervert in this mall, and the surrounding area for my whole life!"

"Not if you walk in with a girl, duh! You could just say your here with your girlfriend, it's not like you'd be lying or anything."

"Yukari, that may be true, but I have to tell you something, it may not apply to the monster world, it might not even be recognized in the monster world at all. But if I'm seen with you in that way, I'll be branded as a pedophile and child molester, registered as a sex offender and be thrown in prison! Because your only thirteen, I'm seventeen!"

Tsukune then covered his mouth with his hand, to shut himself up, he looked around, horrified that someone might have heard him. But no one did, he took his hand away and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He then looked back at Yukari, she had tears in her eyes as she spoke to him, "So your saying that you don't want to be with me?"

Tsukune could literally hear his heart crack within his own chest as she said that, "No, it's nothing like that Yukari! But people my age, and people your age can't be together, it's forbidden, frowned upon, killed over and very, very punishable."

Yukari looked like she was about to break down, her voice came down to a whisper as she began speaking once more, "But isn't it enough that I love you? Shouldn't that be good enough? I know I asked you to wait for me, but if you have to wait for me to get older, you'll have already moved on with one of the others. Why does being young have to change what love is? I love you Tsukune, don't you believe me?"

Tsukune couldn't bare it anymore, he wrapped her into a tight hug as he whispered in her ear, "It's okay Yukari, I know you love me, and I...I...I love you too. But I love the other girls as well, that's why it's so hard for me to choose one of you. And even if things between us worked, you being thirteen and me being seventeen, no matter what it is, whether it's s..se...sex, or just a kiss, our relationship would never be accepted among more of my kind, Humans."

Yukari was utterly shocked by Tsukune's confession, she wasn't behind the other girls, he cared for her just as much as the others. But the rest of what he said, got her thinking, "So even if Tsukune picked me, he couldn't tell anyone in his family about it. At least not for a couple of years, because they would see him as a child molester and a pedophile. Wait, but does that mean...?"

Yukari pulled her head back and looked into Tsukune's eyes, and asked him one of the most ridiculous questions he had ever heard, in between her sniffling noises no less, "So, does that mean, that you don't care, how big my boobs are?"

A blush appeared on Tsukune's face as he answered her question honestly, "Not one bit."

Yukari smiled and buried her face in his chest, she pulled back, wiped her tears and then spoke, "If that's the case, then if anyone even tries to hurt you, or yell at you for being with me, then I'll kick their ass!"

Tsukune, smile and blush on his face, shook his head, Yukari once again buried her face into his chest, and she whispered to him, "Thank you, I needed to hear all that. I love you Tsukune."

Tsukune rested his right hand on top of her head, "I needed to say it. Now, where do you wanna go, because we only have about fifteen minutes left."

Yukari let go of Tsukune, and looked around, now that she couldn't hit the lingerie store, she needed to find something else. But nothing else caught her eye, so she and Tsukune just began walking around, just looking into different stores. But, all too soon, their time was up and they were on their way back to the other girls. They soon arrived at the bench, Yukari took a seat and Tsukune then asked the obvious question, "Okay then, who's next?"

That's when he noticed Mizore was nowhere in sight, two arms then draped over his shoulders, she was behind him. "I'm next Tsukune, and trust me, we're gonna have a unique time."

"With you Mizore, I have no doubt of that."

Mizore blushed at that, Tsukune turned around, and Mizore grabbed a hold of his left hand, with her right, interlocking their fingers. And the two walked off, Yukari was swinging her legs back and forth, a smile plastered to her face. And when Mizore and Tsukune were out of sight, Kurumu and Moka looked toward Yukari and spoke in unison, "What are you so happy about? What happened?"

Yukari couldn't help but giggle as she said, "It's a secret."

Tsukune and Mizore, walked hand in hand, Tsukune looking at a few stores, and Mizore looking, more like staring though, at Tsukune. Mizore was being real quiet, so Tsukune stopped and looked back at Mizore, "You okay Mizore?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine Tsukune."

"Then, why don't you tell me where you wanna go? I know you've never been here before, but I'd figure you'd look around and find somewhere you wanna shop at, or something fun you'd want to do."

"We can do anything you want Tsukune, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

Tsukune couldn't help but blush at that, "Mizore..."

A blush appeared on Mizore's face as she corrected him, "Didn't I tell you to start calling me, your little snow bunny?"

Tsukune couldn't help but blush even more as he answered, "I know you did, but I really don't want to. Because, Mizore, your name is beautiful, just like you, so calling you by anything else, would be nothing less than an insult."

Mizore's blush became quite heavy after that comment, Tsukune really wanted to get off the subject, it was very blush inducing. "Anyway, it's your hour, so if you see something you wanna do, tell me, okay?"

"I don't mind Tsukune. You pick."

Tsukune just sighed, and began looking around, that's when something caught his eye, there was a dance club in the mall. Tsukune couldn't help but think, "Strange...but convenient."

He turned to Mizore and smiled, "Okay then, let's dance."

He led her into the club, lights flashing, the DJ spinning a record, and everybody was dancing. That's when a slow song came on, Tsukune turned to Mizore, bowed and held his hand out, "Can I have this dance?"

Mizore blushed, "Of course, Tsukune."

He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, and as they danced, out of the corner of his eye, Tsukune saw the flash of a camera go off. Tsukune let an almost silent sigh of relief out, one of the hard parts was done. They danced for almost twenty minutes, but finally decided to leave the club. It was fun, but staying the whole hour wasn't really an option. They walked around for a while, and as they did, Tsukune noticed the same lingerie shop that Yukari had wanted to go in, and when he saw it, he began walking just a bit faster. But he stopped as he saw an ice skating rink, he truly couldn't help but think, "Well damn, I guess this mall has everything."

He turned back to Mizore with a small smile, "You wanna go in?"

Mizore just gave a simple nod of her head. And the two entered, as they skated, Tsukune could hear a few people talking, saying things such as, 'Oh look, what a cute couple'. As Tsukune heard this, and he knew Mizore heard it too, he began to blush. As did Mizore, when she said something though, "You hear that Tsukune? Looks like other people approve of us as well. Doesn't matter what they say, but I honestly have to agree."

Tsukune's blush just grew a bit, as he tried to ignore the other people's comments. And once again, all too soon, their hour was up and they were on their way back to the other girls. They arrived at the bench, Mizore sat down and Tsukune asked once again, the obvious question, "Then, who's next girls?"

Kurumu jumped up and locked Tsukune in a death hug, but instead of a regular one, she wrapped her legs around his waist a buried his head in her breasts, once again. But he managed to pull his head back, before he could almost suffocate, again. That's when she got down, and grabbed onto Tsukune's right arm and rested her head on his shoulder, and the two walked off. Yukari and Moka both turned to Mizore and spoke in unison, "What happened?"

Mizore, a smile on her face, her sucker still in her mouth, just said four words, "Not going to tell."

Kurumu and Tsukune walked around for several minutes, until they found a clothing store. As they entered, Kurumu dragged Tsukune over to the women's section, and he just stood there as she looked through all the clothes. She did this for about half an hour, but she didn't like anything there, so she and Tsukune left. Tsukune couldn't help but sigh, their hour was already more than halfway over and they hadn't really done anything fun, or otherwise, yet. They walked for another minute or so, when, at the same time, both Tsukune and Kurumu caught sight of the lingerie shop that he and Yukari had almost went into. Just as Tsukune was going to recommend some random place, so Kurumu wouldn't notice the shop, she spoke, "Yahoo-hoo! A lingerie shop, come on Tsukune!"

"Wait no, no, not in there Kurumu!"

She ignored him and dragged him into the store, she grabbed several things and dragged him to the dressing room. She sat him down on a bench, "Okay, wait just one minute, I'm gonna try a few things on."

She then entered the dressing room, and a minute or so later she came out in a bathing suit, nothing Tsukune hadn't seen before. She tried on several things, each time she asked if she looked good and Tsukune always gave an almost emotionless yes. So when Tsukune wasn't looking she grabbed one more outfit, if you could call it that, and entered the dressing room once more. Tsukune sighed as he became lost in his thoughts, "Man I hope no one I know see's me here. The last thing I need is to be branded a pervert, I mean it's almost summer! So if I'm branded a pervert and it get's back to my local area, or even worse, my family, then I'm nothing short of fucked for this summer."

That's when, once again, Tsukune was pulled from his thoughts, as he heard Kurumu's voice, "Hey Tsukune, brace yourself, because this next one your really gonna like."

Tsukune looked at the dressing room door as it opened, and Kurumu stepped out, wearing a huge blush, a see through bra and see through panties. Tsukune couldn't help but fall off the bench as he began to have a massive nosebleed. At the same time, he screeched, "What the fuck?"

He hit his head on a steel clothing stand, and he couldn't help but groan in pain, he managed to get to his feet, covered his eyes and waved her off, "Get dressed Kurumu! I mean, what are you, crazy? Coming out here like that is not cool!"

Kurumu did as he said, but if he didn't have his eyes covered, he would have seen that she had tears in her eyes. Tsukune took several deep breathes and wiped the blood off, "Man I almost had a damn heart attack! She should know she can't do things like that! I mean damn, is she trying to kill me?"

When she came out dressed in the clothes she came in, she stormed passed him, out the store, she needed to get away from him. Tsukune was confused as she stormed passed him, but when he realized what she was doing, he quickly chased after her. It took a minute or so, but he managed to catch up to her, he put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Hey, Kurumu, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and told him, "Why do you always do that? Am I not attractive? Do I not look good enough for you? Am I ugly?"

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing, "No! It's nothing like that!"

"Then why do you sound like a damn robot, when I ask if I look good in something? Why do you always look away when it comes to seeing me nude? Why?"

"Kurumu..."

Tsukune brought her into a warm embrace, as he explained himself, "I don't mean to sound like that, but asking if you look good in something is like asking if the human worlds sky is blue. You look good in anything and everything Kurumu. And the reason I always look away, is because, we aren't in a relationship so it's wrong to see you naked. I haven't chosen one of you yet, so I don't deserve those kind of privileges. And if I looked at any of you girls, then I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away."

As Tsukune said this, he couldn't help but give a deep blush. Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune and hugged him back, "Really Tsukune?"

"Of course. I can't believe you'd think that I think your ugly, you couldn't be farther from it. If your that worried about it, I can reassure you anytime you feel like you aren't beautiful, because you are beautiful, truly beautiful."

Kurumu buried her face into Tsukune's chest as she whispered, "Thank you, Tsukune. I love you, so much."

Tsukune tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes, he brought his head down, kissed her forehead, and then rested his forehead upon hers, and whispered, "I love you, too."

Then, Tsukune saw a flash come from his left, the flash of a camera that is. And Tsukune wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, another hard part of what he had to do today was partially over. Kurumu, shocked at Tsukune's words, looked up into his eyes, "What did you just say?"

Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle, "I said, I love you."

Kurumu smiled, as her tears began to flow, but Tsukune had a feeling these were happy tears. Tsukune then accidentally spotted the clock on the wall, since he had already seen it, he decided to check the time. And Kurumu's time was just about up. So a few minutes later, Tsukune stood in front of the girls bench, as Kurumu sat down and Moka jumped up. "My turn!"

Moka grabbed Tsukune's right hand, interlocking their fingers, and as they held hands, Moka proceeded to basically drag him away. Kurumu, who had the biggest, cockiest and basically happiest smile ever on her face, just sat there as Moka dragged Tsukune off. Mizore and Yukari looked toward Kurumu and asked in unison, "What happened?"

Kurumu giggled, "You two'll never know."

As Moka dragged Tsukune along, it took him a minute but he was eventually able to get to a running state. That way, he could keep up with her, without almost being dragged. But he was curious, and had been holding the question in long enough, "Hey Moka, when we got here, I expected you guys to start fighting, and clawing, trying to pull me away so one of you could have me all to themselves. Since it's happened before, I kinda felt that history had a way of repeating itself."

Moka stopped, as did Tsukune, she turned back and answered his question, "Well, we saw how that kind of stuff affected you here in the human world, last time we were here. You know, at your house, so we decided to come to a compromise and split the time with you evenly. That way, no more trouble for you, and we all get to spend time with you."

"Moka...I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, we all decided, so it's not just me. Besides, It's not like it's your fault, we just wanted to make sure we didn't embarrass you again, or get you into anymore trouble."

"Moka, your girls are just too good to me. Thank you, so much."

Moka smiled as he said this, "Now come on, let's go have some fun!"

Moka and Tsukune searched for several minutes, but couldn't find anything good, so they headed to the second floor. As soon as they got up there, an Arcade came into view, so they went there. They played several different games there, such as the classic Pac-Man, the claw machine where you grab a prize, Dance Dance Revolution, that one was difficult, if you asked Tsukune anyway. The steel mat was quite strange to move around on, very different from the home version of the game, it was even rearranged. They spent about half an hour in there before they left.

Tsukune and Moka spent the last thirty minutes just checking out the mall, but all too soon it was time to go back. They met with the other girls, and Moka sat down, all four then asked in unison, "So, who do you want to spend your last hour with?"

Tsukune was speechless for a minute, he looked around, and he spotted Gin, there waiting for him, like he was supposed to be. Tsukune then pointed to Gin, as he said, "Well, I need to do a little personal shopping. So I kinda need to be alone, with Gin, since he's, well he's Gin. I'll meet you all back here in an hour, okay?"

Gin then quickly made his way over to Tsukune, "Okay, you ready to grab those 'special things'?"

"Don't say it like that Gin! Yeah, whatever, come on let's go."

The two then walked off, The girls were confused as hell, they all looked at each other, still wondering what happened. As soon as they were out of earshot, Tsukune spoke, "Okay Gin, did the pictures come out well?"

Gin nodded his head as he handed Tsukune two pictures, one of him and Mizore dancing, and the second one of him and Kurumu, foreheads together. "These are great! You know Gin, if you used you powers for good instead of evil, then you could really make it in the newspaper business in either world."

"Hey, that's offensive, taking pictures of naked girls is for good. I mean, come on now, who doesn't want to see hot girls in their underwear, or in nothing at all?"

"Gin, shut up. Do you really want to get the shit kicked out of you by human girls too?"

"Well no, but..."

"Just forget about it Gin."

Tsukune couldn't help but think, "Man he'd be a pretty good guy if he wasn't so damn perverted."

"And anyway, about the cash I borrowed, I promise I'll pay you back over the summer, okay?"

Gin waved him off, "Forget about it. It's cool man. Your just getting some gifts for the girls right? So what are you gonna get them?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Actually, no I won't, see ya!"

Gin then skulked off, towards the women's restroom. Tsukune just shook his head, he had several different stores to go to.

About an hour later, Tsukune was standing in front of the girls, a brand new red bike under his right arm, and a bag full of gifts in his left arm. The girls just stared at him with a questioning look, Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle at how the girls looked at him, "I got you guys gifts."

The girls faces lit up at that, Tsukune couldn't help but smile at that. He put the bike down and sat down with the girls, it was one big bench. "Okay, first off, come here Yukari."

Yukari stood up and walked over to the front of Tsukune, he pulled out a charm bracelet from the bag, and slid it onto her right wrist. "It's a charm bracelet, when I saw it, I couldn't help but think of you."

Yukari giggled and blushed, it was a beautiful charm bracelet, "Thanks a lot Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled at her thanks, "Okay then, Kurumu your next." Kurumu jumped up off the bench and crouched down in front of Tsukune, he pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a locket, he took it out of the box and put it around her neck. She stood up strait, smile on her face, "Open it up."

She did as he said, and there was a picture of him and her, forehead to forehead, and in pink letters, 'I love you' was written on the left side of the opened locket, the picture on the right side. Kurumu couldn't help but blush at that, "Thank you Tsukune."

"Of course Kurumu. Okay then, Mizore here you go."

Kurumu sat down, Mizore didn't get up, she just held both of her hands out, because she could see whatever he was getting was delicate. He pulled out a glass sculpture of him and her dancing, and put it in her hands. "I had a store craft it, so you wouldn't forget today."

Mizore blushed and smiled at Tsukune, "I love it. Thank you."

Tsukune nodded his head, "Okay then, Moka, here's yours."

He then pulled out the very same skeleton key chain that she had spotted a few weeks back, the last time they were in the human world, he had remembered how cute she thought it was. He had overheard her and the other girls about it. Moka blushed, "Thank you so much. I can't believe you remembered how cute this thing was, and how much I liked it."

"Any memories with you girls will stay in my head forever, that's a promise."

Before anything else could be said, Gin and Mrs. Nekonome arrived and ushered the five into the bus. So as all of them were on their way back to school, Kokoa was right behind them. And she was furious, she had been chasing Tsukune around the mall all day, but when he was finally alone, in one place, she was stopped by Gin. He, knowing that Tsukune was shopping for her as well, why he didn't know, but he knew he couldn't let Kokoa see her gift. So he held her off until he was done buying the gifts he was gonna buy. So, here she was, once again on her bike, still no closer to getting Tsukune alone, so yeah, she was pissed off.

The bus arrived at the school, and Tsukune, the girls, Mrs. Nekonome and Gin de-boarded the bus and made their way to their rooms. But before Tsukune made his way back to his room, he stopped by the girls dorm, Ruby's present in hand, he slipped it through her door with a note attached. He hoped she liked it, he heard from the girls that she liked Manga, so he got her a big, collective Manga magazine. He was about to go to Moka's room, when he heard a bike come screeching to a halt outside, so he quickly checked it out. It was Kokoa, on her worn and torn bike, looking quite pissed off. She got off her bike, let it fall to the ground and stomped up to Tsukune.

But before she could say anything, he spoke first, "Hey Kokoa, I was about to come looking for you. I noticed how bad of condition you bike was in, so..."

He led her to the space between the boy's and girl's dorms, where he had parked the red bike, and showed it to her. "I hope you like it, I bought it to replace your old one."

Kokoa was speechless for a moment, at this time, all her anger drained away, "You bought this, for me?"

"Yeah of course. We're friends, I was at a mall, so it made sense to buy you a gift."

There was several moments of silence before Kokoa spoke, "Thank you, Tsukune."

"No problem. Now I gotta go, I've got another gift to deliver."

Kokoa just nodded her head, still totally caught off guard by the situation, and by the time she realized what he had said, it was too late. He was already at Moka's door, knocking. Moka opened the door and let him in, "What is it Tsukune?"

Tsukune bag in hand, spoke, "Well, can I talk to the other you for a bit?"

"Well, I guess, but is there something you need to tell her?"

"No, and it'll only take a minute."

"Well go ahead Tsukune."

He quickly pulled off her Rosary, and as her transformation completed itself, Inner Moka realized she was wearing Outer's pink pajamas. She felt incredibly stupid in them, but never the less, she ignored them and spoke, **"What is it, Tsukune?**"

Tsukune couldn't help but notice her tone was less, demanding than it usually is. "Well I got the other girls some gifts today, including Outer Moka, so I got you one too. I hope you like it."

Tsukune then pulled out a large, leather bound book, with ink black letters, the words 'The Ultimate Warrior' were written across it. Inner Moka took the book and read the cover, she then put the book down and looked at Tsukune with the look she has when she's fighting. **"Listen Tsukune, the last person you need to be giving gifts to is me."**

"Why would you say that?"

**"Because, I told you last night, your becoming a Ghoul. And when you finally do become a Ghoul, I will have no other choice but to kill you."**

"Wait, Kill me?"

**"Yes, Ghouls are vile creatures, they became a forbidden creature long ago. No one has made a Ghoul in a long time, if they did, then their dead. And so are their Ghouls, so when you fully turn, you will die, by my hands. For I created the Ghoul, so I shall kill the Ghoul. Understand?"**

Tsukune's eyes held a look beyond horrified, Moka could see this, he was actually scared of her again, while he should be, and what she say's is true, she is still not pleased by this. It took Tsukune a minute to snap out of it, "No you won't."

**"What did you just say?"**

"I said, no you won't. I know you more then you think I do, you once told me that the Outer Moka was a phantom, and that I was touching your hand, and that your feelings were hers. Which means, you love me. So I know you won't kill me."

Moka's face had an expression of pure sorrow and regret come over it, **"Your wrong. I love you, which is why I will kill you, Tsukune. When one becomes a Ghoul, they lose every part of themselves they ever were, they become mindless, blood sucking, destruction craving, psychopaths. I won't let that happen to you."**

Tsukune was speechless, he didn't know what to think of this situation, so he just said what was in his heart, "Moka, don't worry. I'll find a way to overcome this, I promise you. Then, we'll never have to fight."

Then before Moka could say anything else, Tsukune put her Rosary on her bed and left her room.


	4. Kokoa's Feelings and a Vampire

Zane: I don't understand how you can agree with him, since I have tried the Manga. That's the point, I recently tried the Manga and I don't like it. I prefer the anime very much to the Manga, I said so in chapter three. And about the first fight scene, it was like that to introduce the problem of Tsukune turning into a Ghoul, known to all of his friends, as well as test his powers out. The truth is, if Vladimir had been at full power when Tsukune had his Ghoul power fluctuation, then Tsukune's powers would have worn off before the fight could end, ending in his defeat. Because, Vladimir, isn't at Moka's level, close to it, and Tsukune is close to it as well, so that fight would be even harder for Tsukune. Since Moka was still going strong, while Vladimir was beginning to waver.

And as chapter two said, Vladimir had started the fight to awaken Tsukune's powers to see them for himself. So he could see how far along he was, because the Headmaster/School Director brought him in to keep on eye on Tsukune. So not all battles will be like that, some battles will be short, some long, some Rosario Vampire style where it ends in one kick, and some not. And as I said before, I don't care whether someone prefers the Manga or not, I just care if they flame my story, because he gave no constructive criticism, once so ever. So that's a flame, while your review is not a flame, your trying to help me out as a writer, and while I appreciate it, There's very few things I really plan on bringing in from the Manga, and the biggest one is because it basically has to come in.

I tried the Manga, because one of my reviewers talked me into it, I tried it, disliked it. But as you said, there's the benefit of the doubt, so I plan on reading through the whole first season and second season of the Manga. So I actually do take my reviewers advice, on different stories, and this story, just not from the flame by Jasper. Not that that's out of the way, Zane I want to thank you for taking time to read and review my story, I appreciate it very much, and I appreciate that you liked my comedic scenes as well. So once again thank you, and I'm sorry if you got the impression that I didn't care for my reviewers enough to take their advice, I guess I just got wrapped up with the Troll.

So I want to apologize to all my reviewers, because if you've got something to say, and your not going to be a jerk about it, I will listen. I hope that clears things up a bit Zane, and I hope you continued to read, review and enjoy.

Mas: Well I thank you for reading and reviewing my story, but lemons aren't really my thing. There might be a lime or two in here, but probably not a Lemon, I'm sorry but don't get your hopes up. And once again, thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy.

Okay, sorry for the delay, and my big mouth, again, here's episode 4/chapter4, now please read, enjoy and review.

It was the next day, like usual all of Tsukune's girls were outside of the Boy's dorm, just waiting for him, Moka had to apologize for what Inner her said, she was conflicted about the situation, but her first priority was to make sure Tsukune was okay. Ruby wanted to thank him for his excellent gift to her, she had trouble going to sleep the other night because the Manga magazine just kept calling to her. But as the girls waited, Tsukune never came out, it was almost time for class, so the girls went to his window, Kurumu flew up to check, and he wasn't even in his room. So with no Tsukune in sight, the girls begrudgingly went to school.

Tsukune knocked on the door three times, "Come in."

With the okay from the other side, Tsukune opened the door to the counselor's office, and closed it as he stood there, staring at the man that had enough power to hold off Moka for a while. No one has ever been able to do that, and most likely there aren't very many who could. Vladimir Petovski was wearing his usual attire, along with a brand new set of extremely dark sunglasses, "What are you just standing for? Take a seat, Tsukune."

Tsukune nodded his head and did as the man said, "So, what have you come to see me for, boy?"

"I know the School Director brought you in to keep an eye on me, because I'm turning into a Ghoul."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I need help, and I was thinking, since he called you in, that you might be able to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"I...I need help, I need help to find a way to control my Ghoul powers when they surface. If I...If I don't, then..."

"Mrs. Akashiya will kill you, correct?"

Tsukune looked bewildered as he laid eyes upon Vladimir, "H...how did you know?"

"Well her Father and the other two dark lords sent out some bullshit decree, order, or whatever the fuck you want to call it, saying that all Ghouls must be destroyed, and if someone makes one, they must be killed on sight, for treachery to the monster order. I don't very much like Ghouls myself, but I hate the dark lords, if I didn't owe this School Director of yours a favor, I wouldn't even be here."

Tsukune was still confused over his situation, "So you hate the dark lords, that's a bit strange, I've never heard of someone hating them, well not very much."

"Well what about you boy, what do you think of the dark lords? What do you think of the School's Director, or Issa Shuzen for that matter, you've met him haven't you? You know, he's Moka's father, so you had to have met him."

"I can't say I'm very fond of him, after all that fight we had would have ended in my death if he wasn't messing around, and after the Ghoul powers kicked in, at least I was able to defy him for a bit."

This caught Vladimir by surprise, he quickly leaned forward and lifted his glasses up, so he could look Tsukune in the eyes with his own eyes, "Your kidding me, your the boy that came charging into his castle and went a round?"

"Yeah, I guess, if you wanna call it that anyway."

Vladimir smiled at Tsukune, "This is great, I've just been waiting for someone to challenge that damn, uptight, SOB."

Vladimir reached over and gave Tsukune a hard pat on the back, "Good on'ya boy, If I'd know that, I would have come running to help you the first time the Director asked me to."

"So does that mean you can help me?"

"Yes, me and the Director can. But you have to give us a bit more time, the Director is working on the solution, he's trying to get the damn thing forged. So until we get what we need, you need to keep your powers in check, make sure you avoid any unnecessary conflict for the next three weeks, we'll have it ready by then."

Tsukune couldn't believe it, there really was a way to control his Ghoul powers, but then Vladimir's request hit him, "But wait, stay out of conflict for three weeks? Have you actually read up on me and my friends profiles, or not? Because if you really have, then you'd know that that's like asking someone not to eat for a week. How am I gonna pull that one off?"

Vladimir's smile did not waver, "Don't worry the Director and I, have got that covered, so Tsukune, do you feel homesick?"

"No, why would you ask me..."

Tsukune looked at Vladimir as if he was crazy, "Wait a minute your sending me home for three weeks?"

"You hit the nail on the head, so now, let me ask you something else, does your family like company?"

Tsukune's look that said your crazy, turned into a look someone would give a psychopath, Tsukune began shaking his head, "No, your kidding right?"

"Nope, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa will be coming along as your bodyguards, I'm sure your family can make the room."

"There's no fucking way! All of my girls and Kokoa being at my house, for more than fifteen minutes, would scar my family for life!"

"Then I'd suggest you keep them from fighting, so that doesn't happen."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Vladimir shrugged as he answered, "I don't know, try sleeping with them, that might shut'em up."

Tsukune's face became as red as a tomato at that comment, "Are you nuts? That's seriously fucked up! That's taking advantage of my situation!"

"Oh calm the fuck down, damn you sound like a fucking woman sometimes. With all that damn nagging, if you don't want my advice then don't ask for it, stupid bastard. Now go and get packed, you leave at five pm, your excused from today's classes and the next three weeks worth. And don't worry all six of the girls will be excused from the next three weeks of classes as well."

"I could tell the girls what you said."

"Go ahead, I'll kick each and everyone one of their asses, again."

Tsukune couldn't help but clench his fists tight in anger, "Did you know that Inner Moka, the one sealed by the Rosary, loves me as well..."

Suddenly Vladimir became speechless, suddenly he regretted saying anything about the girls, finally he spoke though, "Forget I said anything, now go get packed."

Tsukune couldn't help but inwardly smile, he couldn't help but think, "This guy may be extremely powerful, but just like all of her other opponents, he's scared of Inner Moka."

Tsukune nodded his head and left the room, and as he was heading back to his room, he felt like shit for bringing Moka up, as a way to scare the man. Now what did that say about Tsukune's pride, Tsukune pushed it out of his mind, he really didn't want that weighing down on him all day, he was tired of feeling guilty, so no need to add some more. At the same time Tsukune was perplexed that the man had a Russian name, but spoke a different language perfectly, without a Russian accent. But Tsukune shrugged that off as well, he made his way into the boy's dorm and up into his room. He then began to pack, loading up everything he'd need for three weeks.

At the same time trying to figure out how to explain the situation to his family, "Man, the truth is, I'm fucked."

Tsukune let out an exhausted sigh and continued packing. And as he did this, Vladimir was finishing the preparations for Tsukune's departure. "Jessica, hey, Jessica!"

Vladimir's assistant, Jessica, the one who was on the battlefield with him just a few days ago, walked out from behind the second door in his office, stood in front of his desk and asked, "Yes Mr. Petovski?"

Vladimir looked his assistant over, taking in her appearance once again, she appeared to be in her early twenties, blonde, curly hair, regular grey business suit with skirt, blue eyes and carrying a small bag. "Would you kindly, bring Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Toujo and Kokoa Shuzen, to my office?"

"Of course Mr. Petovski."

She bowed her head and left, less than fourty minutes afterwards, all six of the girls were sitting in seats across from his desk. All the girls kept on eye him, watching him for any subtle movements, any signs of an attack, he could see this of course, so he addressed it, "Listen girls, I already told you, that fight was just to evaluate Tsukune's Ghoul powers, their was nothing personal about it."

Moka couldn't help herself, she just blurted it out, in an annoyed tone, "You dumped water on me!"

Vladimir put his hands up defensively, "Hey, no need to get upset! I know it was a really underhanded move, but I needed to know Tsukune's abilities. But your all taking it really personal, it was all an act, I figured you would have gotten over it by now. I'm trying to help Tsukune, isn't that what you girls want? I plan on doing it, I will help him to the best of my abilities. But right now, I need all of you to pitch in."

Kurumu was the one to speak this time, "What do we need to do?"

"Well, Tsukune has to leave campus for three weeks, as to avoid any conflict."

As Vladimir said this, he looked over all the girls, they all looked heartbroken, Kokoa was trying to hide it though. "But even in the human world, conflict can still go on involving monsters. So Tsukune needs bodyguards, and who better to send then his own harem?"

They all stood up and slammed their hands down onto his desk, screeching in unison, "HEY!"

Vladimir then put his hands up defensively once again, "Sorry, sorry, but it's the truth. Hell, even red there wants him."

Vladimir gestured towards Kokoa as he said this. The girls would have said something, but the fact that he said Kokoa was into him too set off a few alarms. So, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby all turned their heads towards Kokoa, all with a look of disbelief on their faces. Moka the one to speak, "Kokoa, is that true? Was that boy you were talking about, Tsukune?"

Kokoa's face was as red as blood at this point, but she managed to sum up all the spite she had in her, to answer them with a, "Hell no!"

The other five girls could easily tell she was lying, they were in disbelief, they had to confirm it themselves, Yukari was the one to begin, "We've got another competitor..."

Kurumu picked it up right where Yukari left off, "for Tsukune's heart..."

Ruby picked it up, right after that, "and she's an S class..."

Mizore was the next one to pick it up, "super monster, a Vampire..."

Moka was the one to finish it off for all of them, "as well as my little sister."

The girls just stood there for a second, Vladimir, who was finding this utterly and greatly amusing, stifled a laugh, as he provided the light for the fuse, "You girls also might want to know that, red was feasting upon the boy's blood two nights ago, at night and in the woods. Not to mention that while she did this, she gave him an erection and took enough blood for him to pass out."

Kokoa turned to Vladimir, and with uncontrollably real rage, screamed, "Now how the hell, do you know that?"

Vladimir was laughing his ass off at the moment, he was very much enjoying fucking with these kids, these kids being the ones he's supposed to offer advice and moral support to. To him, that made this all that much funnier. That's when Kokoa looked back at the other five girls, they all had expressions that screamed 'I'm going to kill you!' on their faces. Kokoa, knowing better than to stick around, ran past Vladimir's desk and as she was about to bust through his window and run for it, his assistant, Jessica, appeared and put Kokoa in her seat. She turned to the other girls, and asked politely, "If you five wouldn't mind, could you please take your seats?"

The five girls begrudgingly did as she asked, so she quickly made herself invisible, not in the literal sense of course. She just stood in the corner of the room, being completely quiet. Vladimir calmed down and then continued with what he was saying, "As I was saying, Tsukune will leave campus for three weeks, and you six'll be going with him, to keep him safe."

Moka, curious over the situation, asked what was on all of the girls mind's, "Where are we going?"

At this question Vladimir smiled, "You'll be going...to...Tsukune's house."

At this, all of the girls, excluding Kokoa and Ruby, stood up and spoke in a tone of worry and disbelief, in complete and utter unison, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, you'll all be going to stay at Tsukune's house. And don't worry, I'll be sending a note so you'll have an excuse. So all six of you, along with Tsukune, will be excused from classes for the next three weeks. And your all excused from the rest of your classes today, so I'd suggest you go and get packed. Because the bus will be here at five, and if your not on it, then well, things could go bad. So, now you've heard everything I have to say, so, your free to tear each other apart, if you want."

Kokoa, knowing full well that they were ready to tear her apart, got up and ran to the window once again. This time Jessica did not stop her, she busted through the window, and since they were on the second floor, it was a good ten to twelve foot drop, but she stuck the landing by rolling. She quickly got to her feet, looked back at the window, just in time to see the other girls jumping out as well, then she quickly began dashing to the girl's dorm. "Damn it! Of all days, today had to be the day I don't have Ko buddy by my side. Wait a minute, he wasn't by my side yesterday either! I'm gonna kill that bat for being so damn lazy!"

Vladimir couldn't help but let out several more chuckles as the girls chased after Kokoa, once he was done, he turned to Jessica, and spoke, "Well, I need a new window, please go place the order Jessica."

Jessica, walked out of the corner, bowed her head, turned around, and as she was about to leave, Vladimir spoke once again, "And thank you for providing with what went on between Tsukune and Kokoa two nights ago, it really got a rise out of the girls."

As Jessica opened the door, she responded, "Of course, Mr. Petovski."

Tsukune was packed and ready to go, he was still wearing his school uniform of course, after all, why not, no need to waste clean clothes. But he had a brown satchel with three weeks worth of clothes in it, bringing his own clothes, to his own house, it was just so strange to him. He had packed almost everything he owned into his satchel when his junior year started, after all, it was just this year and the next year, then he'd be off to college. Just the thought of it pained him, unless he chooses one of the girls by the time senior years over, then he won't ever see any of them again.

Tsukune quickly pushed that hurtful thought out of his mind, he already had enough shit to deal with, and enough is enough. Tsukune was as ready as he'd ever be, saying that, he knows that he'll never be ready. So now's as good a time as any. But besides the family drama, he couldn't help but wonder where all the girls were gonna sleep. There were four bedrooms in his house, his parent's room, his room, Kyouko's old room that she used when spending the night and the guest room. Then, besides the couch, there was no other place to sleep. Six girls, three bedrooms, and only one of the bedrooms has a double bed. So that means four girls in beds, one on the couch, and one on the floor, that was completely unacceptable.

And on top of that, what were they going to say to Tsukune's parents, what would the excuse be, Tsukune couldn't help but get lost in his jungle of thoughts. He literally spaced out, "This is crazy, I really can't believe this, what happens if the girls get into a fight again? Or Kokoa feels the need to try and get Moka's Rosary off again? What's going to happen then? How am I going to explain it? Hey Mom, I know this seems weird, but don't worry, the girls you saw a couple weeks ago, their just apart of my official harem, their not humans either, their monsters! Oh yeah that'll go over well, that would be the worst day of my life. But, maybe Kyouko, since she knows about the girls being monsters, could help me keep their secret. Because without some help, it's all over for me."

Tsukune, finally deciding to check the time, looked up at the clock on his wall, it was already three, he had been sitting here thinking for over three hours. Tsukune shook his head of all thought, he was hungry and needed some food. So he decided to hit the cafeteria, the only thing good about the academy besides his girls, was the cafeteria. Unless it was past curfew, they served food anytime. As well as a huge variety of things.

All six girls had finally calmed down and gotten packed, but now they had to have a chat with Kokoa, so they sat her down in Moka's room and began. Moka was the first to speak, "Kokoa, tell us the truth, is what Mr. Petovski said, true?"

Kokoa, huge blush on her face, twiddled with her thumbs as she began to speak, "Yes, I...I'm in love with Tsukune. At first it frustrated me, because I didn't know why, or even that I was in love with him in the first place. But two nights ago, I caught him crying in a pretty secluded part of the school cemetery..."

All of the girls, excluding Kokoa, looked towards Moka with a look that said, 'That was you, you did that', but they all knew that it was Inner Moka, not Outer. "and I couldn't help myself, seeing him like that, made my chest hurt, so I sat down beside him, and we began to talk. The things he told me, made my chest hurt even more, it took me a bit, but I figured that it was my heart, throbbing in sympathy and sorrow, for the first time I cared for someone other than myself, and my sister, that's still a strange concept to me. But talking to him, revealed every reason why I love him, why you all love him, I finally understood."

Kurumu, was way too curious, but she was still afraid of the answer, but she still asked, "What did he talk to you about?"

Kokoa stopped, she was silent, she looked up at the other girls, tears threatening to start flowing, but she managed to keep them in. She had an image to keep up, but the tears were there because she was remembering what Tsukune had said to her. Thinking about it hurt her deeply, but she still told the others, "I...I...I asked him why he always helped you five, asked why he would risk his own life to protect all of you. And h...he...said, he said that all five of you were his first true friends, and the only people besides his family that made him feel loved."

A tear slid down Kokoa's face, and she quickly wiped it away, not wanting the other girls to see. But all the other girls, were crying as well, along with being shocked to hear this, but still paying close attention, as Kokoa continued, "And after that, he said it wasn't a fair trade, he said th...that, that he didn't do anything useful or helpful for any of you. That he just got in the way, that he was too weak to protect any of you, that he couldn't take care of any of you. That...that...he, he also said that he didn't deserve all of your love."

All of the other five girls in the room felt as if they had just been hit with a wrecking ball, and their hearts took the whole of the blow. If they weren't crying before, they were now, Kokoa couldn't help it, as she let a few tears slide down her face, she quickly brought her arm up to wipe them away. Kurumu and Mizore both wanted to say something to Inner Moka, Outer Moka, it didn't matter, they just felt like punishing someone for what Inner Moka did to Tsukune. Once all of Kokoa's tears had been wiped away, she looked up at the other girls and finished, "And one thing led to another, and before I knew it, he had offered to let me suck his blood, and, well it tasted really good. So I kinda, well I took a bit much."

The girls wiped their tears away as they listened to Kokoa finish, and after they got a bit more into it, making her explain how he had gotten an erection. She had never wanted her Ko hammer so much in her life. But now they were done, "And I've been trying to tell him how I feel since then. But everything and everyone keeps getting in my way."

As Kokoa said this, she couldn't help but think, "If it wasn't for you stupid bitches, I would have told him already. Just because I love Tsukune doesn't mean I like all of you, dumb broads, acting as if we were on good terms."

Kurumu was the one of the five girls beside Kokoa, to speak next, "Well, I guess you really are another competitor for Tsukune's heart. Now there's six of us, that just makes things even more complicated."

The rest of the harem spoke in unison, "Agreed."

Moka, a gleam of hope in her eyes, looked at Kokoa and asked something, that all the girls would've liked to hear, "Kokoa, does that mean that you'll stop trying to kill all of us? And finally be our friend?"

Kokoa looked at Moka as if she was nuts, "No way! Just cause I love Tsukune, doesn't mean that I enjoy being apart of his damn harem! In fact, if anything, this is another good reason to kill, each and everyone of you! Because then, if there's only me left, there's no forced decision, I win."

As Kokoa finished her statement, Moka's Rosary began to glow, and Inner Moka began to speak, **"Don't think eliminating me will be so easy, dear sister. I don't plan on giving up my food so easily."**

Kokoa's mood lightened a bit, "Sister! It's good to hear your voice, but Tsukune will be mine! I guess that's just one more thing for us to compete over, huh?"

**"You may be right, but as I said before, I won't just lie down and let you steal my blood bank."**

Kokoa knew she was gonna enjoy this, but she also knew that she was gonna have to wait until they were alone, away from the other girls. That way, they could both agree that they were competing for Tsukune's heart. "If that's all he is to you, then all the more reason for me to make sure he's mine. That way, he won't just be a blood bank. Plus I love his blood too, it tastes better than anything I've ever had."

Kokoa, couldn't help but think, "Now's the perfect time, okay, here goes!"

Kokoa jumped off the bed she was sitting upon, grabbed the Rosary with both hands and yanked as hard as she could. This caused the Rosary to stop glowing, Kokoa to slam into the wall, and then Moka to slam into her. "Damn, I thought that would work too."

Tsukune, done with his meal, exited the cafeteria. He went into the boy's dorm once more, grabbed his satchel, and came out once again. The he made his way to the school itself, and found his way into the counselors office, Vladimir told him the girls were already notified and gave him a note so his parents would let the girls stay at the house. Then he made his way, out of the school, and since it was already four, he decided to get to the bus stop and wait. So, after walking for about ten minutes, he sat down upon the edge of the cliff, just behind the scarecrow.

Kokoa, had somehow managed to get away from the other girls, she planned on telling Tsukune how she feels, and she was gonna do it damn it. She had stopped at her room, and was now carrying a backpack, full of clothes that would last her about three weeks, and her bat, Ko, was inside the backpack as well. He had to get used to it, because he wasn't allowed to show himself to Tsukune's family, so he needed to get used to being in dark places. Kokoa, since she couldn't find him in his room, went out searching for Tsukune, she searched where she had sucked his blood at, that secluded part of the graveyard, but he wasn't there, so she decided to check the bus stop, especially since it was almost time to leave.

So, she soon arrived at the bus stop, and Tsukune was actually there, and she checked around, she didn't see or hear any of the harem coming. So she slowly walked up beside him and sat down beside him, "Oh, hey Kokoa, listen I want to apologize for getting you dragged into this. I know three weeks at my house doesn't sound very exciting, but I'll do my best to make sure you comfortable okay?"

Kokoa, a blush on her face, spoke in a calm tone, "It's okay Tsukune, I...I want to."

"No really, I appreciate it, wait...did you just say, that you want to come?"

Kokoa slowly nodded her head, but, she still spoke, her blush growing bigger by the second, "I want to, because I want to protect you. Tsukune...I...I...I love you."

Tsukune was beyond shocked at Kokoa's confession, "She loves me? She loves me? What the hell? Why does she love me? We just became friends, before that she hated me! What the fuck is going on? I honestly want to know, is there such a thing as girl nip, and did I ingest it at some point? More importantly, what the hell do I say? I guess just what comes from the heart, it's never failed before. Except for the fact that it gathered all the girls I care for, and trapped them in my own, personal, harem. Screw it, just say what you mean."

"You...you, love me? Kokoa, I don't know what to say."

Kokoa got to her knee's and turned towards Tsukune, no spite or anger in her voice or eyes at all, "Listen, I'm really sorry for always hurting you, I'm so sorry for ever hurting you. And I want you to know, I'm not like the others, tell me right now, if you tell me that your not in love with me, right now, then I'll leave you alone. I won't constantly hound you, all you have to do, is tell me how you really feel. Because, I won't be able to take it, so I need an answer."

Tsukune was beyond conflicted, you could see it in his eyes, Kokoa did, Kokoa thought she had her answer, but as she was about to stand up, Tsukune grabbed her by the wrist, and looked into her eyes, as he said, "I...I love you too, Kokoa."

Kokoa felt like she could cry, she smiled, and before Tsukune knew it, Kokoa put her hands on his shoulders, leaned in and kissed him. The kiss lasted several seconds, before Kokoa pulled away, Tsukune was speechless, although saying he didn't like it would be a flat out lie. Kokoa, still blushing heavily, then spoke, "That was my first kiss, I'm glad it was you."

Tsukune managed to snap himself out of it, he wrapped his arms around Kokoa and hugged her, "Thank you, Kokoa. You don't know what this means to me, that you'd choose me to be your first kiss, and I bet I was the first person you ever sucked blood from, wasn't I?"

Kokoa just nodded her head, "Now, who said they weren't going to join the harem?"

"I know, I said I'd never join your harem, but I hadn't counted on, it's just that I didn't, I just..."

Kokoa looked away, not wanting to see the satisfaction in Tsukune's eyes, Tsukune just turned her head, so she was looking at him, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "It's okay, I'm just kidding with you. It's not like I want a harem anyway, it's not my choice to have one. In fact, it's my lack of choice that causes me to have one."

This was a truly loving moment, Kokoa loved it, Tsukune loved it, hell Ko was in the bag crying at how beautiful the moment was, but that couldn't last. "And what do you think your doing?"

Tsukune and Kokoa turned to see the rest of the girls, standing with different bags in their hands, all looking extremely pissed off. Tsukune, being Tsukune, tried to make up some sort of excuse, "Well, it's just, that she was, I mean, I, I don't really know what's going on anymore."

Tsukune gave up, he knew no matter what he said, whether it was the complete truth, which he was planning on, a flat out lie, or some crazy story, the girls were still going to attack Kokoa. Kokoa, who was still staring at the other five girls, the five girls staring right back, Kokoa stuck her tongue out, taunting the five, turned to Tsukune and quickly sunk her fangs into his neck. Tsukune, caught off guard, couldn't help but yelp, "Ouch!"

All five girls couldn't help but gasp, they soon rushed over to her, and yanked her off of Tsukune, causing Tsukune even more pain from having her fangs ripped out of his neck, and that's when Moka jumped, she hadn't feasted upon his blood in over two days, she was more than craving it. "Ahh!"

Moka couldn't help herself,"Um, ahhhh."

The other five girls, including Kokoa, turned to Moka and Tsukune and screamed in unison, "Hey!"

But Kokoa was the only one, to speak the next statement, "Hey, that's not fair! I was feeding first!"

Moka, her voice mumbled by her meal, spoke, "I met him first!"

The only one who understood those mumbled words was Kokoa. Moka soon stood up, done with her meal, and Tsukune just sat up, rubbing the spot where Moka had bit him, he couldn't help but wonder, "Why is Moka's bite mark healed, but Kokoa's isn't?"

Kokoa, a pout upon her face, quickly got down on her knee's, got up close to Tsukune, and spoke, "I'm still hungry Tsukune."

Tsukune shook his head, as he tilted his neck, so she could put her fangs in the two holes she already placed in his neck, "Don't worry Kokoa, I've got enough for the both of you."

It took a second, but Tsukune and the rest of the girls got what that sentence could mean, not what Tsukune meant, but what it could have meant. Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa couldn't help but let blushes roll up on their faces, while Kurumu, Ruby and Mizore gritted their teeth, so they wouldn't say anything. While Yukari was fantasizing about the three way between her, Moka and Tsukune, Tsukune's statement brought that thought to her head real quick. But never the less, Kokoa once again buried her fangs into Tsukune's neck, but since the holes were already there, it didn't hurt much.

After about a minute, Tsukune started feeling woozy, Kokoa knowing that she had taken enough blood, and that he was getting woozy, quickly rubbed her tongue all around the bite mark, causing it to heal up. When she did that, Tsukune understood, "So that's why Moka does that, it heals the mark, I always thought that she was just really getting into it."

Kokoa pulled away, "Thank you, Tsukune."

Tsukune waved her off, "It's fine, after all, you need blood to survive, it's no big deal. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Kokoa smiled at Tsukune's remark, that's when everyone's attention was pulled to the tunnel, as the bus pulled out of it, and stopped. The doors opened, signalling to Tsukune and the girls to get on, so they all grabbed their bags and boarded the bus. Tsukune was the last to get on, the doors closed behind him, the bus driver looked right at him, and spoke, "So, your taking not just one, but seven girls home to your parents?"

Tsukune, caught off guard by the question, and the mention of seven girls instead of six, "Actually it's not my choice, but anyway, I don't know about you, but I only see six girls."

"That's because the seventh one, can't be seen."

"I assure you, there's only six girls on this bus, sir."

Even though he was wearing darkly tinted glasses, Tsukune could tell that the bus driver was looking at him, as if he had just insulted him, "Don't insult my intelligence boy, you know as well as I do that there are seven girls on this bus. Now go sit down."

Tsukune didn't know what to say, "I, uh, yes sir."

Tsukune, just walked over to the back seat, where the girls were sitting and sat down, he had a feeling that he was testing the bus driver's patience. And he gave Tsukune a bad feeling, so he let him be.

Several minutes after the bus started moving, Moka pulled the rest of the girls away from Tsukune so they could speak in private, "Okay, Kokoa, Ruby, you both don't know this since you weren't there, but we...we kind of freaked out Tsukune's Mom. So we all have to pitch in and make sure none of us get into any fights, Tsukune's Mom already knows that he's kind of had trouble choosing one of us, but she only think's that there's four. So, since she already knows, we're going to fill her in, slowly and gently. And, since he's human, you all know that his parents don't know about him going to a school for monsters. So we have to do our very best to not give them any reason to think we're not human, because if they found out, I don't even know what would happen. And lastly, Kyouko, Tsukune's cousin, knows about monsters now, so we can trust her."

The other girls nodded, and they all returned to Tsukune. As this happened, the bus driver watched it with his rear view mirror, and he couldn't help but chuckle, "The boy's got quite the harem, even more than Issa used to have."

In less than an hour, the bus stopped outside the front of Tsukune's house, Tsukune and his girls de-boarded, and the bus drove off. Tsukune let out a deep exhausted sigh, and with all the girls behind him, walked to the front door, and rang the door bell. After several moments Tsukune's mother opened the front door, and was greeted by the sight of Tsukune, and six different girls behind him. "Hey Mom, can we come in?"

Tsukune's mother toppled over onto the floor, stuttering, "T..T..Tsuku...Tsukune, w...why are th...ther...there six d...diff...different g..g..girls w...with y..yo..you?"

Tsukune couldn't help but rub the back of his head with his right hand, in nervousness, "Well yeah, about that, the thing is, I kind of have two more girls, than I did last time, kind of. And, well, it's kind of a long story."

To be continued...


	5. Tsukune's Secrets and a Vampire

Okay, here's episode 5/chapter 5, now please read, enjoy and review.

Tsukune's Mother was speechless, her son, now had six girls with him, when last time he only had four. So she was in a state of shock, Tsukune got the girls in the house, and helped his Mother to her feet. Tsukune brought her over to the couch and sat her down, that's when she was snapped back to reality, "Last time you brought home four girls, and this time you bring six? Tsukune you promised me that you weren't having uncontrolled teenage sex!"

"And I'm not Mom!"

"How am I supposed to believe that? Have you seen all the pretty girls you just brought into my house? "

"Mom, I assure you, there is nothing like that going on. You know me, I wouldn't do that."

"I thought I did, but before you couldn't bring home one girl, now you've got six! Tsukune, what has happened to you, my baby?"

"Nothing! Mom, I promise, nothing like that is going on."

All the girls, were feeling pretty bad at this point, they didn't know that they would cause Tsukune this much trouble. It wasn't their fault, but they couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Then tell me, why did you bring six girls home? And why now?"

"Mom, I'm not going to lie to you, the other two girls, Kokoa and Ruby are their names, have a similar relationship with me like the other girls. But, it's not like that, there's nothing sexual about it, I'm not like that. But the reason I brought them all home, is because the boy's and girl's dorms are being fumigated, and with how big they are, and the kind of gas they have to use, everyone had to leave campus for three weeks. And since the girls didn't have anywhere to go, as their family's were out of town, or their family's were too far to just call out of the blue. I offered to let them stay here, after all, I couldn't just leave them with nowhere to go, could I?"

Tsukune then fished out the note Vladimir had given him, out of his satchel and handed it to his Mom. She read over it and sighed. That's when the front door opened, and Kyouko walked in, "Hey, thought I would just drop by, and..."

That's when Kyouko caught sight of Tsukune and the six girls behind him, Kyouko slowly closed the door, walked a bit closer, looked over Kokoa and Ruby, and then blurted out her comment, "Now you've got six? Damn Tsuki, your an animal."

Tsukune, blush now on his face, quickly replied to that comment, "It is so not like that!"

Tsukune quickly explained the fumigation situation to his cousin, since he didn't want her knowing about his Ghoul powers, and now she was up to speed. She had already sat down upon the couch, "Okay then, since all the girls are here, I think Auntie and I need lay down some rules."

Tsukune and all his girls nodded their head's, and Tsukune's Mom began, "Okay then, first of all, none of you six are to be alone with Tsukune in any sort of bedroom. Second, there's not too many places to fit all of you girls, so with that said, no one will be sharing a bed with Tsukune. Thirdly, you must be clothed at all times when outside the bathroom. And finally, there will be no fighting. Now that that's all out of the way, since we're going to be spending three weeks together, and since your all interested in my boy, I'd like to get to know all of you a bit better."

Kyouko nodded her head, wanting to hear what the girls came up with, since they were all monsters, there wasn't too much that they could say to Tsukune's mom. All of the girls looked at each other, then to Tsukune, then to his Mother, and nodded their heads. "Okay then, Tsukune you go unpack, me and Kyouko will talk to the girls, and we'll set up room arrangements in a bit."

Tsukune nodded his head, grabbed a hold of his satchel and headed up stairs. All the girls got in a line, side by side, on their knee's, as Tsukune's Mom, and his cousin Kyouko sat on the couch. "Miss. Akashiya, I'd like to hear from you first."

Moka nodded her head, and began, "Well, I'm Moka Akashiya, age seventeen and Tsukune was the first friend I've ever had. Because I went to a h...I mean, the schools I went through from elementary to middle, I was very isolated within them. Most of the kids weren't very friendly, and every second I spent at school was a lonely one. But when I met Tsukune during freshman year, I was finally able to make a friend. He's very kind, gentle and caring, so it was easy being around him. And, soon after, I...well I, uh, I started to feel something more for him."

Kyouko really didn't want to mention what Moka had said last time, but she had to know, "The first time you were here, you said Tsukune was your first, did you mean...?"

Moka quickly shook her head, as she put her hands up in a defensive manner, "No! Nothing like that, he was my first...my first...my first, romantic relationship."

Kyouko was a bit confused, "But didn't chesty say you took it from him? The context sounded a bit different last time."

Kurumu gave a few fake giggles, as she tried to cover for Moka, "Well, I was just joking is all. We're all very competitive when it comes to Tsukune, so we kind of razz each other every now and then."

Kyouko slowly nodded her head, slightly understanding, but she had a feeling it wasn't the truth. But Tsukune's Mom seemed to buy it. Moka scooted over and Kurumu took her place, "Okay, my turn. I'm Kurumu Kurono, age seventeen, and I formally met Tsukune, during his second day at Yokai academy, I was trying to get him to be my boyfriend, but well, an event occurred that made that seem impossible. But one thing led to another, and I ended up getting into a fight with the school's strongest fighter, the fighter beat me, but wanted to keep going, but Tsukune defended me. And ever since then, I knew I was in love with him, and no matter what happened, that will never change."

Kurumu scooted over, and Yukari took her place, as she began to speak, "I'm up. I'm Yukari Sendo, age thirteen, I met Tsukune after mid term's. I was trying to get Moka to be my girlfriend at that point, and I kinda ran Tsukune off whenever he tried to get near her. Eventually he, along with three other boys became fed up with my antics. And when I was alone, these other three boys cornered me, they were supposed to be the discipline students for my class. And they were threatening me, but Moka came to help me out, but they had us outnumbered. And when one of the boys tried to attack me, even though I had done nothing but play pranks on him, and keep him away from Moka, Tsukune swooped in and took the blow for me. And ever since then, I've been in love with him, and Moka both! The truth is, Tsukune's very protective of all of us, just as we are of him."

During Yukari's story, both Tsukune's Mom and Kyouko couldn't believe their ears, they knew the girl had the body of a little girl, but they didn't actually think she was a little girl. Kyouko couldn't help but think, "I didn't think Tsuki was the pedophile type."

But what was surprising, in a good way, to both Kyouko and Tsukune's Mom, was that Tsukune was very protective over his girls.

If only they knew how protective, Yukari scooted over, and allowed Mizore to get into place. "My turn. I'm Mizore Shirayuki, age seventeen, I met Tsukune when I was able to come to school for the first time, I had a family emergency so I wasn't able to attend at the beginning of the year. I had been reading his articles in the school's newspaper, and I felt drawn to him, I was infatuated with him, because he looked at things in a similar fashion to me back then. But, I kind of sprung my feelings on him, without any warning, and he didn't even know what was happening at the time. But one thing led to another, and he ended up saving my life, and gave me all the friends that are sitting here now. Without Tsukune, I would still be a lonely girl, with no one but herself to turn to. And ever since then I've been in love with him. Not infatuation, but real, true love."

Tsukune's Mom and Kyouko didn't know what they were hearing, Tsukune had saved this girl's life, that was major news to them. They just couldn't help but wonder why he never mentioned this, or any of the thing's he's done for his girls.

Mizore scooted over and Ruby took the spotlight, so to speak, "Now it's my time. Well it's a long story..."

All the other girls, excluding Kokoa, gave Ruby a look that said, 'shorten it, or your dead', Ruby took the hint, "But to cut a long story short, I'm Ruby Toujo, age nineteen, and I met Tsukune on one of his field trips. He helped me escape a lonely and desperate life upon a hill, called Witch Hill. And he has always provided words of encouragement, and since I work at Yokai academy now, I get to see him every once in a while. And Yukari's right, Tsukune's very protective of us, and he's helped us get out of a lot of sticky situations."

Kyouko and Tsukune's mother were utterly confused, most of this didn't really sound like Tsukune. Yeah he was a sweet boy, but this had never happened before. And Kyouko couldn't help but think, "He's got younger and older chicks after him. Who knew my cousin was such a babe magnet?"

Ruby moved over and Kokoa took her place, the last of the girls to talk, "Well, my turn. I'm Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's half sister, age fifteen, I just recently told Tsukune of my feelings. I've been hounding him for a while now, always doing something to hurt him, but even after all that, he forgave me. And accepted my love, he's my first friend, and my first...kiss."

All of the girls jumped up and screeched in unison, "WHAT?"

Kyouko and Tsukune's Mother were just sitting there, amazed at how angry the other girls were getting. Yukari was the next to screech, "Well he was my first kiss too! And I was his first kiss, so nah!"

Yukari then proceeded to stick her tongue out, Moka, her fists clenched, screeched next, "Tsukune's first kiss was supposed to be mine! All of you always interrupt, every time he tries to kiss me!"

The six then proceeded to keep on screeching at each other, Tsukune's Mother and Kyouko were simply, and completely in disbelief, at how these girls fought over him. They now knew what Tsukune had to go through, well some of what he had to go through. Tsukune had of course heard this up in his room, so he was quickly racing down stairs, as he got down the last step, he could see that it was about to get violent, so he quickly dived right into the middle of the on coming brawl. "Girls, stop it!"

This ended up with Tsukune on the floor, in pain, and the girls standing completely still, barely registering what had happened. Tsukune had once again broken up one of their fights, well this was kind of the first time Kokoa was involved, but still. They helped him to his feet, Kyouko quickly stood up and began to speak, hoping to keep any more incidents from happening, "Okay then, it's about time to assign rooms. Chesty, you've got my old room, Pony tails and Witch Hat, you two have the guest room with the double bed, Red you've got Tsuki's room, Lollipop's got the couch, and pink'y your on the floor."

Tsukune wasn't very happy with this arrangement, "Kyouko come one, that's not fair. How about you let Moka and Mizore stay at your place, that way all the girls have a bed to sleep in."

Moka and Mizore responded in unison before Kyouko couldn't even begin to speak, "No way! I'm staying right here, with you!"

Tsukune was a bit taken back by this, "But girls, you should be sleeping in comfortable beds, not on the couch or on the floor."

Tsukune knew not to take it any farther than that, because Moka and Mizore both had a look in their eyes, that screamed 'I'm not leaving you, no matter what'. so Tsukune let out a sigh, "Okay, I give up, you girls win."

Kyouko couldn't help but think, "Now that's the Tsuki I know."

Kyouko and Tsukune's Mother brought the rest of the girls, excluding Mizore and Moka of course, and led them up stairs with their luggage, to help settle them in, and show them their rooms. Tsukune stood up, and began walking up stairs as well, "I'll be right back."

About a minute later, Tsukune was carrying down four pillows, and four blankets. He gave Mizore a pillow, made a two pallets, one with two pillows, one with one pillow, and a blanket for each pallet, to use if the person got cold. Tsukune didn't bring down a blanket for Mizore, because she is cold, she lives cold, breathes cold, she is cold. So that way, she can make the room cold for herself, and Tsukune and Moka had blankets to cover up with. "Okay then that's done, now we just have to deal with my Dad when he gets home."

An hour later, a man in tan slacks, a white, full length, business shirt, equipped with black tie, and brown loafers on his feet. He slowly opened the front door, "Kasumi, honey, I'm home!"

That's when he stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw Tsukune, his son, on the stairs, with girls all over him. There was a girl with pink hair pulling him by his left arm, another one had lavender hair, her arms wrapped around Tsukune's throat, who was snuggling up against the back of his head. There was a girl with light blue hair pulling Tsukune by his right arm, there was another one, with brown hair pulling him by his left leg, another one had red hair and was pulling Tsukune by his right leg, and the last one, had black hair and was lying on top of Tsukune's chest, holding on. And he heard each of them speak, the pink haired one, "Tsukune's mine and mine alone!"

The blue haired one, "No, he's mine!"

The lavender haired one, "Tsukune only belongs to me."

The brown haired one, "He doesn't belong to any of you! Don't worry Master, I'll keep you away from these girls!"

The red haired one, "All you stupid broads are wrong! Tsukune's mine, damn it!"

The black haired one, "I won't let go of my Tsukune, I'll hold on to him forever!"

Koji, Tsukune's father, had no clue what was going on, "S...Son?"

That's when all the girls, and Tsukune became completely still and looked over at the man, they all froze in place at the sight of Tsukune's father. "Oh, hi Dad. What's going on? Hey girls, could you let go of me?"

They all just absently nodded, and let Tsukune go, Tsukune stood up, straitened his school uniform, and looked his Father in the eyes, "Dad, come on, there's a few things we need to discuss."

Koji nodded his head, "Yes, yes there is."

Tsukune took his Dad into the living room, and when his mother, Kasumi, and his cousin, Kyouko, came out of the kitchen, they began explaining everything to him. After everything had been explained, Koji stood up off the couch, and hugged his son, as he whispered, "You've got your own Harem, I'm so proud of you."

And Tsukune whispered back, "Don't say that! That's not something you really want everyone knowing, so don't cheer for it."

"I just can't help myself, before you were bad with the ladies, but now, now, you might just be a literal and real, babe magnet. Any Father would be proud."

"Please, don't ever say anything like that again, please?"

Tsukune and his Father weren't aware of it, but all six, of Tsukune's girls heard their conversation. Tsukune then got out of the hug and introduced his Father to his girls, he took a liking to all of them. The rest of the night managed to go by smoothly.

The next day, Tsukune was the first wake up, he showered, brushed his teeth, his basic routine. He got dressed in a short sleeved, blank, white shirt, a pair of black slacks, and some running shoes. And at about six he went out for a walk, just to get a breath of fresh air. He walked for about an hour, looking around his neighborhood. But he stopped walking, dead in his tracks, when he heard a voice call out, "Well hey, if it isn't the good two shoes, Aono."

Tsukune had faced down a lot of scary ass monsters in his time at Yokai academy, and they all ended up on his side, or defeated. But there were three monsters that were able to send a chill down Tsukune's spine, more effectively than anything he's ever faced before. And he's known them for a lot longer than he's been going to Yokai academy, but these three monsters weren't ordinary monsters, they were humans, if you could call them that. Because if you asked Tsukune, neither of the three had any humanity within them. The three very people he was thinking about, walked up to him, their names are, Chad, Tucker and Konji.

Chad has blonde, unkempt hair, in a similar style to Tsukune's hair. Blue eyes, and a personality as unique as a door nail, he was the typical jock jerk. He's wearing a blue Football jersey, with the number eighty eight on it, Tsukune couldn't see what team's jersey it was. As well as a pair of jeans with holes in the knee's, and a pair of regular black sneakers.

Tucker has dirty blonde hair, but a buzz cut, so not much hair. Light blue eyes, and he too had an unoriginal personality, he was basically the big bad bully. He was wearing a white tank top, baggy, tan, cargo pants, and a pair of white Nike's sneakers.

Konji has black hair, the length reaching all the way to the bottom of his neck. Green eyes, and he had the most overused personality Tsukune had ever seen, the pretty bad boy. He wore a nice, black dress shirt, a nice dark black, biker jacket, a pair of leather biker pants, and a pair of nice, black, dress shoes. Everyone thought it was awesome, Tsukune just thought he was mixed and matched, and he was right. Konji is the leader of the group, and the one who decided that Tsukune was their primary target, every time he showed his face, they dogged him. Since Tsukune didn't respond the first time, Konji spoke once again, "Hey Aono, what have you been up to lately?"

Tsukune took a step back and bumped into Chad, in less than three seconds, they had put him in a small three man circle. "Where do you think your going?"

"Listen guys, I don't want any trouble. I'm just back in town for a while, I'll be heading back to school in three short weeks. So, during that time, I'll stay out your way."

Tucker was the next to speak, "Not good enough, shit stain. We've been bored out of our mind's recently, and now that your back in town, we can finally have some fun."

"Come on guys, I thought we put this behind us. You guys won, and I lost, I learned my lesson."

Konji spoke once again, "Well, we haven't seen you in a while, you know because you never come out of your house during the summer. So, since we haven't seen you in about, two and a half years, I think we should quiz you on it, you know, make sure that you remember the lesson well."

Then, before anything else could be said, Konji's fist was buried within Tsukune's gut, the force behind his punch was so intense to Tsukune, that he couldn't help but hunch over in pain. Tucker then grabbed Tsukune by his left arm, and pulled it all the way back, behind him, while Chad did the same with his right arm, which left Tsukune completely defenseless from anything Konji chose to throw at him. "Down on your knee's, I said get down on your knee's!"

Tsukune, knowing it was better to take the damn beating and get it over with, did as Konji demanded and got down onto his knee's. "Well then, time to start the quiz. Okay, first question, who are the three toughest, meanest and greatest men in history?"

"You three, Konji, Chad and Tucker."

"Correct."

Konji then raised his right arm up, and with one quick motion brought it down, strait across Tsukune's face, hitting him with a downward haymaker. Tsukune was forced to spit up a bit of blood, from the amount of force the punch held behind it. "The second question, who is the lowest of the low, the dog among dogs, the loser among losers, the weakest, puniest, stupidest, most cowardly, shame ridden creature to ever walk this, or any other planet?"

"I...I am."

"Correct."

Konji took another shot at Tsukune's face, this was repeated three more times, with differentiating strikes, and questions, Tsukune had a busted lip, a broken nose and a sore face. But even after all that, Tsukune couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle, as he couldn't help but think, "Compared to Moka's kick, this guy's attacks are pathetic."

But Tsukune's chuckle was heard, "Oh, this is funny to you? Well, here, let me show you something really funny."

Konji brought his right arm back and shot it forward, his right fist connecting smack dab right in the middle of Tsukune's face. Tsukune felt that one quite a bit, he could have sworn that punch was twice as strong as the other ones. "We'll teach you to laugh at us, drop him boys."

Tucker and Chad did as Konji said, and let go of Tsukune's arms, and he collapsed onto the ground. And the three then proceeded to stomp upon him, this lasted who know's how long, with these three it could have gone on forever. But soon enough, they got bored and stopped, "That'll teach you to laugh at us. If we see your face again, and you don't remember your lesson, then fuck the quiz, we'll teach you, your lesson, once again. And we'll make sure to bring her too."

That statement sent a chill down Tsukune's spine.

The three then walked off, Tsukune waited several moments, hoping that no one had seen what happened, and that they weren't coming back. He didn't have to though, he knew how they worked, they were done for the day. Tsukune got on all fours, blood running from his broken nose, a bit dripping from his busted lip, a black eye, and one hell of a sore face. Tsukune slowly, and shakily, got to his feet, he couldn't help but mutter to himself, "Home sweet home, fucking pricks. Man I can't wait to go back to Yokai academy, I can't wait to get away from this place."

Tsukune slowly made his way home, he had been gone for who knows how long, he didn't have a watch with him, so he had no idea how long it had been. All he knew, is that he needed to get inside, and sneak into the bathroom without anyone noticing. That way he could treat his very minor injuries, and no one would ask what had happened. Because he could make it look like he fell, but he needed to slip in unnoticed, because the last thing he wanted the girls to know about was the three people who regularly made his life miserable. Tsukune finally made it back to his house, he slowly, and quietly opened the door, and he was greeted by all his girls and Kyouko sitting on the stairs.

And there he was, his clothes dirty and beat up, a broken nose, blood still leaking from it, a busted lip, a trickle of blood still running from it, and a black eye. And all seven girls cried out at the same time, "Ahh! Tsukune what happened to you?"

All of Tsukune's girls rushed past Kyouko and surrounded him, they were all talking at once, but having had experience with his girls when they were like this before, enabled him to separate their voices in his head, and understand what they were saying. First was Moka's voice, "Tsukune are you okay? What happened?"

Second was Kurumu's, "Tsukune, are you all right? Who did this?"

Third was Yukari's, "Tsukune I'll heal you, and then you can tell me who did this."

Fourth was Mizore's, "Tsukune, my poor Tsukune. I'll freeze whoever did this for all eternity."

Fifth was Ruby's, "Tsukune, let me patch you up, and then you can send me after who did this. I'll do anything to them, just name it, and it's done."

And sixth was Kokoa's, "Tsukune, tell me who did this, and I'll hunt them down, and smash them into tiny bits with my Ko hammer!"

Tsukune wasn't exactly in the best mood when he walked through the door, and he's already said calm down about four times. "Girls! Just calm down, I'm fine okay?"

All of his girls went silent, and just stared at him, all with worry in their eyes, "You guys don't always have to worry about me, you know? It's okay, it really is."

That's when Kyouko remembered something, the sight of Tsukune seemed all too familiar at the moment, and she connected the dots that were left a long time ago. Kyouko stood up, and made her way between the girls, looked Tsukune in the eyes, and with sympathy spoke, "Did those guys do this to you, again?"

Tsukune just looked away, not wanting to see Kyouko's face, or the faces of all his girls, as they got what Kyouko meant. Kyouko spoke once again, but this time a little disappointment and a bit of spite in her voice, "That's a yes. And you didn't fight back, again, did you?"

Tsukune didn't dare look at her, or any of the girls, but the girls all looked at him, determination in their eyes, as they all spoke in unison, "Don't worry, with us around no one will ever hurt you again, okay, Tsukune?"

Tsukune still didn't have the heart to look at all of them, Kyouko let out a sigh, "This is just gonna keep on happening if you continuously let them walk all over you. You need to stand up for yourself, be a man Tsuki."

All the girls thought that was very uncalled for, they knew things like that hurt Tsukune deeply, they all looked at Kyouko with looks that said,'shut up' but she ignored them. So the girls looked back at Tsukune, and they spoke in unison, once again, "Don't worry Tsukune, we'll protect you."

That was it, Tsukune turned and looked at all of them, tears sliding down his face, and screamed in their faces, "We're in the Human world now, I don't need any of you to protect me! This has nothing to do with you girls, so stay out of it, it's none of your damn business!"

All the girls were now utterly confused, and slightly hurt, now Kyouko was pissed, she couldn't help but think, "Tsuki know's better than to take his anger out on girls! Especially when their all just trying to be there for him, he's lost his sense!"

Kyouko, scowl on her face, walked even closer to Tsukune, she looked up at him, brought her right hand back, and swung it, her hand slamming across his face, slapping him. It was a strong one too, it echoed throughout the house. The girls were slightly shocked, they hadn't expected to Kyouko to slap Tsukune, they didn't think he deserved a slap, he had gone through a lot today, so they weren't expecting someone to give him one. Tsukune's head involuntarily turned to his right from the force, Tsukune's head quickly spun back to the frontward facing position. His eyes were glowing red at this point, his right hand flew up, and clasped Kyouko's throat.

And he held it tightly, she instinctively grabbed a hold of his right arm, with both of her arms, and tried to pry it off of her, so she could breathe. Because she was ever so slowly running out of air now. The girls gasped at this, Tsukune's eyes were glowing red, a portion of his Ghoul energy was active, Tsukune, a vicious smirk on his face, slowly lifted Kyouko into the air, cutting off her oxygen level even more. All the girls cried in unison, "Tsukune, put her down! Snap out of it, this isn't you! Put her down!"

Tsukune just ignored them, and proceeded in speaking to Kyouko, "How dare you hit me, you stupid bitch! All I do is try to keep to myself, I do my best to live my life without bothering anyone else, and you hit me? It's my life, you stupid cunt! So don't you dare try and tell me how to live it! You don't know what the fuck I've been through!"

Just as Kyouko was on her final minute of oxygen, Tsukune threw her at the wall, she hit it and slid down into a sitting position. She was barely conscious, but she heard ever single thing he said, she barely had any oxygen, so she passed out from the lack of it. Tsukune turned to his girls, his eyes had stopped glowing red, they were just blood red, all the girls were stunned, they didn't know what to do. Tsukune looked right at them, and spoke, "And you six, stay the hell away from me! I need to be alone!"

He then proceeded in making his way up the steps, the girls just stood there, frozen, for a solid minute, before they snapped out of it. It was a good thing his Mother and Father were out shopping. The girls rushed to Kyouko's side, checked her pulse, and took care of her. And after about half an hour, Kyouko was lying down on the couch, unconscious and covered up. The girls, now done with making sure Kyouko was okay, now needed to find Tsukune. They all set out, three checking down stairs, and three checking up stairs. After several minutes of searching, Moka decided to check out the roof. She opened an upstairs window, and climbed out onto the roof, the first thing she spotted, was Tsukune, sitting alone, staring up at the night sky.

Moka slowly walked over to him, she stood right beside him, "Can I sit with you, Tsukune?"

He just nodded his head, and she sat down beside him, before she could say anything, he spoke first, "How is she?"

"She's fine, she might be a bit shaken up, when she wakes, but that will pass."

"Moka, what am I going to do?"

Moka looked over at Tsukune, his eyes were brown again, his face was cleaned up and tears were once again streaming down his face. "What am I going to do? I can't control my power, I...I could have killed her, I could have killed Kyouko!"

Tsukune looked utterly frightened, and it was of himself, Moka wrapped him in a tight embrace, "It's okay Tsukune, I'm here for you, we're all here for you. You just have to let us in, we'll help you as much as you need. We'll do anything for you Tsukune, because, we all love you."

Tsukune sat up right, coming out of Moka's embrace, "Okay, then, I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you about those guys, why they do this, what they get out of it, everything. I'll tell you, everything."

* * *

_**Tsukune Aono-Age 4**_

_**The First Day Of **_**_Preschool_**

**_"Class, this is Tsukune Aono, and he's our newest student. Say hello to the class, Tsukune."_**

**_Tsukune took three steps forward and bowed, "Hello, I'm Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you all."_**

**_Tsukune stood up, and heard a voice call out, "Hey, new kid!"_**

**_Tsukune turned a little to the right, to see who was calling him, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, bleeding from his now broken nose, an apple lying beside him. Tsukune burst into tears from the pain, while the boy who threw it at him, was laughing hysterically, along with the rest of the class, "Ha ha ha ha ha! I got him! Chad, Tucker, did you guys see that?"_**

**_"Yeah, it was so cool!"_**

**_"Really cool!"_**

**_The Teacher then commanded the three boys, "Chad, Tucker, Konji, sit down!"_**

**_She turned to Tsukune and helped him to his feet, "Come on, let's get you to the nurse."_**

* * *

**_Tsukune Aono-Age 7_**

**_The First Day of Elementary School_**

**_Mrs. Ellis ushered her class into her class room, and as she was about to shut the door, a boy called out to her. "Hey, wait up! Mrs. Ellis, wait I'm coming!"_**

**_Tsukune rushed to the door and slipped through it, into the class room, Tsukune couldn't help but pant, he was out of breath. "Oh man, who the hell put you in this class?"_**

**_At the use of this word, every student except for four individuals, spoke, "Oooooh! Teacher, he said a bad word!"_**

**_Tsukune recognized that voice, he looked up, and there was Konji, Chad and Tucker, sitting in a row. Tsukune couldn't believe his bad luck, the same three boys who never stopped picking on him throughout all of Preschool, were in his first grade class. "Konji, don't you dare use that kind of language in my class!"_**

**_Tsukune turned around, and Mrs. Ellis was saying something to Konji, he felt relieved, maybe she would keep him off his back, or not. The next thing Tsukune knew, he was lying on his face, on the floor, bleeding from the back of his head. He could hear high fives being exchanged between Konji, Chad and Tucker, as well as the rest of the class laughing crazily. He was crying, but he was still able to hear Konji and his two friends, "Dude, nice shot!"_**

**_"Yeah, I never knew a history book could be so useful."_**

**_"What can I say? I'm a genius."_**

**_"Konji, to the principal's office!"_**

* * *

**_Tsukune Aono-Age 8_**

**_The First Day of Second Grade_**

**_Tsukune was late to class, he had overslept, but the good thing was that, with him being so late, he was able to peek into his classroom, and discover Konji, Chad and Tucker were in his class, for the fifth year in a row. But now, he knew what to expect, he knew they were going to throw something at him, he just had to dodge it. And maybe, they'll be so impressed, that they might leave him alone for the rest of the day. Tsukune summoned up all the courage he had, and opened the door to his second grade classroom. "Hey Mr. Tsumi, sorry I'm late, I overslept."_**

**_"It's fine, now sit down."_**

**_"Or you could lie down, here I'll help"_**

**_Tsukune quickly got down on the floor, as a book whizzed past, and hit the wall. Tsukune couldn't help but think, "That was close."_**

**_He stood up, and was pelted with three books instead of one, none had hit any sensitive spots, so he wasn't bleeding, but he was on the floor, crying. The whole class burst into laughter, Mr. Tsumi wasn't going to stand for this, "Quiet down class! And you three, Chad, Tucker, and Konji, report to the principals office, now!"_**

* * *

**_Tsukune Aono-Age 9_**

**_The First Day of Third Grade_**

**_Tsukune had avoided the object throwing portion of the first day, every time a new year started, Konji and his two boys, always hit him with something. But, he arrived early, so they didn't get the chance to. Tsukune wasn't the only victim of Konji's, Chad's and Tucker's malicious nature, anybody who didn't worship them like gods, got the snot beat out of them, embarrassed in front of the whole school, and got treated like dirt, by everyone. It's just that Konji, Chad and Tucker like Tsukune to be their primary target, their primary loser. Tsukune shook his head of his thoughts, he needed to focus on class, it was about to start._**

**_Just after the bell rang, a girl rushed into the class, she had long, blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and wore a white dress with flowers on it, that went all the way down to her knee's. Tsukune looked up at her, and he was mesmerized by her beauty, but he quickly shook himself out of it. That's when he heard her apologize to the teacher, Mr. Beyonka, for being late. And the chuckles of Konji, Chad and Tucker, Tsukune turned back and looked at them, they were going to throw books at her, just like they did to him last year, ever since then, they all started to throw things. Tsukune quickly got out of his seat and tackled the girl to the ground, "Hey, what are you doing?"_**

**_That's when she saw the three books fly past where she was just standing, he had saved her from being pelted with books. Tsukune quickly stood up, a bit of rage on his face, and looked at the three, realizing who he was staring at, he shook himself out of it. He turned back to the girl, and helped her to her feet, "Are you okay?"_**

**_"Yeah, thank's to you."_**

**_"It's nothing, so what's your name?"_**

**_"Cynthia, Cynthia Markwell, and you?"_**

**_"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono."_**

**_Konji had to interrupt, "Oh cut the love'y dove'y crap!"_**

**_"You three, Konji, Tucker, Chad, all three of you, detention after school, be there."_**

* * *

**_Tsukune Aono-Age 12_**

**_The Final Day of Sixth Grade_**

**_Tsukune and Cynthia had been best friends for three years now, but both had undergone a few changes, personality wise. Tsukune was a bit more confident, and he was protective of Cynthia, while Cynthia, she was a lot more like a tomboy, her hair was in a bob cut, and she wore boy's clothing. She was a bit cruel to any boys who asked her out, always saying that she's waiting for someone else to do so, and no matter how many times Tsukune asked her, she never told him. Saying that if he didn't know, then she wouldn't tell him, because he shouldn't need to know, he should already know. He never got what she meant, but, nevertheless, Tsukune was still there for her._**

**_At one time, he thought he was in love with her, but the more he hung out with her, he realized that he wasn't in love with her, he loved her, like a little sister. Which is why he never noticed any of her advances, even though, one time she literally threw herself at him. He just never took any of the hints, and she took it very personal._**

**_Tsukune watched as the school's principal, Mr. Takamorua, handed the perfect attendance award to Cynthia, as well as several best of the best academic achievements awards. And commented on how she was truly a bright girl, she gave a small sort of speech thanking everyone, and then she did something unexpected, she called Tsukune to the stage. He obliged and got on the stage, she then proceeded in giving another speech, "This boy right here, Tsukune Aono, is my best friend in the world. He's kind, funny, smart, and very sweet. I wouldn't have made it this far, without him. But, he's done something unforgivable, he's acted like a selfish, insensitive, prick. And I think it's about time, you begin paying for it!"_**

**_Chad and Tucker, appeared from behind the curtains of the auditorium's stage, and pushed Mr. Takamorua off the stage, and with the way he fell, he landed and broke his leg. Several eighth grade students, who all worshiped Konji like a god, surrounded the stage, as a barrier to let Konji do whatever he wants. While a bunch of seventh graders, created distractions, so teachers couldn't get up there. Tsukune was shocked at this, so he didn't even notice Konji walk out from behind the curtains as well, he came up behind Tsukune and tapped him on the shoulder. Tsukune whirled around, and Konji gave him a right hook, strait to the face. Knocking a tooth out his mouth, and cause him to start bleeding from the mouth._**

**_The force behind the punch, knocked Tsukune down, but he got back up, and put up his dukes, ready to fight. _****_Konji smiled at this, "You want to fight me? Then bring it, Aono."_**

**_Tsukune got up close and went for a right hook, Konji ducked down and slammed his right fist into Tsukune's gut, knocking all the air out of his lungs, Konji took a step forward, and Tsukune collapsed. He could hear Konji's slow footsteps towards Cynthia, he always had a thing for her, always trying to smooth talk her into a date. Tsukune knew that if he didn't get up, right now, then Konji was gonna hurt Cynthia, so he did what he thought was impossible, and stood up. Konji turned around, a little shocked at the fact that Tsukune had stood up, but nevertheless smiled his smug, shit eating grin. "So, Aono actually stood up, impressive, for the scum of the earth."_**

**_Tsukune put up his fists in a fighting position, and as a bit of blood was pouring out of his mouth, he spoke, "I won't let you touch her, I won't let you hurt her, not on my life."_**

**_"So, Aono think's he's a bad ass just because he stood up from one of my punches? That's funny, I think it's about time for you, to learn, your lesson."_**

**_Then, before Tsukune knew it, he was on his knee's, with Chad and Tucker holding his arms back, so he was defenseless at anything Konji chose to throw at him. Konji slipped behind Cynthia and locked her into a choke hold, he walked forward with her like that, as he spoke, "So, your protecting Cynthia? Pretty strange way to protect her, you know, down there, on your knee's. But what would you do, if I told you, I won't touch Cynthia?"_**

**_Konji let go of her and she took a step forward, her demeanor totally changed, from scared, to prideful. Tsukune was confused, "Cynthia, what's going on, why are you looking at me like that?"_**

**_"Because, I finally get to have my revenge, I'm going to humiliate you, just like I was, when you rejected me."_**

**_Tsukune couldn't even count how many embarrassing things Cynthia told the crowd of kids and parents about him, he just knew almost ever single one was laughing at the time. She finally finished though, and looked down on Tsukune, smiling at how much she enjoyed doing that. Tsukune couldn't even comprehend this, "Why...Cynthia...why?"_**

**_Cynthia's smile turned into a scowl, "Because you rejected me, me! No one rejects me, Tsukune! You betrayed me and humiliated me, and now I'm returning the favor. You broke my heart, so I'm going to break something of yours!"_**

**_Cynthia brought back her right leg, and shot it forward, slamming her foot right into Tsukune's crotch, kicking his manhood. The kick was so strong, that Tsukune could help but scream bloody murder, "AHHHHHHH!"_**

**_It was so loud, that it hurt Tsukune's throat, so the noise stopped, but he felt sick, he couldn't help but puke on the stage, most of it blood. And at this Cynthia began laughing maniacally, but by this time, the A_****_uthorities had the stage surrounded. So, Cynthia jumped off the stage, and created a distraction, while Konji and his two boys dragged Tsukune out the back, and finished teaching him his lesson. After that, Konji, Chad, Tucker, all their accomplices and Cynthia were taken to a Juvenal penitentiary._**

* * *

**_And they weren't released until almost two years later, during Tsukune's first day of eighth grade. He had several encounters with them, but always found a way out of even going near them, and this in turn severely affected his studies, causing him to fail his high school entrance exams. Cynthia hadn't succeeded in injuring Tsukune permanently the way she wanted to, but she did succeed in breaking his spirit, after that day he was never the same again._**

* * *

Tsukune finished his story, tears silently streaming down his face, he hated his memories, more than seventy five percent were horrible memories. Moka had been shocked into silence after his first part of the story, if she had known how bad he had it during his time at school, she wouldn't even have brought up her time in human school more than she had to. He had gone through ten times worse, at least that's what Moka thought. She couldn't believe how strong Tsukune was, he held out for so long, and even after he was broken, he managed to piece himself back together, and he did it all in silence, not telling anybody about it. Not even his family knew about the boy's, they only saw the bruises, because they hadn't been at the award ceremony.

Moka couldn't help but have a few tears stream down her face, Tsukune always spent his time comforting her and the rest of the girls, that they had never stopped to see if he needed comforting. Moka felt incredibly guilty, she couldn't believe how selfish she and the other girls have been. Tsukune turned to Moka, and he wasn't expecting to see her crying, "Moka, why are you crying?"

"Tsukune, I'm so sorry!"

"For what, silly?"

"I've been so selfish! You've been helping me ever since we first met, you've been comforting me, getting me through anything and everything, and I never stopped to see if you needed comforting. I'm sorry!"

Moka threw herself into Tsukune, needing his embrace, he fulfilled her need, and wrapped her into a tight embrace, "Hey, it's okay Moka. It's not your fault, you've never done me wrong, you've never hurt me, you've only helped me, you and all the girls, all of you have always helped me, protected me, I'm the one that hasn't done anything."

Moka shook her head furiously, "No, that's not true! You have helped us overcome our former selves, you helped us open up, you gave us friends, and most importantly, you gave us, you. Tsukune your the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and you will be the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for, Tsukune your the best. Don't ever doubt yourself again! It hurts me when you do, your the best, and you can't see it. And I'll do everything within my power, and Inner's power combined to make sure your never alone again, to make sure you always know how important you are, how precious you are, I won't ever let you go Tsukune, never. Because, I love you."

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing, if he woke up right now, he wouldn't be surprised, but he would be crushed. Moka pulled her head back and looked up at Tsukune, as he looked down at her, Tsukune and Moka gazed into each other's eyes, "Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune...I love you."

'I love you too, Moka"

Moka and Tsukune leaned their heads closer, and brought their lips together, the kissed lasted for several seconds, before they pulled away. That's when they heard five different voices call out the same thing, "Tsukune, I'm so sorry!"

Tsukune and Moka then looked to their right, and all of the other five girls were rushing at them right now, they had been watching and listening the whole time. They all gathered around Tsukune and engulfed him in a five girl hug, Moka quickly joined in, and he was engulfed in a six girl hug, though if Inner Moka would have had her way, it would have just been Tsukune in her arms, and her's only. The six girls then spoke in unison, "We love you Tsukune!"

This was easily the happiest moment in Tsukune's life, "I love you too, girls."


	6. Five Days and a Vampire

Okay, here's episode 6/chapter 6, okay this episode/chapter, and the next episode/chapter is going to be, a bit strange. If anyone's seen episode 21 of the anime/episode 8 of season two, titled, 'Youth and a Vampire' then you'll recognize the way this chapter/episode and the next one, are organized, but because it's similar, but not exactly the same, it will be different. One change is there will be more sense behind it, and well, you'll see. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.

Day Three

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, after a second, all the blur from waking up is gone. But as Tsukune stared at the ceiling, he realized, that something was on him, correction, somethings. He looked all over his body, all the girls were lying on him, Kokoa had her head on his chest, her body lying across Moka, who was snuggled up against Tsukune from the right. While Yukari had her head on his stomach, her body resting on Kurumu's, who was snuggled up against his left. Then his head was trapped in between Mizore's and Ruby's, they had their heads lying on his shoulders, lying opposite the way he was. Tsukune couldn't help but smile to himself, while blushing at the same time, he had all these pretty girls draped across him, it was one of the best thing's he's ever experienced, close to being the best.

That's when he remembered how him and his girls ended up like this, after their touching moment on the roof, they came down stairs and when Kyouko awoke, they spent an hour explaining to her, that what happened with Tsukune, was just a dream and nothing more. It was a bit hard, because of how stubborn she is, but Tsukune and his girls were eventually able to ram it into Kyouko's thick head. Then they helped Tsukune's parents carry groceries in when they got home, after that and dinner, everyone was off to bed. But the four girls that had beds. snuck down stairs after about an hour or two, after Tsukune's parents, Kasumi Aono and Koji Aono, fell asleep.

And, because they didn't want to wake them up with their squabbling, they all agreed to sleep with Tsukune on the pallets, since Moka had moved their pallets together. It took them several minutes, but they all eventually found comfortable positions, and they, along with Tsukune watched TV until they all zonked out. But for the life of him, Tsukune couldn't remember taking his shirt off, yet here he was, shirtless. Nevertheless Tsukune was awake, and was ready to get up and shower, but all the girls seemed so peaceful, using different parts of his upper body as a pillow, that he didn't dare wake them up. He wanted them to wake up on their own, let them rest, let them be peaceful, because they were always fighting among'st themselves, or fighting someone else, no matter what, his girls were always fighting, and it was all for him.

Tsukune let out a deep, contented sigh, muttering under his breath, "I love this, I could really get used to it."

Tsukune moved his right hand a bit, not enough to stir Moka, who was using his bicep as a pillow, but just enough to rest his hand atop her head. He then began to slightly, rub her head, and play with her hair. That's when Kasumi began walking down stairs, as soon as she reached the bottom and looked into the living room, she walked up to Tsukune lying on the floor, and spoke, "Why are all the girls down-"

Tsukune gave a very harsh, "Shhh!", to his Mother.

So she quickly stopped her sentence, and before she said anything else, she examined the sight before her, seeing all the girls sleeping upon Tsukune, looking very peaceful, while Tsukune himself looked happy and content. So she quickly rethought her words, it was obvious they had done nothing, if they had, the smell of sex would be in the air, six times as strong as it should be. But their was no such smell, and she couldn't put her finger on it, but something about the scene before her screamed, 'Peaceful innocence'. So she got closer, looked Tsukune in the eyes, and asked a question in a regular, motherly tone, "So, what's going on here?"

"The girls were restless, so they came down, we watched some TV, and before we knew it, we all zonked out."

Tsukune's Mother smiled, but then, her tone to changed to one of slight annoyance, "And how exactly did that situation lead to you being shirtless?"

Tsukune looked perplexed, but after a second he spoke, "To be totally honest Mom? I don't know."

When he said that, Tsukune could have sworn he saw his Mother's right eye twitch, before she said, "Okay then, I'll go make breakfast."

Tsukune just went back to staring at his girls, and before he knew it, someone else was coming down stairs, that's when he remembered that today, is a Saturday, that means his Father is off work. Koji finished walking down the steps and turned to the living room, at first he was sure he was seeing things, but after wiping his eyes, he realized that his son had six beautiful girls draped across him. He just slowly walked over, got in Tsukune's face, and whispered, "That's my boy."

"Shut up and go wait for breakfast in the kitchen."

"Can do, I can see that you'd prefer to be alone to admire their beauty."

Tsukune gave an exhausted sigh as his Father walked into the kitchen, and a scowl appeared on his face, as he couldn't help but think, "This is only the third day, and it feels as if I've been here for a week. Between my Family, and the three fuckheads that like to make my life miserable, this is going to be a long three weeks."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukune saw something move, he looked to his right at where he thought he saw something move, Moka was just stirring a bit, as he watched her do so, Outer Moka disappeared, and Inner Moka took her place, still looking peacefully asleep. Inner Moka then snuggled up closer to Tsukune, he couldn't help but smile at this. Inner Moka looked so peaceful, lying here with him, and just as beautiful as Outer Moka, he was used to this sort of thing. Maybe it was because he took so many blows to the head, or maybe his eyes just liked to play tricks on him, but every now and then, when he looked at Moka, he didn't see Outer, he saw Inner, even though her Rosary was still on.

And truthfully, he liked that, he never got to see Inner very much, and on more than one occasion, when he was dreaming about Moka, Inner took Outer's place a few seconds in. He wished he could hang out with Inner Moka a bit more, but the girls got really violent when she was out. Then, Inner disappeared, and Outer reappeared, the trick his eyes were playing on him, was over. He looked over all the girls one more time, before whispering to himself, "But with all seven of my girls by my side, I can make it through anything that comes my way."

"Hey Tsukune."

"Morning Master."

Tsukune then noticed, that Mizore and Ruby were both awake, "Oh, hey girls, already awake?"

They both nodded their heads, "Well breakfast should be ready soon, but I think the other girls might be asleep for a while, so could you save Kurumu and Yukari some?"

"Got it, but what about Moka and Kokoa? You don't have any transfusion packs here, and they didn't have time to pack any, are you up to feeding them both three times a day, for three weeks?"

Ruby had an excellent point, he didn't have any blood Kokoa and Moka could drink, besides his own. So instead of about one bite per day, for the next three weeks, it was going to be six bites every day. Tsukune couldn't help but think, "By the time we get back to Yokai academy, I'll be bone dry of all my blood."

"Well I guess I better drink a lot of liquids, don't want to dry up on them during one of their feedings. So, save me something to drink?"

Ruby and Mizore both scowled at Tsukune's statement, neither of them liked the idea of Tsukune having to be a walking blood bank for Kokoa and Moka. But they put it away, smiled and spoke in unison, "Will do."

And Mizore took the right side, Ruby the left side, and they kissed his cheeks, causing him to blush. The two then got up, and walked to the kitchen, Mizore looking back every few seconds to see Tsukune. Tsukune now only had four girls draped across him, three asleep, and one awake, as Tsukune soon found out. "Good Morning, Tsukune."

Tsukune turned his head to look towards Kurumu, a smile on her face, and a naughty look in her eye. Tsukune knew it was there, and he knew this wasn't going to end well. "Good morning Kurumu, did you sleep well?"

"I slept well..."

A blush appeared on Kurumu's face as she continued, "and I had a very pleasant dream, it was just you and me, on the beach, no one else around, and it was a nude beach."

Tsukune's blush returned as Kurumu said this, but then, Tsukune was saved before something bad could happen, Kurumu's stomach growled. Tsukune couldn't help but smile, as Kurumu looked down at her stomach in slight surprise and disappointment. "Sounds like your hungry, breakfast should be ready by now, go ahead and go eat."

Kurumu just nodded her head, as she begrudgingly got up off the pallet, and Tsukune, and made her way to the kitchen. Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle, as he thought to himself, "Saved by the bell? Try saved by the stomach."

But Kurumu getting up, caused Yukari to start stirring, and soon enough, her eyes opened, as she was on her knee's, her head resting on Tsukune's stomach. "Morning Tsukune."

"Morning Yukari, sleep well?"

"Yep, sure did. Had good dreams too, your like a soft, firm, good dream inducing, pillow."

Yukari couldn't help but giggle at her own statement, "Why, thank you Yukari."

Tsukune smiled as he brought up his left hand, and rubbed Yukari's head, in a loving way, she just closed her eyes and smiled back. "Tell you what, you and the rest of the girls can use me as a pillow anytime you want."

Yukari giggled again, a blush appearing on her face as she spoke once more, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted all of us at the same time Tsukune."

Tsukune just nodded his head, then a second later he realized what she had said, as his face became flushed, and a frantic look appeared upon it, he spoke directly to Yukari, "No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I just meant that, if you girls ever got lonely you could, you know...crawl in bed with me. I, I didn't mean anything sexual by it, honest Yukari."

Yukari couldn't help but giggle some more, "I know Tsukune, your not like that, we all know that. Your just an unbelievably nice, caring and cute guy."

Tsukune's blush wasn't going away anytime soon, "Oh, good, I didn't want any of you to get the wrong impression. Hey Yukari, breakfast has to be ready in the kitchen by now. You should go eat."

"I will, thanks Tsukune."

Yukari got to her feet and took a few steps forward, but she quickly dropped to her knee's and whispered something in Tsukune's ear, "Just so you know, if you absolutely can't choose one of us, then I can live with sharing you. So if you ever bring it up, I'm okay with it, and I'll support you."

Yukari then gave Tsukune a peck on his left cheek, got to her feet and rushed into the kitchen. Tsukune's blush darkened a bit at Yukari's statement, he couldn't help but think, "She's okay...with sharing? Did she really just say that she would still be my girlfriend, if I had more than one? There's no way! I couldn't do that to my girls! That's one of the epitomes of selfishness! I could never, ever do that! And I could never ask any of the girls to do that!"

**"Why not? Then you can have all of them, so you wouldn't have to choose."**

Tsukune's eyes opened wide, his blush disappeared, he just heard another voice besides his own, in his head, there was another voice besides his own in his head! The creepiest part, it sounded a lot like him. "W...Who is this?"

There was no answer, the voice just seemingly disappeared, because for the next seven minutes, Tsukune laid there in silence. Tsukune let out a sigh of relief, it had just been his imagination. That's when he noticed that Kokoa was beginning to stir, she did so for several seconds, before her eyes slowly fluttered open, her face dangerously close to Tsukune's. Both had blushes appear on their faces, as they realized how close they were to each other. "Hey Kokoa, good morning, did you sleep alright?"

Tsukune moved his left hand and rested it on Kokoa's head, at first she seemed to be shunning his touch, but she just wasn't expecting it. He then began to play with her hair a bit, "Y..yeah, I slept fine. Your actually a pretty comfortable pillow."

Tsukune smiled at that, Yukari had said the same thing, that's when Tsukune noticed Kokoa looked pretty hungry, she had that look about her again, and it looked like she was fighting to keep from biting him. His smile widened a bit, "Kokoa, listen, I heard you didn't bring any transfusion packs, so I know you have no food. Your going to be here for three weeks, and you need to eat. And as long as my Parents don't see you doing so, then you can feed on me, whenever your hungry, okay? So you don't have to keep fighting to ignore my smell. Your a Vampire, your my friend, I love you, and none of that will change, whether you feed on me, or not."

Kokoa couldn't help but smile at Tsukune, "Thank you, so much."

Kokoa bared her fangs, Tsukune moved his head to the side, and the feeding began. She managed to scrape up enough for breakfast, before everyone else was finished with their breakfast, so she could get up off Tsukune. So Moka was the last one still using Tsukune as a pillow, everyone but her and Tsukune had eaten breakfast, and the girls were just starting to take showers, taking turns in the bathroom. Tsukune and Moka would have to start their daily routines last, Tsukune was fine with that, but he wondered, "How much longer will Moka be asleep?"

Tsukune got the answer to his question when Moka began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open in a similar fashion to Kokoa's, whether Kokoa wanted to admit or not, her and Moka are incredibly alike, at least that's what Tsukune thought. "Morning Moka, have any good dreams?"

Moka snuggled closer to Tsukune, nodding her head, "Tsukune, you smell so good."

Tsukune couldn't help but give a smile at that, she always did it, "It's okay Moka, don't fight it, go ahead, before my Parents see."

She nodded her head, and sunk her fangs into his neck, and after she was done, she stood up and got in line for the bathroom. Tsukune just shook his head, as he stood up, and made his way to the kitchen, he needed some sausage, eggs, and big glass of ice tea, then he would take a shower.

* * *

Day Four

Kokoa looked around for anybody that might follow her, when she couldn't find anybody, she slowly and quietly opened the second floor window, she crawled through it, closed the window and got onto the roof. She looked around, until something caught her eye, there, sitting in the same place Tsukune had sat two days ago when he revealed all his secrets, was Inner Moka. Kokoa couldn't help but wonder, "So she is up here, but why? Did she ask Tsukune to take off the Rosary just so she could come out here and look at the night sky? No, I don't think so. That's not like my real sister at all."

Kokoa got a bit closer, and saw Moka had a big book in her hands, she was reading it. Kokoa, slightly perplexed by this, walked over to Inner, and sat down by her. "Hey Big Sister, what are you doing out here?"

Moka, in her usual cocky, non caring tone, spoke, **"Is it not obvious? I'm reading a book."**

"But I never see you read books, you stopped a long time ago, ever since you've only been reading magazines."

**"Well I'm reading a book now, so shut up, I wish to read in peace."**

"Where'd you get the book?"

**"Did you not hear what I just said? Whatever, I got it from Tsukune."**

Kokoa smiled at that, "Oh, so your reading it because Tsukune gave it to you. You really are in love with him, aren't you Sister?"

Moka's tone ever so slightly changed as she began to speak again, but only six individuals could tell, and only five of them could understand the change, one of them being Kokoa herself, **"I happen to find this book interesting, that's why I'm reading it. It has nothing to do with Tsukune."**

Kokoa's smile widened a bit, "So not only did he give you a gift, he actually gave you something your interested in. Sounds like he's a keeper."

Moka scowled at her half Sister, **"Listen brat, if you don't stop, then I'll rip your fangs right out of your head."**

"So you admit it. Listen Big Sister, I know you better than anyone else, even Tsukune, because he never get's close to you for long. I know your in love with Tsukune, I can tell, you may be able to slip that fact past those dumb broads down there, but not past me."

Moka's scowl deepened, but after a second, it turned into a malicious grin, **"You've got no room to talk, your like puddy in his hands. Your in love with him too, I've seen the way you look at him, whatever Outer see's, I see, he could ask you to do just about anything, and you'd do it."**

Kokoa scowled at that, "So would you!"

**"Ha! He wishes."**

"I guess I'll just have to tell Tsukune about that, which means I love him more than you do."

Kokoa then stuck her tongue out at her Big Sister, Moka scowled once again, her tone changing once again, to an even fiercer one than she usually has, **"Love him more you say? What delusional fairy tale are you living in? No one loves Tsukune more than I do, not the harlots down stairs, not Outer, and certainly not you."**

Kokoa's scowl returned and deepened, "We'll see about that, when he chooses, it's going to be me. This is something I know you'll lose to me in, I will win Tsukune's heart."

Moka bared her fangs at her Little Sister when she said that, **"Is that all this is to you? Another competition between us? Another thing to try and prove your better at? Is Tsukune just some prize, something to be tossed aside once your done with him? If that's the case, then I'll tear you to pieces before you even get a chance to break his heart!"**

Kokoa bared her fangs right back, "Hell no! I love Tsukune! The hard truth is, whether your fighting for it or not, Tsukune's heart will be mine, and mine alone!"

**"You little fucking brat!"**

Moka quickly jumped to her feet, **"I think it's past due the time, for you to, learn your place!"**

Then, before Kokoa even had time to react, Moka's right leg shot up, kicking Kokoa right in the jaw, causing her to go soaring strait upward at an incredible speed. Moka then sat back grabbed the book Tsukune gave her, and began reading it once more, truly interested in the story of the book. Kokoa soared upwards for several seconds, but gravity quickly had her racing down towards the ground. The trajectory was altered because of the wind, so instead of landing on the roof, she fell smack dab into the middle of the street.

Ko flew up about fifteen feet off the ground, _"Finally, I've been waiting to get out and enjoy the fresh air, this episodes showdown, if you could call it that, lasted about twenty seven seconds, Wee!"_

Ko then quickly flew downwards towards Kokoa, he had to make sure his Mistress was okay. Kokoa got to her feet and dusted her clothes off, grumbling to herself, "She was a lot funner when we were younger, now she's just a bitch. What has happened to my Sister? Love is supposed to bring out the best in people, right? Something else must be bothering her."

_"Miss Kokoa, Miss Kokoa, are you okay, Wee?"_

"I'm fine Ko buddy, come on, let's go and get to bed, and make sure your not seen."

_"Of course Mistress, Wee."_

* * *

Day Five

Kokoa once again climbed out of the house and onto the roof, closing the window after she slipped out. She stood up strait, and looked up at the night sky, the stars were a bit brighter tonight than they were last night. Kokoa looked around, and there her Big Sister was, Inner Moka, sitting in the exact same spot, reading the exact same book. Kokoa approached her Sister once again, she got up close and sat down beside her once again, "Hey Sis, so how far are you into that book?"

Moka, without even taking her eyes of the book, flipped a page, as she spoke in her usual tone, **"Almost done, I'll be done after tomorrow tonight, I'll have it finished by the time I go to sleep tomorrow."**

"When did you start reading it?"

**"Five days ago, but I never got to come out during our second day here, at Tsukune's house. So this is the fourth night I've been reading the book, why do you want to know?"**

Kokoa couldn't help but smile, her Sister was reading the book Tsukune got her, almost religiously, it was actually pretty funny. **"What the hell are you smiling at?"**

"How you just keep on reading that thing, I bet you haven't even told Tsukune you like it, have you?"

**"That's none of your damn Business. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to read."**

"Oh come on, we never get to hang out. Your always trapped by that damn Rosary, so I never get to spend time with you. Besides the damn book, and fighting powerful enemies, you never have your Rosary off. I just don't get it, why do you do it? Why do you willingly stay a prisoner in your own body, I know you can't stand it. You want to be you again, you don't want to see everything through someone else's eyes. I know you want to spend time with Tsukune, as you, not as the fake Moka. You said it yourself, you love Tsukune beyond belief, more than the fake you ever could. So, and I want an honest answer damn it, why do you always want to be chained down by the Rosary? You can get Tsukune to take it off, and then you just destroy it, no one would care, Father'd be delighted, so would our other Sisters. So, why?"

Moka put the book down, and her tone changed as she began speaking, **"Your wrong, someone would care, in fact, if I destroyed the Rosary, it would break their heart. Tsukune would care, it would break Tsukune's heart, don't you remember? He risked his life to get another Rosary from our Father, so he could be with Outer again. Don't you see dear Sister? Tsukune isn't in love with this Moka, he's in love with the other one, he's in love with the Phantom. And if it's the Phantom he wants, then it'll be the Phantom he gets. I love Tsukune, I really do, with all my heart, so if I must surrender my life and body to an engineered phantom personality to make him happy, I will. That's why I dread taking off the Rosary when I'm not away from him, I want to make him happy, and the only way to do that, is to live my life trapped. So is my fate, and I've accepted it."**

A single tear slid down Moka's face, Kokoa couldn't believe what she was hearing, her almighty Sister was giving up everything to make Tsukune happy. She had no idea this was why she kept the Rosary, but before Kokoa could think on it further, Moka bared her fangs, and spoke in a very threatening tone,** "And if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone else, especially Tsukune, I'll kill you!"**

This surprised the hell out of Kokoa as well, her Sister never threatened to kill anyone, except for Kuyo, she had heard that story from Kurumu, after a bit of persuading, but still. "Sis, you know that's not true. Tsukune loves you too, remember just two days ago he said he loved all of us."

**"He was talking about the six of you, he was talking about Outer, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore and You. Not me. I've accepted the truth, so don't try and tell me otherwise. He's sweet, he's kind, he's selfless, he's noble, he's afraid of hurting people, emotionally or physically, and he can't tell any of us no, he's the polar opposite of me, even more so than Outer is. Him and I, could never be, which is why I'll be with him the only way I can, by letting Outer take over, and I'll just watch from the sidelines. That is how it must be, and that's how it will always be. Either accept that fact and start treating Outer as your real Sister, or just leave, because your not going to break the fantasy and allow Tsukune to see that one of the girls he loves doesn't exist, I'll die before I let that happen."**

Kokoa couldn't believe what was happening, her Sister was basically forfeiting her happiness and life, for Tsukune's happiness. And she was determined to keep him happy, no matter what, even to the point of death threats. It was just so unlike her, that it was truly mind boggling. Kokoa had to calm down, she had to think over everything, she had to think of what to do, she would discuss this with her Ko buddy. So she stood up, tears trickling down her face, and made her way over to the side of the house. She leaned down, opened the window, slipped through, and closed the window, and entered Tsukune's room, the room she was supposed to sleep in, and that night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Day Six

Moka sat on the roof, looking at the night sky, she had come out here a bit early, later she still needed to get Tsukune to take her Rosary off, so Inner could come out and finish the book he had given her. Moka was finally alone, so she could try and talk to her Inner self, since she's been wanting to all day. So she grabbed a hold of her Rosary and brought it to her face, "Inner, can you hear me?"

The Rosary began to glow at Moka's question, **"Yes, what is it?"**

"I need to talk to you about what you said to Kokoa last night."

Inner was silent for a moment, she couldn't believe Outer knew about that. She didn't have access to Inner's memories, like Inner did of hers. **"How do you know about that?"**

"It all flashed before my eyes when you put the Rosary back on."

**"Strange, this hasn't ever happened before. Perhaps the Rosary's magic is beginning to wear down, if that's the case, we'll need to get it fixed soon enough."**

"By who?"

**"I don't know, perhaps we could speak to the school Director about it. Father can make a Rosary, but he's never fixed the Rosary's magic by itself, I'm not sure he could fix it. Let alone actually fix it, he probably gave us a weakened Rosary on purpose."**

"Maybe, I wouldn't put it past our Dad. But back to the topic at hand, I know everything you said to Kokoa, and it's not true. Tsukune loves you too, remember he said he loved both of us equally, and that he can't live without either one of us."

Inner was silent for a moment, **"That's because without me, he'd be dead, he doesn't love me like he does you and the others."**

"You know that's not true! He loves you, he said so, and Tsukune's never lied to us before. Maybe if you spent a bit more time with him, then you'd see that. So tomorrow, you and him are going out on a date."

**"Excuse me? You want me to go on a date, with Tsukune, in the human world? Outer, have you lost your mind?"**

"Of course not! But you need to get out a bit more, and as long as his Parents don't see you, then you and Tsukune can go out on a date. Just like he did with Me, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. You know you want to, and while your out, you can thank him for the book, since you didn't when he gave it to you."

**"Outer, what is going on inside this head of ours? Because unlike you, my thoughts aren't crazy like yours are. But if you so insist, then I'll go out on a date with him."**

"Good."

**"Okay, since that's decided, go get Tsukune to take off the Rosary, I'd like to finish reading the book he gave me, before we go to bed tonight."**

"I'll see to it now."

* * *

Day Seven

It was about noon when Moka pulled Tsukune away from his Mother and the rest of the girls, and spoke to him in his room, in private. "Yeah, what is it Moka?"

"Well, you see Inner wants to go out on a date, with you."

"Say what?"

It was then when Tsukune realized what Moka was wearing, it was the same dress she wore to the human world on their first field trip, where they had met Ruby.

"Well, you went on a date with almost all of us so far, you had one with Me, one with Kurumu, one with Yukari and one with Mizore. So it's only fair that Inner me gets one with you, right?"

"Well yeah, I just didn't think she was, well the dating type."

"I honestly don't know, I guess you'll just have to find out. So, please take off the Rosary."

"Okay, if that's what you two want."

Tsukune reached up, gripped the Rosary with his right hand, and pulled, yanking the Rosary off her neck, and then the blinding light flooded the room. Once it subsided, where Outer Moka once stood, was Inner Moka, and she looked, strangely calmer than usual. Tsukune opened the desk drawer in his room, put the Rosary in and closed it. He turned back to Inner Moka and smiled, "Okay then, so what would you like to do?"

Inner Moka thought it over as she looked around the room, finally her eyes landed upon Tsukune once more, taking in his appearance, he wore a pair of black slacks, a pair of black dress shoes, his custom black belt, a white, short sleeved, shirt, and a light, black jacket that complimented the rest of his outfit. And then, she spoke, **"You not usually supposed to ask the girl your taking out, where to go, your supposed to come up with that yourself. Otherwise, you look stupid."**

Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Well I'd rather look stupid, than take you out on a bad date."

Moka was silent for a moment, she wasn't exactly expecting a response like that, his confidence was definitely, even if only little by little, growing. **"Agreed, I don't like the idea of being taken on a bad date."**

"Why don't we just go to a movie? And we can see where it goes after that."

**"Fine then, let's go."**

Tsukune and Moka managed to get down stairs and get out the front door before anyone noticed. Tsukune and Moka just walked along the sidewalk, in silence, Moka only a few paces behind Tsukune, following him to the nearest movie theater. Tsukune thought the walk was far too quiet, so he tried to start up a conversation, "So Moka, have you gotten a chance to read any of that book I gave you?"

Moka was quiet, they were just walking and he wanted to start up a conversation, she saw no use in it, but decided just to go along with it.** "Yes, I finished the book last night."**

"Did you like it?"

**"It was mildly entertaining."**

"Glad you liked it."

Moka looked at Tsukune from behind as if he was stupid, she couldn't help but wonder,** "Did he not just hear what I said? I never said I liked it. If it's gotten so bad that he can read my true intentions, I need to start training again, being chained within my own body has made me soft, weak."**

After several more seconds of silence, Moka spoke, **"Tsukune, thank you, for the book, it was a nice gift."**

"Your welcome, Moka. I really am just glad you liked it."

Moka saw no point in continuing the conversation any further, that's when she heard something in the back of her mind, "Ask him about his neighborhood!"

Moka kept quiet about it, but she was surprised by this, especially since the voice sounded like Outer's. But Moka brushed it aside as her mind playing tricks on her. Moka walked up beside Tsukune and intertwined her left hand with his right hand, so they were holding hands. **"Tsukune, so tell me about this place, your neighborhood, any fond memories?"**

A blush appeared on Tsukune's face as he held hands with Moka, it was an intimate thing, for Inner Moka especially, and he smiled at her question. "Yes actually. Right over there is the park, where Kyouko and I, always used to play together when we were young kids. Over there is the market where my Family always gets our food from, I used to play hide and seek in that building with Kyouko, we played it so much, that we eventually had every one of the employees in on it. You should have seen it, I remember this one guy, who hid me under his cashier stand, and told Kyouko I was in the back by the fruit, leading her away long enough for me to find a new hiding place."

Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, remembering the few good times he had when he was a child.

About four hours later, Tsukune and Moka were walking out of the movie theater, and were about to go looking around his neighborhood for something else to do, when Moka noticed someone was following them. Tsukune and Moka walked for about a minute or so, when they reached an alleyway with no one in it, well one person was in it, it was the person following Moka and Tsukune, Moka knew that. The person then called out to the two, more specifically Tsukune, "Well well, if it isn't the old heart breaker, Tsukune Aono."

Tsukune and Moka turned to the alleyway, and there, standing in a pair of jeans with holes in them, a black, tucked in skull shirt, and black sneakers, was Cynthia Markwell. Tsukune froze, and since Moka was holding his hand, she could feel him tense up, and his heart rate increase. Then, so quiet that Cynthia could barely hear it, Tsukune uttered her name, "Cynthia Markwell..."

At the mention of that name, Moka wanted to tear apart the girl in the alleyway, she was the one who betrayed Tsukune, the one who broke his spirit, she could vividly see Outer's memories of that night when Tsukune told her about his past. She had to use every ounce of willpower she held in herself, to not charge the girl, but thanks to the willpower, and the fact that she was human and that they were in the human world, helped stop her. Cynthia smiled a cruel smirk, took a few steps forward, and spoke, "Yes it's me, Cynthia Markwell, and I've been waiting for you to show your face again. I never got to finish breaking your little friend, I'd like to finish that job."

That's when Cynthia noticed Tsukune was not only holding the hand of the girl beside him, he was squeezing it, as if depending on her for comfort or something, Cynthia didn't know. That's when she also noticed how she was looking at Tsukune, as if trying to give him some of the comfort he so desperately needed. Cynthia scowled at this, "And who is this, your new girlfriend?"

That snapped Tsukune out of it, he was going to say something, but Moka did first, **"Yes I am, is that a problem?"**

Tsukune had a questioning look upon his face as he looked toward Moka, that's when he noticed that she had a little confident smirk on her face. Tsukune then turned his attention back to Cynthia, she was clenching her fists tight, "Oh is that so? And how did you get a girl as beautiful as this? I know you, you don't know a good thing if it bites you on the ass. So how the hell did you end up with her? What is it, is it a one time trial? Is she your new school's slut? Or, is this just some pity date?"

Moka was not going to just stand there and take that, but before she could say anything, Tsukune spoke first, in a very spiteful tone, "Don't ever say anything like that about her again, understand me?"

"Ooooh, is Pussy Aono going to get angry? Remember, I know you Aono, I know everything your capable of. You couldn't get any girl, let alone someone like her. And I know how pathetic you are, so that means that this is a pity date, so how does it feel? Does it feel good to have some girl take pity on you? Trust me, he's not worth your time."

Moka waited a second, to see if Tsukune was going to say something, but he didn't, now that surprised her. She was expecting him to start fighting back, since he had defended her. He had come out of the shell he was hiding in for a long time, so he was supposed to be more outgoing, and not take insults lightly. Then everything clicked, Moka always thought Tsukune was just a shy, reclusive guy, that was his only flaw. But then everything made sense, she had her suspicions, but this proved it. Tsukune had such a low opinion of himself, that he would let anyone walk all over him. But even though that's case, now a days, he wouldn't take much crap from anybody at Yokai academy, because the girls wouldn't allow it. Moka couldn't help but think, **"If that's the case, then I'll have to have a talk with him."**

Moka took a few steps forward, a confident smirk on her face, she was going to enjoy this. **"Show's what you know, Blondie. Listen, I know what happened between you and him five years ago, I know what you did. And it makes me sick, and if I was allowed to, I would crush you into dust for what you did to him. Your just a pathetic, jealous, bitch. But I can't totally blame you, I'd know if he didn't love me, then I'd get pretty upset, but I wouldn't do what you did, because it's unforgivable. But I'll let you slide this time, because..."**

Moka's smirk grew a bit, she grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his shirt, pulled him to her, and kissed him forcefully, not like he minded. She pulled away after a second, Tsukune flushed from the kiss, and Moka finished what she was saying, her monster energy flaring up to it's peak as she did, **"you may have tried to break him, but trust me when I say, that what you tried to break, is no way in hell broken. Quite the opposite in fact, it's working in top condition. And I gotta say, your missing out. But, if I ever see your face again, I just might tear it off, and not even Tsukune will be able to stop me."**

Cynthia looked horrified for a minute, but snapped herself out of it, and she scoffed at Moka as she ran off. But just before she did, she spoke, "This isn't over."

Once Cynthia was out of sight, Moka turned to Tsukune, **"Your welcome. But besides that, I gotta say, I enjoyed it."**

Tsukune was still a bit shocked and red in the face, "Which one? The kiss, or intimidating Cynthia?"

**"Both were equally enjoyable. But now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind another kiss."**

Moka grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his shirt again, and pushed him up against the wall, as her lips connected with his, but this time, he was ready for it, slightly. They soon parted, breaking the kiss, both panting from the lack of air, and both were quite red in the face. They both soon returned to Tsukune's house, while Tsukune took a cold shower, Moka got her Rosary and put it back on. And the rest of the day, Moka complained that Inner went too far on their date, showing a bit of her jealous side.


	7. A Week and a Vampire

MAS:Your welcome, I always want to hear from my reviewers, so if you've got something to say, say it in a review, or pm me. I always welcome constructive criticism, suggestions, and your overall thoughts of what's happened so far. And don't worry, you get to see the sparks, in chapter 8/episode 8 in fact, so stick around, and you'll see what happens. Okay, here's episode 7/chapter 7, okay as I said in the last episode/chapter, this will be like the episode, 'Youth and a Vampire' from the anime, just like six was. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.

Day Eleven

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, the sight that greeted him, was of course, the ceiling. He sat up, and wiped his eyes, as if it would stop his eyesight from being blurry. After waiting a few seconds, his eyesight returned to normal and he stood up, he couldn't help but yawn as he stretched, getting ready to start the day. He looked down at where Moka's pallet was, she was still sound asleep, Mizore sound asleep herself, on the couch. As Tsukune finished yawning, he accidentally bit his tongue, causing it to bleed, "What the hell? That hurt, never knew my teeth were that sharp. I should go clean up."

Tsukune made his way to the bathroom, and washed his mouth out. He spat what was left of the blood into the sink, and for some strange reason, he missed the taste of it. He shook the thought from his head, and bared his teeth, trying to see how the hell he had caused his tongue to bleed with his own teeth. But instead of seeing all his normal teeth, he saw all his normal teeth...and two fangs. "Oh, I see it was just my fangs."

Tsukune was about to grab the tooth brush, but he quickly did a double take in the mirror, and saw the fangs once again, "Wait, fangs? Why the hell do I have fangs? This is so not good! This must mean it's almost time for me to become a Ghoul, crap! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? Stay calm, I have to stay calm. I still feel pretty normal, so I must still have some time left, before I change. I just hope it's enough time for the school Director to get what he needs, because I need this taken care of. Okay, now what am I going to do about these? I'll just have to hide them, but how am I going to do that? If I talk, they'll be seen, if I eat, they'll be seen, if I smile, they'll be seen!"

Tsukune turned on the bathroom faucet, and splashed his face with water, he spoke as he looked at the mirror once again, "I have to stay calm! No matter what, no one can see these fangs. I could just hide, literally, but what about Moka and Kokoa? They won't have anything to eat. This is nuts! What am I gonna do?"

Tsukune just stared at his reflection for several seconds, and then it hit him, "Wait a minute, I've got it!"

Tsukune quickly exited the bathroom, raced up stairs, entered his room, silently, and quietly got a permanent marker, and ripped a piece of cardboard off from a box, he kept some of his stuff in, that was in his closet. Then he raced down stairs, grabbed a knife, and cut two careful holes in the two top corners of the small piece of cardboard. He then made his way back up stairs, very quietly entered his Parents room, and cut a piece of yarn of his Mother's yarn ball. He then made his way back to the bathroom, entered it, and worked his piece of yarn, through the two holes, and wrote on the piece of cardboard, in big, dark letters, 'SORE THROAT, CAN'T SPEAK'. He then hung his makeshift sign around his neck, and actually went through the whole day like that.

* * *

Day Twelve

As soon as Tsukune woke up, he jumped to his feet, and rushed into the bathroom. He checked in the mirror...and thankfully, the fangs were gone. Tsukune couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, he took off the sign, made his way up stairs, and silently, so he didn't disturb Kokoa, slipped into his room and stashed the sign. Just in case the fangs came back, then he made his way back down stairs.

Later that day, Tsukune was walking through the park, with all of his girls, all of them wearing regular, non attention drawing, outfits. Well, non attention drawing, aren't exactly the right words, but still. Tsukune was out, giving the girls a tour of his neighborhood, they really wanted to check it out, so he gave in and began showing them around. Tsukune was about suggest leaving the park, when someone called out to him, "Hey, Tsukune! Is that you?"

Tsukune slowly turned around, and saw a few of his former classmates, his classmates from eighth grade, ogling his girls. And after a minute, he didn't see a few classmates, he saw all of them, including the girls. Now he couldn't really see them in detail, but he recognized them a bit, it was hard to see from so far though. They were all just gawking at Tsukune and his girls. Tsukune waved to all his old classmates, basically the only ones who hadn't made his life a living hell. Well, most of them treated him badly, and made fun of him, quite a bit, but they just did excessive, normal school bullying and teasing. They weren't like Chad, Tucker and Konji, not one bit.

The girls saw this, so Kurumu, acting on their behalf, asked the question they were all thinking, "Tsukune, do you know all those people?"

"Yeah, their my old classmates. No doubt coming over here to poke fun at old exam failure, Tsukune Aono. Their gonna be bragging about their new school, their academic achievements and rub it in my face that I flunked out. Their not as bad as Konji, Chad and Tucker, but still, I think we should go ahead, and just leave, because I've got nothing to prove them wrong. So, let's go."

All the girls, except Moka, looked at each other and nodded their heads, understanding that they were all thinking the same thing. They then looked at Moka, she knew what they wanted to do, but she didn't like it, but she wanted to help out Tsukune, so she nodded her head as well. Tsukune sighed, turned around and was going to walk off, but his girls wouldn't let him pass. He then noticed all of them had naughty, sexy, grins on their faces, excluding Moka of course, she was just plain red in the face.

Moka grabbed Tsukune's right hand, brought it to her Rosary, and made him yank it off. But with the other five girls, and Tsukune blocking it, all of Tsukune's old classmates couldn't see the blinding light appear, or disappear. Inner Moka stood where Outer once was, a confident, almost malicious smirk on her face, Outer didn't like this idea, but Inner was absolutely fine with it. **"Tsukune, be ready, we've got a game to play, and it's to your benefit."**

Tsukune couldn't help but think, "What could go wrong?"

"Okay, but girls, please don't do anything too drastic. I think I know what you six are about to do, so I'm asking you, don't overdo it, okay?"

The girls just shook their heads, Inner Moka then spoke on their behalf, **"You said they were going to poke fun at you, because you had no outstanding achievements. I may not be fully versed in everything that is popular and cool, in the Human world, but we all know, whether it be in the Monster World, or the Human world, a Harem, is still a Harem. Which we know for a fact, will astound most of everybody, so we're willing to do this, for you. So be ready, because if we're going to do this, we're gonna have some fun with it."**

The rest of Tsukune's girls just nodded their heads, Tsukune knew this was going to end badly, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was going to enjoy this, a lot. Tsukune let out an exhausted sigh, smiled and turned to his old classmates, who were just about five feet away from him now. A male with black hair, Tsukune barely recognized him, spoke, "Tsukune Aono? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Nice to see you again, Bert, and all of you. Is everyone here? I see Jessica, Susan, Amy, Hilary, Kanade, Konan, Konoka, Nodoka, Tiffany, Jonathan, Jeffery, James, Alexander, Louise, Akuto, Kohta and Martin. So where is, Kagome and Moroku?"

"They actually moved, but with how much those two hated each other, I wouldn't have been surprised to see one of them hide out somewhere, so their family would leave without'em. It's still hard to believe those two are siblings, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember how they used to pass notes to each other, just to insult one and other."

Another male student, the one Tsukune pointed out as James, stepped forward and spoke, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, on with the important business, Tsukune, who are all these beautiful girls behind you?"

"Well these girls are some friends of mine, from my new school, and..."

Kurumu stepped forward, grabbed a hold of Tsukune's left arm, and spoke, "Don't listen to Tsukune here..."

Mizore stepped forward herself, grabbed a hold of Tsukune's right arm, and then she spoke, "yeah, he's just being modest."

Ruby stepped forward herself, and managed to move Kurumu over a little bit, and grab onto a bit of Tsukune's left arm as well, as she spoke, "The truth of it all is..."

Yukari jumped up and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck, kissed him on the cheek, looked at all his classmates and put on a huge smile, as she said, "we're all his girlfriends!"

Kokoa was the next one to step forward, still behind Tsukune though, she wrapper her arms around him, and snuggled up to him from behind, she then poked her head out from behind him, and said, "And we just can't..."

Inner Moka stepped forward then, got in Tsukune's face, licked his cheek, and with a strait face, and the utmost confidence, turned to his classmates, and spoke, **"keep our hands off of him."**

All of Tsukune's classmates just stared at him and his girls, their eyes opened wide, and disbelieving looks on their faces. But after several seconds, James spoke once again, "So, all these beautiful girls, are your girlfriends, Tsukune?"

Tsukune, his face flushed red, nodded his head, as he said, "It's complicated, but basically, yeah. Their all mine."

A girl in the back, the one Tsukune pointed out as Susan, then asked a question, a question, that if anyone at Yokai academy asked, the girls might have beat them, "Why the hell would all of you, want to go out with a loser like Tsukune?"

All the girls, besides Moka, she kept her cool, all looked at Susan with looks, that said, 'Are you stupid, bitch?'. But they let the looks fall off their faces, and expressions of happiness, and contentedness, took their places, as they answered the question, Yukari spoke first, "Well, he's kind..."

Ruby picked up after Yukari, "he's sweet..."

Mizore was the next to pick it up, "he's caring..."

Kokoa picked it up right after Mizore, "he's always there for us..."

And then Kurumu and Moka finished it off, in complete and utter unison, "And he's dynamite in bed."

As soon as they finished that sentence, they both glared at the other, neither liking that they had both said the same thing. Tsukune didn't think he could get any redder, but when Moka and Kurumu pulled out the dynamite in bed part, his face was basically a darker red than blood ever could be. Tsukune's classmates couldn't believe what they were hearing, they had known Tsukune for a long time, to them, this sounded like a different person entirely. The Tsukune they knew, was a reclusive, shy guy, that got picked on a lot.

Another girl, the one Tsukune had pointed out as Kanade, asked the very question he was fearing, "Which one of you does he love the most?"

Whatever script the girls had in their heads, had just been thrown out the window. Kurumu tightened her grip on Tsukune's left arm, as she said, "Well that's an easy one, that would be me."

Mizore tightened her grip on Tsukune's right arm, as she spoke, "Don't listen to her, Tsukune loves me the most."

Yukari, still hanging on Tsukune from behind, then threw her lot in, "Miss. Titty Pie, and the Ice Queen have no clue what their talking about, Tsukune loves me the most!"

Ruby draped her arms across Tsukune's left shoulder, her head close to his ear, as she said, "He loves me the most, his obedient and loyal servant for life."

Kokoa tightened her grip around Tsukune's abdomen, as she declared, "All you dumb broads got it wrong, Tsukune loves me the most!"

Tsukune knew that he and the girls were about to scram, he knew if they didn't, things were going to get bad, someway, somehow, they always do. But the looks upon all his old classmates faces, were beyond priceless, if he could, he would be laughing his head off. Tsukune didn't know how, but he managed to convince the girls it was time to leave, and on their way home, he showered them with thanks.

* * *

Day Thirteen

As soon as Tsukune was done with his daily routine, he was on phone, making a reservation for two, at a restaurant, for him and Ruby.

Several hours later, Tsukune was ready to go, he was just waiting for Ruby to finish getting dressed and come down stairs. Tsukune wore a white, short sleeved, shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some white sneakers. Tsukune was dressed pretty casual for the occasion, mostly because he had already worn all of his fancy and stylish clothes. Or at least what Tsukune called fancy and stylish, so this was all he really had, just normal and casual clothes. He already told Ruby to dress casual, now he just had to wait and see what she was wearing. Tsukune didn't have to wait much longer, as Ruby was now descending the stairs. As she finished with the last step, Tsukune caught sight of her, she wore a purple, mid thigh level, spaghetti strap dress. While it definitely wasn't casual, Tsukune thought she looked beautiful in it.

At the Restaurant, Tsukune and Ruby had just ordered, and the waiter was off to give their order. Tsukune was going to start up a conversation, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Konji, Chad, Tucker and Cynthia, sitting only two tables to his right. Tsukune quickly grabbed the menu, and stood it up on the table, blocking himself from the view of anyone to the right of him. This of course couldn't go unnoticed by Ruby, since she was sitting across from him. So she looked to her left/Tsukune's right, and saw the four. She then turned back to Tsukune, and spoke, "Do you know those four?"

Tsukune just nodded his head, that's when Ruby got it, "Wait a minute, are those four...?"

Tsukune just nodded his head again, Ruby understood why he wanted to hide. Ruby couldn't help but smile, she had something up her sleeve, and she thought, "Might as well pull it out now."

Tsukune, his eyes trying to stay focused, ran across the room, looking for anyone else that might notice him, which in would turn, cause Konji, Chad, Tucker and Cynthia to notice him. He was so focused on this task, that he didn't even notice Ruby had her wand in her hand, it took a second, but he eventually did. "Ruby? Where did you get your wand from? You left my house without it."

"No I didn't, I kept it with me."

"The where did you...oh."

Tsukune went red in the face as he realized where she had to pull it out from, Ruby's smile widened at that. "Well, uh, I mean, what are you doing with it? You can't use any magic, you might get caught."

"Don't worry Tsukune, I just have a few spells I'd like to do, that's all."

Tsukune knew he wasn't going to get through to her, "Okay, just be careful, and discreet."

"You got it."

Ruby brought her wand under the table, whispered a few words, and moved her wand just a bit. Tsukune was way too curious to just sit there, he slightly moved the menu out of his way, so he could see the right side of the restaurant. A glass full of wine, from the table between Tsukune's table and Konji's table, floated into the air, and silently was poured onto the ground, this, thankfully, went unnoticed. The waiter, who was bringing Konji, his boys, and Cynthia, their food, slipped on the wine, and landed on a dozen pillows, which appeared out of nowhere. While the food he was carrying on a tray, went flying and hit Konji in the back of the head. But a pie on the tray, was now floating in mid air, and it quickly hit Cynthia in the face.

Then, two steaks from a different table, quickly jumped into the air, and went soaring towards Chad and Tucker, hitting them both in the face. Then, finally, the ice sculpture of a peacock, that was located in the middle of the restaurant, floated into the air, over to Konji's table, and dropped right onto it, causing the ice sculpture to shatter into hundreds of pieces, pelting Konji, Chad, Tucker and Cynthia with ice pieces. All three of them, quickly scrambled to the exit, while everyone else watched on in curiosity and hilarity. Tsukune, was the one laughing hardest though, by the time he had settled down, he had almost no air in his lungs.

An hour and a half later, Tsukune and Ruby walked back into his house, she turned to Tsukune and thanked him, "Thank you Tsukune, for dinner and a good evening."

Tsukune chuckled at Ruby, "I should be the one thanking you, your the one who made the evening fun."

Ruby smiled, leaned in and locked lips with Tsukune. She pulled away after a few seconds, and began making her way up stairs, "Goodnight, Tsukune, Master."

Tsukune still couldn't get used to her calling him that, "Goodnight, Ruby."

* * *

Day Fourteen

Tsukune felt awful, he was supposed to go out on a date tonight, with Kokoa, but he had to cancel on her. Today had been one hell of a day, his fangs had sprang back up, and his sign, when he put it back on, wasn't lying. His throat was beyond just sore, it felt like he hadn't had anything to drink for months. And all day, he felt the urge to bury his fangs into ever neck he saw, especially Moka's. But he restrained himself, it wasn't too hard, but the fact that his throat as dry as a fucking desert didn't help anything. On top of all that, his fangs had just receded, and his thirst for blood was gone. His throat was still dry as hell though, but a few bottles of water fixed that. So here he was, lying on his pallet, at eleven fifty at night, unable to fall asleep, and feeling guilty as hell.

Which made it even harder to get to sleep, Tsukune kept trying to shake everything off and drift into a deep sleep. But that wasn't working, not at all. That's when Tsukune heard a noise, he quickly looked over to the front door, since that's where the sound came from. He couldn't see who it was, but he could see the outline of the person, even though it was pretty dark. It took a second or two, but he recognized the shape of the body outline, "Kokoa, what are you doing down here?"

The person took several steps forward, coming out of most of the darkness, it was indeed Kokoa. But that's when he noticed what she was wearing, nothing but her panties, and a black shirt that was only long enough to barely cover them, they were white. Tsukune went red in the face, Kokoa just came closer to him, got down on her knee's, and spoke, "Tsukune, could I please, sleep here, with you, just for tonight?"

That was not what Tsukune was expecting to hear, he expected, 'You asshole! You canceled on me!' or 'How dare you cancel on me!'. Because when he canceled, he couldn't stick around, he had to get away, before he bit her out of blood thirst. "Sure Kokoa, come on."

Tsukune took the covers of himself, and patted the spot next to him. She slowly crawled over onto his pallet, and snuggled up against him, her right arm resting on is chest. "Thank you, Tsukune."

Tsukune could hear the sound of sadness in her voice, "Kokoa, listen, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to cancel our date. I really did want to go, but things just kept piling up on top of me, plus most of the day, I was feeling miserable. So, I'm really sorry, let me make it up to you, I'll take you out on a date tomorrow night, I promise."

Kokoa slightly shook her head, "It's okay Tsukune, I forgive you. I understand, the changing process of turning into a Ghoul can really take it's toll."

Tsukune's eyes went wide, "Wait, but I never told you..."

"I saw you in the bathroom, this morning, you were messing with your fangs. You canceled our date, and it was the right thing to do. I know that, but I can't say that's what I wanted."

"Kokoa, thank you, so much. I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry, for canceling the date, I really am. But, what made you come down here?"

Kokoa mumbled something, but Tsukune couldn't hear it, so he asked again, "Why did you come down here?"

Kokoa hugged Tsukune tight, as she spoke, her voice level barely above a whisper, "I was lonely up there, I was in your room, surrounded by your stuff, your scent, but I didn't have you. If I stayed up there any longer, I think I might have cried. I know you have to deal with the other girls being silly, crazy and dealing with any of the problems they come across. So I know you need someone to be strong, but tonight, I...I just can't. I...I just want to be alone with you, be in your arms, not have to deal with being the tough one anymore, I'm tired of always trying to one up my Sister and fighting period. And with all that, I'm not sure I can keep up with staying ahead of the other girls, in the competition for your heart."

Kokoa had tears streaming down her face at this point, "I don't want them to win, I want you, all to myself, I love you, Tsukune. And I...I...I...I'm a...a...af...afraid, I'm afraid that if I don't stay on top of every one of them, then one of them will steal you away, for good. I'm scared, that...that...that, that I'm gonna be alone again. I don't ever want to be alone again, I can't handle it, not anymore. I tried, I tried for so long, but I couldn't handle it, I just couldn't. That's why I always chase around my Sister, I don't want to be alone anymore. But now, I've got you, and you make me feel beyond happy. I could give up everything that I am, I'll give up my powers, I'll give up my Vampire pride, I'll even give up Ko buddy, just please, please, stay with me Tsukune. I love you, and I don't ever want to be without you again, I don't ever want to be alone again."

Tsukune was shocked beyond words at that point, he saw signs of a different personality under her rough and tough demeanor, but she just never let him get this close. He could barely believe what she was telling him, this didn't sound like Kokoa, she sounded defeated, lonely, and despaired. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Kokoa and pulled her to him, slightly surprising her, "Kokoa, I swear that you'll never be alone again. I will always be with you Kokoa. I love you, and I will never leave you, no matter what happens."

Kokoa snuggled into Tsukune's embrace, "Tsukune, thank you, so much. I love you."

* * *

Day Fifteen

Tsukune and all of his girls sat down at the third closest table to the stage, all of them were waiting in anticipation, most of it good, some of it bad. Tsukune had decided on taking all the girls out today, so they needed an activity for all of them to do, and after being unable to find anything else of interest, they just decided to hit a Karaoke bar. They had already signed up, now they just had to wait to be called up, Tsukune was dreading it. He could memorize songs just fine, but the problem was he couldn't hit certain pitches in certain songs.

Some songs his voice was too high, so he just hoped they had a song he could sing, otherwise, he would look and sound like a complete idiot. Moka was nervous, but still excited. While the rest of the girls were ecstatic, but Kokoa of course. She had actually never done any Karaoke, so she withheld her opinion for the time being. After sitting through several other people's songs, one of Tsukune's group was called up. "Can Ruby Toujo please come to the stage, can Ruby please come to the stage."

Ruby let a smirk cross her face, as she got up and got on the stage, the man on the stage then walked over to Ruby, and said something, but he didn't use his mic, so no one could hear him. Ruby said something back, and the man spoke once again, "Okay, now we've got Ruby Toujo, performing Avril Lavigne's Wish you were here."

The man stepped off stage, Ruby stepped up to the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this song, to someone special to me."

And the music began playing.

:Instrumental:

"I can be tough, I can be strong. But with you, it's not like that at all. There's a girl, that gives a shit. Behind this wall, you just walk through it, and I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running though my head. Your always there, your everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it. Your always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here, I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near, I wish you were here. I love, the way you are. It's who I am, don't have to try hard. We always say, say it like it is. And the truth, is that I really miss, all those crazy things you said, you left them running though my head, Your always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here."

"All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it, Your always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here, I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near, I wish you were here. No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go. Oh, oh. No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here, I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near, I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here, I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near, I wish you were here."

Ruby was finished, and everybody began clapping, she wasn't half bad. She curtsied, and got off the stage and went back to the table. While winking at Tsukune, telling him that song was for him. "Okay, can Kurumu Kurono please come to the stage, Kurumu please come to the stage."

Kurumu jumped out of her seat, got on stage, whispered something to the guy and he spoke, "Okay, now we've got Kurumu Kurono performing Tata Young's, sexy, naughty, bitchy me."

The man stepped off the stage, Kurumu stepped up to the mic, and the music began.

Kurumu's Song-by Tata Young

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me! I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like, I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize, I'm the kind that your Momma and your Daddy were afraid you'd turnout to be like. I may seem unapproachable, but that's only for the boys, who don't have  
the right approach, who have a ride which makes a girl like me, wanna hop in and roll. People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls that like staying home and being innocent. I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When i'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"

"My mouth never takes a holiday, I always shock with the things I say. I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class about an hour late. And when it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy. People think its intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls that like staying home and being innocent. I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me! Sexy...sexy...sexy, Naughty...naughty...naughty, Bitchy...bitchy...bitchy Me. Sexy...sexy...sexy, Naughty...naughty...naughty, Bitchy...bitchy...bitchy Me."

"People think it's intimidating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality, I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls that like staying home and being innocent. I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me! I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty, unlike all of my guys, I like them tall with money. I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty, can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me! I..pick..my..skirts..to..be..Sexy. Just..like..my..thoughts..a..bit..naughty. When..I'm..out..with..my..girls..bitchy. Can't change...I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy Me."

Kurumu finished, and the patrons went wild, mostly the guys though. While her voice was beautiful, most of the girls in the house were jealous, none of Tsukune's though. Kurumu curtsied, jumped off the stage and jumped back in her seat, "Yahoo-hoo! That was a blast!"

"Okay then, can Yukari Sendo please come to the stage, Yukari please come to the stage."

Yukari couldn't help but smile as she got up, and made her way onto the stage. The man bent down and let her whisper in his ear, whatever she said freaked him out a bit, because he almost fell over when he tried to look at her. He whispered something and she whispered back, he sighed and spoke, "Okay, now we've got Yukari Sendo performing Katy Perry's I kissed a girl."

Tsukune went bug eyed, Yukari stepped up to the mic, lowered it, and the music began.

:Instrumental:

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what, I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you, caught my attention. I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it."

:Instrumental:

"No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. Your my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what, good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets, so confused, hard to obey. I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it. Us girls, we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent. I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it."

Most of everybody went crazy, she sang beautifully, but some people were just freaked out a girl who was barely in her teens just sang that song. She curtsied, got off the stage and sat back down with Tsukune and the other girls, Tsukune still couldn't believe she had performed that whole song in front of everybody like that. "Can Mizore Shirayuki please come to the stage, can Mizore please come to the stage."

Mizore stood up, got on stage, whispered something int he man's ear, and let him speak, "Okay, now we've got Mizore Shirayuki performing Flyleaf's Again."

Mizore stepped up to the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this song, to the boy I love."

And the music began.

:Instrumental:

"I love the way that your heart breaks, with every injustice and deadly fate. Praying it all be new, and living like it all depends on you! Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now, I love you, please see and believe again. I love that your never satisfied, with face value wisdom and happy lies. You take what they say and go back and cry, your so close to me that you nearly died! Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now, I love you, please see and believe again."

"They don't have to understand you, be still. Wait and know, I understand you, be still, be still! Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. Only surrender will help you now, the floodgates are breaking and pouring out! Here you are down on your knees, trying to find air to breathe, right where I want you to be again, I love you, please see and believe again. Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. Right where I want you to be again, see and believe!"

Mizore finished, and the place went psycho, she sang it beyond beautifully, and she put a lot of emotion behind it. And the whole time, she kept stealing glances at Tsukune. She curtsied, got off stage, sat down at the table and spoke, "So, did you like your song, Tsukune?"

Tsukune was a little red in the face, "Y..yeah, I loved it Mizore. You sang beautifully."

Kurumu scoffed at this, while Mizore smiled and a slight blush appeared on her face. "Can Kokoa Shuzen please come to the stage, can Kokoa please come to the stage."

Kokoa stood up, got on stage whispered to the guy, and he spoke, "Okay, now we've got Kokoa Shuzen performing Pink's Fucking Perfect."

The man stepped off stage, and Kokoa stepped up to the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this song, to a boy, who doesn't know just how good he is to me and everyone else around him."

Tsukune knew she was talking about him, so he payed extra attention, just like he did with Ruby and Mizore. The music then began.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss 'no way it's all good', it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, Like your less than, fucking perfect! Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, your fucking perfect, to me! Your so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong. Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead. So complicated, look how big you'll make it, filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, I see you do the same. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect! Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, your fucking perfect, to me!"

"The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking, is an ice cold beer. So cool in lying and we try, try, try, but we try too hard, it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause their everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time, why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?"

:Instrumental:

"Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty, Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less then, fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, your fucking perfect, to me. Your perfect, your perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing, your fucking perfect to me."

Once again, the place went completely nuts. Kokoa had an astoundingly beautiful voice, and just like Mizore, she put a lot of emotion into it. She curtsied, got off stage, looked Tsukune right in the eyes, and she sat down. Tsukune was red in the face, and he was beyond astounded, she still held the words he confessed to her, in her heart. She still knew how he felt, and her voice was captivating. All the other girls were surprised as hell, as well. "Can Moka Akashiya please come to the stage, can Moka please come to the stage."

Moka let out a deep breath stood up, got on stage, whispered something to the man, and he spoke, "Okay, now we've got Moka Akashiya performing Evanescence's My Immortal."

He got off stage, Moka stepped up to the mic, and the music began.

:Instrumental:

"I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my, childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have, all of me."

:Instrumental:

"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have, all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone, but though your still with me. I've been alone all along!"

:Instrumental:

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have, all of me."

:Instrumental:

Moka finished and curtsied, while the whole house gave her a huge round of applause, she did very well, but her voice wasn't exactly the best for an Amy Lee song. But nevertheless, she sang beautifully. She got off stage and sat down at the table. Tsukune couldn't believe it, all of his girls could sing beautifully, and then Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Kokoa sang like complete angels. Tsukune knew he was next, he had to be, he didn't want to be, he just knew he was going to embarrass himself. Hopefully they had the song he wanted. "Can Tsukune Aono please come to the stage, can Tsukune please come to the stage."

Tsukune let out a deep breath, stood up, got on stage, whispered something to the guy, he nodded his head and spoke, "Okay, now we've got Tsukune Aono performing Sixx A.M.'s Life is beautiful."

The man stepped of the stage, Tsukune stepped up to the mic, and the music began.

:Instrumental:

"You can't quit until you try, you can't live until you die, you can't learn to tell the truth, until you learn to lie. You can't breathe until you choke, you gotta laugh when your the joke. There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive! Just open your eyes, just open your eyes, and see that life is beautiful! Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry, at my funeral?"

:Instrumental:

"I know some things that you don't, I've done things that you won't, there's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home. I was waiting for my hearse, what came next was so much worse, it took a funeral to make me feel alive! Just open your eyes, just open your eyes, and see that life is beautiful! Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry, at my funeral?"

:Instrumental:

"Alive. Just open your eyes, just open your eyes, and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life,that no one will cry, at my funeral? Just open your eyes, just open your eyes, and see that life is beautiful! Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry, at my funeral?"

:Instrumental:

Tsukune finished, and he was massively applauded, he sang a lot better than he would ever give himself credit for, on certain songs. Tsukune bowed, got off the stage and sat back down at his table. All the girls crowded around him with compliments, on how good he sang. Tsukune just blushed and blushed. "Can Urau Snaya please come to the stage, can Urau please come to the stage."

Moka quickly pulled Tsukune away from the table, to where no one could see them and got him to pull off her Rosary. "Wait, your going to be singing too?"

**"Is there a problem with that Tsukune?"**

"No, no, of course not! I just didn't think you'd like Karaoke."

**"I don't, but what the hell."**

Moka walked off, got on stage, said something to the man, and he spoke, "Okay, now we've got Urau Snaya performing Evanescence's Everybody's Fool."

He got off the stage, Moka walked up to the mic, and the music began.

:Instrumental:

**"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that, never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled. Look, here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you, no flaws when your pretending. But now I know, she never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled. Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lie! I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore. It never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled. It never was and never will be, Your not real and you can't save me. Somehow now your everybody's fool!"**

:Instrumental:

The place became as loud as it ever has been, Inner Moka's voice put a new swing on the song, unlike Outer, she was perfect for Amy Lee's songs. And she also put a lot of emotion behind it, so it wasn't bland. Tsukune couldn't believe it, Inner Moka's voice was as beautiful, if not more so, as Outer Moka's. But before Moka could get off the stage, everybody began chanting, "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

So she stayed on stage, but music didn't begin playing, **"Tsukune Aono, come up here."**

Moka called Tsukune to the stage, so he did as she said. He got up there, she whispered something to him, whispered something to the man, and then he spoke, "Okay, now we've got Urau Snaya and Tsukune Aono performing Evanescence's Bring Me To Life."

The man brought out a second mic, and got off stage. Moka and Tsukune stepped up to the mics, and the music began.

:Instrumental:

**"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead, it back home.** (Wake me up!) **Wake me up inside,** (I can't wake up!) **Wake me up inside,** (Save me!) **Call my name and save me from the dark.** (Wake me up!) **Bid my blood to run,** (I can't wake up!) **Before I come undone,** (Save me!) **Save me from the nothing I've become. Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life.** (Wake me up!) **Wake me up inside,** (I can't wake up!) **Wake me up inside,** (Save me!) **Call my name and save me from the dark,** (Wake me up!) **Bid my blood to run,** (I can't wake up!) **Before I come undone,** (Save me!) **Save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life.** (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.)** Bring me to life."**

**"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead.** (All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!)** I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything!** (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul!) **Don't let me die here!** (There must be something more!) **Bring me to life!** (Wake me up!) **Wake me up inside,** (I can't wake up!) **Wake me up inside,** (Save me!) **Call my name and save me from the dark.** (Wake me up!) **Bid my blood to run,** (I can't wake up!)** Before I come undone,** (Save me!) **Save me from the nothing I've become, Bring me to life.** (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!) **Bring me to life!"**

They finished, and the place went completely and utterly fucking nuts.

* * *

Day Sixteen

Tsukune slowly sat up, as he yawned and wiped his eyes. It took a second, but his vision cleared up, and then he heard kitchen noises. Like pan's sizzling, and such. And of course, he heard voices. He stood up and went into the kitchen, and what a surprise, the kitchen was completely and totally destroyed. Later that day, when Tsukune and all of his girls were cleaning the mess, he discovered all of the girls tried to make him breakfast, at the same time, and the end result, was of course, mayhem. But regardless, he thanked each of his girls, he knew most of them could cook, it was just they all tried to do it at once, and ended up fighting.

* * *

Day Seventeen

Tsukune sighed as he carried a basket of laundry up stairs, he had to put away the clothes, because today was laundry day. Most of everybody were in their pajamas/nightwear, while the others were in sweats. But either way, it was a boring tedious day, because it's laundry day. The only thing exciting, was the fact that Yukari freaked out when Kurumu dumped dirty panties on her, her reaction, almost priceless, Tsukune had to fight to keep from laughing. But they got the job done, all the clothes got washed and dried, so they had clothes to wear and take back to school.

* * *

I do not own the songs Everybody's fool, Bring me to life, and My immortal. They are the sole property of Evanescence.

I do not own the song I kissed a girl, it is the sole property of Katy Perry.

I do not own the song Life is beautiful, it is the sole property of Sixx A.M.

I do not own the song Fucking perfect, it is the sole property of Pink.

I do not own the song Wish you were here, it is the sole property of Avril Lavigne.

I do not own the song Again, it is the sole property of Flyleaf.

I do not own the song Sexy, naught, bitchy me, it is the sole property of Tata Young.


	8. The Ghoul Awakens and a Vampire

As I hinted in previous chapters, I will be bringing a few things from the Manga in, but I will do them the anime way. I will change them, rearrange them, and twist them around until they fit the anime verse of Rosario+Vampire. So it will not be like the Manga, once so ever. So if any of you who haven't read the Manga are reading this, then don't worry, you won't have to go look anything up, it might help, but you won't need to. Because I don't even know the full back story of everything I'm bringing in, so I'll make it myself. Okay, here's episode 8/chapter 8, now please read, enjoy and review.

As soon as Tsukune was done getting dressed into his school uniform, he was out the door, his Parents insisted that he go pick up some snacks. Why, he didn't know, perhaps they had a dinner party this weekend. It wouldn't be unusual, they've had a few before. Plus that would explain why Tsukune's Father took the day off today, so he could make preparations. It was only Thursday, still two days from the weekend, but Tsukune's Family always made sure things were ready early. Tsukune entered the market that he and his Family always used, and quickly found the snack isle and got what he needed.

Tsukune made his way to the checkout counter and put the snacks down, that's when he noticed a slightly pudgy man at the counter, he had curly, red, hair, clean shaven face, brown eyes, and he wore the store uniform, which consisted of a blue, tucked in, t-shirt and tan slacks, with black dress shoes. And when the pudgy man saw Tsukune, he smiled. "Well hey, if it isn't old counter boy, Tsukune Aono."

Then Tsukune inspected the man a bit closer, now he recognized him, "Jimbo, it's good to see you."

"Good to see me? Kid last time I saw you, you were four inches shorter, what was that, three years ago?"

"Yeah Just about, my Family did stop coming here for a while, before they even sent me to high school."

About five minutes later Jimbo was done bagging the snacks, "Well it was good seeing you again kid, you should visit town a bit more often."

"That's not gonna happen, sorry to say, but it was good seeing you Jimbo."

"Alright, you take care then, kid."

"I will."

After he got the snacks, he was on his way back home, he couldn't help but wonder, "I wonder when the bus will be here, I really want to get back to Yokai academy."

Tsukune wished the bus had already picked him up, he was in his school outfit, and all the girls were in their usual outfits, Yukari even had her witch hat on. At least they did when he left the house earlier, there was that and the fact that Tsukune didn't want to be around his family much longer. He was very close to his family before he went to Yokai academy, but now he was outgrowing them. While he felt bad about that, he would always believe that continuing in attending Yokai academy was the best decision he ever made. Tsukune, now on his front porch, opened the door, and, "Surprise!"

Tsukune almost dropped the bag of snacks he was carrying as all of his classmates, his Parents, his Girls, and Kyouko all jumped out at him. A banner was set up near the stairs, that said, 'Going away party'. Tsukune let out a sigh, as Kyouko walked up to him, put her arm around his shoulder, and guided him into the living room. "We never get to see you, and neither do your classmates, and since you've been here three weeks now, and it's time for you to go, we wanted to see you off, with a going away party. So, go, mingle, have fun!"

Kyouko took the bag from Tsukune and went to set up the snacks he had brought home, the girls quickly rushed to Tsukune, and that made several dudes flock to him as well. He couldn't help but think, "This is gonna be a long day."

But several minutes after the party started, Tsukune's door was kicked open, and slammed into the wall from the force. "Okay, I'm here, this is officially a party."

Konji, Chad, Tucker and Cynthia then strolled into Tsukune's house, uninvited and definitely unwanted. The four approached Tsukune, his girls, and his Family, who were basically all within a twelve foot radius of each other. Konji, of course, was the one to speak, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here, Tsukune in his school uniform. Dude, are you sure your not a fag? I mean look at you."

Tucker and Chad quickly butted in, in unison, "Yeah, you little bitch!"

Cynthia was just glaring daggers at all of Tsukune's girls, and well, Tsukune himself. The girls all quickly grabbed a part of Tsukune, Kurumu and Ruby his left arm, Kokoa and Moka his right arm, Mizore and Yukari grabbed onto his neck and waist, individually. And they all spoke in unison, "Don't you dare talk to Tsukune like that! You creeps!"

"Girls, just cause he has a Harem, doesn't mean he's strait, I mean, has he even touched one of you yet?"

Tsukune couldn't help but clench his fists in anger, the girls quickly retorted in unison, "That's because he's not a lecherous bastard, like you three are!"

Between Konji and the girls, no one could get a word in edge wise. "Okay, boys, let's show Tsukune parents, and his harem, the sides of him they don't know about."

Chad and Tucker then asked in unison, "Then, is it time to use the spell?"

"Yeah, it's time to use the spell."

Chad and Tucker had slightly evil grins spread across both of their faces, and before anyone could say anything about the mention of a spell, the two spoke in unison, "Acrux, antebellum, terrarum, ginaya!"

Chains made of pure energy, quickly surrounded Tsukune's girls and family, and forced them to the wall, trapping them against it. Tsukune's Parents began freaking out at the fact that they were trapped, with chains that came out of nowhere. Kyouko was freaking out a bit too, even though she knew of monsters. While all six of Tsukune's Girls struggled to break the chains, an attempt made in vain. The screams of some of Tsukune's old classmates, were so loud that you wouldn't hear a car going by. So, Konji waved off all of Tsukune's former classmates, as he used a spell, "Teraum, tsuneye, dimatrey."

And just like that, all of Tsukune's former classmates disappeared. Tsukune looked at Konji, Chad and Tucker, in bewilderment, Konji couldn't help but chuckle, "What, haven't you ever seen a man Witch before? More commonly known as a Warlock."

"But...but how did you use magic without a wand?"

As Ruby continued to struggle, she warned Tsukune, "Tsukune, be careful! Their using an extremely old form of black magic, it's very powerful and very unstable!"

Konji just scoffed, "We're above wands, our magic surpasses any magic created before. We posses knowledge long lost to our kind, not even the eldest Witches and Warlocks use this magic anymore."

Konji looked over to Tsukune's Family, and his Girls, "I think it's about time, we reveal all of you to your parents, and your harem. We'll reveal the Tsukune the girls know to your parents, and the one they don't know to the girls themselves."

Tsukune gritted his teeth, "No way I'm gonna let that happen."

"We'll see."

Then, in one swift motion, Tsukune was on the floor, in pain, and Konji was up in Tsukune's Parents's faces. "Now, allow me to tell you everything your son has been hiding from you."

Tsukune, still in pain, managed to get a few words out, "Konji, don't! They can't know!"

"But they must know, you see Koji and Kasumi, your son, Tsukune, goes to Yokai academy. Which is a school by Monsters, of Monster, for Monsters. He's quite lucky he didn't get eaten through these past two, almost three, years. And all the pretty girls he brought home, all Monsters, just like me and my boys here."

Koji and Kasumi couldn't believe what they were hearing, their son went to a school for monsters, and their the ones that sent him there. He could have died many times over, and it was their fault. And all the girls he brought home, were in fact monsters. Koji and Kasumi couldn't help but stare in slight horror and shock, at Tsukune's girls. Moka, Kokoa, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore and Kurumu couldn't bare to look at Tsukune's parents. If it wasn't for their dangerous situation, Tsukune's Mother would have fainted ten times over by now. Konji then continued, "Not to mention that all of these girls have caused him pain and sorrow, and that almost all of them have tried and almost succeeded in killing him."

At that statement, the fear spiked up, and resentment joined in, on the expressions of Tsukune's Parents's faces. Konji looked back at Tsukune, he was gritting his teeth in pain, and rage. Konji's grin widened, and he continued, "So, before we go any farther, allow me to show you their true forms. Aku, flaki, ney, chiye, totius."

The girls true forms flashed before Koji's and Kasumi's eyes, and the fear in their eyes just raised a bit, only a bit, since Kokoa, Ruby and Yukari were already in their true forms. And since Mizore's and Kurumu's true forms were almost identical to the forms they were in now. But just those slight changes, scared Koji and Kasumi. "Now that that's done, allow me to tell you all about the girls. But, perhaps it's not my place to tell you. Cynthia, go ahead, your the one who found all of this out, I know you want to tell'em."

Cynthia gave a sadistic little grin, walked up to Konji, looked at Tsukune's parents, and began, "This is what they have done. Let's start with Moka, she's a Vampire, she only started hanging out with him because she loved the taste of his blood..."

Moka already quite upset, and knowing the fear behind Tsukune's Parent's faces, they were going to believe Cynthia, so she cried out, tears sliding down her face, "That's not true!"

"and when she found out he was Human, she wanted him gone."

"That's not true!"

"And, several times, she's caused him pain and misery, for no apparent reason. as well as almost drinking him to death."

"None of that's true!"

Tsukune could feel a slightly unwarranted surge of rage flow through him, after everything that has happened, he was beyond pissed. At this point, he wanted to beat Cynthia and Konji Down. Tsukune could feel his fangs growing, and he didn't even want them to stop.

"Okay, now Kurumu, she's a Succubus, she tried to use her powers to turn Tsukune into her sex slave. And when that didn't work out, she tried to kill him. Then there's the fact, that she only want's Tsukune, because she wants to defeat Moka, by getting Tsukune before she can, she doesn't even love the boy."

Kurumu was already in an emotional state, and bringing up bad memories and fake intentions, set her over the edge, as tears began coming down her face, she cried out, "That's bullshit!"

This girl just kept pushing it, Tsukune's fangs were all the way out now.

"Now Yukari, she's a Witch, the girl pelted the boy with objects multiple times, on the first day they ever met. She tried to make him seem like an insensitive, cheating bastard. Because, she's a lesbian, and wants to get into Moka's pants, not that the bitch has any. She also doesn't love Tsukune, she just wants to get closer to Moka."

Yukari couldn't stand this girl and her lying, she cried out next, tears already sliding down her cheeks, "That's a big, fat, lie!"

Tsukune was beyond beating these two, he wanted them crippled, extremely and painfully. Because Konji was laughing at every single statement.

"Next up, Mizore, she's a Snow Woman, after Tsukune rejected her, after she sprang her feelings on him without even knowing him for more than an hour, she tried to kill him. And, to vent her frustrations, she froze a teacher, hoping he would die, and when she was caught, she blamed him, and stated that he tried to molest her, when she was just going to give him some, and then decided not to."

At the accusation that Mizore would do something like that, Mizore cried out with everything she had, as tears poured down her face, "That's all a lie! I would never do that! I would never do something like that! I will stay pure for Tsukune, and only Tsukune can have me, only Tsukune!"

Tsukune's eyes began glowing a bright, blood red, and soon rested on just normal blood red. Tsukune was no longer wanting to cripple these two, he wanted to murder them.

Konji and Cynthia scoffed, "Ruby's up, she's a Witch as well, and during her first encounter with Tsukune, she injured him, while trying to kill him. And then, later, she tried to kill all of them, claiming crazy things here and there. And it was all supposed to be for some old hag, who wasn't even alive anymore. She was just going Psycho! And the only reason she hangs around Tsukune, is because she has nowhere else to go."

Ruby couldn't take that, so she cried out as well, as tears ran down her face, just like the others, "Your wrong! I love Tsukune!"

Tsukune's monster energy finally released, his hair was beginning to change color, and he was more than ready to murder these two in a horrendous way.

"And now, Kokoa, she's a Vampire as well, and on several occasions she's tried to kill Tsukune, and has injured him on a dozen different occasions. And the only reason she claims to love him, is so she can get close to him, and get her real sister back, and his blood. She still hates him as much as she did, the first day she met him."

Kokoa cried out in pure sorrow and rage, tears threatening to begin coming out of her eyes, "That's a fucking lie! When I get free, I'm going to kill you!"

Tsukune's monster energy began forming and concentrating into finishing the change, and his hair bled into a full silver, just like Moka's, finishing off his transformation. Tsukune was just itching to tear these two a new one, and then decapitate them. A chill went down all of the girls's spines, they felt a large, slightly sinister energy appear, but they had no clue where it was coming from.

"And, last, but not least, Moka's other personality. Oh is she something special, a vengeful, spiteful, hateful, crazy bitch. She loves Tsukune's blood and nothing more, and she's even admitted it. She brings him some of the worst pain of all the girls, she's the worst. Not to mention, just like all the other girls, she's a fucking slut!"

That was it, Tsukune's monster energy exploded, and spiked to a larger than life level, his transformation into a Ghoul was complete. He was on his feet, he dashed forward, screaming at the top of his lungs, **"I'll tear you both, limb from limb!"**

The Girls, Koji, Kasumi and Kyouko couldn't believe what they were seeing, not at all.

Cynthia and Konji turned around, and Tsukune was way too close for them to even hope to dodge. First, Tsukune buried his right fist into Konji's gut, the force so strong, that Konji couldn't help but hunch over in pain and hock up some blood. Tsukune then, as quick as lightning, swung his left leg up, while jumping back, and kicked Konji right in the head, sending him flying into and through the living room couch. Then, in one swift movement, Tsukune was back on his feet, face to face with Cynthia. Her nails quickly extended several inches, becoming as sharp as blades, and she brought back her right arm and shot it forward, hoping to impale Tsukune through the chest.

But Tsukune caught her right hand with his left hand, preventing the sharp as blades nails, from even puncturing his skin. Cynthia was so surprised by this, that her tail emerged, as well as her wings, coming out and ripping through her shirt. It was fairly obvious now, Cynthia was a Succubus. Tsukune growled as he saw this, and threw her against the wall. He quickly turned around, and was face to face, with Chad and Tucker, who were charging him. Tsukune quickly went low, and socked both of them in their guts, so hard that they went flying and they both crashed into Konji. The three scrambled to their feet, and all three began casting a spell, in unison, "Nirie, Chidori, Kami..."

But before the three could finish, Tsukune was in their faces, he threw Konji into a wall, so he could deal with the other two. But they both swung on him, so he quickly disposed of them, by going low, and slamming his left fist into Chad's gut, and kicking Tucker right in the jaw. Tucker went flying strait upwards, smashing through the ceiling, and Chad was on his knees, blood spilling out his mouth.

Tsukune stood in front of him, raised his right leg, and shot it forward, slamming the bottom of his foot into Chad's face, breaking his nose, cracking a few teeth, and sending him flying, into and strait through a wall. Tsukune then spoke aloud to himself, **"Only two pests left."****  
**

Now that Chad and Tucker had been decommissioned from the battle, the chains disappeared, so the Girls, and Tsukune's Family, were free. Konji was on his knees struggling to get up, Tsukune walked over to him, grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. Tsukune then got around him, so he was in front of him, he grabbed the front of the collar of his shirt and lifted him several feet off the ground, as he spoke, **"Do you remember each and every single thing you did to me? How much hell you put me through? Because I do, and I plan on giving it back, ten fold!"**

Tsukune slammed him down onto the ground, got down on one knee, and proceeded to pummel Konji's face in. Tsukune's Parents, and Kyouko, watched in horror as Tsukune did all of this. While the girls, quickly went to him, to try and calm him down. All of them, saying basically the same thing, just in different words, at least Tsukune thought so.

Ruby, "You've got to stop this!"

Kurumu, "He isn't worth it!"

Mizore, "Your the bigger man Tsukune, let him go!"

Moka, "Your not like him Tsukune, don't stoop to his level!"

Kokoa, "I know it seems like the right thing to do, I know he deserves it, and I know that your thinking it'll feel real good, but you can't do it! Your not a beast Tsukune, your above this!"

Yukari, "Tsukune, please stop!

After several punches, and the girls cries, Tsukune stood up, Konji's blood on his right fist. He turned to the girls, and spoke, **"I'm going to make both of them pay for what they've done to all of us, they can't say what they've said about you girls, and do what they've done to me, they can't! And I'm going to teach them, their lesson!"**

Tsukune turned back to Konji, who was on all fours, as he tried to recover from his broken nose, busted lip, soon to be black eye, and whatever bones were broken after he was sent through the couch. Tsukune wasn't done though, he brought back his right leg, and shot it forward, kicking Konji in the side of the face, with extreme force. Blood and a few Teeth came flying out of his mouth, while Tsukune spoke, **"So, who's the dog? Who's the loser? Who's the lowest of the low? The answer would be, you! I've gone through hell for so long, but to tell the truth, I just want to end it, end it all. No more you, no more Cynthia, no more Chad, and no more Tucker. So, I think I'll kill you all, and since Chad and Tucker aren't here anymore, I'll go after them later. So the question is, who goes first? You, or Cynthia? I think I'll go have a word with her, if you'll excuse me."**

Tsukune then kicked Konji, hard in the side, causing him to cry out in pain, as he felt some of his ribs break. Tsukune rushed past the girls, strait to Cynthia, who was now on her feet, and before she could attack, he had his right hand wrapped around her throat. **"So Cynthia, now that I have you alone, I'm going to ask the same question I wanted an answer to when I was twelve. And I want an honest answer, so, why Cynthia? Why did you ruin my life?"**

Tsukune's grip was firm, but Cynthia could still breathe, and speak, but the fury in his eyes, made her feel compelled to talk, "Be...beca...because, because you broke my heart. I threw myself at you, and you rejected me. What right do you have, to make me miserable? God knows why, but I had to do it, I had to get back at you! You ruined my life, so I had to ruin yours."

**"Through it all, I've learned so much about you, what a dirty shame. You have such a blinding, self righteous, point of view. What a devil your God has made of you, Cynthia."**

Cynthia couldn't help but begin to cry, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

**"Why did you throw the words you threw? You know I can never forgive you."**

"I wish I hadn't said any of those things to you, or done all of those things to you! I wish I could take it all back! Just, please, let me go!"

It was easy to see the extra anger fluctuate into Tsukune's face, Tsukune tightened his grip on Cynthia's neck, lifted her up and slammed her against a wall. He held her there, squeezing the life out of her, as he spoke, **"You can't take it all back! You did it, you said it, now you will regret it!"**

Tsukune brought back his right arm, and shot it forward, slamming his right fist into Cynthia's gut, causing her to cough up some blood. The girls were going to try again, but they saw the Yokai academy bus pull up. The doors opened, and the bus driver, still wearing his usual uniform, and glasses, cigar still in his mouth, and something was in his right hand. He could see what was happening inside Tsukune's house, since there was a hole in the wall, so he stepped off the bus and waved the girls over, signalling them to come over to him. So, they did, they made their way over to him, and he spoke, "So, looks like the boy's inner Ghoul has awakened. Here, the school Director told me to give this Holy Lock to Tsukune, put it around one of his forearms, and he should return to normal."

The girls saw what was in his hand, the Holy Lock, it looked like a regular lock with a black center and yellow cross, but connected to it, was thirty links, all of them had a black center and a yellow cross on them. Kurumu took it from him, but she and the rest of the girls were concerned, on how they were going to get it on him. "But, how are we going to put this on him? He won't let us get close enough to do that, and we can't fight him."

Even with his dark tinted glasses, you could tell the Bus Driver's face became quite serious, "Yes you can. That's not Tsukune in there, that's a Ghoul, and Ghouls destroy anything and anyone in their path. They are mindless killing machines, the only reason he's focused right now, is because when he transformed, he must have had a large amount of anger directed at those two, that's the only reason he's not attacking you all. You six know I'm right, when he's like that, he's not himself, so go in there, and get that thing around one of his forearms, for the boy's sake."

The girls nodded their heads, slowly, and a bit quizzically, they had to do it, for Tsukune's sake.

Tsukune had busted up the girls face pretty bad, and she was sure she had some broken ribs, he slammed his fist into her gut once more, before he threw her across the room, her body colliding with Konji's. Tsukune took several steps forward, killing intent leaking off of him, and as Konji and Cynthia scrambled to try and get away, and failing miserably at it, because they were injured, Tsukune's power fluctuated once more. **"I'm going to kill you!"**

Tsukune's monster energy became visible, it surrounded him, spiking up and down, as if it was reacting to something. The girls could feel he was focusing his monster energy, most likely for an attack that would kill Cynthia and Konji at the same time. But as he charged and focused, he was open, now the girls just had to get the Holy Lock on him. The six girls raced to him, Yukari jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, Kokoa grabbed him by his left arm, and did her best to hold it, while Moka did the same with his right arm. Ruby dived and grabbed a hold of his left leg, trying her best to keep it still, while Mizore did the same with his right leg.

Tsukune struggled to get them off of him, **"What are you five doing? Do you not remember all the horrible things she's done, and said, to all of us? Do you remember what Konji did to me?"**

Kurumu stepped in front of Tsukune, Holy Lock in hand, and as she tried to put it on him, she spoke, "We remember, we remember all of the things they did to Tsukune, but your not Tsukune! We won't let you hurt someone, and then allow Tsukune to take the guilt and blame!"

Kurumu then slipped the Holy Lock onto Tsukune's right forearm, and wrapped it around, and the Lock activated. Kurumu then wrapped her arms around Tsukune, and hugged him tight, all of the girls held on as Tsukune's power fluctuated to enormous levels and then back down, the process repeating several times. Tsukune couldn't help but fall to his knees, and cry out in pain, **"AHHHHHHH!"**

As the thirty links began to, one by one, glow, Tsukune's silver hair began to bleed back into brown, his eyes slowly returning from blood red, back to brown, and his fangs slowly began receding. After several more seconds, all thirty links made a noise, that sounded like someone locked a door, and Tsukune collapsed into all of his girls, back to his normal form. Ko flew several feet above Tsukune, and spoke, _"Finally, I was really getting sick of being in that room, anyway, this episodes showdown lasted, uh I actually didn't keep count, oh well, Wee."_

Ko then quickly flew down and landed on Kokoa's shoulder. Kyouko rushed to Tsukune's side, while his Parents just stood there, in complete and utter shock, unable to believe, or even comprehend, their situation. Kyouko, her eyes full of concern and shock, looked up at the girls, and almost yelled, "What happened? What's wrong with him? Where did that power come from?"

The girls just looked at each other, looking for the right answer.

While all of this was happening, Cynthia and Konji were struggling to get to their feet. It was a difficult task, but they managed, and they limped out of the house. They had to get away, before someone else came after them, they were in no condition to fight. But, as they were only a few inches from the house, Tucker, who had landed on the roof after Tsukune's kick, rolled off the roof and landed on Cynthia and Konji. They both couldn't help but yelp in pain, as he landed on them, causing their broken bones to act up. They pushed him off, and all three of them managed to stand up, and limp off. And no more than two minutes later, Chad, who had hit a car that was about ten feet from Tsukune's house, joined up with them, and they all tried to limp away. And they weren't working together either, they kept trying to push one of the other four down, so they could get away themselves.

As the four did this the Bus Driver couldn't help but chuckle at their pathetic escape attempt, and how badly Tsukune had damaged them. "Kid's got a lot of power, those girls better be careful, or he could use it against them, if they Lock ever breaks."

Finally, the whole situation fell into place, and Koji and Kasumi understood what had happened, at least most of it. They both quickly rushed to Tsukune, Kasumi cradled his unconscious body in her arms, tears sliding down her face, fearing that he was hurt, as she looked at the girls and screamed, "Get back! Get away from my son!"

All of the girls almost flinched, their tears continuing to fall, Moka then tried to speak, "Mrs. Aono, we..."

Kasumi quickly cut her off, "Just get away from my son, you Monsters!"

The girls did flinch at the use of the word monsters, their tears having a new reason to continue falling, did just that. Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, a pounding headache already present, as his vision became clear, he could see his house torn up, and everyone was crying. But no one noticed he was awake, Moka tried to reason with Kasumi once more, "Please listen to me, Mrs Aono, we..."

Kasumi's hand then flew up and went strait across Moka's face, slapping her. Moka's hand went to her, now red, cheek, and she backed up, more fresh tears rolling down her face. Tsukune was beyond pissed at his Mother, but he had to find out what she was so angry about first, and he was worried he was seeing things, thanks to his Ghoulification. Tsukune sat up, and his Mother hugged him tight, "Sweetie, I'm so glad your okay! And don't you worry, nothing like that will ever happen again, we're pulling you out of Yokai academy."

Tsukune forced his Mother's arms off of him and he stood up, "Wait, what?"

"That's right, we're going to get you out of that hellhole. So you'll be safe, here, at home. We'll find you a new school to go to."

"No way! I'm not leaving Yokai!"

Kasumi stood up and continued, "Of course you are! You can't go to school with Monsters! Their Monsters, they'll kill you! And I won't let anyone hurt my baby."

Kasumi then reached up to caress Tsukune's face, but he grabbed her hand and put it back by her side, as he replied, "Kill me? I've been absolutely fine at Yokai academy."

"Baby, it's a school for Monsters, you can't just keep going. That would be crazy."

"Crazy? And sending me to a school you knew nothing about, that you found papers for on the street, wasn't that crazy?"

"We're sorry Tsukune, we would have never sent you, if we'd of known."

"I said it was crazy, I didn't say that I didn't appreciate it. Going to Yokai academy has been the best experience of my life."

"Tell me Tsukune, how is that, if your constantly in danger? I don't want my boy's life threatened everyday!"

"Constantly in danger, life threatened, the girls keep that from happening. The girls have protected me, time and time again, they keep me as safe as safe can be. They've saved my life more times than I can count."

"Tsukune, listen to yourself, their Monsters, they, are, Monsters."

"So, what? I love all of them, and believe it or not, for some reason, they love me back. And their the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Tsukune, do you know what your saying? Their Monsters! They aren't capable of feeling, their only capable of destruction! They are evil incarnate, they cannot love someone!"

Tsukune's right hand flew up, and went strait across Kasumi's face, Tsukune had just slapped his Mother. All of Tsukune's girls, his Father and Kyouko gasped at this. Kasumi's right hand instantly went to her right cheek, the point of impact, as it was now red, and she stared at her son in disbelief and hurt.

Tsukune, his tone beyond angry, disappointment and resent dripping from it, spoke, "Don't you dare, ever say that again! I won't allow anyone, even you Mom, to talk about my Girls like that! Whether someones Human or not, doesn't mean a damn thing! You don't know how badly we've treated their kind! You don't even know what Yokai academy is for, so allow me to fill you in! It's a school for Monsters, to learn to exist peacefully with Humans, and integrate into their society! You wanna know who the real monsters are? Prejudice people like you! I'm ashamed to call you my Mother! But I don't have to worry about that anymore, because I'm no longer Human! So I'm not your son, I'm just another Monster to you! And fair warning, if you ever lay a hand on one of my girls again, you'll wish I was never born, if you already don't that is!"

Everyone just stood there and stared at Tsukune in complete shock, and for the first time, everyone noticed that tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. Tsukune's Mother collapsed to her knees, tears still sliding down her face, as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Tsukune, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Kasumi looked up at the girls, and spoke, "Girls, I...I'm so sorry."

Koji then got down on his knees and began to comfort his wife. Tsukune then pulled Kyouko to the side, so he could speak to her privately. "Kyouko do me a favor, take care of her, I'll call soon enough, but until then stay by her side, would ya?"

"Sure Tsuki. Tell me, what do you mean, your not Human anymore?"

"It's like I said, I'm not Human anymore, I'm a Ghoul now. I know it's hard to understand, but I'll explain the next time I call home."

"Tsuki, do you really love all those girls this much?"

Tsukune couldn't help but smile, tears still threatening to leak out, as he replied, "More than words could ever express, these girls love me, even though, I'm useless, even by Human standards. And I'd do anything for them."

Kyouko nodded her head, Tsukune turned around, and he and the girls went up stairs and grabbed everything they needed, not too much, since they had already repacked. They came back down stairs, and Tsukune went outside and waited by the bus, while the girls went over to Koji, Kyouko and Kasumi. The girls, with tear stained cheeks, crouched down, so they could be eye level with Kasumi, since she was on her knees. She looked at the girls, tears in her eyes, and spoke, "Girls, I'm so, so, so, sorry. I know you six probably don't even want to be around me, but I..."

Moka spoke for the rest of the girls, "We understand Mrs. Aono, you were just worried about Tsukune. And this whole thing was just dropped on you, out of nowhere, so your reaction was understandable. The rest of us didn't have the best reactions, when we found out Tsukune was Human, so none of us have the right to be angry with you. We forgive you, but I, we, need to ask a favor of you."

Kasumi sniffled, and spoke, "W..what?"

"Please don't blame Tsukune or yourself for this, this whole situation, is because Tsukune kept us being monsters a secret. That's why he's never really had an explanation for anything when it came to us, he was just trying to protect all of you from any insanity he had to deal with, as well as protecting us from what your reactions might be. It's not that he's seen how bad Monsters are treated, he's seen how bad we've been treated by Humans, and he wanted to protect us, because none of us were very fond of Humans before Tsukune came along."

Moka gave a hesitant look back at the rest of the girls, and they nodded their heads, and Moka continued, "You see, there are Vampire hunters out there, most of them Human, and that's just a threat to the whole Vampire population, because when they travel in groups, it can get deadly. And I myself, had to attend Human schools all the way through elementary and middle, and I had never felt so alone, I was miserable there. The kids were awful to me, all I wanted was a friend. Tsukune was that friend, my first friend, my best friend."

Kurumu was the next to speak, "In ancient times Succubus's were sacrificed in Human rituals, so like Moka said, when I found out he was Human, it was hard to think strait, let alone do anything. But I managed to get over it, because Monster or not, he was still Tsukune. He protected me from the other Moka, the one those guys showed you. And he shouldn't have, I came after him, with the intent to kill, but he protected me anyway. He has the biggest heart I've ever seen, all he wants is to make everyone happy."

Yukari spoke next, "Back in the eighteen hundreds, there were Witch hunts, all across the globe, so all Witches and Warlocks as well, were brought up to fear and hate Humans. But at Yokai academy, the ones that picked on me were Monsters, and the person who stood up for me, was Tsukune, and he's Human. So when I found out he was Human, my head was spinning, but I knew I was still in love with him. He's always stood up for all of us, and he can't seem to see it, but he's the best thing that's ever happened to any of us."

Mizore was next, "Snow Women, are seen as temptresses that lure and freeze men, in an attempt to satisfy their Snow god's, so just like Witches, we were hunted. So after finding out Tsukune was Human, it really got me thinking, I thought about how he saved my life, even though I tried to take his and the rest of the girls's away. I didn't deserve such kindness, but on top of that, he saved me from my long isolation, he gave me friends, and a new life. So I knew, I was still in love with him. He truly is the best thing that's happened to me. He's living proof of what I believe in, Monster or Human, no one has the right to kill of another race, because of what a single, or a group of people did."

Ruby was up, "Yes, Witches were hunted, but I myself hated Humans, because they wanted to decimate and violate my home. That fact, and the recent death of the woman who was like a Mother to me, sent me spiraling into madness. But Tsukune and the rest of the girls, pulled me out of my insanity, and saved my life in the process. And when I found out Tsukune was Human, I didn't know what to think, but what he did for me just kept floating around in my head. So, I thought it over, and with Mizore's words that everyone's life is equal, swirling around in my head, I knew I was in love with Tsukune, and I didn't care whether he was Human, or Monster."

Kokoa finally spoke, "Tsukune, is the kindest, most caring, and most selfless person I've ever met. He's put all of us, before himself, on all occasions. I was so fixated on my Sister, that my life was slipping past me, falling in love with him helped me see that. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know that if I'm by Tsukune's side, everything will be okay."

All of the girls smiled, Moka sighed and spoke once again, her smile fading, "But it's true that me and the rest of the girls, have hurt Tsukune and even put his life in danger, on several occasions. But even with that, Tsukune has stuck beside all of us, through thick and thin, and whether he thinks so or not, he's saved all of us, from loneliness, from death, from mutilation, from ourselves, from every threat imaginable. He's the best person we've ever met, Monster or Human, and we all love him, we really do."

All of this, almost overloaded Tsukune's Parents and Cousin, if it wasn't for what they had just seen, they wouldn't be able to believe what they were hearing. Kyouko then asked what was on her mind, "What did Tsuki mean by, that he was no longer Human?"

All of the girls smiles faded away, then Moka, reluctantly began explaining, "Because he's a Ghoul, you see when the rest of the girls found out he was Human, our schools corrupt security committee was all over us. And he used our safety to force Tsukune to admit he was Human, so they were going to execute him in front of the whole school. They locked me up, because I had known since the first day he was here, and the rest of the girls were so deep in shock over the fact that Tsukune was Human, that they really couldn't do anything. But Ruby showed up, and gave us all the push we needed, and with her help we saved Tsukune. I wish we would have had Kokoa with us then, because she might have been able to help."

Moka sighed, this is where it got bad, and Kasumi, Kyouko and Koji deduced that. Moka finally continued, "Because the leader of the security committee, chased after us, and, we failed to protect Tsukune the second time, and he was shot through the heart, with a beam of flame. And...and..."

Moka's Rosary began to glow, this attracted everyone's attention, especially Kasumi's, Kyouko's and Koji's. And Inner Moka began to speak,** "Don't worry, I can see how much it hurts you to tell this story, I'll do it."**

Tsukune's Parents and Cousin just gawked at the Rosary, Outer Moka then explained, "You guys obviously have no clue what's going on, you see there's two sides to me, there's Inner me, and Outer me. There's not enough time to explain the whole thing, but basically if I have the Rosary on, I'm me, and when it's off, I'm her. And only Tsukune can take off the Rosary, which is a remarkable thing. Okay, go ahead and continue, Inner."

Kyouko, Kasumi and Koji still looked lost, but they listened intently as Inner Moka spoke through the Rosary. **"And the flame burned him up, on the inside, scorching all of his internal organs. He was dying in my arms, because he pulled off the Rosary, but there was a way to save him. So, even though Kuyo was beyond the level of the other girls, they teamed up and held him off, along with Gin, head of the newspaper club, while I injected my Vampire blood into Tsukune. Since we Vampires have incredible regenerative powers, it would help him heal, and if it wasn't too late, he could be saved. But I injected too much blood into him, and over the past year or so, he was slowly changing into a Ghoul. I regret that it came to what it did, but none of us regret saving Tsukune's life. Monster or Human, he's still Tsukune."  
**

The Rosary then ceased glowing, but Moka knew her Inner self was lying. She could just feel it, her Inner self regretted ever injecting her blood into Tsukune, she wished she hadn't ever let it happen in the first place. It took a minute, but Kasumi, Kyouko and Koji, let in all sink in. Kasumi wiped her tears away, and hugged all of the girls, as she spoke, "Thank you all, so much, for taking care of my son. I'm sorry I ever doubted you six, seven I mean, so sorry. Please, keep him safe."

They all whispered in unison, "I will."

The girls left Kasumi's embrace, grabbed their stuff, and boarded the bus. Tsukune finally boarded the bus himself, the last one to step on, he looked to the Bus Driver, and spoke, "Thanks for waiting."

"Don't mention it kid, I feel for you, going through all the changes you have, and have yet to, would destroy most people. But not you, your a survivor, a fighter, and remember, that your limits will be tested in the coming days."

Tsukune, was used to the Bus Driver's indirect and sometimes, cryptic, speaking, so he just nodded his head and made his way to the back and sat down with the girls. Tsukune and the girls straitened everything out with each other, and when they got off the bus, they all headed to their dorms, so they could begin unpacking. But Tsukune made a detour, he went to the counselors office. He walked in, and there was Vladimir, sitting in the same chair, the same position, as if he had never moved. "I see the Holy Lock did it's job, good. So how does it feel?"

"Strange, very strange. But did you have to cut it so close? Couldn't you have got this done sooner?"

"Nope, that Holy Lock was made especially for you boy. Do you know how hard it is to make a Holy Lock that's specifically designed for one person? You should count yourself lucky that me and the school Director got it done this soon. Plus, most Holy Locks only come with twenty links, yours comes with thirty. That way it can handle extreme energy pressure, from the outside and the inside."

"I see, thanks a lot. And I'll have to thank the Director, if I ever get to see him in person that is. But for now, I need to ask you something of extreme importance."

Vladimir quirked an eyebrow, intrigued by this notion, "Like what?"

"This power, the Ghoul's power, is there a way to control it? To use it, bend it to my will, and still remain in complete control over my body and mind?"

"Actually, yes there is."

Tsukune, a look of grim importance on his face, spoke once again, "Then teach me, I have to know how to."

"Why is that?"

"I have to become strong, stronger than any Monster has ever been, I have to be strong enough to protect all of my girls. They can't fight anymore, I can't stand it when they fight, so I have to do the fighting for them. I have to become strong enough to protect all seven of them, from any and all threats, foreign and domestic."

Vladimir almost chuckled at that, he understood what Tsukune meant, but he did still use a phrase that's used in the military. But he was impressed, he had never met such a selfless Human before, but if the power would corrupt him, was yet to be seen. "Okay then, I'll train you, how to summon, control and use your power. But, be warned, something big is coming your way, and it's approaching fast, you better be ready for it."

To be continued...

* * *

Okay, describing the Holy Lock, couldn't do it very well. So, sorry if you can't really get what it looks like, just look it up, and you might find it. I spent hours trying to figure out how to describe it, and honestly that's all I could really come up with, that was decent enough to use that is. Again sorry, hope you enjoyed the chapter though.


	9. Tsukune's Training and a Vampire Part 1

Angel Inferno: Thank you very much! It's nice to hear that you like my story. And no, your just obsessed with Tsukune X Kokoa. Not that I blame you, I really love that pairing. It's my top three for Tsukune. Honestly, my three favorite pairings are, Tsukune X Moka, Tsukune X Kokoa, and Tsukune X Mizore. But, I love all of the other girls as well. Trust me, I won't be biased. I will try to give all the girls some time with Tsukune, I promise.

Funnybombs: Thanks! Well, Honestly, I really didn't know what color the holy lock was. But, I liked the way I colored it. Hope that's okay with you. Well, you said it was, but still. Everyone's got their pet peeves, so I could understand. And, Yeah, it was really hard to write without killing them off...or worse. But, I have plans for them in the future. Thanks again, I really like Kokoa, I just think she needs a bit of help, with stopping her habit of being too brash, and hardheaded. And I'm glad you liked that little, personal moment between Tsukune and Kokoa, I really enjoyed writing it.

Karl Skywalker: Skywalker eh? So, how's Luke doing? Or better yet, how's Anni? He still kicking? Or is He hanging with Yoda and Obi Wan? No, but seriously, thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story so much. About Tsukune's ghoul side, his true nature, well, it will be revealed, in later chapters, so you'll find out, if your right or not. Definitely Harem, I'm trying to work out how to do it, while it being realistic. As you can see, from an earlier chapter, I've already got Yukari on board, so, now for the other girls! Well, at least, if they'll share Tsukune, doubtful, very doubtful. Honestly, I haven't decided yet. It could go, well...anyway actually. You haven't read the Manga? I haven't read too much myself, but I used to have friends that talked about it non stop, so I found out a few things.

I tried the Manga, but I just couldn't read too much of it. To me, in my opinion, it paled in comparison to the Anime, very much so. The art style, was a little too different, and not really in my taste, which was only one thing. And the Anime, or actually, anime's in general, I watch in Dub format. No offense, to you, or anyone else, but I can't stand having to read what their saying. And honestly, I very much prefer the English voice cast, over the Japanese one. Don't even get me started on how wrong Goku's voice was, in the Japanese Dub of Dragon Ball Z. And I don't understand, why so many people have to hate on the English Dub, of so many great anime's. All of the anime's I've watched, have had, excellent English voice casts. And, I prefer them, very much, over the Japanese Dubs, or any other Dubs, for that matter.

So in short, for me, Sub=Nay! And Dub=Yay! But, ti's only my opinion. So, if I have, in any way, once so ever, even slightly, offended anyone, please forgive me. I just don't like Subs, I prefer English Dubs, a trillion times over.

Anyway, enough of all by rambling, ranting and babbling, I swear, I never shut up! Anyway, guys, I'm sorry for the really late update, had a few bugs in my computer that needed fixing. And then, one of my worst nemeses, known as, writers block, showed up, but I finally got rid of the bleeding bugger! Okay, anyway, here's episode 9/chapter 9, now please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Tsukune struggled to open his eyes, they were a lot heavier than usual, but he still managed to get them opened, eventually. He had a splitting headache, and his throat was dry as a bone, so dry in fact, that when Tsukune involuntarily yawned, his whole throat throbbed in pain. Tsukune winced at this incredible pain, it hurt a lot more than a simple sore throat should or could, and he knew why, because he felt beyond dehydrated, he felt like he was withering away, like he had never had anything to drink, in his whole life. It could only be the thirst, his thirst for blood, but this confused him, he couldn't help but wonder, "If the Ghoul is sealed away, why can I still feel the thirst for blood? And why is it so damn strong this time?"

Then, another voice spoke, from within his own head, but the voice was weak, faint, scratchy, hoarse, and barely audible. **"Because, we are one."**

Tsukune almost fell over at the sound of the voice, it was extremely hard to hear, but it was the same voice that had spoken to him at his house twenty days ago. He was sure of it. He warily, waited several moments for the voice to speak once more, so he could confirm it was real. When he didn't hear it again, after several moments of silence, he just passed it off as a delusion of his mind, since he could barely think strait with the damn headache he had. Tsukune managed to pull himself out of bed, and onto his feet, but he found it, rather difficult to complete his daily routine. Mainly, taking a shower, when the warm water hit him, his headache, for some reason, or other became worse.

Every few seconds, for some odd reason, he could very clearly, hear several drops of water, hit the floor of his shower, and it made his headache stronger. For some reason, it felt as if he, was hearing pans being banged together, that's how clearly he could hear the sounds of water hitting the floor. The headache, was bad enough, for Tsukune, to totally, and utterly forget, the fact, that his hearing shouldn't be that acute. But, by the time that he had finished up, dried himself and gotten dressed, his headache, thankfully, had fully subsided. But He was still, far beyond parched, so, he quickly went to the mini fridge he had in his room, and began pulling out bottles of water.

After a few bottles of water, He could at least speak again, without straining his throat, in turn, hurting his throat. But Tsukune was still a bit uneasy, he just felt an eeriness in the air around him, especially when he thought back to the ending of his and Vladimir's conversation they had, the day before.

* * *

_**"Okay then, I'll train you, how to summon, control and use your power. But, be warned, something big is coming your way, and it's approaching fast, you better be ready for it."**_

_**Tsukune was silent for a moment, but he did eventually reply, "I will be. But...what exactly, is 'it'?"**_

_**Vladimir chuckled at this, "Something big, something powerful, something heading your way fast, and it absolutely, positively, despises Humans."**_

_**Tsukune couldn't help but feel uneasy about that, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Vladimir looked out his window, out into the courtyard, and continued to speak, "Meet me after the final bell of school tomorrow, skip the newspaper club, and come strait to the bus stop, understood?"**_

_**"Understood."**_

_**"Good, be on your way then."**_

* * *

But nevertheless, Tsukune kept his uneasiness to himself, and endured through the day. When he first saw the girls, he wanted to sink his, non existing fangs, at least non existing at the moment, into one of their necks. Especially Moka's. So, from then on, His main objective of the day, was to not bite one of the girls. On several occasions he could have, but he managed to fight it, such as during lunch, homeroom, and in between a period or two. But this led Tsukune to avoid the girls a bit, which got them wondering. Tsukune watched the clock intently, as he sat within his desk, at homeroom, today, they had returned to homeroom for the final period of the day. Thankfully, by then, he wasn't lusting for blood, and his senses, were all working normally.

The clock, just ticked and ticked away, and to Tsukune it seemed to go on forever. He was very anxious to get away from his Girls, he really didn't want to bite them, after all. Who knows when the thirst could come back, he sure as hell didn't. And, he really wanted to start his training, with Vladimir. The thought of Him, being actually useful in battle, excited him indeed. He couldn't help but tap his fingers impatiently, on his desk, as Mrs. Nekonome, lectured away, he wasn't even paying a fraction of attention to her. He was far too busy, focusing intently on the clock, as it's long hand, ticked by, rather slowly. Tsukune couldn't help but begin to chant within his own head, "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, yes!"

As the final school bell rang, Tsukune stood up, and dashed from his homeroom, across the school and out of the school, heading in the direction of the bus stop. While his girls, just stood dumbfounded, they were all supposed to go to a meeting at the newspaper club. But it was apparent, that Tsukune wasn't coming. Tsukune ran as fast as he possibly could, hoping to get to the bus stop, before the girls caught up to him, with a lot of luck, he could do just that.

* * *

Three seconds, exactly three seconds passed, before all of Tsukune's girls, who were in the same class as him, that being Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu, quickly rushed for the door, to catch up with Tsukune. But, unfortunately, before they could get out, all of the other students stood up, and blocked the exit from the class room, as they, one by one, began to exit themselves. All four Girls dead panned, as if someone had just made a crude gesture at them, all these people, were successfully blocking their way to Tsukune. It only took another three seconds, before the Girls were able to slip past all the other students, and out into the hallway. As the four rushed down the hall, Kokoa and Ruby joined them, wondering, what they were running for.

When they were told, that Tsukune had dashed out of class, like he was a madman, they quickly began running after Tsukune, with the four girls. Making His whole Harem, after him, he of course didn't notice, because, those vital six seconds, from the Girls's surprise, and the students blocking the doorway, had helped him get away from the girls, successfully.

* * *

Tsukune arrived at the bus stop, and couldn't help but hunch over, and begin panting, from slight exhaustion. He had been running as fast as his legs could carry him, he had to make sure the girls didn't follow him, and with him running at top speed, them being taken by surprise, and the door out of the classroom being blocked by other students trying to get out, he was sure he had done just that, made sure the girls hadn't followed him. That brought Him back to why he was here anyway, to begin his training. He looked around, until his eyes fell upon Vladimir, standing right beside the scarecrow. He approached him, and they began speaking. "So, you made it then? Good, then we can begin."

Tsukune nodded his head in agreement, "Right."

"Okay then, let's start with the basics. For you, we absolutely have to start with these. Okay you see, a monster, can increase his power, by manipulating his monster energy, for most keep their monster energy, under lock and key. You see, if they do so, they can control their nature, and act how they want. They can calculate their moves, and can have rational thought. But, if they released their monster energy, and let it run wild, they would be at their absolute maximum, but, they couldn't make any kind of rational decisions. They would act upon their desires, and their desires only. If they wanted to seduce someone, they would try, they wanted to kill someone, they would try, if they wanted to eat someone, they, would, try. Understand?"

Tsukune couldn't help but gulp in nervousness, "Y..yeah, I got it."

"Okay then, the more monster energy is released, the more powerful the monster becomes. The same goes for you, you could release some of your monster energy, gain a portion of your full power, and still maintain your rational thought, and keep your desires, and impulses, in check."

"Okay, so then, this lock, it will keep me from using my full power, right?"

"Correct."

"So, even though I'm inexperienced, there is no risk of turning into my Ghoul form ever again, right?

"Not quite. You see, it's possible, that if you release too much energy, that you could break one, or maybe even, all of the locks. Mind you, it would take, many, many attempts, and you'd have to release, very large amounts of your power, but it could still happen. Be wary of that."

Tsukune just nodded his head, not showing how uneasy he was about this whole ordeal. "Got it."

"Okay, we designed that Holy Lock, especially for you Boy, ti's a very powerful lock. So, it will take a very large amount of effort, to even gather and unleash, just five percent of your full power, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Right then, the best way to teach, is by example. So, let me show you."

Vladimir, got into a battle position, and focused intently on his power from within, his monster energy, Vladimir, knowing Tsukune couldn't sense monster energy, released a rather, large amount of his monster energy, so the effects, could be visible. Soon enough, Vladimir's muscles bulked rather noticeably, his body looked like the average, steroid addicted football player, it was incredible, how much his energy could change him.

Vladimir looked down at Tsukune, and spoke, "This, is twenty five percent of my full power. You see though, doing this would not help me very much at all. While it is true, that in this state, I am pretty strong, I lack speed. I wouldn't be very fast. So, to balance it out, I'd have to summon, another twenty five percent, and use it solely, to bolster my speed. So I could stand a chance. So, then, understand, that your monster energy, can improve, pretty much anything, it can build up your speed, or your strength, your hearing, your eyesight, basically, almost anything you can think off. But, remember too much of one thing, especially strength, can be a very bad thing. And, you most likely, won't be able to access very much of your power, at all, for quite a while. So, in short be careful."

Tsukune was a bit confused, "But wait, Moka is immensely powerful without her Rosary. Why, is she still lean, and thin, why isn't she big and bulky, like you are?"

"That's a rather good question my Boy. And, I'm glad you asked. You see, Moka, uses her monster energy, a very complex way, yet it's basic at the same time. You see, like I said, She just doesn't use her monster energy to become stronger, but faster also. But you see, she uses her monster energy, as if it was her own blood, she forces it into her blood, and into her veins, and soon, throughout her whole body. As to, bolster her strength and speed, naturally, in a way, mixing it within her blood, so as not to, like you say, bulk her up. So, it's as though, she is naturally, super strong, and super fast. But, without using her monster energy, she would only be as strong and as fast, as she was when she wore the Rosary."

Vladimir stopped for a second, as if waiting for something, but after a a few moments of silence, he continued, "And by now, infusing her monster energy, with her blood, has most likely become second nature to her. Also, since we're on the subject, every monster can use their monster energy this way. But, most don't have enough energy to become as strong, or as fast, as an S class monster. For, we have, naturally, larger reserves, of monster energy. And, most monsters, unless their based around strength, or speed, cannot bolster their speed or strength, too far beyond their natural limits. So, while regular monsters, can bolster their speed and strength, they can't do it, as much, as often, or as efficiently as S class monsters can, especially Vampires. And, perhaps, Ghouls as well, I have no idea, but, I guess, we'll be seeing, sometime in the future, whether or not, Ghouls are capable of using their monster energy, the same way as Vampires do."

"Okay, I think I understand."

"Good. Now, I'll show you, how it's properly done."

Vladimir, once again, got into a battle position, and began focusing on his monster energy, within a matter of seconds, Vladimir's muscles shrank back down to normal size. But, he was still focusing intently on his power, trying to bring it to the level, it was at when he fought Tsukune's Girl's, and Gin. Soon enough, Vladimir's monster energy, became visible, as it rise and fell, violently, as he raised his power. Tsukune couldn't help but become bug eyed, at the fact, that he could see Vladimir's monster energy. It was ghostly white, in color, which was quite eery to Tsukune. It rose and feel rapidly, and quite violently, this continued for several moments, until, Vladimir stood up strait, and his monster energy, slowly, disappeared. "You see, my body hasn't changed at all, but right now, I am at, approximately ninety percent of my power. The same amount of my power, which I used against all of your Friends."

Tsukune was in a bit of awe, he had only been at ninety percent of his full power, yet he was a challenge for Moka, that's not good. Tsukune was now curious, and wary, but still curious, "Well, then how much power was Moka putting out, when you two fought?"

Vladimir couldn't help but chuckle at that, but he answered nonetheless, "I'd say, she was at about, roughly, eighty percent of her maximum."

Tsukune couldn't help but sigh in relief, this caused Vladimir to chuckle, once more. "What? Were you worried, that if I was stronger than Moka, that I'd try something? Most definitely...not, I'm not that kinda of monster. So, relax."

Tsukune already had, at only eighty percent power, Moka was roughly, just a bit stronger than Vladimir, at ninety percent of his full power. So, he wasn't worried anymore, at least not about that. Vladimir, let his monster energy drop, and let it leave his blood stream, bringing his power, back down to normal levels. "Okay then, now, it's your turn, Boy. Go ahead, and try to summon some of your monster energy."

"But, you showed me what happens, but you haven't explained how I draw out my monster energy."

"I guess your right, you wouldn't really be a natural at it. You used to be Human, after all."

"Hey, I still am Human!"

"That's not what the Bus Driver heard you say."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know you didn't, but the fact still remains, your not Human any longer. Your a blood thirsty, destruction craving, feral Ghoul, with a lock, that keeps your true nature locked deep inside."

"Whatever, let's just get on with the lesson."

"Fine then, okay first, your gonna want to clear your mind, then, focus until you can find the power, buried, and locked, deep within you. After that, you going to want to, use everything you have, to pull some of that energy out, and then you have two options. You can either, inject your monster energy into your bloodstream, or you can bring it out, and let it affect your body, like you saw my power, affect mine, no less than five minutes ago. As your doing, one of these two things, you just have to focus, on what you want to increase, whether it be your perception, your speed, or your strength. That's, all there really is to it."

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I understand."

Tsukune got into a battle position, and slowly, cleared his mind, of all thoughts, then, he began searching deep within, looking for the monster energy within. He found it soon enough, but as he tried his hardest to pull it out, he just couldn't, it wouldn't budge. He tried this several times, but to no avail. He was becoming frustrated, and as he became frustrated, he couldn't help but let the thoughts of why he was doing this, appear within his head. He had to do this, for all of his Girls. This just pushed Him forward, and he quickly doubled his efforts, he was getting closer, but he still couldn't get the damn thing to come out. He tried several more times, he was beyond frustrated now, he was borderline furious right now, mainly at himself.

He was losing his concentration, his mind became clouded with self doubt, and scenarios that could happen, if he never achieved this power, they frightened him, and angered him, at the same exact time. He tried again and again, until finally, his great frustration, let one of the worst case scenarios enter his head, he failed to protect all of his Girls, and they were beaten and bloodied. He couldn't help but think,"No!"

Tsukune tried once more to pull the power from within him, and as the cluttered thoughts drifted in his head, he focused solely on the fact that if he failed, he could never protect his Girls, ever. So, He reached deep down once more, and began pulling, exerting himself, doing his best to bring his power out. And after several seconds...it worked. Tsukune's Holy Lock began to glow, the yellow crosses turned red, as they glowed, and soon, a very light, red aura exploded from Tsukune, it being his monster energy, as his muscles, bulked to about the same size as Vladimir's had. Vladimir couldn't help but take a step back in surprise, as Tsukune bulked up to the size Vladimir had just been, several minutes ago.

As Vladimir felt Tsukune's monster energy, he couldn't help but take a step back, recognizing something in the energy signature almost instantly. A moment passed by, before Vladimir's eyes opened wide, not that anyone could see them, behind those sunglasses of his, he was in shock. There was a twinge of pure wickedness in Tsukune's monster energy, that felt, all too similar to...Alucard's. Vladimir couldn't help but think, "What the hell is with this Kid? His monster energy, its scarily similar to Alucard's! It makes no sense! What the hell is going on?"

Tsukune stayed in that state, for several moments, gritting his teeth, trying to maintain, his slight body transformation, but the pain of it all, was too much, and soon enough, his body, slowly, shrunk back down to it's normal size and his light red aura faded away. At the same time, the crosses on his Holy Lock stopped glowing, and changed their color, back to yellow. As this happened, Vladimir couldn't help but be impressed, for from what he felt, and his calculations indicated that, Tsukune had just released, roughly, twenty percent of his maximum power. It was slightly remarkable, only slightly. But, the fact that something within Tsukune's energy signal, was reminiscent of Alucard's monster energy, took precedence. How similar it was is...alarming, to say the least.

* * *

The Girls were searching for Tsukune, it wasn't like him to skip the newspaper club, ever. They searched for a bit, but then their attention was turned to something else, there was a monster energy rising at the bus stop, it soon stopped, but it was at least, hopefully, the sign they were looking for. Perhaps, Tsukune was there, they hoped not. But, they were distracted from this monster energy signal, when they saw someone, rush into the Boy's dorm. The Girls, seeing this, rushed after him, hoping it was Tsukune, they didn't get a look at him, at , just as they were about to enter the Boy's dorm, someone called out to them, "Hey, Girls! How's it going?"

Recognizing the voice, they all turned to face Gin, and they all spoke in unison, "Do you know where Tsukune is?"

Gin put his hands up in an innocent gesture, fearing for his safety, slightly, "Nah, no clue. I was wondering why He, and most of you, weren't at today's meeting. So, I came looking for you guys."

"Tsukune ran off, and we're trying to find him, it's not like him to skip a newspaper club meeting. Something could be wrong."

Gin nodded his head, "Yeah, your probably right. Well good luck looking for Him!"

"And, where are you going?"

"Just back to My room."

Then, before the Girls could ask further, he slipped into the Boy's dorm. They had been so distracted, they hadn't noticed, that the monster energy they had felt earlier, had disappeared. But, they were snapped out of their daze, when they felt a large monster energy spike. All six Girls turned to the woods, where they felt it was coming from, it was huge, it was powerful, and it was familiar. It took several moments, but they soon recognized the monster energy, it was Vladimir's, they all looked at each other, and began fearing for Tsukune. They all, quickly began sprinting, towards the direction the energy was coming from.

But, as they made a bit of headway, they felt his energy signal, disappear, this made them, worry even more, they continued on their sprint to the Bus Stop. It was clear, that was where the energy had come from. But as they closed in on Vladimir's location, they felt another monster energy flare to life, it sent slight chills down their spines. It had a twinge of pure wickedness in it, they recognized it almost immediately, as Tsukune's Ghoul energy. If they could have sped up, they would have, but they were already moving at top speed. Just as they were about to appear on the scene, they felt Tsukune's energy disappear, they feared the worst.

When they finally arrived, Tsukune collapsed onto the ground, and fell unconscious, totally unaware, of his Girls presences. The Girls couldn't help but let out slight gasps, they all quickly rushed to Tsukune's side, to see if he was okay. But, as they closed in on Him, Vladimir, waved them off. They stopped in their tracks, wondering what he was doing here. Before they could ask, He answered their unasked question, "Don't worry about the Boy, he'll be fine. But the last thing, that he needs is to find you six when he wakes up."

All six Girls, let scowls cross their faces, and spoke in unison, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Vladimir put his hands up in, an 'I'm innocent' gesture, "I didn't mean it like that, just calm down. I meant, that it would do more harm than good, if He woke up and saw the six of You. He's training to release, and control his very own monster energy, so he doesn't have to be looked after by all of You. So the last thing He needs, is to wake up, after he passed out, from his first training session, if you can call it that, and see all six of you, once again, taking care of him. He wants, and needs to learn how to take care of himself, and you have to let him fall, and pick himself back up. He's a seventeen year old teenager, not a four year old toddler. So, you six are going to have to start treating Him as such. You should follow Moka Shuzen's lead, instead of Moka Akashiya's, because I bet, with her heritage, she'll tell you the exact same thing. Your going to have to let Him toughen up, otherwise, when the day comes, that he has none of you, he'll fall to pieces."

While most of it made perfect sense to the Girls, they nonetheless, kept their scowls on, they may have understood where Vladimir was coming from, but they most definitely didn't agree with him. But, they didn't want to hurt Tsukune in anyway, even if it was his pride, so, they silently agreed, to not let Tsukune know, about how they had found him.

* * *

The Girls carried Tsukune to the school infirmary, and then left, heading back to their individual dorm rooms, hating having to leave Tsukune alone. Vladimir stood over Tsukune, as his eyes, slowly opened, his head was pounding, his headache had returned, and his throat, once again, felt very dry. Once His eyes were fully opened, he noticed Vladimir standing above him, gazing at him, from behind his dark sunglasses. "So, Your finally awake. You were out, for almost two hours. At least you were able to summon some of Your monster energy, more than I actually thought you could on your first try. You just might actually be a natural at this, after all."

Tsukune was a bit excited at this, but his first thought, was about how to get rid of his damn headache. His second thought, where he could get his hands on something to drink. His third thought, when he could try that again. "That's great. But, before we start again, I'm going to go get something to drink, and then I'm gonna calm this damn headache down. Then, we can get back to it."

Vladimir shook his head, he couldn't help but think, "With the physical pain he just went through, most Humans would have already given up, but then again, he's not your average Human, is he? Not if He can get seven different Monsters to fall in love with him, he's not."

* * *

Ruby, was the only Girl to not return to her room, for she was requested to be seen, by the School Director. Within a matter of minutes, she was kneeling before the School Director, in his office, "Yes sir?"

"I need you to begin preparations for two new students, they shall be arriving any day now. And I want you to make sure, that they have their classes assigned, their rooms set up, and the rest of the usual accommodations made for them. Understood?"

"Yes, right away Sir. But, their names?"

"Their names are...Fang Fang Huang, and Ling Ling Huang."

Ruby looked up at the School Director, bewildered, "What? Fang Fang, and Ling Ling? The great great grandchildren of Touhou Fuhai, one of the Dark Lords?"

The School Director simply nodded his head, Ruby was still quite bewildered, but she understood her orders, nodded her head, and left, to complete her tasks.

* * *

Yukari was sitting upon her bed, wondering about Tsukune's condition, she didn't know just how difficult he had it, when he pulled his monster energy from within. But she understood perfectly why Vladimir didn't want, Her, or any of the other Girls, to stay with Tsukune. After all, everyone has at least a bit of pride, and them being there when He woke up, just might have ripped the last of Tsukune's pride into nothing but tiny bits.

* * *

Kurumu restlessly moved around in her bed, she was worried for Tsukune, and angry that she couldn't be by his side. She, somewhat understood, why it would be bad for Tsukune to see them when he woke up, but she wanted to be there, and assure him that he was okay. That she would love him no matter what, just like all the other girls, it didn't matter how strong he was.

* * *

Mizore sat cross legged, upon her bed, eyes closed, focusing her intently, on the image of Tsukune in her head. She was sure, that He was going to be okay, but she was still worried. She wanted to be by his side, but the last thing she wanted to do, was to hurt Tsukune's pride, but at the same time, she wanted to assure him, that no matter what, she would love him and protect him, with her life, if it came to that. So, to calm Herself, she began taking in deep breaths, still managing to keep her sucker, in her mouth, at the same time, with seemingly no effort.

* * *

Kokoa was irritated, she didn't like it one bit, being separated from Tsukune that is. She paced back and forth, in her room, as her Ko Buddy, watched in cheeky silence, he couldn't help but inwardly smile. He was very happy for Kokoa, and himself as well, her being in love, has really changed her. Ko's frequent beatings had stopped, as soon as she confessed her feelings to Tsukune, she was always too busy worrying about Tsukune, thinking about Tsukune, honestly, while he was happy, he was a bit jealous also. Tsukune had actually won her heart, not even he could do that, with his abilities. Vampires are quite resilient, after all. But nevertheless, he was grateful, she was usually in a good mood.

Although, right now, she wasn't, she kept pacing, she was slightly worried for Tsukune, and she knew that if he saw them when he woke up, it might completely destroy what pride he had left. And she knew, just how painful that could be. But, She still had an incredible urge to be by His side, and assure him, it was okay, she would love and protect him, no matter what. He never had to worry, She would be there for him. She would make that apparent to Him, one of these days, at the least.

* * *

Moka sat on her bed, thinking over what Vladimir had said. She didn't agree with Him, and she knew, that some of what he said, was ridiculous, but the rest, made some sense. She was worried, not only for Tsukune, for he had overexerted himself, but for what She and the other Girls might do to Tsukune. She didn't want to hurt Tsukune, any part of him, even his pride. So she stayed away from the infirmary, but she wanted to be there with Him, and just like the rest of the Girls, she wanted to assure him, that she loved him and would protect him no matter what. But, Vladimir's words made Moka a little curious, so she grabbed a hold of her Rosary, and addressed her inner self, "What do you think? Is Vladimir right? Do you think, that we should let Tsukune fall and force him to pick himself up, without any of our help?"

For several seconds, the Rosary failed to glow, for Inner Moka was thinking over what Outer had said, and what Vladimir had said. But, soon enough, the Rosary began to glow, and soon, Inner Moka, began speaking, **"Outer, Vladimir is a psychotic old wretch, don't ever listen to him when it comes to Tsukune. You have to be there for Tsukune, We have to be there for Tsukune. But, one thing is for sure, we don't want to hurt Tsukune's pride anymore than it already is, that's for certain."**

Outer nodded her head, "Right."

* * *

Tsukune's headache had subsided, his thirst, was somewhat quenched, by the bottles of water he drank, and he and Vladimir, had agreed to meet back at the bus stop, within the hour. But, Tsukune told Vladimir that, he had to make a call first, Vladimir understood, and went for the bus stop. While Tsukune, went for a payphone, they had thankfully, installed these things, during his first year here. He put in some change he had borrowed, and began dialing.

* * *

It had been a whole day since Tsukune had left, the house needed some repairs, urgently. Otherwise, rain, thieves, and all kinds of bugs and creatures could get in. But they were going to get someone on those repairs, today. Since Tsukune left, Kyouko had been with Kasumi, the whole time, helping her through all of the experiences. And after what He had seen, it only took a bit of an explanation from Kyouko, and Koji understood the situation, well about as well as anyone could really. He was out, getting a contractor to get the repairs done, while Kyouko stayed with Kasumi at the house. Kasumi had calmed down quite a bit since the other day. She was still very worried for Tsukune, and still felt guilty for what she had done, but she was alright overall.

As the downstairs phone began to ring, Kyouko left her aunt's side, and went down to answer it. Kasumi sat in silence, for several moments, before Kyouko called her downstairs, "Auntie, get down here! There's someone who needs to talk to you!"

* * *

The phone rang several times, before someone picked up, "Hello?"

Tsukune was glad to hear it was Kyouko who answered the phone, it meant that she had stayed with his Mother, in her time of need. "Hey Kyouko, it's Tsukune. I need to talk to my Mom, it's about time we discussed this."

"Right Tsuki."

Kyouko's next words, Tsukune could hear, because of how loud she was being, "Auntie, get down here! There's someone who needs to talk to you!"

There was several, long moments of silence, before Tsukune heard a different voice, speak, "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

* * *

Instead of heading to the bus stop, like Tsukune thought he was doing, Vladimir, made his way to his office. He entered, and sat down into his chair, his mind thinking over everything that has happened. "This is quite interesting. Tsukune's monster energy is quite similar to Alucard's, best not to tell anyone else of this, otherwise, I run the risk of endangering the Boy's life, more so than he's usually used to. I sure as hell don't intend on telling the School Director, or the other two Dark Lords either. I don't owe them any favors, and I like this Boy. He's definitely a generous person, to say the least, I dare say, he's as generous as...Kari."

Vladimir closed his eyes, as an image flashed within his head.

* * *

_**A prepubescent Girl stood there, her hands behind her back, a large smile on her face, she had light blue eyes, dark brown hair, and pale, white skin. She stood at about, four foot eight, innocence and hope filled her eyes, her name was...Kari. "Hello there Mister, why are you out here, all alone?"**_

* * *

Vladimir opened his eyes, took off his sunglasses, and just gazed down at his desk. As He did this, his assistant, Jessica, emerged from the shadows, sympathy in her eyes, as she asked, in a sympathetic tone, rather than a professional tone, that she usually used. "You were thinking of 'Her' again, weren't you?"

"Indeed...I was. But there's no time to be doing anything of the sort, it's time to get back to business."

"Of course...Sir."

"Right then, don't wait up, go ahead, and take the rest of the day off, I'll be training the Boy for the rest of it."

Vladimir, picked up his sunglasses, and put them on once more, as he readjusted his attitude, to one of business. His assistant, Jessica, nodded her head, and, exited his office. He stood up himself, and exited his office, and began making his way out of the school, and over to the bus stop.

* * *

"Alright Tsukune, I'll see you this summer, goodbye, sweetie."

Kasumi Aono put the phone back on the receiver, and sighed, she had worked things out with her Son, somewhat. She was glad he forgave her, and was glad, he didn't resent her at all. For the first time, in over twenty four hours, Kasumi smiled.

* * *

"Okay Mom, I'm gonna have to let you go, I'll see you this summer. Goodbye."

After his Mother replied, Tsukune hung up, turned and made his way for the bus stop. He had to begin his training once more.

* * *

Tsukune soon arrived back at the Bus Stop, and Vladimir was there, waiting for him, as he had expected. As Tsukune arrived, Vladimir turned around, and couldn't help but let a small grin cross his face. "So then, you ready to try again?'

"Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

Kurumu wasn't exactly the most patient monster alive, so, soon enough, she decided, to go ahead, and sneek out, to see Tsukune. So, as quietly as she could, she slipped out her window, and just as she was going to drop to the ground, she felt Tsukune's monster energy once more. She couldn't help but think, "He must be trying to control it again."

Kurumu then dropped to the ground, and made her way into the woods, that led to the Bus Stop.

* * *

Kokoa was an impatient girl, everybody knew that, so it was just in her nature, that she decided to just go ahead and go see Tsukune, right at that moment. She was bored, and she couldn't stand to be away from Him, she had admitted that, she loved him, needed him. So, she quietly, and quickly climbed out her window, and without a second thought, dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. Just as she was going to turn around, she felt Tsukune's monster energy spike up like earlier, she couldn't help but think, "Tsukune must be trying to control his monster energy again. He's quite persistent, that's actually pretty cute, then again, it is Tsukune, after all."

Kokoa let a smile cross her face, but it was shrunk, as she saw Kurumu land on her feet, her back turned to Kokoa. She then began running towards the woods, which led to the Bus Stop, which is where Tsukune was. Kokoa wasn't going to let her get there first, she quickly raced after her.

* * *

Yukari was more patient than most girls her age, but even she had her limits. She really, really wanted to see Tsukune. So, She quietly slipped out of her room, and rushed downstairs, and to the exit of the Girls dorm. But, before she even reached the entrance to the Girls dorm, she felt Tsukune's monster energy spark up, once more. She couldn't help but think, "Tsukune must be trying to control his monster energy again. He's quite persistent, always has been. He's so dedicated, that's one of the reasons I love him so much!"

Yukari smiled, and quickly exited the Girls dorm, and as she did, she saw Kurumu slip into the forest, and no less than two seconds later, Kokoa do the same, obviously following Tsukune's monster energy signal. Yukari wouldn't let them get to Tsukune before her, she quickly ran as fast, as her small legs could carry her, after the two girls.

* * *

Mizore was an extremely patient girl, she could wait, and wait, patience is one of the most important things, for a Snow Woman. She would wait for Tsukune forever, if she had to, but faced with the temptation of seeing Tsukune, and knowing it wouldn't really cause any harm, her patience, quickly disappeared. But, before she could even get off her bed, she felt Tsukune's monster energy spark up, it was clearly coming from the Bus Stop. She couldn't help but think, "Tsukune is trying to control his monster energy again. He's so persistent, so dedicated, he's so great."

Mizore smiled at the thought, She then got off her bed, stood up strait, and made her way over to the window. She opened it, and dropped to the ground, and then looked over to the woods, which stood in between the school grounds, and the Bus Stop. What Mizore saw was, Yukari getting close to entering the woods. Mizore quickly dashed towards the woods, knowing, she could catch up with Yukari, who was just now entering the woods.

* * *

Moka had no problem with waiting, after all patience was a virtue, and good things came to those who wait. And while that had proven to be true, Moka was still getting restless. She really, really, really wanted to see Tsukune. That's when Moka's Rosary began to glow, for the second time of the day, **"Then go see Him, Outer."**

"I don't know Inner, I..."

That's when she felt it, she felt Tsukune's monster energy spark to life, "It's Tsukune! He's messing with his monster energy again!"

**"You know what to do, go and make sure he's okay!"**

"Right!"

The Rosary ceased glowing, and Moka quickly exited her room, and raced down the dorm stairs. She quickly exited the dorm, and she was barely able to see, Mizore enter the forest, that stood between the School Grounds, and the Bus Stop. She quickly raced after her, wanting to beat her to Tsukune.

* * *

Ruby had felt Tsukune's monster energy spark to life once more, and she was about to drop all of her duties, and go see if he was alright. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw, out the window, all of the girls, besides her, one by one, enter the forest, to go after Tsukune. Which meant, that if she dropped her duties at this point, she would just receive punishment. Since someone was already checking on Tsukune, she didn't want to risk it, sighed, and continued with her assigned tasks.

* * *

Tsukune had managed to reach in and pull a portion of his power out, once more, but he failed to inject it within his blood stream, so he bulked up to about the same size as he was before, as a result. But, maintaining such a form, is training within itself, he held as long as he could, but after about thirty seconds, he couldn't help but relinquish his slight transformation, and let his body shrink back down to it's normal size. It hurt, just as it had before, but this time, he managed to hold onto his consciousness. But, he couldn't help but begin panting, summoning so much monster energy really took it out of him. He had successfully drawn out, twenty percent of his power, once again.

It was at about this time, the girls had arrived, they all climbed into the tree's, so as not to be seen. And just watched, as Tsukune finished panting, and straightened himself up. Vladimir spoke, "Okay then, try that again."

"Right."

The Girls sat down upon a large branch, and watched as Tsukune continued to train.

To Be Continued...


	10. Tsukune's Training and a Vampire Part 2

Okay then, Here's episode 10/chapter 10, now please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Three Men sat within a green Humvee, the one who was driving, looked to be in his early twenties. He had blonde, messy hair, that barely even went past his ears, light brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white, button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a brown belt, and brown and white sneakers. He had a slight smirk to his face, as he drove past several buildings, before totally exiting the city he was driving through. "Hey, Rokuro?"

At the sound of His name, the man driving, turned his head to the right a bit, so as to see the Man sitting in the passenger seat, the one who had spoken. That Man looked to be in his late teens, had green eyes, very tanned skin, and short, brown hair. He wore a short sleeved, brown shirt, green cargo pants, and white running shoes. Rokuro responded to that Man, "Yes, what is it Hikaru?"

"Where exactly are we going again?"

"You mean you've forgotten...again? Seriously? Your dumber than a sack of hammers, you know that? Of course you do. Listen, I don't feel like explaining anything, no matter how simple, to You, no more, never again. So ask Nade back there, or keep your mouth shut, because your starting to get on my nerves."

Rokuro then turned his head back to face the road, fully. While Hikaru scowled at him, still wanting to know, he looked to the back of the car, into the back seats, where Nade was lying down, looking up at the roof of the car, as if something about it was interesting. Nade looked to be in his late twenties, had slightly tanned skin, had short, jet black hair, and purple eyes. He wore a elbow length sleeved, white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and brown hiking boots. "Hey Nade, where we going again?"

At the question, Nade answered, without even turning his head, "We're going to Your old school. Remember how you said there were plenty of Students there that hate Humans? Well, Rokuro is the recruiter, and it is a school full of Monsters that hate Humans. It's only natural for Him to be going there, we're along for the ride as backup, in case things go bad."

"Oh yeah, Yokai Academy, that was a good School. They had some really tasty food, and you could really feel the hate for the Humans, if you payed close enough attention."

Rokuro scoffed at that, "Your one to talk Hikaru, you have the attention span of a fucking toddler."

"Hey!"

Nade quickly agreed, "Rokuro's right, you have the attention span of a child."

"I do not!"

"Okay then, name one thing you've ever payed attention to, for more than five minutes?"

"Uhhh...?"

"Exactly."

Hikaru gritted his teeth in anger, "You Guys are assholes!"

Rokuro and Nade both agreed simultaneously, "Yes we are!"

All three of them couldn't help but burst into laughter after that.

* * *

Tsukune collapsed to his knees, panting, he had tried to summon his monster energy twice more, but he had only been able to pull out twenty percent each time. And He wasn't able to inject it into his blood stream, he had only bulked up, each time. But He did manage to hold the form, longer each time, on his third try, he had held the form for a whole minute before he returned to his normal size. Vladimir took several steps forward, until he was only about four feet from Tsukune. Tsukune looked up at Vladimir, and got back to his feet, slowly, Vladimir just nodded his head in return. "Okay then, we're just about done for the day. We don't have too long, we've only got two weeks before summer break, so we're going to have to pack in your training, every day, understand?"

Tsukune just nodded his head. "Your going to have to skip Newspaper club for the rest of the year, because you also have to study for finals. So then, you'll have a lot on your plate. You'd better be up for it."

Tsukune nodded his head once more, "I am."

"Okay then. It's almost past curfew, get back to your dorm, and have a good nights sleep, Boy. Your going to need it."

"Yeah, got it."

At this, the five of six, of Tsukune's Girls, quickly scrambled to get away from the scene, so as to not be seen by Tsukune. They managed successfully, while Tsukune made his way back to his room.

* * *

Ruby was once again, kneeling before the School Director, as she spoke, "Sir, when are the new students arriving?"

There was nothing but silence for several moments, but finally the School Director's voice broke through, "Next Semester, of course."

"But, Sir, why did you have me make preparations so early then?"

"There is no cause for concern, I just wanted the preparations done early. Now leave, return to your room."

"Yes Sir."

Ruby exited the School Director's office, and soon exited the school building. As she began walking back to the Girls dorm, she couldn't help but spot Tsukune entering the Boys dorm. She hadn't been able to spend anytime with him today, she really wanted to, that's when she remembered what Yukari had told her, and the rest of the Girls, 'Tsukune said, that if any of us, ever get lonely at night, we can go and crawl in bed with him.'

She had said more after that, but that's all Ruby cared about, the rest of the Girls as well. Remembering this, Ruby couldn't help but smile, as she slowly, and stealthily, made her way to the Boys dorm. Ruby made her way through the entrance, up stairs, and to Tsukune's door. She slowly, and quietly opened it, and shut it behind her. Ruby walked over to Tsukune's bed, as she did, he could hear her footsteps, so he quickly sat up. As he turned to Ruby, he was slightly shocked to see her. "Ruby?"

"Master, Yukari told us that if we ever got lonely, that we could go to sleep with you, you had offered that, right?"

Tsukune slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I did. And, uh, have I ever told you how uncomfortable it is for me, when you call me master?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, just a habit, I guess. But, you'll always be my Master, no matter what I call you."

Tsukune couldn't help but let a light blush cross his cheeks, but he really didn't know how to respond to that. So He just said what came to mind, "Well then, uh, that's really an honor, Ruby. Uh, this is really awkward."

It was, here Ruby was, standing in Tsukune's room, when he wasn't even half decent, he only had boxers on, after all. Ruby couldn't help but smile at that, "It doesn't have to be."

Ruby then began to undress, until she was only in, purple panties, and a purple bra. Tsukune's blush was a lot stronger now, as she began walking closer to him. He just sat there, as She stopped, only a mere inch from his bed. "It is alright if I sleep in here, right, Tsukune?"

Tsukune couldn't find any words, so he just nodded his head, and scooted over, so she could climb in. She, of course, didn't hesitate, and climbed under the covers, and into bed, with Him. As the two got comfortable, they both made eye contact, Ruby was blushing, but she was also keeping her cool, Tsukune on the other hand, was blushing madly, and was barely keeping calm at all. Tsukune smiled sheepishly, as Ruby draped her left arm over him, she gave a sheepish smile in return. But then, She leaned in, and their lips made contact, they let the kiss last for several long moments, before Ruby finally pulled away.

"I love you, Tsukune."

"I..I love you too, Ruby."

* * *

Thirteen Days until Summer Break...

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, he just stared up at the ceiling for several moments, until he finally realized, their was an arm over his chest, and it wasn't his own. He turned his head, to see Ruby, in her underwear, her arm over him, still asleep. Tsukune blushed as he saw her, and then he remember everything from last night, they hadn't done anything, but this was still something, quite intimate. He was glad she hadn't tried to start anything, he wasn't sure if he could have said no.

* * *

About nine hours later, after the bus had come and gone, Tsukune had met up with Vladimir once more, and began training. And all of His Girls were there, watching him, as they hid in a tree, sitting upon large tree branches. As they watched Tsukune, Ruby sparked a conversation, "I went ahead and took Tsukune up on his offer last night."

All of the other five Girls quickly looked at Ruby with curiosity, and slight jealousy, filling their eyes, Moka was the one to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Remember, Yukari told us that Tsukune said if we ever got lonely, that we could go and crawl in bed with him. So, last night, I did. He looked really good with no shirt, he's starting to develop some nice muscles, and their sure to fill out a lot over the summer, if he keeps training so hard."

The rest of the Girls gazes no longer held curiosity, they were pure jealousy, and then, Ruby spoke once more, "So, who gets to go to Tsukune's room tonight?"

All of the Girls, except for Ruby of course, spoke hurriedly, "ME!"

They were quiet enough to not be heard, but that wasn't really the problem. Unfortunately for the rest of the girls, Kurumu had just been a nanosecond quicker, "Yahoo-hoo! I get to sleep in Tsukune's room tonight!"

Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa, and Moka, all sighed in frustration, while Ruby was glad she had beat the rest to it. That way she didn't have to worry about being last.

* * *

As they drove on the highway, Nade was at the wheel, he had taken the wheel just a few hours ago, from Rokuro, who was now asleep in the back. Hikaru was in the passenger seat, he was asleep as well, for he would be taking the next shift, he needed a bit of rest for it.

Nade kept his eyes solely on the road, but his thoughts ran through his head like crazy. "So, Yokai Academy huh? Haven't been there, in forever. Never got to graduate, well neither did Hikaru, or Rokuro either, although he dropped out, he didn't care about finishing. I wonder, is Kuyo still there? I heard he was defeated, by one of the Shuzen Daughters. Makes sense, He wouldn't stand a chance against the two Eldest, and the two Youngest, have to be insanely strong as well. Also heard about a crazy Monster that barged into one of Issa Shuzen's castles, battled him, and actually survived. I gotta meet that Guy for sure, he has to be of excellent strength. I wonder if he'll be able to be persuaded to join us...or not. I guess I'll find out, when we get there."

* * *

Gin sighed out of sheer boredom, as he sat at the head chair, in the empty Newspaper Club room. "This is the second time they've all missed a meeting, they do know that we have two more issues of the Paper to put out before Summer Break, don't they?"

Gin shook his head, knowing no one was going to answer him, since he was the only one in the room. That's when he felt a Monster's energy spike, he couldn't help but think, "There it is again. I've felt that same energy three times yesterday, and it's acting up again today. It's strange, the energy signal sends a chill down my spine, there's a twinge of wickedness in the signal, that's far greater than even Kuyo's. And it still seems so familiar, almost like I've felt it somewhere before yesterday..."

That's when it all clicked, he recognized the signal, and knew who it was. Gin stood abruptly, knocking over the chair he was sitting in, as he looked out the window, out at the forest, as if he could see past it. "It's Tsukune! His Ghoul powers must be acting up again!"

Gin quickly moved to the window, slid it open, climbed out, and dropped to the ground. He turned towards the forest, and began sprinting towards it as fast as he could in his Human form, hoping to get through it and to the bus stop before anything bad could go down.

* * *

Tsukune's Girls could hear someone coming, so they quickly jumped down from the tree they sat upon, and blocked the path the person was coming from, so they couldn't get to Tsukune.

* * *

Tsukune shrunk back to his normal size once more, breathing raggedly, but only for a moment. He had managed to hold the bulky football player looking form, for about three minutes that time. So it was slow progress, but it was progress nonetheless. "That was good, but you've been working on your strength a lot, why don't you try bolstering your senses this time?"

Tsukune nodded his head, as he once again, began trying to summon his monster energy. Soon he pulled about twenty percent out, same as the last few tries, but instead of his strength, he put the percentage of monster enrgy, into his hearing. It was only one sense, not all of his senses, but he figured it would be enough. Once he had bolstered his hearing, it took several seconds before he began hearing things he wouldn't have been able to hear, from his current position. He could hear several people climbing the tree, upon the cliff, that overlooked the bus stop.

* * *

Once all the Girls were comfortably perched upon the tree, closest to the edge of the cliff, Gin spoke, for he was standing upon a branch, in that tree as well, "So, your saying Tsukune's training to control his Ghoul powers, and it's actually going well?"

Kurumu was the one to answer that, "Well of course, it's Tsukune after all. Once he gets the hang of something, he can really master it."

Gin gave a cocky smirk, as he crushed that statement, even if it was only slightly, "Except for Math, you mean. You know, since he barely passed the last Math test."

Kurumu didn't give it a second thought, she just waved him off, as she replied, "Yeah, yeah, that doesn't matter. Math isn't all that important anyway."

"Is that how you really feel, or are you just being biased because your even worse at math than Tsukune is?"

That remark got Kurumu a little riled up, but she kept her calm, as she replied to Gin, "Of course not, math is just useless is all. Unless someone plans on being a boring accountant, you don't even need more math than middle school teaches you."

Gin was about to use a comeback, but then he realized, that for once, Kurumu actually said something that made sense, so he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Tsukune couldn't help but let a genuine, non self conscious smile cross his face, he had heard every word Gin and Kurumu had said, although it was if they had been whispering. Because even though he had used twenty percent of his Monster energy to bolster his hearing, that only went so far, so he was lucky they had chosen the tree, closest to the edge of the cliff, that overlooked the bus stop. Otherwise He wouldn't have been able to hear them at all.

Vladimir smirked as he figured that Tsukune could now hear his Harem up on the cliff, Vladimir had heard everything they had said, since they arrived earlier. But as Tsukune gave a smile, that Vladimir had never seen Tsukune use, Vladimir couldn't help but frown, as a memory of his came to mind.

* * *

_**A prepubescent Girl held His hand, as she led him forward, through the forest. He put up no resistance, but eventually the Man spoke, "Where are we going, young one?"  
**_

_**She turned her head to look at the stranger, a smile on her pale face, as she answered, "To My House, Momma will take care of you, I know she will. She's always liked to help people in need."  
**_

_**The Stranger took in the appearance of the young Girl, as she said this, and then turned back to look where she was going. She had light blue eyes, dark brown hair, and pale, white skin. She stood at about four foot eight, a whole twenty eight inches shorter than the Man she was leading through the forest, who stood at seven feet tall.**_

* * *

"Vladimir? Hey, Vladimir?"

At the sound of his name, Vladimir shook himself from his memory, and looked toward the person who was calling him, it was Tsukune. "Vladimir, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, let's get back to work."

Tsukune was hesitant for a moment, wondering what had been wrong with Vladimir several moments ago, but shook it off, "Right."

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Tsukune had just laid down, when he heard something at his window. He stood up, walked over to His window, and opened it, to see Kurumu smiling at him, her wings out, so she was hovering in the air. And Her smile just widened as she saw Tsukune was in nothing but his boxers, "Hey Tsukune, can I come in?"

Tsukune was now blushing, "Uh, yeah, sure, if you want to."

He moved back, and She flew in, he closed the window behind her, as her wings, receded into her back. He turned around to see Her standing there, a smile still on her face, and a small glint of lust in her eyes. Tsukune couldn't help but let is blush deepen a bit, and gulp in nervousness, if She made a move, he didn't know if he could stop her, if he should top her, or even if he would want to stop her. Kurumu spoke once more, a small blush adorning on her face, "You should have told me that I could come in if I was lonely, I would have been visiting you...very often."

Tsukune's blush deepened just a bit more at that statement, He quickly turned around, and made his way over to his bed, and began fluffing the pillows. "Well, l..let me g..get the bed c...comfortable."

When Tsukune turned around, he had to grab his nose, and hold it shut, to keep from having a nose bleed, as he saw Kurumu, clad only in her white panties, and a white bra. If He had seen Her undressing, he might have been able to keep a nose bleed from happening, it worked with Ruby after all. Tsukune's blush was a lot darker now, as was Kurumu's. She slowly strolled over to Him, as he slowly began to back up, until soon, he fell back onto the bed, with Kurumu only two feet away from him. He quickly tried to get the situation away from any kind of sexual position, so he quickly moved over, and straightened up, so she could climb in bed with him, side to side, like he was with Ruby.

Kurumu was beyond nervous, she was frantic, she just didn't show it. And She was very disappointed, as Tsukune made a quick maneuver to keep things from becoming sexual. It seemed as if He wasn't ready, so She decided to try something like that, another day, when that day will be, she didn't know. She climbed under the covers, and into bed with Him, a deep blush on both of their faces. They got comfortable, and soon, made eye contact, which just made both of their blushes deepen, but Tsukune's was still deeper, they both noticed this.

Kurumu scooted a bit closer to Tsukune, seeing this, Tsukune did the same, scooting a bit closer to Kurumu. She laid her arm over Him, a she slowly leaned in for a kiss, as Tsukune was going to lean in, he remember something Moka had said during his first year here, 'If you kiss Him Kurumu, he'll become your slave!'

Moka had tried to prevent that, this had Tsukune hesitating, and Kurumu noticed. She couldn't help but let tears begin welling up at Tsukune's coming rejection, when Tsukune saw this, he felt his heart begin to break at the sight. He loved Kurumu, he couldn't stand to see her in pain. And that's when his clouded mind, unclouded itself, and reminded Tsukune, of what Vladimir had said, earlier that day.

* * *

_**Tsukune had just finished up for the day, the Girls, and Gin had already left for their rooms, when Vladimir came up to Tsukune. "Tsukune, I need to speak to you about something."  
**_

_**"Huh, about what?"  
**_

_**"There's something you need to know about Kurumu, about Succubi in general, you know they choose a destined mate, and that's the one they give their heart to, the one they trust with their races continuation. But, you need to be careful, because Kurumu has chosen you to be her destined mate. And if a Succubi's destined mate rejects her, she'll die."**_

_**Tsukune's eyes widened, and his mouth slightly gaped, "You mean that if...I..."**_

_**Vladimir nodded his head, "If you reject Kurumu, she will die."**_

* * *

Tsukune knew he had to risk it, he couldn't let Kurumu die because he was selfish, so, before she could pull away, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss lasted a handful of seconds, and began gaining intensity halfway through, as Kurumu began to kiss back. Neither Tsukune, or Kurumu realized, Tsukune's Holy Lock began to glow. Soon they both pulled away, their faces flushed, and smiles on their faces as well. The Holy Lock had stopped glowing as well. It took a second to sink in, but Tsukune realized he didn't feel any different than he did before. Kurumu soon realized it too, "I love you Tsukune."

"I love you too, Kurumu."

Kurumu wiped her tears away, and before Tsukune knew it, she was kissing him again, not that he had anything to complain about, considering her tongue was begging for entrance, that he was glad to permit.

* * *

Twelve Days until Summer Break...

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, and he instantly recognized the very small weight of an arm being draped over him, which wasn't his own. He turned his head to look at Kurumu, who was actually awake, a mischievous smile on her face. Tsukune couldn't help but blush, how they hadn't done anything last night, he had no idea. But honestly, He wouldn't have minded if it had gone farther. Kurumu and Tsukune both got up, Tsukune offer to let Kurumu go ahead and use the shower first. She lightly blushed, as she gave a mischievous smirk once more, while she spoke, "You know, you can come and watch, if you want to, I won't mind."

She then grabbed her school uniform and entered the bathroom, while Tsukune gaped at where she was standing. He couldn't believe what she had just said. And with all the shock, unfortunately, Tsukune never actually got to partake of Kurumu's offer.

* * *

Hikaru was now the one at the wheel of the green Humvee, he and Nade had just switched out about three hours ago. And He was bored out of his mind, he didn't like driving, at least not for extended periods of time. He was impatient, he would admit it, but who isn't, is what he would say. As He drove through another city, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander, there was nothing to do, so maybe he could look for something interesting, not to mention somewhere to eat, he was starving. Soon enough, to His relief, they came upon an all you can eat Sushi Bar. So He abruptly put his foot to the brake, forcing the green Humvee to come to a screeching halt, waking Nade and Rokuro in the process.

As they both looked around, bewildered, Hikaru, smiled and stepped out of the green Humvee and rushed inside the Sushi Bar. It took a moment for Nade and Rokuro to realize everything that happened, not to mention all the people staring at them, which made them slightly agitated. They both scowled, and quickly headed in after Hikaru, fully intent on giving him a good beating for his ever annoying stupidity.

* * *

Once Yokai Academy's final bell rang, Tsukune rushed to the bus stop, the Girls, and Gin, coming after him. Tsukune was down at the bus stop, about to begin training, while the Girls took their places upon a tree upon the cliff over looking the bus stop, Gin was with them as well. He, wanting to avoid their conversation, was in another tree, and unlike them, opted to stand and watch.

Kokoa, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore all looked upon Kurumu with jealousy, they were glad Tsukune didn't turn into her slave, but were quite upset, that she was the first one to french kiss with Tsukune. Mizore hadn't even gotten a kiss yet, she was close to strangling Kurumu, literally. And to make matters worse, Yukari was the one who got to sleep in Tsukune's room tonight. But they managed to put their squabbles aside, for now, as Tsukune began training once more.

* * *

Vladimir had order Tsukune to begin, so he had, he quickly pulled out twenty percent of his Monster energy, which was slowly becoming easier to do, and bulked up to the same size he's been becoming since he started training. "Okay, now begin moving around in that form, see if you can handle the stress."

Tsukune nodded his head, and took a step forward, then another, then another. He was able to take thirty steps forward, before letting the form go. "Okay then, that's what we'll focus on today, try it again."

"Got it."

* * *

Hikaru lie in the back of the green Humvee, covered in bruises, Nade in the passenger seat, and Rokuro at the wheel once more. They had stormed in, and beaten Hikaru to pulp during his meal, right in the middle of the restaurant, causing people to stare at them. After that, they dragged him back to the car, threw him in, and that was several hours ago, but Nade and Rokuro were still pissed. They weren't allowed to make pit stops, so when they absolutely had to, they rushed, after all, they didn't want to be on the first division leader's bad side. And Hikaru had cost them, almost twenty minutes of time.

Rokuro couldn't take it anymore, he was bored out of his mind, and he had a lot of pent up aggression to get out. They were driving through another city entirely at this point, they stopped a stop sign, waiting for several people to cross the road. Rokuro just found how to relieve some of that anger, and have fun at the same time. Rokuro let a smile cross his face, as he made the engine roar, the people walking across the street just ignored him. Nade, recognizing the look on Rokuro's face, quickly spoke, "Rokuro, what are you thinking?"

Nade then looked toward the people, slowly crossing the road, and then turned back to Rokuro, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh, hell yeah."

Rokuro leaned forward, and put the petal to the metal, shooting off, forward, the people screamed, and jumped to get out of the way. But only a few made it, the green Humvee slammed into four of them, killing them upon impact, as it ran over them, like road kill, which now, they were. Rokuro couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was fucking awesome! Finally, I've got something to pass the time!"

Nade was scowling at this point, "What the hell Man? What happened to keeping a low profile? What if word spreads, and gets back to one of the division leaders?"

"Relax, no one's gonna find out."

"Yeah, we all better hope so, otherwise, we'll all be headless after we return."

Hikaru, having heard all of that, couldn't help but gulp in nervousness, "You mean, one of them will cut off our heads?"

"Yeah, and if we get either the first, the second, or the third division leader, we'll lose our heads, both of them."

Hikaru quickly lied face down, one hand holding his head protectively, and his other hand, holding his crotch protectively. His voice cracking in fear, "No! I don't want to lose either of my heads!"

While the threat was real, Nade couldn't help but stifle a laugh, at Hikaru's ridiculousness.

* * *

"Okay, I think you've almost master that form, let's go ahead and take it up a notch. See if you can bring out more Monster energy, than last time."

Tsukune nodded his head, and began focusing, he reached deep, and after several seconds, he pulled out a portion of his monster energy. Tsukune's Holy Lock began glowing, the crosses turning red, while doing so. Tsukune soon bulked up, but he was bigger than before, he stood at seven feet, matching Vladimir in height, and his muscles were as big as the guys who competed in those strong man competitions, so he was quite ripped. Vladimir could feel it, Tsukune had pulled out fourty percent of his full power that time, and by the look on Tsukune's face, the form was an uncomfortable one. Although, uncomfortable wasn't the word, more like agonizingly painful.

Tsukune gritted his teeth, trying to hold onto the form, even though it was causing him immense pain. "Don't let go Tsukune, keep that form. Now, take a step forward."

Tsukune gritted his teeth even harder, as the pain of moving set in, as he took a step forward. He took another, then another, but three steps was it. He couldn't hold onto it any longer, and soon, he shrunk back down to his normal size, and he couldn't help but collapse to his knees, as he began to pant. That form had hurt, immensely, and it had taken a lot out of Tsukune.

* * *

The day had winded down, and everyone was heading back to their rooms, it was almost past curfew. But as Tsukune had just gotten ready for bed, he turned around, at the noise of someone opening his door, only to see Yukari, a blush on her face. She closed the door behind her, and took several steps forward. "Um, Tsukune, I wanted to, sleep in here with you tonight, is that okay?"

Tsukune, a blush on his face, managed to smile, "Yeah, I said it was, didn't I? So, come on."

Tsukune turned to the bed, fluffed the pillows, and then turned around. Yukari had undressed. And He was sure as hell shocked to see Yukari wearing a small shirt, that barely covered her belly button, and a pair of white panties, with a bear on the back of them. Tsukune's blush became deep, just as Yukari's was, "Yukari, that's n...not a...appropriate, I uh..."

Tsukune didn't know what to say, this was considered pedophilia, and to make matters worse, he actually thought about Yukari in a sexual way. This was not good at all. But the look on Yukari's face, as she blushed deeply, a hopeful smile on her face, put Tsukune's worries to rest, at least for now. Tsukune sighed, and led Her to the bed. He climbed in, and She followed suit. The two made eye contact, and their blushes deepened, Yukari then lent in, but Tsukune pulled away a bit. "Yukari listen we..I mean, you know we can't...um, how do I explain this?"

Yukari almost frowned, but she knew Tsukune wasn't trying to be mean. "Tsukune, I know what your trying to say. People will look down at us for this relationship, you could get in huge trouble, and it isn't exactly considered normal. I'm not foolish Tsukune, but there are also people who will look down upon you because your in a relationship with a monster. And Vice Versa, I know. But, if you love me, and I love you, then there's nothing else that matters, right?"

Tsukune was hesitant for a moment, but he couldn't help agree, she was right, "Yeah, your right."

Yukari couldn't help but let a huge smile cross her face. She then leaned in, and Tsukune didn't lean back, and their lips made contact. The kiss lasted several seconds, before the two pulled away, a deeper blush on both of their faces. And before Tsukune knew it, Yukari was kissing him again, her tongue begging for access, and he couldn't believe it himself, but he let her in, as they began to french kiss.

* * *

Eleven Days until Summer Break...

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, he couldn't help but yawn, it took a sec, but he realized there was weight on his body, he looked down upon himself, and Yukari was sleeping on his chest. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but smile. She had put Tsukune's worries about their relationship to rest, last night. And He was thankful nothing happened, he was surprised it went as far as it did. He didn't even think Yukari knew what french kiss meant, she had proven him wrong.

That's when the guilt hit Him like a sack of bricks, he couldn't help but think out loud, "I can't believe this. I can't tell any of the Girls no, but I can't choose one of them. Ugh, I'm the worst. What are the Girls going to say? They'll think I'm trying to play them, rgh, what am I supposed to do? I'm in love with all of them, how do I choose just one? I don't deserve any of them, with the way I'm acting! Goddamn it!"

Little did Tsukune know, Yukari had heard every word he had spoken.

* * *

Besides Hikaru's beating, and Rokuro's one incident of road rage, the drive had been uneventful. But they weren't even halfway there, they were still a five days drive from Yokai Academy, much to Hikaru's, Rokuro's, and even Nade's ever increasing frustration.

* * *

Later that day, all of Tsukune's Girls sat in their usual tree, Gin two trees away, so they could speak privately. As all the Girls stared at her, anxiously waiting to hear what happened, Yukari decided now was the best time to bring up Tsukune's thoughts, "Um, Guys, there's something you should know, it's about who Tsukune's going to pick..."

All of the Girls seemed crestfallen at that statement, tears welling up in all of their eyes, Kurumu was the one to speak, "He chose you? H...how could He choose you?"

Yukari could see the pain in Kurumu's eyes, so she didn't snap back, "No, this morning, He thought I was asleep, and began thinking out loud, speaking his thoughts. He was struggling, becoming agitated, because he can't choose one of us. Because He loves all of us, and he meant it, in every way. I just thought, you all might want to know that. Because, it seems to be eating at Tsukune. I thought something had been stressing him out lately, I thought it was just Him stressing over his training, but I think that's the cause of his stress."

All of Tsukune's Girls were taken back by hearing this, Yukari let it sink in for several moments, before she stated her opinion, "It's tearing Him up to choose between one of Us, so maybe we shouldn't make him have to choose."

All of the Girls first reaction to that would have been a big, fat NO, but they held it back, considering Yukari's words. None of them wanted to share Tsukune, but this sounded serious. Tsukune had dealt with a lot, but they noticed something had been eating at him, for a while now, and now they knew what it was. Kokoa, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu were all against it, but this sounded serious, so they didn't know anymore. Ruby decided then, her standing on it. She was the next to speak, "Okay then, if it means He can be happy, I guess I could share my Master."

Yukari nodded her head, agreeing with Ruby, they then turned to the other four Girls, awaiting their opinions. Mizore was silent, she just stared off into space, it's obvious she wasn't going to give an answer anytime soon. Kurumu was a little reluctant, but she eventually spoke, "I...I love Tsukune too much, if he wants more than one of us, then I can handle that."

Kurumu was being sincere, Yukari could just tell. Kokoa looked hurt, but she soon put on a face of deep thinking, she turned away from the others, making it obvious, that she also wasn't going to be giving an answer anytime soon. Then Moka, she looked like she was ready to cry still, but she didn't give an answer, obviously meaning she wasn't sure how to answer. So, they would have to wait for her answer as well.

* * *

Tsukune was doing horribly today, all day long, he had been thinking about the Girls, and how he was going to choose just one. He was beyond frustrated, and a bit snippy. He called his training off early that day, because he couldn't summon much monster energy. The Girls tried to follow Him, but he just seemed to disappear. And when Moka saw, from her room, Tsukune entering his room, she gathered all the girls, and they all snuck into Tsukune's room, while he was in the bathroom. They barely managed to hide, as Tsukune exited, a grim look on his face. They were worried about Him, so they would watch him for a bit.

But they weren't expecting what came next.

Tsukune sat on his bed, and just stared off into space for several minutes, but he soon became frustrated, and it showed, as he thought aloud, "How the hell am I supposed to choose between all seven of the Girls? How do I choose one, and break the others hearts? How could I do that? I can't do that! But leading them on isn't much better! How am I supposed to fix this? If I don't choose one, I'll lose them all! But, I don't think I can live without any of them. I can't just date them all, that's one of the most selfish things I can think of."

Tsukune couldn't help it, he let tears begin to fall, "What do I do Goddamn it!"

Tsukune's Holy Lock began to glow, as he brought back his right arm, and shot it forward, slamming his right fist through the wall. As He pulled his hand out of the wall, it seemed Tsukune didn't even care. He sure as hell hadn't tried to do that, but he honestly didn't care. Several seconds later, someone was banging on his door, Tsukune, still pissed, opened it. "Look what you did to my wall Man!"

Tsukune's fangs quickly shot out, and his eyes became red, **"I don't give a fuck! Now get out!"**

Tsukune successfully scared the guy off with that, he then slammed his door shut, as his fangs disappeared, and his eyes went back to normal. He sat upon his bed once more, as he let out a defeated and depressed sigh, "I...I just don't know what to do."

The situation hurt a lot more than one might think. Tsukune didn't even bother to get undressed, he lied down, and soon fell asleep, in his clothes.

* * *

The Girls snuck out after that, and all met in Moka's room. Mizore was quick to agree, "I can't take this. I've never seen Tsukune like that, if it means he's happy, and no longer hurting, then I'll share him."

Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari nodded their heads, agreeing with Mizore, frankly, they were all terrified for Tsukune. They had never seen Tsukune like that, ever. Kokoa and Moka felt the same way. Kokoa really, really didn't want to share Tsukune, but if it was going to tear him up, then she could deal. She would not let Him destroy himself, for something that wasn't his fault. So, Kokoa was the next to speak, "Okay, but I'm only going to do this, because Tsukune needs it. I won't let Him tear himself apart, because of something that's out of his control, I'm in."

Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu all nodded their heads, agreeing with Kokoa. They all then turned to look at Moka, she didn't know what to do. But, She wouldn't let Tsukune suffer, so she agreed, "Okay, if it'll stop Tsukune from being so hard on himself, so he can be happy, I'll do it, I'll share him."

Yukari and the other Girls just nodded their head, but Yukari then spoke, "Okay, now we've just got to get the other Moka to agree."

All of the other Girls just stared at Yukari, she then explained her reasoning, "You heard Tsukune, he said he couldn't live without all seven of us. Inner Moka makes seven."

All eyes quickly went to the Rosary, as it began to glow, **"Now why on this god forsaken planet, would I want Tsukune to be my mate for? Let alone share Him, with all of you? Not going to happen."**

Kokoa quickly stepped closer to Moka, in turn, closer to the Rosary, as she began speaking, "This is serious big Sis! Now is not the time to pretend your not in love with Tsukune! He's hurting, and he needs all of us. You once told me, that you would do anything so Tsukune could be happy, even let this Moka take over your life! Hell, you cried in front of Tsukune, he's the only person besides me you've ever cried in front of. So now is not the time for any bullshit! We need your real answer, now!"

Everyone was slightly taken back by all of this information, in fact, there was nothing but silence in Moka's room, for almost a whole minute. But finally, Inner Moka spoke, **"Okay then, for Tsukune, I'll do this, Outer and I, will share Tsukune with all of you."**

The Rosary then ceased glowing, leaving all the Girls in the room, quite shocked, except for Moka and Kokoa that is.

To Be Continued...


	11. Vladimir's Dark Past and a Vampire

Sorry for the really really late update, I've had majors writers block for a while, plus...yeah I'm not gonna get into it. Let's just say some bad stuff went down. I'm really sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys can forgive me. But trust me, I will work towards updating my stories every time I can, and as fast as I can. But I like the chapter to be made of good quality. So I need inspiration, time, and etc.

And I'll be honest, if it wasn't for the nice reviews I get on this story, Courtesy of Angelo Inferno, LadyMizore-LadyKurumusSlave, Karl Skywalker, and FunnyBombs, as well as a few others, this story would be updated slower than you think it would. Same goes for all my other stories as well, yep, I'm a greedy review hound!

On a more serious note, I'm sorry, I'm ranting and rambling again, so anyway I hope you all find this chapter interesting.

Also I just gave this story an image cover, it's not mine, I found it on Tumblr.

Well then, here's episode 11/chapter 11, now please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Ten Days until Summer Break...

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, as his vision came into focus, he was staring at his wall. He couldn't help but yawn, as he rolled over, and stood up, then he realized, he had slept in his clothes. He scowled to himself, now he had to disrobe, wash his clothes, shower, brush his teeth, redress and have breakfast. The last thing he needed was extra work to do, but he just sighed, as he began.

* * *

Nade was once more at the wheel, while Rokuro and Hikaru both slept. Nade couldn't help but sigh, it was still a four day drive to Yokai Academy. And both Rokuro and Hikaru were just about to run out of patience, while Nade's patience was wearing thin itself. But He would be able to make it, Hikaru wouldn't, but he was childish, bratty, and stupid, Nade could handle it. Then there was Rokuro, he might not hold on long enough to get there, and if he runs out of patience, people are going to die, a lot of them, and that would draw much attention. So Nade had to find a way to keep at least Rokuro occupied, otherwise, they would all end up dead when they returned from Yokai Academy.

Nade couldn't help but sigh, he had a bad feeling about all of this. Ever since they had been given this assignment, Nade hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But He just didn't know whether it was what would happen when they returned from Yokai Academy, or what would happen when they arrived there that worried him.

* * *

School was over for the day, and as Tsukune arrived at the bus stop, he forced himself to push all of the thoughts about choosing one of the Girls and the after effects of the choice out of his head, he needed to train, he would not be distracted this time. But as He arrived, he noticed Vladimir was spaced out, nothing could gain his attention. He was staring right at Tsukune, but it was if he was seeing right through him, like he wasn't even there. Little could Tsukune know about what was on Vladimir's mind that had him acting this way...

* * *

_**The young Girl led the seven foot Stranger to the front door of her log cabin house, which was at the edge of the woods. Dangerously close to the Village. The Prepubescent Girl pushed open the door to her house, and brought the stranger into the house by his hand, as she called for her Mother, "Mama, Mama we have a guest!"  
**_

_**A Woman then walked out from another room, she stood at about five foot five, she had fair skin, long curly brown hair and green eyes. Those eyes were filled with cheer and happiness. But these soon vanished, as they were replaced by panic and fear, as she stared into the blood red eyes of the stranger in her house. She rushed to the young Girl's side, picked her up and dashed back to her previous spot, she turned, and put her back against a wall. As She screamed in desperate panic, "Get out! Get out of here now Demon! Stay away from My Daughter!"**_

* * *

Tsukune was now in Vladimir's face, he raised his right arm and waved his hand in Vladimir's line of sight, he still wouldn't snap out of it. Tsukune was slightly concerned now, Vladimir had been acting distant yesterday as well, but he had started acting distant before Tsukune himself did. Tsukune had let it slide because he didn't know if he would be able to help, but if it was effecting him this much, then he had to try. After all, it was the least He could do as to repay Vladimir for training him. Just as Tsukune was going to speak, Vladimir beat him to it, "K...Kari..."

Tsukune's face had a quizzical look upon it at the mention of the name, it sounded familiar, but he didn't know anyone by the name of Kari. But as He thought about it, he couldn't help but feel as if he had heard the name before, Tsukune whispered the name to himself and as it rolled off his tongue, it felt extremely familiar. Shaking the weird occurrence off, Tsukune looked toward Vladimir and spoke, "Hey Vladimir, Vladimir, are you in there?"

Vladimir did not wake from his trance like state, he was far too deep into his memories.

* * *

_**As the tall Stranger tried to calm the young Girl's Mother, she continued to scream, and soon began lashing out violently. Whatever She could get her hands on was soon being chucked at the red eyed Stranger. "Leave! Get out of here Demon! You won't have my Daughter!"**_

_**The prepubescent Girl that was the Woman's daughter was being held with one arm, as she begged her Mother to stop. But the Woman did not concede, so soon, for lack of choice in the matter, the Stranger fled the house, back into the heart of the woods.**_

* * *

All six of Tsukune's Girls, as well as Gin, were quite confused at Vladimir's actions. They had noticed sometimes he would lose focus during Tsukune's training sessions, but this was a bit more extreme. The slightest disturbance brought Vladimir out of it before, but now Tsukune couldn't seem to get his attention. Concerned, and curious as to what was going on, all seven of them quickly got out of their trees and made their way down to the Bus Stop.

* * *

_**The stranger had made his way to the heart of the forest with most haste, he couldn't help but feel he should have know that was going to happen. The village that lay beyond the woods was very paranoid and extremely foolish, always spewing off at the mouth about Monsters, how to kill them, what they look like, and where they might be found. Most of what they say is complete lies, but one thing they had been dead on about, was the fact that one of the greatest Monster species to ever be know had red eyes, blood red, the same color as what they craved, what they feasted upon.**_

_**The stranger sighed as he put his back against the tree he had been at a while ago, and slid down into a siting position. As He did this, he muttered to himself, "That's how they always act, I should have known it wouldn't be any different this time."**_

* * *

Tsukune turned around as he heard people coming down the mountain, he wasn't too surprised to see his Girls, and Gin. They made their way over to Tsukune and Vladimir at once. Gin was the one to speak, "Tsukune, what's going on with Vladimir?"

"I don't know I just found him like this, he usually snaps out of it when I try to get his attention, but now he's like a statue."

Vladimir towered over Gin by a good foot, but that didn't stop him from grabbing a hold of Vladimir's arms and shaking him. Once again Vladimir did not react, it was as if he really was a statue. "Hmm, this is pretty serious if that didn't work. We should probably take him to the school nurse."

Kokoa stepped in front of the rest of the girls and Gin at this statement, a small grin on her face, "Or I could just hit him so hard that he has no choice but to snap out of it."

Before anyone could object...or agree, someone else spoke, "There's no need for that, I'm conscious."

Everyone looked towards Vladimir as he spoke, he was finally awake and alert. Before anyone could ask what was wrong with him, he spoke once more, "Before you say it, I know what you eight are going to ask, and nothing is wrong with me. I was just remembering events that transpired before I was brought into the fold the three Dark Lords have created."

Tsukune was the next to speak, "What kind of memories could have you so enthralled like that?"

Vladimir was silent for several moments at Tsukune's question, but he did eventually speak, "It might be for the best that you didn't know, but I suppose I've never tried to do what was best for any of you, so I'll tell you. But be warned it's a long story, and might just be a little too much for you, you in particular Tsukune."

No one had any objections, so Vladimir began, "Alright then, lets see, it was just about three hundred and twenty years ago, back when Vampires where spread so thickly across the globe you couldn't help but bump into one. Of course, this was also back when Vampires killed when they fed, but never mind that. I was in England, and I had the Royal Family so pissed off that I had to go into hiding. So I chose a small village, so small it wasn't on any map you could buy, which meant it was a good place to hide. Although the village was famous among Monsters. Anyway, as I entered the Village..."

* * *

_**Day One  
**_

_**A large man, standing at seven feet tall, walked along a dirt path that led into the village known as Kakariko. The man was dressed in rags, his long gray pants, his short sleeved brown shirt, and his bare style sandals, they were all made of the cheapest material. They were dirty and damaged beyond repair. He also wore a large black cloak, you couldn't see his face or most of his body, even though it was early in the morning. **_

_**He payed no mind to the sign with the Village name on it, as he walked into the village itself. There were a dozen or so wooden houses spread about, each big enough to hold a family of three. There was also a building standing at about two stories high way back past the other houses, it appeared to be some kind of lodging, a hotel perhaps. Plus there was a building amidst the others, slightly bigger than the houses, but not as big as the hotel. It was obviously a church with all the religous markings that were carved onto the doors.**_

_**There was also a small platform in the middle of the village, not that far from the church in fact, it was wooden and appeared to be only strong enough to hold a few people, but it was clear what it was there for, executions. There were no ropes and there wasn't any guillotine, so they must have used something else to perform the executions. The give away was the dried blood spread across the platform, there wasn't much of it, and it was quite old, but it was blood nonetheless.  
**_

_**Not that the stranger particularly cared, he was quite familiar with death, murder especially. And he knew that the human race was just as familiar as he. As the Stranger entered the village, several sets of eyes were planted upon him, and they followed him as he began making his way through the small village. The stranger could see them all watching him in his peripheral vision, but the one who stood out amongst them was the one dressed in all black, a silver cross hanging from his neck, and a bible tucked under his arm. He must have been the Preacher at the church.  
**_

_**The Stranger payed them no mind, and acted as if he couldn't see them, as he made his way through the village. He made his way all the way to the back of the village, and knocked on the hotel looking building's door. He waited several moments, and knocked once more, still no answer. He knocked for the third time and waited a solid minute, no answer. Just as he was going to reach forward and knock a little harder, he could feel that someone was behind him. So he put his arm down, as the person behind him began to speak, "This village doesn't take kindly to strangers see, ye must take your leave, ye aren't welcome here."  
**_

_**The Stranger didn't hesitate to respond, "Is that so? But I mean you and your village no harm, I am simply looking for a place to rest my weary head for a fort night. And once I have done so, I shall leave this village, and you will never hear from me again."  
**_

_**"We don't care, take ye leave now, or I will be forced to make ye regret it."  
**_

_**The Stranger couldn't help but chuckle at that, as he turned around and came face to face with the preacher he saw earlier. The man stood at about five foot eight, sixteen inches shorter than the stranger. The Preacher man had grey hair, it was slightly slicked back, and his eyes were a dull green, he looked to be in his early fifties.  
**_

_**The Preacher locked eyes with the Stranger as a look of horror came upon his face, at the realization that the stranger had red eyes, the preacher cried as loud as he could, "Demon!"  
**_

_**The Preacher grabbed a hold of the cross he had around his chest, clutched it as if his life depended upon it, and held it towards the Stranger. "Back Demon!"  
**_

_**The Stranger couldn't help but chuckle once more, crosses didn't actually do anything to Vampires.  
That's when the Stranger noticed more people appearing, men with pitchforks, men with blades, and men with stakes. The last thing the Stranger needed was to draw more attention to himself, and slaughtering the whole village would do just that. He had no choice but to flee. So flee he did, he dashed past the villagers, knocking a few of them down in the process, as well as losing his cloak, and entered the forest surrounding the village.**_

* * *

_**Without the Cloak he couldn't hide himself, so he had to stay out of sight, which would be an easy thing to do in a forest. The Stranger made his way through the forest for a while, until he came into a clearing that was located directly within the middle of the forest. It was a really huge clearing, hundreds of feet of room without any trees, just grass. Except for one tree, in the middle of the clearing there was a gargantuan tree, standing at about a hundred feet, twice as tall as the rest of the trees. The Stranger saw it as the perfect place for a nap, after all he had been up for over twenty four hours, he was pretty tired. So He made his way to the middle of the clearing and put his back against the large tree, he then slid down into a sitting position and let sleep overcome him.**_

* * *

_**The Stranger felt his eyes beginning to slowly open, he had heard a noise, his gut reaction was to wake up. As His eyes fully opened he noticed there was someone only a few feet away, it took a moment for that to sink in. Once it did, once he was ready to pounce upon them, he noticed who it was. It was a prepubescent Girl, she appeared to be ten, perhaps eleven. T**__**he Stranger took in the appearance of the young Girl, She had light blue eyes that were filled with innocence, dark brown hair, and pale white skin. She stood at about four foot eight, a whole twenty eight inches shorter than the Stranger himself. Her hands were behind her back, and she had a mild smile upon **her fac**e.**_

_****__**Then She spoke, "Hello there Mister, why are you out here all alone?"**_

_****__**The Stranger was slightly caught off guard at the question, but he did answer her, "Because Young one, I have nowhere else to go."  
**_

_****__**"But what about your family? Can't you stay with them?"  
**_

_****__**"I would, if I could, I have no family to speak of."  
**_

_****__**The Girl's smile waned, "Don't you have anyone that cares for you?"  
**_

_****__**"No Young one, I am afraid I do not."  
**_

_****__**The little Girl's smile was now nowhere to be seen after that, "You mean that your are all alone?"  
**_

_****__**The Stranger hesitated for a moment, he never really thought about these things, it had been this way for a long time. But He found he always had a soft spot for children, "I suppose so, but that's the way it has been for a long time."  
**_

_****__**The Girl seemed quite upset at this, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Once more the Stranger was caught off guard, he didn't understand what he had said to make her upset. Just as he was going to speak again, the little Girl beat him to it. "That's so sad, you must be so lonely."  
**_

_****__**She sounded choked up, she was doing her best not to cry. The Stranger was still confused at this. "Why are you so upset young one?"  
**_

_****__**"Because your all alone, it's so sad, it's not fair that you have to be alone. No one should be alone."  
**_

_****__**Once more the Stranger was caught off guard, he had never, not once in his life, ever received sympathy and compassion from anyone, let alone a human. He was silent for several moments, but finally he spoke up, "What is your name, little one?"  
**_

_****__**Between sniffles, She managed to answer, as she wiped the tears that were beginning to spill out away, "My name is Kari, Kari Kamiya. Mister, what's your name?"  
**_

_****__**"I am Vladimir Petovski."  
**_

_****__**Kari smiled at that, "I have never heard a name like that before, I like it."  
**_

_****__**Vladimir couldn't help but chuckle, "That is because it is Russian young one. Plus, I could say the same to you, Kari Kamiya isn't an English name."  
**_

_****__**Kari seemed confused at that, "It isn't?"  
**_

_****__**"No, it is of Japanese descent."  
**_

_****__**The Girl didn't seem any less confused, "Japanese? What's that?"  
**_

_****__**Vladimir couldn't help but chuckle once more, "Never mind."  
**_

_****__**That's when Vladimir noticed that the Sun was setting, it would be dark soon. "You should hurry up and get home Young one, you wouldn't want your Parents to worry."  
**_

_****__**Kari's eyes seemed to light up, "That's it!"  
**_

_****__**Kari grabbed Vladimir by the hand and began to pull, "Come with me!"  
**_

_****__**Vladimir was confused, but he got up and did as she said, he followed behind her, as she held his hand and led the way. She led him along for several minutes, but eventually Vladimir asked what was on his mind, **_"Where are we going Young one?"  


_**Kari turned her head to look at the stranger, a smile on her pale face as she answered, "To My House, Momma will take care of you Vladimir, I know she will. She's always liked to help people in need."  
**_

_****__**Kari began moving again, Vladimir put up no resistance and let her lead the way.**_

* * *

_**After a little while, Kari and Vladimir reached the front door of her log cabin house, which was at the edge of the woods. Dangerously close to the Village. Kari pushed open the door to her house, and brought Vladimir inside by his hand, as she called for her Mother, "Mama, Mama we have a guest!"  
**_

_**A Woman then walked out from another room, she stood at about five foot five, she had fair skin, long curly brown hair and green eyes. Those eyes were filled with cheer and happiness. But these soon vanished, as they were replaced by panic and fear, as she stared into the blood red eyes of Vladimir Petovski. She rushed to the Kari's side, picked her up and dashed back to her previous spot, she turned, and put her back against a wall. As She screamed in desperate panic, "Get out! Get out of here now Demon! Stay away from My Daughter!"**_

_**Vladimir quickly tried to calm Kari's Mother down, "Miss, hang on a moment, I was just-"  
**_

_**But it wasn't working, She continued to scream, and soon began lashing out violently. Whatever She could get her hands on was soon being chucked at Vladimir's head. "Leave! Get out of here Demon! You won't have my Daughter!"**_

_**Kari was being held with one arm, as she begged her Mother to stop. But the Woman did not concede, so soon, for lack of choice in the matter, Vladimir fled the house, back into the heart of the woods.**_

* * *

_**Vladimir had made his way to the heart of the forest with most haste, he couldn't help but feel he should have know that was going to happen. He knew what village this was, it was Kakariko village. This village that lay beyond the woods was very paranoid and extremely foolish, always spewing off at the mouth about Monsters, how to kill them, what they look like, and where they might be found. Most of what they say is complete lies, but one thing they had been dead on about, was the fact that one of the greatest Monster species to ever be know had red eyes, blood red, the same color as what they craved, what they feasted upon.**_

_**Vladimir sighed as he put his back against the tree he had been at a while ago, and slid down into a sitting position. As He did this, he muttered to himself, "That's how they always act, I should have known it wouldn't be any different this time. Goddamn Humans."**_

_**Vladimir was still drowsy, so he let sleep claim him once more under the giant tree.**_

* * *

_**Day Two  
**_

_**As his eyes slowly opened Vladimir couldn't help but yawn, it took him a few seconds, but he eventually became alert, and began taking in his surroundings. It was pitch black out, most likely it was about anywhere from three a.m. to four a.m. in the morning. As He surveyed the area, he noticed a small wicker basket, besides that nothing stood out as unordinary. It was only a dozen or so feet away from him, so Vladimir reached over and grabbed it with ease. He pulled it back over to where he sat, and that's when he noticed it was filled with fruit, and there was a small scrap of paper attached to the basket.  
**_

_**He pulled the paper out and read aloud what was written on it, "Hi Vladimir, I brought you some fruit, but you were asleep, so I left it here for you in this basket. I hope you like them, I picked them especially for you. I'm really sorry for all the mean things my momma said to you, she's never mean like that, not to anyone. I'll bring you some more fruit tomorrow, okay Vladimir? Love, Kari."**_

_**Vladimir couldn't help but chuckle, Kari's handwriting was basically chicken scratch, and she had misspelled Vladimir two different ways, first she wrote Vlademere, and then she wrote Vladomere. Vladimir put the note back in the basket, and began to eat the fruit, starting with a pare first.**_

* * *

_**Several hours later, Vladimir had finished eating the fruit, and the Sun was up and shining brightly. Vladimir still sat beneath the largest tree within the forest, he had eaten only five and a half hours ago, yet he was quite hungry. And He knew why, he needed blood. He hadn't drank from any source of blood within the last twenty four hours. He wouldn't last too much longer, he had two days at best, he needed to have a a good drink by then, or it'd be over for him. He sighed as he thought this over, he wasn't supposed to draw attention to himself, but if he was clever about it, he could probably nab someone by tomorrow.  
**_

_**Vladimir's train of thought was derailed by the sound of leafs rustling. He turned to look at what was causing that noise, and that's when Kari entered the clearing, revealing she was the one making the noise. She was carrying another basket, a smile on her face. "Hi Vladimir, I have some more fruit for you."  
**_

_**Vladimir almost grinned at the sight, this girl was different. Kari put the basket down near Vladimir, and then sat beside him, her back against the gargantuan tree as well. There was silence for several moments, but Vladimir eventually broke the silence, "Why are you here Kari?"  
**_

_**Kari gave a slight giggle at the question, "To bring you something to eat, silly."  
**_

_**A scowl came upon Vladimir's face, "That's not what I mean, I have no doubt in my mind that your Mother forbid you from coming anywhere near me. So why are you misbehaving and coming around me?"  
**_

_**Kari was silent for a moment before she answered, "Because no one deserves to be all alone. Everyone deserves at least one person that is there for them through anything and everything. If my Momma won't help you, then I will."  
**_

_**"But didn't your Mother tell you?"  
**_

_**"Tell me what?"  
**_

_**Kari then looked over at Vladimir, and as she locked eyes with him, she noticed how menacing they looked, and how he was baring his fangs. "I'm not Human, I am a monster."  
**_

_**Kari didn't cower away from Vladimir, the only thing she did do was stare at his fangs. But after several seconds she looked into his blood red eyes, and then flicked his nose. Vladimir was caught off guard at this, he was confused, and was now crossing his eyes to stare at his nose. While Kari spoke, "That doesn't matter silly."  
**_

_**She then gave him a smile, Vladimir, after he came out of his stupor, couldn't help but smile as well. "I like it when you smile Vladimir, it looks good on you."  
**_

_**Vladimir was also caught off guard at this, he couldn't help but wonder to himself, "I can smile?"**_

* * *

_**Kari left soon after that, leaving Vladimir to his fruit. He didn't move from that spot all day, and got to see Kari one more time that day. She brought him something he didn't even know was edible, let alone was good for you. He honestly preferred the fruit. He went to sleep that night, knowing he would have to feast upon someone the next day. He would just have to choose who.**_

* * *

_**Day Three  
**_

_**Vladimir was awake by the crack of dawn, he was really starting to feel the effects of being parched for blood. He felt weak, he was dizzy, and he had a major headache. He was going to be easily agitated today, it would be best to stay away from Kari. Once he had feasted upon someone, then he could talk to her, otherwise he might snap at her. He didn't go through blood withdrawal often, but when he did, he got pissed at the slightest damn thing.**_

_**He circled the clearing, hiding in the shadows, as the day went on. Kari had visited twice already so she wouldn't be coming back. He hadn't met her, he just let her think he wandered off somewhere. The Sun was setting, so Vladimir set off in search of his prey, he was starving beyond belief, he needed blood, and soon.**_

* * *

_**When Kari returned home she was a bit upset, she wasn't sure if he was coming back or not. But She kept her feelings to herself, she didn't want her Mother trying to find out what was wrong. She had forbidden Kari to go anywhere near someone like Vladimir, ever again. Kari played the role of the obedient child pretending like she agreed with her Mother. Although she whole heartedly disagreed with her Mother, she wouldn't let Vladimir be all alone. Not that her Mother would be home very long, she'd be gone soon, like usual.**_

_**Kari didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling, and it had been with her since she first found Vladimir wasn't in his usual spot. She couldn't help herself, she felt like she had to find him and check on him as soon as possible. So at the first opportunity, she slipped out of her log cabin house and rushed to the heart of the forest.**_

* * *

_**Vladimir had found his prey, and he now held it against the largest tree in the forest. It was a Woman, she appeared to be in her late thirties, had long curly red hair, brown eyes, and was wearing sleep ware. Vladimir had broke her legs so she couldn't get away, and he now held her against the large tree, ready to take her blood. She struggled, and cried, but he had one hand covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming. It was time to eat. But as he was going to, he heard a gasp. His head quickly turned in the direction of where the noise came from, and that's when he saw Kari.  
**_

_**She looked shocked, her eyes were wide, staring at Vladimir and the Woman. Vladimir growled a she saw her, "Kari."  
**_

_**The Woman's eyes went wide at the sight of Kari, slight hope, that perhaps the little girl would go and get help.  
**_

_**Vladimir stared back at Kari, as Kari stared at him and the Woman in shock. Then she finally managed to squeak out, "Wh...what are y..you doing?"  
**_

_**Vladimir was silent for a moment before he answered, "I'm going to kill her."  
**_

_**Kari seemed to come out of her shock just enough to begin talking back, as tears began to slide down her face, "But why? I thought you were good. You talked to me, I thought we were becoming close, you didn't kill me, so why her?"  
**_

_**Vladimir seemed to ignore her question, "I'm going to drink her blood, I'm going to drain her dry, once I'm done she'll be long gone from this world."  
**_

_**"But why Vladimir, why would you do that?"  
**_

_**Vladimir was silent for several long moments, but after an eery silence, he finally managed to answer, "Because if I don't feed upon her, I will die. I am a monster Kari, I must feed upon some source of blood, drain their life from within them, so that I myself can keep living. All I'm ever looking for is my next source of blood, nothing more. I'm lonely because I deserve to be, I'm a monster, and I'm not the only one. No one is safe around me, you should have listened to your mother and stayed away."  
**_

_**Kari seemed even more upset, "If that's true, then why didn't you feed on me!?"  
**_

_**Vladimir seemed to stiffen at that question, and he was silent for over a whole minute, but he did eventually answer Kari's question, "Because your the first person to ever show me any compassion, your so full of innocence, so full of life, I couldn't bleed that from you, I'd rather die."  
**_

_**Kari seemed taken back by this. That's when Vladimir turned around faster than the eye could see, the Woman he held against the tree, now in a choke hold, as he stared at Kari. He bared his fangs as he spoke, "Now watch Kari, don't turn away, this is what I am, this is what it means to be what I am, and that's a Vampire!"  
**_

_**Vladimir turned to look at the Woman, and violently sunk his fangs into her neck. He tightened the choke hold, as he really bit into her, so hard that there was a bit of blood escaping his lips, and sliding down her neck. The Woman was in so much pain that she couldn't even scream out. Kari watched in horror as this happened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was monstrous. Yet, for the life of her, Kari just couldn't look away.  
**_

_**It didn't take but a mere seven minutes to drain every drop of blood from the Woman's body, and once that was done, Vladimir released the choke hold, and the Woman's body limply fell to the ground, hitting it with a slight thump. Kari looked down at the woman, still horrified at what just transpired. There were two medium sized holes in the Woman's neck, a bit of blood smudged around them, and her face, her face had a look of pure terror on it. It was frozen there, for that was how she died.  
**_

_**Kari then couldn't help but look up at Vladimir, his clothes were raggedy, there was blood all over his lips, and a bit on his cheeks. And his eyes, Vladimir had a violently crazy look in his eyes, that one of a deranged psychopath killer. Kari couldn't move, she felt frozen, she was terrified, appalled, and mystified all at the same time.  
**_

_**Vladimir was still staring at Kari, his breathing ragged, his thirst finally quenched. She was crying that was for sure, and her eyes, her eyes said a lot. Monster, beast, creepy demon, atrocious being, evil predator, vile bottom feeder. Those are the words that came to Vladimir's mind as he saw the emotion in Kari's eyes. Vladimir couldn't stand the look in her eyes, it stung him to the core. Just as Vladimir was going to go to Kari and try to make her understand, she fainted on the spot. Before she could hit the ground, Vladimir was by her side, holding her in his arms. As she lay almost lifeless in his arms, Vladimir uttered two words, "I'm sorry."**_

* * *

_**Day Four  
**_

_**Kari shot up in her bed, her breathing frantic, her eyes wide and racing around the room. It took her a few seconds to realize she was back in her room. "Was it a bad dream?"  
**_

_**She shook that thought out of her head, it had been so vivid, it was real and she knew it.**_

* * *

_**The Sun had already set, as Vladimir sat, his back against the biggest tree in the forest. He had gotten the blood off, and cleaned of his face. His clothes were still raggedy, but he didn't have another pair. Vladimir had been lost in his thoughts all day long, he didn't know what to do about all of this.**_

* * *

_**Day Five  
**_

_**Vladimir still sat under the large tree, he hadn't moved since yesterday. Kari still hadn't come by, not that he expected her to. He just wondered what she was doing. But that's when She entered the clearing, and as soon as she did, Vladimir's eyes were locked on her, no emotion once so ever on his face or in his eyes. He found it was hard to read Kari's emotions this instant, so he just focused on watching her. She ever so slowly approached Vladimir, taking one small step at a time. Vladimir just sat there, as she slowly came towards him. He watched her intently, no matter she did, he wasn't going to hurt her, if she did something drastic he'd just get out of there as fast as he could.  
**_

_**Soon she was standing only a mere foot from him. He still stared at her, and she just stood there, neither of them saying a word. But after several seconds Kari fell straight into Vladimir, burying her head in his chest, while her arms wrapped around him, as she began to cry. Vladimir was taken back by this, he wasn't sure what was going on honestly. But that didn't stop him from embracing Kari, as she was doing the same. As she cried int Vladimir's chest, she tried to speak, but it came out muffled. "Please don't leave Vladimir, don't leave me here all alone!"  
**_

_**Vladimir was taken back once more, he was quite confused. "But Kari, your not all alone. You have your Mother don't you?"  
**_

_**Once more her words came out muffled, by the fabric and her tears, "Momma is never around! She's always at the church with Daddy! When I brought you home, I knew she would be there for a little while, but soon after you left she was gone again! She never stays more than a few minutes everyday! It's not fair! It feels like I'm all alone! And no one wants to spend time with me, I hate being lonely! But you make it where I don't feel lonely Vladimir. Every time I'm with you, you talk to me, you spend time with me. Thank you, thank you so much!"  
**_

_**Vladimir was so stunned, but he did manage to speak, in his usual tone, "But Kari, you remember what happened two days ago. I'm a monster that has to kill to live. Why would you want to be around me?"  
**_

_**Kari began to cry harder, "It's not your fault! You didn't choose this life, right?"  
**_

_**"No I didn't, but..."  
**_

_**"Then it's not your fault! No one wants to die! You still don't deserve to be lonely! No one does!"**_

_**Vladimir said the only thing he could think of, "I won't be here much longer though, I'll be leaving in ten days."**_

_**Kari seemed undeterred, as she hugged herself closer to him, seeming even more desperate. "I love you Vladimir! Please don't leave me here, don't leave me all alone!"  
**_

_**Vladimir's head was spinning, he had no idea of what she meant, and it really didn't matter. Things were now insane, no matter what. Vladimir had to use everything within his power to keep his cool, "W..what do you mean by, You love me?"  
**_

_**Now Kari was the one who was confused, she pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him, tears still fresh on her face. By the look in Vladimir's eyes, she figured out what he meant. She couldn't help but blush a deep red as she answered him, "That's not what I meant, u..u...unless that's w...what you w...want, th...then I c...can l...love you that w...way t...too."  
**_

_**Vladimir was close to having a goddamn heart attack, "W..why don't we just discuss that when your older, alright?"  
**_

_**Kari just nodded her head, tears, and her blush still upon her face. Vladimir couldn't help but sigh in relief as she agreed. That was a conversation he wanted to avoid for at least two or three more years. "Alright then Kari, if you really want to go, then when I leave I'll take you with me, okay?"  
**_

_**Kari smiled at Vladimir, "Thank you so much Vladimir!"  
**_

_**She quickly embraced him once more.**_

* * *

_**Day Twelve  
**_

_**It had been a week since Vladimir had agreed to bring Kari along with him when he left. And not once did she waver in enthusiasm. Of course, when it was time for him to feed, he would find his prey and she would stay home. Vladimir was worried about Kari because of that, if she couldn't stand the sight of him feeding, how would she travel with him? He had to feed at least once every three days. He wasn't trying to hurt her, or trying to question her loyalty, but that didn't stop her from taking it that way. Her exact words were, "Don't you worry about me! I'll be just fine watching you feed. If your so unsure about me, then I'll prove to you that you can count on me, no matter what!"  
**_

_**When Kari had said this Vladimir knew that this wouldn't lead anywhere good. But He hadn't even an inkling of how bad it was going to be.**_

* * *

_**The Sun was setting, Vladimir was just about to go on his hunt for prey, when Kari walked into the clearing, with her Mother in tow. "Kari where are we-"  
**_

_**When Kari's Mother caught sight of Vladimir, her eyes widened in fear, "Kari, we have to run!"  
**_

_**Vladimir then spoke, "Kari do you know what your doing?"  
**_

_**She just nodded her head. "Are you sure about this, she's your Mother."  
**_

_**Kari looked over at Vladimir, her eyes were emotionless, almost lifeless, as she spoke four words that would be burned into Vladimir's brain for the rest of his life, "It's feeding time Vladimir."  
**_

_**Kari's Mother looked down at her with a fearful, yet questioning gaze, while Vladimir was caught off guard big time. But nevertheless Vladimir rushed forward with unbelievable speed, and got up in Kari's Mother's face. He wrapped his right hand around her throat before she could scream, and lifted her into the air, where they became face to face. Then, in an instant, Vladimir was burying his fangs into Kari's Mother, and began to drink of her life source.  
**_

_**Kari watched as Vladimir did this, and she took it all in, soaked it all up, because this would be her life from now on. She would travel with Vladimir, and help him feed on whoever was unlucky enough to cross their paths. She would finally have someone, finally have someone who really cared, finally have someone who really loved her. And now all that was left to do was cut all the ties that binded her to this village. Her Mother was the main one, they had to at least get rid of her.  
**_

_**As her Mother finally became limply lifeless as Vladimir fed on her, Kari couldn't help but smile. Now that her Mother was gone, Kari could leave the village with Vladimir, and finally be happy.  
**_

_**Vladimir had drained Kari's Mother of every ounce of her blood, so he dropped her, and let her hit the ground with a slight thump. Vladimir wiped the blood on his face onto his sleeve, and turned to Kari, "Are you sure you were okay with that?"  
**_

_**Kari just nodded her head. Vladimir saw what was happening though, he knew she was holding it in. He spread his arms out side to side, so that she could come into his embrace, "It's alright to grieve for her Kari, it's only natural."  
**_

_**Kari just nodded her head, as tears began to slide down her face. She fell into Vladimir's embrace and began to cry into his chest. He did his best to console her, whispering sweet nothings to her, hoping it would make her feel better. In response, she cried into his chest, as she tried to speak, "I love you Vladimir, thank you."**_

* * *

_**Day Fourteen  
**_

_**Vladimir was awoken by the sounds of people screaming, but there were about a little over a dozen, so with so many Vladimir couldn't decipher what they were saying. But it sounded like it was coming from the village, Vladimir, his curiosity peeked, quickly rushed into the city, hiding in the shadows as he did so.**_

* * *

_**"Make Her pay!"  
**_

_**"Kill the little bitch!"  
**_

_**"She'll repay who she took from us with her own blood!"  
**_

_**"Burn the Witch!"  
**_

_**These and several other statements were being screamed out by the village folk, as someone was being tied to a ten foot cross, upon the execution platform, by the Preacher himself, Benjamin Kamiya. The person who was being tied to the cross was the Preacher's daughter herself, Kari Kamiya. She screamed at the top of her lungs for them to stop it, as tears descended her face. But they wouldn't, they wouldn't listen to her. Benjamin Kamiya, now that Kari was fully tied to the cross, began to speak, "Kari kamiya, you have been charged with Witchcraft, summoning a demon, and harboring said demon! And for these crimes, you must pay!"  
**_

_**The Villagers shouted their agreements. A Man who wasn't on the platform handed the Preacher a lit torch, and walked away. The Preacher then turned to the small crowd and called out, "We must burn the Witch!"  
**_

_**Kari couldn't stop crying, as she called out for help, "Vladimir, Vladimir help me! Please, help me! Vladimir, where are you!?"**_

* * *

_**Vladimir had started deciphering what all the screams were, he soon figured out what was going on. He was now rushing through the forest at full speed, and he even managed to push himself beyond that when he heard Kari's cries for help.**_

* * *

_**The Preacher turned to his Daughter, and lit her and the cross on fire with the torch. Kari cried out in severe agony, "VLADIMIR! VLADIMIR IT HURTS! PLEASE, HELP ME! VLADIMIR!"  
**_

_**Vladimir burst forth from the forest at that exact moment, and began tearing his way through the crowd to get to Kari. Blood was flying everywhere as Vladimir ripped through almost each and everyone of the villagers. The last two raced off, and Vladimir couldn't stop them, he had to get to Kari. There was only one person standing in Vladimir's way, and that was Kari's father himself, Benjamin Kamiya. Vladimir jumped onto to the platform, and quicker than the eyes could see, he had roundhouse kicked Benjamin onto the hard ground below the platform.  
**_

_**Vladimir ripped the ropes bounding Kari to the cross in half, and pulled her off of it. He then held her against him, gripping tight until the flames that covered her died out. He then gently laid her down, getting to his knees as he did so. Her skin was black as night, looking like charred meat. Some of it was cracked, where blood leaked out, looking even darker than usual. Before Vladimir could speak, a stake was slammed through his gut. He cringed in pain, then stood up and turned to face Kari's father, the Preacher. Vladimir was scowling as he spoke, "How could you do this to your own daughter, you scum!?"  
**_

_**Before Benjamin could answer, he pulled out a dagger from his Preacher coat, and slashed high, trying to kill Vladimir. Vladimir tried to dodge, but he couldn't without leaving Kari alone, so he had to take the cut. But it didn't hit it's mark, the dagger sliced down Vladimir's left eye. And when Benjamin tried again, it sliced down Vladimir's right eye. Vladimir didn't give him a chance to cut again, he pulled the stake from his gut, and slammed it through Benjamin's chest, into his heart. He fell to the ground lifeless, dropping the dagger as he did so. While Vladimir turned back to Kari, blood still gushing from his wound.**_

_**He knelt down, so as to get closer to Kari. Kari appeared lifeless, but she was still alive, barely, but she would only be that way for a minute or so, her body was burned too bad, she was gone. Vladimir couldn't help begin to cry, as the tears came down his face, they washed off a bit of the blood that cover his face. That's when Kari spoke, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, you'll have to be alone again Vladimir. I'm so sorry."  
**_

_**As Kari's eyes began to close for the final time, Vladimir cried harder, as he spoke his last words to her, "It's okay Kari, I forgive you. I love you Kari, I really do love you."  
**_

_**And then, just like that, Kari was gone, she was no longer breathing, she was just a charred corpse. Vladimir couldn't help himself, he was beyond enraged, and he had so much sadness within him, he couldn't help what he did next. "GODDAMN IT WHY!?"**_

* * *

Vladimir took off his glasses, revealing the sorrowful look in his eyes, as he finished, "And that's how I got these scars. Those are the memories that have haunted me for my whole life. And that's why I'm helping you Tsukune, you remind me of her, Kari. I also don't want you to have to got through what I had to, if you do, it will break you, just like it did me. And to make matters worse, that was how the Witch hunts began. The two guys that I let escape must have spread what happened around, because a few months later the Witch trials in Salem began. Kari wasn't even a Witch. Tsukune, you belong to the most atrocious race of monster there is, Humans."

To Be Continued...


	12. Tsukune's Dark Side and a Vampire

Hey there Guys, the updates a little late because...I'm gonna be honest with you guys, this time there was nothing preventing me from updating. I just got caught up writing for another one of my stories, sorry. I sure hope you Guys can forgive me. Okay before we get on with this episode/chapter, I have to mention the anonymous reviewer who went by MAS, who was able to figure out where I got the name Kari, and where I got Kakariko Village from. If anyone else knows, then tell me in a PM or a review. I'd like to know who all got the reference. It seems I'm rambling again, well I warned you guys about that, hope you don't mind though. Also before we get to this chapter, beware it is quite dark, just like the last one. And not everybody is going to be happy about what happens in this chapter, but I believe this needed to happen. This is also a very graphic fighting chapter. So please, please, just trust my judgement. But also, woo hoo! This is my longest chapter yet!

Alright then here's episode 12/chapter 12, now please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Nine Days until Summer Break...

Tsukune woke up and was soon in the shower, he couldn't help but let what transpired yesterday nudge its way into his head. After Vladimir had finished telling Tsukune, The Girls, and Gin about what haunted him, it wasn't pretty. No one could help themselves, no one could hold their tears in. Needless to say, training was called off for the rest of the day. Tsukune banished these thoughts from his mind, especially the thoughts about what would happen if the Girls were in a similar situation. It sent a chill down Tsukune's spine just thinking about it. At the moment Tsukune had too many bad things to think about, and not enough good ones.

Soon enough Tsukune was out, getting dressed, and heading out the door for school.

* * *

Nade was lying down in the back seat once more, Hikaru was at the wheel, and thankfully they were still a ways away from any city. They still had three more days before they would reach Yokai Academy. Nade still felt uneasy about it all, but he kept to himself about it.

* * *

The day went on normally, including training. Just like last night though, no one tried to sneak into Tsukune's room.

* * *

Eight Days until Summer Break...

The day went on as usual, almost exactly like the day before, which was odd at Yokai Academy. Except Tsukune got a little farther in his training.

* * *

Rokuro was now at the wheel, and they had just exited a city, onto more country land. Nade and Hikaru were both asleep. Rokuro was agitated, no he was down right pissed. He was ready for some action, some fun, some...anything, just anything that's not driving. He was honestly close to snapping. And they still had two more days to go.

* * *

Seven Days until Summer Break...

As Tsukune's eyes slowly began opening, he couldn't help but yawn. He needed to get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed and go to school. But He just wasn't up to it, something was weighing heavily on his body and mind. This dilemma that weighed so heavily on Tsukune, is the same problem that formed and reared it's ugly head during his very first year here at Yokai Academy. And as time went on, His dilemma just grew larger and weighed heavier upon him. And now it was at full mast, Tsukune had to choose the Girl he was hopefully going to spend the rest of his life with. The thing that made it so difficult, was the fact that he had seven different Girls to choose from, and he loved all of them

Tsukune could feel a ridiculously strong migraine coming on from just thinking about it, and the fact was that there was no one at fault but himself.

* * *

Nade was once again at the wheel, thankfully they would be at Yokai Academy sometime tomorrow. Hikaru had already went off twice, but he was stupid, it was easy to knock him out and calm him down. Rokuro on the other hand, hadn't lost it yet, how Nade did not know. He just hoped he could keep it up, they were almost there. But he still couldn't help from feeling nervous, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. But now he was almost certain, that whatever was going to happen, was going to happen at Yokai Academy and it unnerved him.

* * *

Tsukune was not having a good day, not at all. Not only was his head full of thoughts about having to choose between one of the Girls, but shit just kept happening to him, all of it random, and all of it irritating. First was the fact that there wasn't any hot water for a shower, not that big of a deal. But halfway through his shower, somehow the cold water ran out as well, which left him wet and soapy. He had no choice but to dry off, because the water never came back on. Which left his skin itchy and irritated from having to rub soap off with a towel, definitely aggravating. Second he found that he was out of food to make himself for breakfast, and by the time he reached school, it was too late to have breakfast there, which left him hungry. Then during class, they gave the first final, the Geography final. Which irked Tsukune beyond belief, for he had been studying for Math, with what little free time he had. He wasn't half bad at Geography, but the fact was he hadn't studied for geography, he had studied for Math. Which meant he could fail, and he found out right before lunch that he had. Which meant he would have to take a make up test the next day. The truth was that by the time lunch rolled around, Tsukune's day was totally fucked.

Tsukune sat at his usual lunch table with all of his Girls with him, with the exception of Ruby, she was busy. And they had all taken notice of his particularly sour mood. Tsukune of course didn't know they had taken notice, and brushed them off every time they asked about it, always telling them it was nothing. It definitely was not nothing though, that was easy to tell. Tsukune hadn't smiled once throughout the whole day, that was a sign that something was wrong for sure. Without Tsukune knowing it, the Girls stole glances at him, so as to watch him carefully. They noticed that every once in a while he would start a small itching fit, but it ended soon after it began. And they had noticed Tsukune was finished with his meal before any of them were even halfway done with theirs. His behavior was strange to say the last. They had all noticed that sometimes he would get this far away look in his eyes, they knew what that was, that meant he was lost in thought, totally unaware of what was happening around him.

All of the Girls were pretty sure they knew what he was thinking about, and this made them glad that today was the day that they revealed that they would share him, so he could have all of them and he wouldn't have to choose.

While the Girls were right, what they didn't know was that Tsukune was increasingly becoming frustrated. He was still hungry after he had eaten, he still felt as if he was starving. Plus he was thirsty as hell, and even though he had downed his drink, it hadn't helped. Tsukune knew why he felt like this though, it's far too similar to what he felt back at his house. The uncontrollable fury was missing, and so were the physical changes, but this hunger, this thirst, he knew it was the Ghoul inside acting up. It scared him, but it also made him angry, the Holy Lock was supposed keep the Ghoul locked up, he wasn't supposed to feel like this. Because of this, he tried not to look at the Girls too much, because when he did, his mouth watered, he wanted their blood. He almost needed it, it was insane. Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted when the crosses on his Holy Lock began to glow red. As to hide this from the Girls, he let his right arm stay at his side, below the table.

* * *

Unfortunately the day hadn't become any better for Tsukune by the time school was over for the day. He wanted to take his mind off of choosing one of the Girls, so when the bell rang, he bolted out of the class room, out of school altogether and to the bus stop, hoping training would help him clear his mind. Besides being taken by surprise their was nothing to stop the Girls from chasing after Tsukune, that is until Gin managed to force them into the Newspaper Club room, all the while stating that they had to to begin working on the final issue.

* * *

Tsukune wasn't sure whether the Girls had followed him to the bus stop or not, but he pushed that aside, so that he could train, and hopefully clear his head. Vladimir could tell Tsukune was in a bad mood, so he skipped everything and got straight to the training.

* * *

The Girls had explained the situation to Gin and promised that they would help with the final issue of the school newspaper, so he and them quickly exited the school. Before they did though, they met up with Ruby and gave her a run down of the situation, she decided to tag along, just in case. Who knew what could happen when Tsukune was angry and training, they had to be cautious. All seven of them rushed out of the school and into the woods surrounding the school, hoping to get to Tsukune so as to watch after him in case anything happened. But before they could reach the bus stop, they felt an all too familiar and frightening monster energy spike, and it didn't seem like it was going anywhere soon. Somehow all of them managed to speed up, they needed to get there as fast as possible.

* * *

Tsukune was becoming increasingly frustrated, he was finding it quite difficult to summon his monster energy, he hadn't had this much difficulty since the last time his mind was on the Girls. As a matter of fact, it was even harder this time. Tsukune didn't need this adding onto everything he was dealing with today. Vladimir noticed the difficulty Tsukune was having, and it made him curious as to just what made it easier for him to draw on his monster energy, and what made it harder. He was going to try and see, while giving Tsukune some advice, but before he could speak, three people came onto the scene. And when they did, Vladimir noticed Tsukune's Holy Lock began to glow, every single cross was glowing red.

Tsukune quickly recognized the three as The Fan Club Coalition, Kozo Kasahara, Kubasaki Nagai and Bosaburo Taira. Tsukune couldn't help but scowl at their appearance, he was in such a bad mood that he couldn't help but be rude, "Oh hell no, you three get out of here, now. You three are the last thing I want to deal with today, I don't need you guys adding onto my stress level, so get lost."

The three didn't seem to take the hint and they didn't seem to notice Vladimir either, as the leader Kozo, spoke, "No way, now that your alone we can finally get rid of you. You don't have all those Girls protecting you, so your just weak sauce, you pantie waste. We know that the Girls defeated Kuyo and you didn't, so don't think that you can fool us like you did everyone else."

Tsukune gritted his teeth in annoyance, he wasn't in a good enough mood and he didn't have enough patience for these three today. Vladimir decided to stay out of it, at least until he thought he needed to intervene. Tsukune was all out of patience, as he spoke once more, "Leave me alone Guys, today is not the day you wanna do this, trust me."

The three laughed at that, and this time Bosaburo was the one to speak, "Because of you we can't be with the Women we love!"

Tsukune ground his teeth together even harder, these three were already driving him crazy. **"Tear..."**

Tsukune's eyes widened at the sound of that voice, he knew what it was, he had heard it a few times before. The Ghoul was speaking to him, or at least he thought it was, he wasn't for certain. **"...them..."**

Kubasaki then spoke up, "Today we get rid of you, and our three Goddesses become ours!"

If Tsukune were to put any more pressure on his teeth, they were sure to crack, these three weren't just getting on his nerves, they were adding onto all of his anger, and throwing him into a fit of rage. Tsukune's voice was harsh as he spoke, and his fangs were poking out a little bit, but the Coalition didn't seem to notice. "They'll never be yours! Don't you understand? They don't want you! They want me!"

All three of them scowled at Tsukune's words, and they all spoke in unison, "Prideful much?"

Tsukune honestly didn't know half of what he had just said, he just wanted the three to leave. They were infuriating him.

Then Kozo spoke, by himself, once more, "You don't deserve so many Girls, let alone complete Goddesses such as Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. Today they become ours!"

Tsukune couldn't help but close his eyes and grip his head in pain, as a severe migraine set in out of nowhere.** "...apart...NOW!"**

With a quick burst of monster energy Tsukune's hair was as silver as the blade of a katana, his eyes were blood red, and his fangs were out and at the ready, and he was staring directly at the Fan Club Coalition, **"You can't have them, their mine!"**

Vladimir was intrigued by this situation, so he decided not to interfere, at least not yet.

Kozo, Kubasaki and Bosaburo were shocked to say the least by Tsukune's sudden transformation. They were also scared out of their minds, they didn't even understand what was going until Tsukune was up in their faces. He gave them all one quick hit each, he hit Kubasaki hard in his gut with a left gut punch, he then hit Bosaburo with a right handed haymaker to the face, and he kicked Kozo in the balls. All of these attacks left them on the ground, groaning in pain. **"A punch to the gut for the Long Neck, a punch to the face for Fatty, and a kick in the balls for slobbery Umbrella Guy, sounds about right."**

Tsukune was silent for a moment, but as he crouched down so as to be in their faces, he spoke once more, **"****You three don't know how to take a fucking hint, do ya? None of my Girls are interested in you, they only want me. What's so hard to understand about that? Now, because of your stupidity, it seems that your lives will have to come to an end. What a pity...well not really. So then, who want's to go first?"**

The Fan Club Coalition were literally balling their eyes out, as they began to beg for mercy. But before Tsukune could respond to them, or kill one of them, a collective gasp was heard, and everyone's eyes were drawn to it. Tsukune, the Coalition and Vladimir laid their eyes upon Moka, Mizore, Kokoa, Yukari, Kurumu, Ruby and Gin, as they stared at Tsukune.

* * *

As the Girls and Gin made their way down the cliff, so as to get to the bus stop as quick as possible, they noticed a few figures off in the distance. And there was no mistake that the monster energy they felt was Tsukune's. As they reached the bottom, the Girls couldn't help but slightly gasp as they saw Tsukune standing over the Fan Club Coalition, looking ready to kill. They noticed everyone's eyes were drawn to them, but the Girls and Gin still stared at Tsukune. He smiled, his fangs visible in his small smirk, then he spoke, **"Hey Girls, your just in time to enjoy the show."**

The way Tsukune said it sent chills down all of his Girls's spines, and not the good kind. He was only supposed to be friendly, if you could call it that, to them when he was beyond enraged with someone else. But it seemed as if he wasn't angry very much at all, at least not anymore. Moka was the first of them all to speak, "Tsukune, what happened?"

Tsukune's smirk seemed to get a little wider at that, he knew she was trying to talk to the regular Tsukune but he answered anyway. **"Oh nothing really. I'm was just about to get rid of the trash, permanently. There's no need to get involved though, just sit back and watch, let me handle things for once."**

Once again his words gave the Girls a chill, this time it was because of what he had said, it almost sounded like something the regular Tsukune would have said. Gin was the one to speak up next, "Tsukune, man you need to calm down. Your letting the Ghoul get the better of you!"

This did nothing to take away the smirk on Tsukune's face, **"The Ghoul, the Ghoul, the Ghoul, that's all you say about me. Are you all really that naive, or are you all just stupid?"**

Everyone was slightly taken back by what Tsukune said, but Vladimir knew what he was going to say next, and the Girls and Gin needed to hear it.

Moka spoke once more, "What do you mean?"

The smirk on Tsukune's face widened even farther to a full blown smile, when he gave them their answer, **"You all really don't get it, do you? You refer to me as if I'm some entity within Tsukune. When the fact of the matter is we are one being, Tsukune is me, and I am Tsukune!"**

Looks of shock and disbelief covered the Girls's faces, as well as Gin's. That's when Kokoa spoke, her voice cracking slightly, as if she was about to cry, but you could still hear the anger behind it. "That's not true! Tsukune is nothing like you! You are not Tsukune!"

That's when Vladimir cut in, adding what he knew to the conversation, "I'm afraid he's right, he is indeed apart of Tsukune. The person standing before you is Tsukune, whether you want to believe it or not. The Monster World would have you believe that Ghouls are mindless killing machines, while their right for the most part, their not mindless. They have a personality, and it's made up of all of the negative characteristics, negative thoughts, impulses and desires that the person had before they were turned into a Ghoul. This side of Tsukune will act upon the impulses the regular one never did, this side will chase after his desires more violently and efficiently than the other side did, and his thought process will be of all of the regular Tsukune's negative thoughts. What stands before you all, is the absolute worst Tsukune has to offer, only amplified by the Vampiric blood flowing through his veins."

The look in each of the Girls's eyes was of horror and disbelief. All of them had tears streaming down their cheeks at this point, and their thoughts were exactly the same, "How could this thing be apart of Tsukune?"

* * *

Gin was having a lot of trouble accepting it as well, he knew Tsukune, and he wasn't a violent person, or a depraved person, this just wasn't like him, not at all. The Tsukune he knew was a kind, caring and gentle individual. This made absolutely no sense to him. But that's when something dawned on him, "The School has always said that Humans always tuck away their most horrid and evil impulses, thoughts and desires. While most Monsters are up front about being sick and twisted, most Humans aren't."

He had thrown these thoughts away when he had become good friends with Tsukune, because he wasn't anything like the School had described a Human being. But this was forcing him to rethink that.

* * *

It went unnoticed by everyone that the Fan Club Coalition had slipped away during the chaos.

* * *

What else went unnoticed by everyone was that when the looks of horror came upon the Girls's faces, a tear slid down Tsukune's cheek. He was quick to wipe it away, as he whispered to the other side of himself, **"Don't cry you fool."**

* * *

Ruby's head was spinning, she couldn't believe everything she had heard, her Master wasn't anything like this. "This isn't my Master, my Master is kind, caring, loving, gentle, shy, selfless, and pure in a way. How could this be all of the negative things Tsukune harbors inside of him, it just doesn't make any sense!"

* * *

Yukari felt like she was in some kind of nightmare, she couldn't believe everything she had heard, Tsukune wasn't anything like this. "How is this Tsukune? Tsukune's kind, caring, selfless and gentle. He isn't...like this! Even his darkest thoughts couldn't have made this...could they?"

* * *

Kurumu was sure she had to be under some kind of spell, she couldn't believe everything she had heard. Her Tsukune wasn't like this. "This isn't my destined one, this isn't Tsukune. Tsukune is shy, selfless, kind, caring and gentle. Nothing inside his head could have ever been formed into this! There's just no way...right?"

* * *

Mizore felt like she had gone insane, she just couldn't believe everything she had heard. Her Tsukune wasn't like this. "This can't be my Tsukune. Tsukune is gentle, shy, kind, caring, loving, and completely selfless. He's never been nasty or mean to anyone really...but...everyone has their snapping point. Could Tsukune have finally reached his? Are all of his dark thoughts so deeply buried and cluttered that this is what they've made? Has he kept all of it locked away, this whole time? If this is truly apart of him, then he needs...comfort...that I should have given him long ago."

* * *

Kokoa felt like she was going insane, she just couldn't believe everything she had heard. Tsukune was not like this. "This can't be Tsukune. Tsukune is gentle, kind, caring, loving, shy and completely selfless. He's never been one to be hateful or prideful, ever. But...after everything he's went though, being betrayed, belittled, humiliated, and with no one by his side to help him through it, he must have dark thoughts locked away. He had to go through it all alone, for his whole life. If that had happened to me...I don't think I would have been able handle it as well as he did. He's never taken anything out on anybody, he's always kept it locked up inside, with no one to vent to, and nothing to help him vent on his own. That has to be why this thing was born in the first place, this really is apart of Tsukune...the part that's been locked in the dark for as long as he's been alive. I have to help him...he needs me."

* * *

Moka's head was going a billion miles an hour, everything she had heard sounded impossible. Tsukune wasn't like this. "This can't be Tsukune. Tsukune is gentle, kind, caring, loving and completely selfless. He's never been hateful, mean or prideful ever before. This isn't possible, that's not Tsukune!"

**"Stop it!"**

Outer Moka was taken back by Inner's outburst, but it had gotten her to calm down a bit, just enough to listen, which was what Inner wanted.

**"Outer you need to get a hold of yourself, you have to calm down. I know how you feel, and we both know just how good of a person Tsukune is. But, no one is without flaws. Think about everything he's gone through throughout his whole life, he was betrayed, belittled, humiliated, and no one was there to help him through it. Hell, there wasn't even someone there to tell him about his good qualities, while everyone else was always pointing out the bad. Growing up like that with no one to vent to, and nothing to vent on can screw someone up psychologically. But somehow Tsukune managed to pull himself through it with his sanity still intact."**

Outer stayed quiet, but Inner knew she was getting to her.

**"The only possible way he could have done that was to lock everything up inside, all of his dark thoughts, all of his impulses and desires, they've all been locked away somewhere deep in his subconscious for seventeen years. But thanks to our Vampire blood, all of that has been given physical form, and we're staring at it. Tsukune has gone through hell and back for all of us, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat, and you know that. He's accepted everything about each and everyone of us, our good and our bad, it's about time we do the same for him."**

Inner Moka's words seemed to have the desired effect, as Outer Moka's resolve was strengthened, "Y...your right. We have to face this, for Tsukune's sake."

**"Alright then listen up, I've got a plan."**

* * *

Tsukune watched as it seemed that all of the Girls and Gin were speechless, and seemingly devastated, the Girls especially. Vladimir was certainly worried about the current situation, but the fact of the matter was that this needed to happen, now that Tsukue was a Ghoul, the ones he loved needed to learn to accept it. But nevertheless, Vladimir kept his eyes solely on Tsukune, watching for any sudden movements. He wasn't a fool, he wasn't going to just drop his guard.

Tsukune's smile was gone, he was now scowling in anger, **"Look at all of you, so disturbed by the fact that I'm apart of Tsukune that it's as if your in catatonic states. Is the fact that I'm not as innocent, naive and weak as you thought I was really that hard to accept? So Girls, am I not your perfect Guy anymore? Well I've got news for you all, none of you are so perfect either!"**

This outburst snapped all of the Girls from their thoughts, while it wasn't exactly Tsukune saying it, all of the Girls still felt the sting of such hurtful words. Tsukune noticed one by one, what emotions were in the Girls's eyes. Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari all looked disturbed and appalled. Mizore and Kokoa had sympathy and understanding in their eyes. While he couldn't read Moka's emotions for some reason. All of this just proved to infuriate and upset Tsukune, **"What do all of you think your staring at!? Am I not allowed to get angry? Am I not allowed to make mistakes? Am I not allowed to have desires? Am I not allowed to be flawed!? What is it that everyone finds so wrong about me!? Tell me what I have to do so you'll all accept me!"**

All of the Girls's eyes widened when they realized that Tsukune was crying as he screamed at them. He was genuinely upset, which just served to confuse the Girls more. Well at least Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby. However, for Mizore, Kokoa and Moka, it confirmed that this was indeed Tsukune, that this was a manifestation of everything that he's kept locked inside.

Gin was confused as well, he just wasn't sure about everything that was happening.

* * *

Vladimir quirked an eyebrow as tears streamed down Tsukune's face, it took a second, but Vladimir realized what was happening. "I see, it seems that the process is happening quicker than I previously thought. That could be a problem."

* * *

Tsukune was gritting his teeth in anger, but it just didn't help, he was overflowing with rage. Soon enough his monster energy spiked and surrounded him, and then he was dashing towards the Girls and Gin. **"Since your all so sickened by me, I'll do all of you a favor and put you out of your misery as quick as possible!"**

The Girls and Gin barely managed to jump out of the way, if he had been going for a specific target, they wouldn't have gotten away. But he struck out blindly, which allowed everyone to dodge. Tsukune was quick to turn around, and look over the Girls and Gin as well.

* * *

No one was quite sure what to do, besides Moka, no one had a plan, or knew what to do. Gin however decided he would act, he didn't know if it would help, but he decided it was better than doing nothing. So Gin stepped up, he walked several paces forward, and quickly entered his Werewolf form. "Come on then, you want some, I'll give you some!"

Tsukune didn't ignore Gin, he turned to face him and made the first move. He lashed out with a right hook, which Gin was able to duck under. Gin quickly took advantage of his position and leaned back on his arms, and used all of the strength he could muster and gave a double kick to Tsukune's abdomen. The force behind the double kick was so strong, that Tsukune went flying. He flew backwards, tilted slightly, so he was going up as well. He would've kept going, if it wasn't for the cliff that led back to school. He slammed directly into it, so hard in fact that his body made a deep indentation, causing dozens of small rocks to begin rolling down the cliff from the impact.

* * *

The Girls couldn't help but gasp, it was an involuntary reaction, but Kokoa, Mizore and Moka were actually worried. Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari were still bewildered by the whole situation, still unsure of what to believe.

Vladimir was now interested in seeing just how powerful Tsukune was, he couldn't help but wonder, "If he's as strong as I believe, they won't be able to bring him down. Unless..."

Vladimir glanced over at Moka, but was looking more at her Rosary than anything else. "...they bring Her out."

* * *

Gin couldn't help but give the Werewolf equivalent of a smirk, as he thought to himself, "If it's possible to knock some sense into him, I should be able to do it quickly enough. If that didn't work, it shouldn't take much more."

Tsukune was still for several long, drawn out moments before he began to move. He brought his right arm out of the cliff first, followed by his left, then he removed his lower half, and was soon sliding down the cliff, eager to get down there and fight Gin. As he did this, everyone noticed just how deep the indentation in the cliff was, that would have killed any human, any D class monster, several C class monsters, and even a few B class monsters. And as Tsukune arrived back on ground level and shook it off as if it was nothing, they all realized that Tsukune was indeed immensely powerful. Which meant he was S class at least. And as this dawned on Gin, he wasn't so sure about winning anymore. "I'll have to defeat him quickly, or else he could really do some damage."

With that thought in mind, Gin quickly dashed towards Tsukune at full speed, ready to attack. But as he closed in on Tsukune and brought back his right arm for a haymaker, Tsukune made his move. As Gin shot forward with his haymaker, Tsukune ducked, and delivered a hard left jab to Gin's abdomen. The force behind the punch was great, so Gin couldn't help but hunch over in pain, hocking up a bit of blood as he did so. Before Gin even had time to think Tsukune attacked once more, he shot up into a standing position, while deliver a hard right handed uppercut to Gin's jaw. Once again the force behind the blow was great, Gin couldn't keep himself grounded as he was knocked several feet into the air, landing hard on his back about a dozen feet away from his original position. When Gin landed he couldn't help but let out a small howl of pain.

Tsukune didn't look any worse for wear from Gin's attack that was delivered about two minutes ago, he seemed absolutely fine. But everyone around didn't know he was actually hurting, not too bad, but he had felt a good chunk of pain when he was slammed into the cliff. Of course that wouldn't do much to stop him.

Gin was now struggling to get to his feet, however he wasn't even on his knees yet because of the pain. He couldn't help but wonder, "Why does this hurt so much!? Even when Moka hit me for the first time it didn't hurt this much!"

Gin then looked towards Tsukune and the look in his eyes, along with his stance for battle gave Gin his answer. "Now I get it, when I fought Moka she was aiming to stop me from attacking. Unlike her though, Tsukune is aiming to render me incapable of fighting period, he fights as if he's in an all out knockout brawl."

* * *

Vladimir's interest was finally peaked, "So Tsukune's a brawler huh? Very interesting indeed."

None of the Girls were surprised by Tsukune's show of power, but because if this they felt dread looming over them. They were all beyond worried about the current situation, but they were still unsure of what to do. Gin was their friend, they had to help him, but the situation at hand was complicated to say the least. Moka had an inkling of what to do, but it was because of inner Moka, but now she had to find a way to execute Inner's plan.

* * *

Tsukune was slowly making his way over to Gin, as he struggled to get to his feet. When Tsukune was mere inches from him, Gin managed to actually get on his feet. He was breathing raggedly, he was sure that Tsukune had broken two or three ribs with his first punch. But nevertheless he was ready to fight, it would take more than that to defeat Gin. Although, Tsukune knew this. So before Gin had a chance to attack, Tsukune did. Tsukune delivered two quick jabs to Gin's chest as fast as he could. And while Gin stumbled back from the two punches and the pain set in, Tsukune attacked again by delivering a right straight punch directly to Gin's face. Gin howled in pain as he grabbed his face in instinct, as if it would help cease the pain. But not two seconds after that, Tsukune delivered a hard left gut punch to Gin. Which knocked the breath out of him, and once more acting on instinct Gin removed his hands from his face, and held his stomach in pain.

This left him open for attack once more, so Tsukune cocked his right arm back, leaning into it as he did, and shot it forward with as much force as he could summon, and it made direct contact with Gin's face. When Tsukune hit Gin with that haymaker it sent him soaring straight backwards, blood flying from his mouth because of the particularly strong punch. Vladimir quickly rushed over and caught Gin before he could fly out too far, because if he did he'd end up in the blood red ocean and he would have drowned since he was unconscious. Of course everyone noticed this, the Girls were relieved, but Tsukune didn't particularly care. He straightened up from his stance, and then looked towards the Girls, a scowl still on his face.

Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby were slowly coming to grips that this was indeed the real Tsukune, or at least the dark side of the real Tsukune. And all three of them knew Tsukune accepted them for their good and their bad, and the fact that his bad was shaking them to the core, made them feel like dirt. Combine that with everything they've heard and seen, they felt worse than dirt. But with this realization, they along with Mizore, Kokoa, and Moka didn't know if they could fight Tsukune. Especially with why he wanted to fight them, he was so sure they were rejecting him because of his dark side, and it seemed to have torn his heart to bits. All of the Girls were close together, side by side, as Tsukune approached them, slowly, menacingly.

Once he as close enough to reach out and touch them, his monster energy flared. But none of the Girls made a move, they just stared at him, tears slowly rolling down their cheeks, their eyes filled with sorrow. This seemed to just make Tsukune angrier, **"What are you all doing? Fight me!"**

At that one by one each of the Girls got down on their knees in traditional Japanese sitting manor, hands in their lap and everything. From left to right it was, Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa and Moka. Tsukune's scowl grew at this, **"What do you think your all doing? Fight me!"**

All of the Girls shook their head no, and then they all spoke, in unison, "We refuse to fight you, no matter what."

Tsukune was infuriated by this, **"Fight me, or I'll kill all of you!"**

All of them remained calm, and one by one, they spoke.

Ruby, "We won't fight you."

Kurumu, "No matter what."

Yukari, "Because we love you."

Mizore, "Far too much to ever hurt you."

Kokoa, "But it seems we've failed to be there when you needed us."

and Moka, "So do what you must."

* * *

Tsukune was past his breaking point, with their words something inside him snapped, and he lost it.

He lashed out, he delivered a right hook to Ruby's face knocking her hard to the ground, causing her to squeal in pain. She could feel a bruise already setting in, not to mention a bit of blood was leaking from the left side of her mouth.

Then he grabbed Kurumu by her hair, and brought his left knee up with great force, slamming it directly into her jaw. Because Tsukune let go of her hair, she slammed backwards onto the ground because of the force of the blow, giving a single scream of pain as she did so. A fair amount of blood was in her mouth because of the blow, and it was all slowly leaking out from the left side of her mouth, her nose had taken damage as well, so just a bit of blood was leaking from her right nostril.

Then Yukari, he grabbed her face with his right hand and slammed the back of her head down onto the ground as hard as he could, causing her to scream in pain. It also busted the back of her head open a bit, so blood was leaking out.

* * *

Then Mizore, he gave her a hard slap, knocking her to the ground. She made no noise though. He then stood over her, crouched down to be as close as possible and with no warning gave her a hard punch to the face with his left hand, but again she made no noise. **"Scream!"**

He then punched her again, the same result. She just kept silent, and continued to stare into Tsukune's eyes, like the other three had when he hurt them. But her eyes held no fear, no hate, only sympathy, understanding and forgiveness. Then he cried out in rage, with almost a pleading tone to his words, **"Don't look at me like that!"**

Tsukune gritted his teeth as he hit her again, then again, and again and again. The only thing that changed was that there was now blood dripping down from both the left side and right side of her mouth. **"Scream goddamn it!"**

He then changed tactics, he stood up, and then he stomped on her abdomen as hard as he could. And this time she couldn't help but scream out in pain, some blood flying out of her mouth as she did so. "**There, that's better."**

* * *

Now it was time for Kokoa, he flat out punched her in the face, knocking her onto the ground, but she made no noise. So he stood over her, crouched down so as to be closer and punched her once more. She made no noise, just like before, but now there was a tiny bit of blood leaking from the right side of her mouth. **"Don't pull this shit, just scream!"**

So he punched her once more, and then again, and again, and again. But she stayed silent through it, the only thing that changed was that, like Mizore, she had blood leaking from both sides of her mouth. She continued to stare into Tsukune's eyes, with nothing but sympathy, understanding, and forgiveness as he did this. **"Goddamn it, don't you look at me like that!"**

Tsukune then grabbed Kokoa by her pigtails, lifted her head up, brought his own head back, and shot forward, slamming his head into hers as hard as he could. Because he let go of her pigtails after he did this, his headbutt caused her head to slam back down onto the ground, she couldn't help but scream in pain at this. Her head was busted open, blood all over her forehead, her nose was broken, blood leaking from both nostrils, and a bit of blood was leaking from both sides of her mouth. **"There we go."**

Tsukune also had blood on his forehead, some of it his, some of it Kokoa's. He really didn't give a fuck though.

* * *

And finally it was Moka's turn, which wasn't good for her. Every time the Girls refused to fight even after what he had done to them, just caused him to become even more aggressive. Tsukune wasted no time, he slapped her as hard as he could, which knocked her to the ground. She managed to stay silent, but for her it was hard. Tsukune stood over her and crouched down, he wasted no time, and quickly began punching her in her face. With each punch it became harder for Moka to keep herself from screaming, but as he stopped, she had yet to scream. However blood was leaking from both sides of her mouth. **"Why is that you Girls keep refusing to scream!? Just fucking scream!"**

Tsukune then punched Moka as hard as he could, breaking her nose upon impact, causing blood to leak from both of her nostrils. But all she did was give a small whimper of pain for his efforts. So he stood up, and stomped on her abdomen as hard as he could, trying his hardest to make her scream, **"Just scream bitch!"**

And this time she did, she screamed louder than the other Girls did, some blood flying out of her mouth as she did so. But she did not stand up, she did not start to fight. Which was what Tsukune wanted the most. He gritted his teeth so hard that they could have cracked, as he grabbed Moka by the green jacket of her school uniform and puller her up, so as to be face to face with her. Her legs were dangling, for she was not trying to stand up, she was not trying to fight back. **"Why won't any of you fight me!? Look at what I've done to all of you, I've beaten all of you down into bloody messes, don't you want revenge!? Why the fuck won't any of you fight me!?"**

Moka's eyes were half open, and half closed, tears streaming down her face, blood leaking from both sides of her mouth, and from both nostrils, as she stared into Tsukune's eyes and spoke, "Because we love you, we're all willing and ready to give our lives for you, we belong to you now and forever."

Tsukune couldn't help but stare back into Moka's eyes as she said these words. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, pain, regret, sympathy, understanding, and love. But there was no hate and there was no malice. Tsukune didn't know it, but there were tears streaming down his face at that point. **"If none of you will fight me, then I know someone who will!"**

Tsukune then reached up, wrapped his free hand around Moka's Rosary, and yanked it off, flooding the area with blinding white light.

* * *

When the light faded, Tsukune was holding a limp Inner Moka, instead of limp Outer Moka. And she was in no better shape then Outer was, her face was just as bloody as Outer Moka's was. **You, you love to fight. So fight me!"**

Tsukune then threw her a few feet forward, and she landed on her ass, sliding a little bit. But she made no attempt to get up. Tsukune could see she wasn't going to get up, so he dashed forward and as quick as lightning, he brought his right knee up, and slammed it full force into Moka's jaw. She shot back a bit, and slammed onto the ground, more blood beginning to pour from her mouth, but she did not scream. Tsukune then took a few steps forward, crouched down and wrapped both of his hands around her throat, he then stood up bringing them face to face. But just like Outer Moka, Inner Moka's arms and legs hung limply at her sides, and she made no attempt to attack or free herself from Tsukune's grasp. **"You of all people refuse to fight me!? Why!?"**

Moka spat some blood to her right, so that she could speak clearly, **"Didn't the other me already answer this question?"**

**"You..."**

Moka smirked, allowing a little more blood to leak from her mouth, **"I love you too Tsukune."**

**"AAAAHHHHHH! Shut your mouth!"**

Tsukune then took his right hand away from Moka's throat, and slammed it into her gut as hard as he possibly could, causing her eyes to widen, as she coughed up more blood. He then let go of her throat, causing her to fall straight down. But before she could finish her small fall, Tsukune grabbed a hold of her silver hair with his left hand, just as she slammed down onto her knees. **"Fight me!"**

Tsukune then brought back his right arm and it shot forward, delivering a strong right hook to Moka's face, causing some blood to fly out of her mouth. But she did not scream, and she did not try and stop him. Because she gave no reaction, he quickly began doing it over and over, repeatedly punching her in the face. **"Fight me! Fight me! Fight me! Fight me! Fight me! Fight me! Fight me! FUCKING FIGHT ME!"**

However Moka remained silent, and she still refused to fight back. But her head was now busted open, blood leaking from her forehead, blood was now flowing more freely from her nostrils as well, not too much though, and finally she had a mouth full of blood, that was ever so slowly leaking out. "**Fine then! If you won't fight me, then why don't you scream for me!?"**

Tsukune's monster energy then flared to life, visible to all, as he hit maximum power. He then lifted Moka higher by her hair and let go, cocking his right shoulder back, bringing his right arm with it. And before she could hit the ground, he shot forward with everything he had, and hit Moka in the face with a full power, monster energy energized haymaker. She went soaring, almost all of the blood in her mouth escaping as she flew back, however she did not give more than a whimper of pain, however Tsukune did not hear it. But he certainly heard when she slammed into the cliff, causing a very deep indentation shaped like her body. She was deeper in the cliff than Tsukune had been. But she was also at the base of the cliff, not more than two feet off the ground. Tsukune's breathing was ragged as he stared off at Moka, he was almost out of energy. He did not get her to scream, but he had had enough. He just couldn't deal with it anymore.

He turned his back on the Girls, as he looked up at the sky, his mind going a billion miles an hour.

* * *

Vladimir still kept watching Tsukune with interest. He himself wondered why he hadn't stepped in yet. But somewhere, something inside him told him not to interfere, so he didn't. But regardless, if this got too out of hand, if anyone's life was endangered, he would have to step in, no matter what the consequences were. That's when Vladimir noticed the Girls were up to something, so he watched on with renewed interest.

* * *

Because Tsukune's back was turned, he didn't see all of the Girls, except for Moka, getting to their feet. Within a matter of a minute, all of the Girls were on their feet, with the exception of Moka. They all just stared at Tsukune, not sure what to do. But that's when Moka's eyes opened, and her monster energy spiked to maximum. All of the Girls could feel it, but Tsukune's mind was elsewhere, he had no idea of what was about to happen. Moka removed her arms from the cliff, then her legs, and finally her abdomen. Her face was a bloody mess, just like Mizore's and Kokoa's. But everyone was battered and bloodied, but none of it mattered. Moka, her monster energy at it's maximum quickly began sprinting at full speed towards Tsukune. When the Girls saw this, they knew what she was going to do, she had told them of them of what she was doing, it was something her Father had taught her. However they did not move.

Moka within a matter of seconds had passed all of the Girls and was a mere fifteen feet from Tsukune. That's when all of the other Girls began rushing towards Tsukune as well, all of their monster energy at it's maximum. Tsukune however didn't notice anything until it was too late. As he turned around to defend himself, Moka was already in his face. But instead of attacking him like he thought she would, she wrapped her arms around him, and used her monster energy to keep him subdued. The rest of the Girls quickly followed suit, and began wrapping their arms around Tsukune, using their monster energy to subdue him as well. They were all huddled together, and it seemed like a weird group hug, but it was actually a sealing method Moka had learned about form her Father. **"What the hell is going on!? What are you doing!?"**

Moka ignored Tsukune's question, as she began to speak, ******"We've neglected to help you Tsukune, we should have know that something was wrong. With everything you've ever gone through, it was obvious something would be wrong. We're sorry that we failed you. We won't ever do so again. However if we truly want to be with you Tsukune, we must accept that this darkness is apart of you, we must love you despite it, and we must love this side of you as well. Only then can we be with you."**

The rest of the Girls nodded in agreement. Tsukune was baffled beyond belief, **"What? Wait, You mean..."**

**"Yes, we're accepting you for you. Your good and your bad. We've also decided to share you amongst ourselves, so as to save you and us the heartache. The fact is Tsukune, everything is gonna be okay from now on."**

That's when Tsukune's Holy Lock began to glow once more, but it glew pink which it never had before, then it glew red, and finally it began to glow white, which it also had never glew before. And then a blinding white light began to emanate from the Holy Lock, and then it spread across the immediate area, blinding anyone and everyone as to what was happening to Tsukune and his Girls.

To Be Continued...


	13. Rokuro, Nade, Hikaru and a Vampire

Once again I have broken my record for the longest chapter! Chapter twelve contained nine thousand and nineteen words, my longest chapter, until now that is, this is my longest chapter to date! Standing at a whopping fifteen thousand seven hundred sixty nine words.

So then, this is the season finale. If you've been paying very close attention and reading my author's notes, you should have been able to guess that I'm writing this as if it was the third season for the Rosario+Vampire anime. Season one and season two both contained thirteen episodes, so this is the final episode for season three. Now if you enjoyed this story, then you'll be happy to know that I don't plan on ending it here. But what I am debating on is if this should be the final chapter for this story, and I make a sequel to it for season four, and then season five, and then six, and finally seven. That would divide it all up into five stories, counting this one anyway. Or should this story cover season three, like it already is, and season four and five as well? And then I make a sequel for season six and seven? I value your input, so if you would please go to my profile and vote on the poll I have up, it would be greatly appreciated.

Alright then, now that the author's note is over, here's episode 13/chapter 13, the season finale! Now then, please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Within a matter of minutes the blindingly bright white light faded until visibility returned. And something had taken place at the spot the white light had emanated from. Tsukune, smothered by Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby, had returned to his normal state. His Holy Lock's crosses were no longer glowing, his hair was no longer silver, his fangs had receded, and his eyes were back to normal, he was no longer in his Ghoul form. Trapped within the Girls embrace, Tsukune, tears rolling down his face, whispered to them, "I'm so sorry."

And then he lost consciousness, becoming limp in their arms. His life wasn't in danger, so the Girls did not even flinch as he passed out. He had gone through a lot in his life, and all of the darkness he had within him was just released all at once, he didn't even have enough energy left to move. The Girls slowly and gently laid Tsukune on the ground, before they started feeling the after effects of what had just transpired.

* * *

Vladimir was quite glad that he had his dark shades on, they didn't stop the white light from blocking his vision, but they helped prevent the white light from blinding him temporarily and possibly damaging his eyes. When the light had faded and Vladimir had found them, he saw the Girls lying Tsukune gently on the ground. His forehead was covered with blood, from what Vladimir had witnessed, he figured it safe to assume that some of it was his, and some of it was Kokoa's. Besides that though, there wasn't much evidence of any surface injuries. He did have some bloodstains on his clothes though, but almost none of it was actually his blood. The Girls however were a different story. Each one was battered and bloodied, some more than others. From Vladimir's perspective, Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari had gotten off easy compared to what Tsukune did to Mizore, Kokoa and Moka that is. But none of this really mattered, what did matter however was that all of them got to the school nurse as quick as possible.

Moka and Kokoa would be okay because of their Vampiric regenerative abilities but they still needed to be checked out nonetheless, Ruby and Kurumu hadn't taken too much damage so standard medical help would suffice, Gin had taken some damage but overall would be okay after a few days of rest. While Mizore and Yukari however...they needed medical treatment right away. Mizore could have some very serious internal injuries. Then There was Yukari, she was young and still growing, so even though she hadn't taken much damage, that nasty blow to the back of the head she took was quite dangerous to her health, she could have moderate to even severe brain damage. So Vladimir was going to get them to the infirmary as quick as possible.

Which was the best idea because Yukari had fallen unconscious, falling to the floor because of doing so. The rest of the Girls quickly turned to her to see if they could help, but as they did, Mizore covered her mouth as she coughed hard, a good amount of blood flying out of her mouth and onto her hand as she did so, and she too passed out, but the other Girls managed to catch her fortunately. At this Vladimir moved as fast as he could to get everyone to the infirmary.

* * *

Yukari and Mizore were both in intensive care, while Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Gin and Kokoa were cleared after a standard medical exam. The Girls who weren't unconscious had cleaned up the best they could without going back to their rooms. They still had bloodstains on their clothes, but they had cleaned all of the blood from their faces. They had also cleaned Tsukune's face up. He was lying in the regular nurses office, unconscious, with Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu and Ruby watching over him. Gin was back in his room, sleeping off his injuries. While Vladimir waited with the nurse to hear about Yukari's and Mizore's conditions. After about fifteen minutes he was able to speak with her, "So then, what's the damage?"

"Mrs. Sendo has a concussion, and she'll need stitches for the back of her head, but otherwise she's in the clear. Mrs. Shirayuki on the other hand has some serious internal damage. Some of her internal organs have some bad bruising from whatever happened, not to mention one of the broken ribs she's sustained is dangerously close to punctuating her heart. She also has some internal bleeding, its happening at a very slow pace, but nevertheless if she doesn't get expert medical help soon, she's going to die."

Vladimir nodded his head, "I see, but what about healing magic, would that not suffice?"

"I'm sorry to say that no, very few Witches are capable of healing such extensive injuries on a monster. They could on a human, but it requires more magical energy to heal a monster, so with such injuries it would be pretty hard to find a Witch capable."

"Well then how about two? Yukari Sendo and Ruby Tojo work very well together, what if they both tried to heal Mizore?"

"It could work, are you sure their up for it?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright then, I'll stitch Yukari up and then you can send Ruby in. We have to be quick about it though, Mizore doesn't have too long, and I don't know how well Yukari will be able to perform with her concussion."

"Right."

Vladimir turned around and exited the room, he was heading toward the nurses office to get Ruby and bring her to the intensive care unit.

* * *

After Ruby used some healing magic on Tsukune, he began to stir. He did so for several moments before his eyes snapped open, he shot up into a sitting position and began to breathe raggedly. His skin was warm and clammy, and his awareness of where he was was shot all to hell. He brought his hands up to his face, and just stared down at them for several long moments, many things racing through his head, his thoughts going a thousand miles an hour. That's when Tsukune finally realized he wasn't alone in the room, his eyes drifted to the left, where he saw Inner Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu and Ruby staring at him. His eyes widened as everything finally clicked, and he remember what had taken place a little while ago. He turned to face them and put his back against the wall, still sitting on the bed as he did so. The last thing he wanted was to be anywhere near the Girls at that current moment in time.

Moka had her Rosary gripped tightly in her right hand.

The Girls watched as Tsukune put his back against a wall and stared back at them, his eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. However his eyes were filled with fear and despair, not of surprise and shock.

That's when Vladimir entered the room, not caring if Tsukune was awake he spoke, "Yukari will be fine after some stitches, she'll just have to deal with a concussion. Mizore on the other hand is in pretty bad shape. If we don't get you in there Ruby, to help Yukari heal her, she's going to die."

Tears began racing down Tsukune's face as he jumped off the bed, and raced out of the room. He continued to run as fast as he could, even after he exited the Academy.

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to put as much distance between himself and the Girls. He was off school grounds soon enough, entering the cemetery he had run to the last time he was greatly upset here. He found the same tree he sat under last time, sat down with his back against it, and began to cry harder. His tears were ones of despair, regret and rage.

* * *

Vladimir had been quite blunt when he entered the nurses office, and none of the Girls liked it. However when Tsukune ran off, he insisted that he would take care of it, while Ruby went to the intensive care unit, and the rest of the Girls stayed there in the nurses office. So he was now exiting the Academy, heading out to find Tsukune. It took him a few minutes before he found him, but when he did, things got tense.

As Vladimir approached Tsukune, it took a few moments for him to realize he was here. But when Tsukune caught sight of Vladimir, he was enraged. As the crosses on Tsukune's holy lock began to glow red, Tsukune was on his feet, and charging Vladimir. Vladimir wasn't expecting this, he was caught off guard, so Tsukune tackled him straight to the ground, hard. When they slammed down onto the ground, Tsukune wrapped both of his hands around Vladimir's throat, and used all of his might to choke him, to constrict his airway. Drawing on his Ghoul energy out of pure rage. Tsukune had a tight grip on Vladimir's throat as he brought his head up and slammed it down onto the ground, tears still falling from his face as he did so. He was crying out in rage and despair, "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why, why the hell didn't you step in and stop me!? You could have stopped me damn it! Then I wouldn't have been able to hurt everyone! Then Mizore wouldn't be dying! Goddamn it I hate you!"

Vladimir was physically incapable of fighting back against Tsukune for several moments, until the flow of his Ghoul energy slowed. Until then, he used every tactic he knew to conserve his breath. But when Tsukune's Ghoul energy did let up for a second, Vladimir didn't hesitate to attack. He punched Tsukune hard in the face when the time presented itself, sending him flying back until he slammed against the tree, almost knocking it over in the process. Tsukune couldn't help but yelp in pain as he hit the tree, because of the rough impact a large piece of tree bark had broken off the tree and wedged itself into his back. Blood began seeping out of the big gash, that the bark was still in. However Tsukune didn't let his pain show, except an occasional wince, as Vladimir got to his feet, and spoke, "You were after blood, what would you of have me done? Kill you?"

Tsukune didn't even hesitate to reply, "Yes! I'd have given anything to keep myself from doing those horrible things to them! What I've done is unforgivable!"

Vladimir couldn't deny he was impressed not only with the boy's strength, but his unwavering loyalty and selflessness. That was it, Vladimir could no longer hold anything against the boy, he now trusted him completely. But knowing this wouldn't cheer Tsukune up, it would only anger him further. Vladimir of course knew this, he needed someone to snap him out of it, and he himself was incapable of doing so. Vladimir departed, leaving Tsukune with only a few words, "Its better this way, now there are no secrets left between any of the ones you care about. Everything will be for the better, in the end."

Tsukune clenched his fists and grit his teeth in unadulterated rage, as tears of sorrow fell from his eyes. "I can never be forgiven..."

* * *

When Vladimir arrived back at the intensive care unit he was greeted by the nurse, with news on Mizore. "The process was completed shortly ago, and was a success. Her life is no longer in danger, and she should be fit to return to school by tomorrow. Ruby also healed Yukari's concussion, she's still dealing with a side effect or two, but she should be good to go to school tomorrow as well. Everything is now okay and everyone is clear to return to their rooms."

Vladimir nodded his head in agreement, now all that was needed was for Tsukune to be snapped out of his state of self loathing. And then they could get back to training. So, Vladimir approached the person he knew could snap Tsukune out of it.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Vladimir had talked to Tsukune, and he was still sitting with his back to the tree he was slammed into. However he wasn't leaning on it, as that would aggravate his gash, not to mention it could push the large piece of tree bark deeper into his back. He didn't care about pulling it out, he was still thinking over something very important, and that was what was the best course of action to take to keep the Girls safe. He wasn't thinking about them forgiving him, and he wasn't thinking about how much he'd miss them, it was out of the question to think such things. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, and what he wanted didn't matter. He had to make the best decision to keep the Girls safe, it seemed as if Moka was the only one of them who could have stopped him, but she had refused to fight, which put them all at risk.

That was a shock within itself, but nevertheless, he had to focus. And as he saw it there were only two real options, and the best one seemed to be the easiest, leave. If he left Yokai Academy, for good, then he could never hurt the Girls again. But he couldn't go home either, he would put his Family's lives at stake doing such a thing. So he would have to not only leave Yokai Academy, he'd have to leave the city as well, he had a long trip ahead of him. Tsukune wiped the tears from his eyes, but before he could stand up, someone passed a tree and came into his line of sight. That person was Moka, she still had the Rosary off, it was gripped tightly in her right hand. Tsukune's eyes widened just a bit as he saw Moka, "Moka..."

Tsukune couldn't help himself, he could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes once more. "..what are you doing out here?"

Moka didn't use her usual tone as she spoke, she used a gentle tone, with just a hint of care in there. **"Me? Tsukune the real question is what are you doing out here, you should be sleeping off what happened earlier."**

Tsukune couldn't keep the rage out of his voice, "No!"

Moka didn't react, but she was slightly surprised by the force in his voice. **"And why not?"**

Tsukune's tears began to fall once again as he spoke, "Because of what I did! Its unforgivable!"

Moka quirked an eyebrow at that, but her tone was still soft and sweet when she spoke,** "Is that so? And just what did you do?"**

Tsukune's looked up at Moka as if she was nuts, making eye contact the whole time. "What the hell do you mean what did I do!? All of you, every single one of you Girls has taken care of me since I met you, you seven have protected me, you've loved me, you've fought over me, and all of you even accept what a horrible person I am! And how did I repay you!? I beat on you Girls as if you were dogs, I hurt you all physically and emotionally, I didn't stop hitting any of you, I just kept doing it and doing it! I wouldn't stop! I was trying to kill you Girls! That's what I fucking did!"

Tsukune's tears were coming down fast, and the anger in his voice was off the charts, he couldn't believe what Moka had just asked, she sounded crazy.

Moka once again did not react to Tsukune's words, but she was slightly surprised at how angry he was getting. Nevertheless she spoke once again, this time her tone was more caring, but it also had a firmness in it, that wasn't to be trifled with.** "I see...allow me to point a few things out. In case you don't remember, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa have all tried to kill you, two of them tried when they first met you. Not only did you forgive them without a second thought, you managed to break them down emotionally and piece them back together, helping them heal old ad festered wounds in the process. And now not only do they now love you, and care about your well being, they have better lives for meeting you. And you've seemed to forget the fact that they tried to kill you. Yukari didn't exactly make the best first impression either, trying to steal Outer away, and beating on you with magic. You were indeed angry at first, and you had a right to be, but nevertheless, without a thought for yourself, you jumped in and took a blow from a monster for her, that could have killed her, and could have killed you."**

Moka was silent for a moment before she continued, because she thought she had smelled something, but decided to ignore it.** "As for me and Outer, you are our very first friend, you helped not only us, but the rest of the Girls see that not all humans are bad. And then you went to my Father of all people, just so you could see Outer again, you put your life on the line like never before and actually went toe to toe with the strongest of the Dark Lords, just for Outer and I. And then even after all that, you said you couldn't decide who to pick, showing us all that you would have done the same exact thing for us that you did for Outer. And even after all of that, you never once brought up the past that still haunts you to this day. You never once thought about yourself when it came to us, ever. If we had been there for you from the beginning like you think we were, and we had been as caring as you say we are, then you never would have snapped. The fact of the matter is Tsukune, you trying to place all of the blame on yourself, when it's everyone's fault. Everyone of us, as well as a few other people, had a hand in what happened a few hours ago. Stop trying to carry all of the blame, your the one with the least amount of fault, some would even say your not at fault at all. Your right that we can't forgive you though Tsukune, but only because there's nothing to forgive."**

Tsukune's eyes were wide, and the rate of his tears had slowed as Moka finished saying all of this. He was speechless, he rarely ever heard this tone of voice from Moka, and with everything she said, it left him silent. But Tsukune's emotions were still raging violently inside him, he now had no clue what to do. Whether he should leave or stay, or anything, everything was just one big whirlpool of emotion and indecisiveness. As this whirlpool of emotion raged inside him, Tsukune did his best to keep his tears from beginning to fall once more, gripping a handful of his dirty, bloodstained and raggedy pants. Squeezing hard, trying to control his emotions as best as he could. He stayed silent, feeling his voice would betray him by showing his emotions.

That's when Moka smelled that scent once more. She couldn't quite make out what it was. So she took a few steps forward. That's when the scent of Tsukune's blood hit her nose, not his normal aroma either, it smelled as if he was openly bleeding. Because she had been a little over a dozen feet away, she hadn't been able to smell it.

Moka slowly approached Tsukune, she knew what she was smelling, he had a wound on him somewhere. Before he could resist, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and looked over them, at his back. And when she saw the deep gash the tree bark was stuck in she frowned, it must have hurt him. That was why she was slightly surprised once again, she could barely see the signs that Tsukune was in pain, and she ignored them because of the smell, already knowing he was hurt somehow. He hid his pain pretty well, he must have been working on it for some time on his own. Her frown grew deeper as she thought of Tsukune purposely inflicting pain on himself, just so as to be able to practice hiding his pain, so no one around would worry about him when he got hurt. She couldn't help but think to herself, **"Tsukune you are just too damn selfless for your own good."**

Moka tightened her grip so Tsukune couldn't wiggle out of it if he tried, but took away her right hand and grabbed a hold of the large piece of tree bark sticking out of Tsukune's back.** "Look at this, it's wedged in deep. You idiot, you should have come back to the nurses office as soon as this happened. The longer its in here, the greater chance of you contracting an infection."**

Her voice once again wasn't harsh, her tone hadn't changed at all.

That's when Moka used her strength to pull the bark out quickly, causing as little pain to Tsukune as possible. It still hurt like hell though. When she pulled it out in one motion, he winced as he gritted his teeth hard. But he kept himself from yelping in pain, so it was a bit of a success in keeping himself from showing his pain. Moka examined the large piece of bark for a second or two, half of it was covered in Tsukune's blood, it wasn't in deep enough to mess up his back muscles luckily, but he would be very sore for weeks to come, unless he used the Holy lock to draw on the his Ghoul side's regenerative abilities. Moka threw the bark off to the right, not caring where it landed, she just wanted it out of the way, and out of her sight. The Holy Lock wasn't glowing, so that meant if Tsukune didn't get medical treatment, or at least something to stop the bleeding, he could die from blood loss.

Moka didn't want to risk it at the current moment, so she removed her left hand from Tsukune's right shoulder, and then she took off her green school jacket and set it down on the ground. Then she pulled off her short sleeve white blouse, leaving her top half only covered in her white bra. She tore the blouse in half, letting one piece fall to the ground, as she got down on her knees and wrapped the other piece around Tsukune's chest and back, covering the horizontal gash on his back. She tied it into a tight knot, so it would actually do it's job and stop the bleeding.

As she did this Tsukune remained silent, however because of their proximity to each other, and the fact that Moka only had a bra on her upper half, Tsukune's face was almost blood red with a blush. When she noticed this, she couldn't help but smirk, but she didn't mention that she noticed his blush. But she did bring her right hand up behind him, and put it against the back of his head, then she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss lasted only a few moments before she pulled back, and spoke, her eyes looking directly into his, her smirk gone. **"Everything's going to be alright from now on Tsukune, I promise."**

Tsukune only nodded his head, still trying to hold the tears in. Moka spoke once more,** "Alright then, its time for you to rest, let's get you back to your room."**

Moka got to her feet, turned around, picked up her school jacket and put it back on, but she left the other half of her blouse where it was, she didn't have time for it. She then turned back to Tsukune, helped him to his feet, and then she helped him begin making his way to the Boy's dorm, and to his room.

* * *

All of the girls who were conscious, who were Ruby, Kurumu and Kokoa, were now heading to their rooms. Yukari was ordered to sleep off the side effects that remained from her concussion, so she was on the main bed in the nurses office. The reason the Girls were heading back to their rooms, was because Vladimir had ordered them to, as a school official. And he had a higher ranking than Ruby, barely, so she had to comply as well.

Ruby was a kind of exhausted, and it was only nine PM, but that was because she had used up a good amount of her magical energy already. She had healed herself, healed Yukari, healed Kurumu, and helped heal Mizore, she was actually pretty tired. She would have healed Kokoa and Moka, but they were just about fully healed already. Their regenerative abilities were very useful. She was really worried for Tsukune, but she was exhausted, and she had an order to follow, plus Moka was suppose to go after him, so she went to sleep, soon after her body landed on her bed.

Kurumu was quite worried for Tsukune, she was also worried about Moka being alone with Tsukune, but that wasn't her first concern. Her first concern was Tsukune's well being. She absolutely needed to know if he was okay, and she was being order to return to her room and go to bed, without finding out if Tsukune is okay. She would not make the same mistake as last time, she would be there for Tsukune in his time of need. However she was ordered to go back to her room, so that's what she did. She was too anxious to go too sleep though, so she sat up in her bed, looking out her bedroom window.

Yukari was asleep on the nurses main bed, in a comfortable position. Mizore, who was still in the intensive care unit, was also lying on a bed. She was sound asleep, her injuries healed, and her life safe. The nurse checking on them one last time, before she turned in for the night.

Kokoa was very worried about Tsukune, so much so, that for once, her anger was not the overriding emotion. But she was indeed angry, with Vladimir to be specific, because he wouldn't let her go after Tsukune. She refused to make the same mistake all of the other Girls made when they first began loving him, she would help heal his emotional and mental scars. She had failed to do so before, but she was late in the game she had told herself. She was far too anxious to sleep, so she sat on her bed, staring out her window. Ko flying around, although silently, not wanting to anger her. He knew it was a bad time to do so.

Vladimir was entering his office by the time the girls were settled in their rooms. There waiting for him was his assistant, he dismissed her for the day, grabbed a few papers the headmaster had left on his desk and left. As he exited the Academy, he saw Moka helping Tsukune into the Boys dorm. he couldn't help but grin at that. He also took notice of the makeshift bandage, noticing how well it was placed, applied and tied. He couldn't help but think to himself, "Mrs. Akashiya is quite the medic it seems."

* * *

Moka helped Tsukune all the way to his room, and into his room. She sat him down on his bed and leaned over to look at his back, and made sure it was tied tight enough to stay for a while. As she did this, Tsukune was less than an inch from her chest, the green jacket barely covering her bra clad breasts. And for the life of him he couldn't tear his eyes away from them, as a dark blush set in once again. Moka pulled away from Tsukune as she was sure that what was left of her blouse would stay wrapped around his gash. That's when she noticed that he was blushing, as he stared at her chest. Once more she smirked, but she wasn't silent this time, **"You like what you see?"**

Tsukune was quick to snap out of his slight trance, and stutter through an apology, "O..oh, I'm sorry Moka."

He couldn't meet her eyes after that, preferring to look at the floor.

Moka knew he meant it, he was just flustered. That's just how Tsukune was, he had his hormones just like every other teenager, he just realized they were quite rude and restrained himself to the best of his ability. Moka shook her head, **"Does he really think I'd be angry to catch him staring at me? Poor naive Tsukune."**

Moka's grin widened a bit, as she grabbed a hold of Tsukune's chin with her left hand, and made him look up at her. **"I'm not mad, why would I be? Its not a bad thing to be attracted to me ya know."**

Tsukune's eyes shifted from place to place, so as to avoid staring at her chest once more. He wasn't sure what to say, but he replied nonetheless, "I...I just didn't want you to think of me as...some kind of pervert."

**"Is that so?"**

"Y..yes."

Moka's grin faded, **"Look at me Tsukune, please."**

Tsukune couldn't deny her, so he stopped moving his eyes frantically from place to place, and laid them on her face. Still restraining himself from looking down even a bit. **"That's better. Now then, you've been like this around me and Outer for a long time, even more so with me. So I think it's about time I ask you this, do you actually even want me?"**

Tsukune was quite taken back by Moka's words, she was serious as ever, but sweet as ever. It sounded like a genuine, heartfelt question, and Tsukune couldn't stop himself from answering if he wanted to, "Of course I do, I love you."

Moka's grin returned at that, but there was gleam in her eye at his statement, that he had never seen before. She put the Rosary she had been picking up and putting down for the past hour on Tsukune's dresser. **"Then you can have me."**

Before Tsukune could reply, Moka turned around, walked over to the door and locked it. Then she removed her green jacket and let it fall to the floor, before she slid her skirt down, and let it all to the floor as well. She stepped out of her skirt, and left it beside her green jacket, leaving her clad in only white panties and a white bra, a smirk on her face. Tsukune had to use all of his willpower to keep from having a nosebleed, but that couldn't stop his blush, which was just about as dark as it could get. "M..Moka, what a..are you doing!?"

He was ridiculously nervous, and he had no clue what Moka was doing...well he did, but he couldn't believe it.

Moka's grin only widened a bit at this, as she took a few paces forward. **"You want me, I want you, and my competition, if you could call them that, and myself have agreed to share you amongst ourselves, so everything's fair game. Besides that, this will help make you feel better."**

Moka then reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, before letting it fall to the floor, exposing her breasts to Tsukune. And then she grabbed a hold of her panties, and soon slipped them off, tossing them to the side, leaving her completely naked.

Tsukune couldn't use his willpower this time, he had to hold his nostrils closed with his right hand to keep from having a nosebleed. And his blush, somehow got darker. His voice was hesitant, and shaky as he asked, "Moka, are you sure about this?"

Moka's smirk widened just a bit more, as she slowly began to approach Tsukune. **"Don't worry, I know what I want. And trust me, this will make you feel a lot better. You should have known this was going to happen though, if I have to share you, then I'm damn well going be the first to claim you."**

Once Moka reached Tsukune, she pushed him lightly, causing him to lay back on his bed. She then straddled his hips, leaned down and whispered into his ear in a lust filled tone, **"And don't worry, you'll be the first to claim me as well."**

She was a virgin, Tsukune almost fainted at this info and the fact of what was about to happen, but he didn't. He was soon too 'preoccupied' to do so.

* * *

Six Days until Summer Break...

Rokuro was more than just excited, they would be at Yokai Academy in a matter of hours, fourteen at the very most. He couldn't wait to get out of the car and have some fun with the Students. And maybe recruit some like the Division Leaders wanted. At that thought Rokuro looked to his right, where Nade was asleep in the passenger seat, and then he looked back towards the back seat, where Hikaru was sleeping. Rokuro could manipulate Hikaru, but Nade was a different story. He was a stickler for orders, he would be spoiling Rokuro's fun, much to his annoyance. But nevertheless, Rokuro couldn't wait to get to Yokai Academy.

Nade cracked one of his eyes open when Rokuro wasn't looking, he could see the anxiousness radiating off of Rokuro, figuratively of course. He was honestly just glad that Rokuro hadn't snapped during their drive, because if he had it would have made things a lot more complicated, and Nade didn't want to deal with that.

* * *

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry for several moments as he stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room. As his vision cleared up as he woke up, he felt something was wrapped around his left arm, and of course, he had a guess of who it was, but he thought last night had been a dream, it was time to find out if it was or wasn't. Tsukune turned his head to his left, to see a naked Moka, with her arms wrapped around his left arm, which was also nestled between her breasts. He blushed madly, it had felt so real last night, because it was real, although that wasn't a bad thing in the least. Tsukune was blushing like crazy, but he also had a very large smile on his face. He managed to slip out of Moka's grasp and get out of the bed, he of course was nude as well, so he went to his closet and pulled out one of the back up school uniforms he kept just in case.

The one from yesterday was bloody, dirty and raggedy. He would have to throw it out altogether, he still had three back ups so it was alright. It just meant one less to wash every five days. Tsukune set his clothes out, and entered the shower to bathe. He hadn't woken Moka up yet, because it was still early. School didn't start for another hour and a half, he'd wake her up when he got back from getting her some clothes from her room. He had no desire to get into trouble for sneeking into the Girl's dorm, but Moka needed a change of clothes, and he only had clothes for males. And that wasn't really Moka's style, Tsukune had noticed that long ago. After all it wasn't like she didn't deserve it. So when he was done bathing and with the rest of his routine, he dressed himself, and headed out the door. As he exited the Boy's dorm and began the short walk over to the Girl's dorm, he began to grow nervous, he really didn't want to be caught.

Luckily he was in and out in a matter of five minutes, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. He did not need to be caught carrying girl's underwear. He almost jumped in fright when he heard Moka's voice come from behind him, **"There you are Tsukune."**

Tsukune tuned around to see Moka wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her, sitting on his bed, wet from a recent shower. "Please, don't scare me like that."

Moka grinned at that, and her grin grew wider as Tsukune began to blush from looking at her. **"Your blushing."**

"What?"

**"Your a strange one Tsukune. You've already seen me nude, yet you still blush when you find me in a towel?"**

Tsukune was unsure of how to answer that, so he just handed her the clothes, "Well anyways, I got a change of clothes for you. I know that...what happened yesterday ruined them. "

Moka took the clothes and shook her head, thinking to herself, **"Just how many back up school uniforms does Outer have?"**

She nodded her head, **"Thank you Tsukune, it was nice of you to go and get me a change of clothes."**

Tsukune merely blushed a little more, as he said, "Its no big deal, I knew you wouldn't like wearing anything I had in my closet, my choice in clothing doesn't seem to be your style."

Moka's smirk wouldn't go away, Tsukune was just full of pleasant surprises this morning. Nevertheless, it was time to get ready. So she stood up, grabbed her Rosary off of Tsukune's dresser, and entered the bathroom, saying a few words as she did, **"See you soon, Tsukune."**

And then the bathroom door closed. And then, several long seconds later, Tsukune heard a muffled 'eep' come from his bathroom. After about a minute or so, Moka exited the bathroom as her Outer self, the Rosary firmly latched on, and her face as red as Tsukune's was last night. She couldn't recall what it had felt like, but she could remember the sights, the sounds and the distinct smell vividly.

Tsukune watched, slightly perplexed, until she made eye contact with him, and the look in her eye let him know that she knows. Tsukune's blush then set in, almost as dark as Moka's. Thankfully though, Moka did not seem angry at all, just flustered and slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Nade was at the wheel once more, this time for the final time, because they would be at the tunnel that took them to Yokai Academy in a matter of minutes. Hikaru and Rokuro were both awake and ready to get there, and they were both anxious. Hikaru wanted to get there, stretch his legs, get something good to eat, and have a little fun if possible. Rokuro on the other hand was looking forward to recruiting monsters to their organization, and he would have a little fun with them as he did so. Nade was anxious for a very different reason then the other two were, he still had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. He didn't know what it was, or what would happen, but he knew something was going to happen, whether it be here at Yokai or when they got back to their headquarters he did not know. Nevertheless though, he just wanted to get what needed to be done over with, so they could leave a soon as possible.

* * *

It was about seven PM, the sun beginning to set, as Vladimir stepped up Tsukune's training.

All of the Girls were watching from their usual tree, all of them happy Tsukune was okay. Mizore was fully healed, so she had no problem with moving around the tree when the rest of the Girls were being a little too loud. And of course when Tsukune saw Mizore he begged for her forgiveness, but she assured him that there was nothing to forgive. Ruby had also healed Tsukune's gash earlier that day, he had bandaged it up decently himself after he had taken a shower, but there was no need for the bandages anymore, so he was physically fit to train. Everything finally seemed to be getting back on track. But there was one thing that had Kokoa fuming though, Tsukune had Inner Moka's scent all over him, which could only mean one thing, they had sex. She had been enraged when she realized this, but she couldn't be angry at Tsukune, they had agreed to share him. She was still just a little angry at him though, she wouldn't tell him such a thing though.

However she was infuriated with her older Sister, she had been thinking to herself all day, "How dare she! She took Tsukune's first time!"

But there wasn't a thing Kokoa could do about it, and she knew that, so she promised herself that'd she'd have him tonight, she had to. That's when she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a car engine, she along with everyone else in the general vicinity, looked over towards the tunnel that led to the human world as a green Humvee exited through it, three people inside it. It pulled up by the scarecrow down by the bus stop, where Tsukune and Vladimir were.

* * *

Tsukune and Vladimir took a few steps back as a green Humvee pulled up beside the scarecrow. Soon enough the engine stopped, meaning whoever was driving had turned it off. That's when the three passengers of the green Humvee exited the car. The one who exited the driver's side looked to be in his late twenties, had slightly tanned skin, had short jet black hair and purple eyes. He stood at Tsukune's height, he wore a elbow length sleeved white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and brown hiking boots.

The one who had exited the passenger seat looked to be in his early twenties. He had messy blonde hair that barely even went past his ears, light brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a brown belt, and brown and white sneakers. He also stood about an inch taller than Tsukune.

And the one who exited out of one of the backseats looked to be in his late teens, had green eyes, very tanned skin, and short brown hair. He wore a short sleeved brown shirt, green cargo pants, and white running shoes. He also stood an inch smaller than Tsukune.

These three men looked around for a few seconds, before their attention was focused on Tsukune and Vladimir. They took a few steps forward and passed their car, so they were only a few inches away from Tsukune and Vladimir. The one with black hair spoke first, "Hello, my name is Nade, and these two are Rokuro and Hikaru. I take it you two are from the Academy?"

Vladimir was the one to answer Nade's question, "Yes, your right. I am the school's counselor, Vladimir Petovski. And this is Tsukune Aono, one of the many students who attend Yokai Academy. But, why is that you three are here?"

Rokuro was the one to speak this time, "Just visiting, we all used to attend the Academy as well. We were actually wondering if someone could accompany us while we take a look around the place, you know for old times sake."

Vladimir quirked an eyebrow at them, "Is that so?"

Vladimir had a good hunch of who these three were, but there was no proof as of yet. And even if he knew for sure who they were, he wasn't going to take action against them. He had warned Tsukune of such things, so he would have to deal with them himself. "Well then, why don't you three wait here while I go and ask for the Headmaster's permission."

It wasn't phrased as a question, so Vladimir walked off without an answer. Leaving Tsukune alone with the three. Tsukune of course had no idea what was wrong, but with the way Vladimir walked off like that he knew something was up. But nevertheless he walked over to the three and shook their hands, greeting each of them individually.

Nade was the one to speak of the three after that, "So, Tsukune how long have you been a student here?"

Tsukune had a small smile on as he replied, "Well this is my Junior year, so three years. Soon enough I'll be a senior of course."

Nade put on a fake smile, "Yeah, I remember my Senior year. It was a blast. That was a good while ago though, almost a decade in fact. Back then they had a rule about not revealing your true monster form to anybody, does that rule still exist?"

Before Tsukune could reply however, there were several voices calling for him. Tsukune, Nade, Rokuro, and Hikaru all turned their attention towards Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby as they were jogging towards them. All of them calling for Tsukune. Tsukune's smile widened quite a bit, as he stepped forward and waved towards the girls as they came closer. As this happened, a grin came across Rokuro's face, he nudged Tsukune and asked a question at the volume to where only Tsukune, Nade and Hikaru would hear it. "One of those your Girlfriend kid?"

A dark blush consumed Tsukune's face as he replied, "W..well, ac...actually, um..they all are."

Hikaru's eyes widened to their fullest extent and almost fell out of their sockets, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Rokuro's grin widened, and gained a little malevolence to it.

Nade's eyes widened slightly, but besides that he looked calm.

When the Girls got close enough, Tsukune introduced them. "Girls this is Nade, Rokuro, and Hikaru. Guys this is Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby, my uh, girlfriends."

The Girls didn't tell Tsukune they were down here, because they were suspicious of the three visitors.

After several minutes of conversation, Nade brought up an interesting topic that got everyone's attention. "So, are they still strict in the allowance of humans? When I was here, they tended to kill them on sight, if they ever got in that is. The never really did though, maybe one through all of my four years."

Tsukune was the one to answer, "Um, well yeah. Their still pretty strict when it comes to humans, and most of the students tend to, uh, hate humans pretty passionately."

Nade spoke once more, "Well how about you seven? Do you have problems with humans?"

Tsukune was the one to answer once more, "No actually. I've lived in the human world all of my life, I love it there. humans aren't as nasty and evil as their portrayed to be. Some are, but not all. None of the Girls have problems with humans either really, sure they can be cruel and vile at times, but so can Monsters."

Hikaru looked confused at Tsukune's statement, not understanding how he was okay with the human race.

Rokuro scowled at Tsukune's words, he hated hated humans with a violent passion.

Nade just nodded his head, intrigued on Tsukune's standpoint on things. "I see."

Nade watched Rokuro out of the corner of his eye, he knew he had a very violent temper, and a very short fuse. Tsukune's words could set him off.

They had upset him greatly, he was infuriated. He couldn't do it, he walked away, he started walking towards the path that led up the cliff to the school. As he walked away, Tsukune and the Girls watched him, slightly curious why he was walking away. Nade called after him, he didn't need him running off, "Rokuro, where are you going!?"

Rokuro called back, anger in his voice, "Where do you think!? The Academy! It's obvious these chumps won't join us!"

Tsukune and his Girls were now on alert, watching for anything that might come their way. This conversation, if you could call it that, rose some red flags.

Nade scowled, Rokuro had just about all but blown their cover. "Rokuro, get back here!"

"No! They sympathize with humans! If I stay near them, I'll have to kill them!"

That rose a big red flag for Tsukune, he couldn't help but think, "They aren't...are they?"

Tsukune then spoke aloud, "You three, you work for an organization that hates humans, don't you? I was warned about you guys."

That got all three of their attentions, it even got Rokuro to begin walking back. He wasn't happy of course. Nade was the one to speak of the three once more though, "What?"

Tsukune was wary of the three, but he had no intention of freezing up with fear or panic. He wasn't weak anymore, so he would fight. "Yeah, I was warned about you guys because I'm human. Or half human to be more precise."

Rokuro was just angered further, and his pace increased, "What!? Another piece of shit human has become halfer!? Goddamn it! I'll kill you!"

He lunged towards Tsukune, but he managed, barely, to dodge in time. Rokuro missed Tsukune, but he turned around, and he was ready to strike once more. Before he could though, Tsukune spoke, "Jut who are you guys exactly?"

Rokuro was the one to answer that, and he did so truthfully, "Since you'll be dead soon, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. We work for an organization called Fairy Tale. Fairy Tale is dedicated to the complete and utter annihilation of the human race, and I am the recruiter, the one who is in charge of rounding up new members."

Rokuro's normal teeth were gone, his mouth was filled with shark like teeth now.

Nade shook his head in disappointment, "I'm sorry about this, but all of you have to die now. We can not allow anyone to know of Fairy Tale."

That was exactly why Rokuro had done such a thing, because now Nade would be after blood.

So Nade, Hikaru and Rokuro took battle stances.

Tsukune, Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby all got into battle positions, ready to fight. Moka wasn't much of a fighter, not with her Rosary on. So she wasn't sure what to do. Rokuro lunged forward towards Tsukune once more, as the crosses on his Holy Lock began to glow red. "The pathetic half breed is mine!"

Tsukune jumped back twice as Rokuro jumped forward once more.

The Girls were going to help, but before they could Tsukune spoke, "Don't worry about me, I got this. Handle the other two."

They were hesitant, but the Girls nodded. They all turned towards Nade and Hikaru. Kokoa stepped towards Nade, "This ones mine."

Mizore then stepped towards Hikaru, "Then I get this guy."

The rest of the Girls nodded their heads and backed up a good dozen or so feet. Moka couldn't fight with her Rosary on, but if need be Yukari, Ruby and Kurumu could provide support for Tsukune, Kokoa and Mizore.

One by one, each of the Fairy Tale members transformed.

Hikaru was first, two long fangs sprang from his mouth, almost three times as long as a vampire's, and his body began to expand. His eyes began to turn black, as his clothes began to rip and tear. His skin was slowly covered in orange and white fur, with black stripes across his back. He also began growing taller. When he was done transforming, he was six foot six head and shoulders, and he looked like a tiger standing on it's hind legs. He was what was referred to as a Weretiger, an S class race that was almost extinct. His voice was rough and primal when he spoke, "Let's do this."

Mizore took a fighting stance, and prepared herself for an attack.

Nade was second, and his was relatively short. The purple and black in his eyes faded, leaving him with hauntingly white eyes. His hair grew grey and became weathered and brittle. He was what was known as a Siren, an S class race that was very few in number. His voice was soft, dark and hoarse when he spoke, "Let's get this over with."

Kokoa took a fighting stance, and prepared herself to attack. Without Ko, who was still in her room, she would have to fight with her own two hands.

And Rokuro was last, his teeth had already changed, his body began to expand a bit, as green scales began to cover his body. His shirt was about to tear in half, when wings sprouted from his back, causing the shirt to split into three pieces, all of them falling to the ground. When his body was done expanding, the bottom half of his jeans were torn to shreds, but the upper half wasn't. He was covered in green scales, his eyes were completely red, no white, no nothing. He stood at seven foot seven, and he looked like a a reptile with wings, he looked like a dragon. He was a Dragon Man, another almost extinct S class species of monster. His voice was deep and menacing as he spoke, "I'm going to kill you!"

Tsukune took a fighting stance, readying himself for his opponents attack. His Ghoul energy was slowly but steadily coming to him, right now he was at twenty percent of his full power. Unfortunately, he couldn't go too far beyond that without bulking up. After the incident yesterday and some training with Vladimir, Tsukune found it much easier to force the monster energy into his blood stream. But the problem was that he had to force it, which meant he could only go so far with it. He still couldn't do it as if it was second nature to him, like Moka did.

* * *

Hikaru lashed out with his right paw, going for a fatal swipe right away. He didn't enjoy fighting much at all, however he didn't dislike it either. Mizore was quick to duck under the swipe, hitting him with a right jab in the gut as she did so. It didn't seem to affect him very much, as he swiped at her once more, this time with his left paw, and there for his left set of claws. Mizore swayed to her left and took a few steps back, avoiding the second swipe. Hikaru then took a step forward, and shot his right arm straight towards her chest, trying to impale her chest with his claws. She swayed to the right, but before she could do anything else, he brought his other arm over, trying to impale her once more. She ducked once more, but before she could attack, he brought both his arms down, trying to tear right into her. She pushed her feet against the ground as hard as she could, leaned back a little, and jumped back as far as she could while so low to the ground. She avoided his claws as they pierced the ground where she used to be. Because she was so low to the ground, she only went about five feet, landing on her ass when she hit the ground. She slid backwards just a little bit, but nevertheless, she had avoided Hikaru's attack.

Hikaru snarled, he was growing impatient. He was quite annoyed with her non stop dodging. As Mizore got back to her feet, Hikaru charged her. He wasn't going too fast, but as he closed in he brought his right arm back and shot it forward, trying to impale Mizore once more. Mizore swayed to her right when he got close enough to attack, took a step forward, ice covering her left hand as she did so, crouched down and hit him with a left jab to his gut. The ice covering her fist breaking upon impact, so as to increase the force of the blow, which worked, slightly.

Hikaru felt it all right, it had hurt, barely, but nevertheless it had hurt. He was growing angry with Mizore, "Just stay still!"

This time he brought both his left set of claws and his right set of claws towards Mizore. Trying for a two way swipe. She bent backwards just enough to manage to avoid it, but this presented her with the opportunity to give herself an advantage. Before Hikaru could pull his arms back, Mizore grabbed a hold of both of his paws, and used her powers to begin freezing him as fast as she could. Ice quickly began to cover his paws, and then his forearms, however he was struggling to get out of Mizore's grasp. It didn't take more than about two pulls from Hikaru to get out of Mizore's gasp. After all he was quite strong in this form. But the fact was she had frozen the bottom half of both of his arms, and if he wasn't careful enough in breaking the ice, he would literally break the bottom half of his arms into pieces. Because she hadn't trapped them in blocks of ice, she had frozen his arms themselves. This gave her a huge advantage, now the only thing she had to worry about from his arms was blunt force, not the skin ripping claws. Now she could attack with a lot less risk involved.

She stood up, taking a quick step back as she did so. Hikaru was fuming now, he held his frozen arms a few inches from his face, "Damn it, I''l kill you!"

Mizore gave a small grin, as ice began to cover both of her hands. "I've got you, here we go!"

Mizore then took a step forward and slammed her right ice covered fist hard into Hikaru's chest, not giving him time to get too angry, Mizore then hit him with a left jab in the chest, with her other ice covered fist. The ice broke upon impact for both punches, putting more force behind each blow. Mizore didn't have any intention of stopping though, her right fist was already covered in ice once more, as she brought it up to shoot forward. She hit him with three more quick ice jabs to the chest, before he swung his half frozen arms at her. She ducked as he did this, hitting him in the gut with a few ice punches as well. They didn't hurt much, but she kept hitting him with them, they were actually beginning to grow more painful as well.

Hikaru had had enough, "Goddamn it, stop!"

Before Mizore could move out of the way, Hikaru slammed his half frozen arms into her in anger, not thinking about accidentally breaking his arms into pieces. He knocked her to the ground hard, and she rolled from the impact. Luckily for Hikaru his arms had not broken from the impact, but the battle wasn't over. Before he could advance on Mizore a torrent of paper cards began piercing his back. He could barely feel them, but they kept coming, so he turned around to stop whatever the source of the cards was. What he saw was Yukari, her magic wand glowing, and a few cards left in the air. Before he could attack her though, Kurumu had taken flight, she flew straight towards Hikaru, her nails grown into claws, ready to pierce him like blades.

As this happened, Mizore had gotten to her feet. She wiped the bit of blood dripping from the bottom right corner of her mouth onto her sleeve. She had lost her lollipop when she had been hit, it acted as a coolant for her core body temperature, if she stayed outside too long, this close to summer, she could melt. It would take awhile, but nevertheless. She had to get another from her room when this was over.

Mizore began racing towards Hikaru as fast as she could, ready to end this battle. "Hey ugly!"

Hikaru on the other hand had just slapped Kurumu with his ice covered arms, over to Yukari. When he heard Mizore he began turning to face, "What did you just say!?"

Before he could fully turn around however, Mizore lunged at him, her body collided with his upper back, and when it did, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, so he couldn't shake her off. Hikaru was not happy, "What the? Damn it get off of me!"

Mizore ignored him as she began to freeze his body, hoping to take him out the best way she knew how. Hikaru struggled, turning around frantically, and trying to shake her off, as ice began to cover his body. He was already half frozen. After several more seconds of violent struggling, he called out in frustration, "Don't you ever stop!?"

Mizore's smirk returned, but she stayed silent, she would wait to answer that question. Finally Hikaru was fully frozen after several long moments, so Mizore let go, and landed on her feet. She then walked around so as to be in front of the now fully frozen Hikaru. And then she answered the last question he would ever ask, "What can I say? I just don't know how to hold back!"

Mizore slowly lifted her right leg, and lunged forward with a strong kick, breaking the now frozen Hikaru into pieces. Mizore took a deep breath and let it out, her battle was done and over with.

That's when Ko appeared on the scene, flying ten feet in the air, _"The first showdown of this episode lasted around two hundred and fourty seconds, Wee!"_

* * *

Kokoa rushed forward to attack her opponent head on, but as she closed in on Nade to attack, he side stepped her effortlessly. She stopped herself in her tracks and turned towards Nade once more. He was fast, really fast. She would remember that. She rushed towards him once more, and just like last time, when she closed in on him, he was able to side step her in a matter of a moment. However she did not get frustrated with this fact. She was unusually calm. Her eyes were on Nade as much as they could be, only losing sight of him when he side stepped her, and even then only for a moment. She tried this approach two more times, failing to hit Nade both times. But still she wasn't even angry, she was calm and collected. Nade noticed this, and he wondered why she was so calm. "Why so calm?"

Kokoa didn't answer, she just kept up her attacks. Still getting side stepped every single time. Kokoa was starting to get really irritated, of course she was trying not to show it, successfully so. After over a minute of the same thing, Nade felt it was time to end the battle, if it could be called that.

Kokoa's eyes were locked on Nade, and they kept on him as she raced towards him as fast as she could. When she got close enough, Nade side stepped her once more, however this time, Kokoa's eyes followed after him, she had studied his movements, she could now predict where he was going to go. So as to not give Nade anytime to dodge once more, Kokoa turned to face him before he came to a stop. She rushed forward, and was a mere two inches from him when he came to a stop. Nade's eyes widened as he realized that he didn't have enough time to dodge the pending attack from Kokoa. She brought her right arm back, and shot it forward, slamming it as hard as she could into Nade's gut. Causing him to hunch over in pain, and hack up a bit of blood. Kokoa wasn't done yet though, she had studeied his movements so that she could predict them, and get in every hit she possibly could.

She then brought her right knee up as fast and as hard as she could, when it came into contact with Nade's jaw a loud crack rang out. He jerked upwards in pain, broken teeth, and blood filling his mouth. Kokoa was going to attack him once more, but he quickly used his great speed to dodge once again, however Kokoa was able to follow his movements just as before, and quickly raced to where he was going to be. She arrived at the same time he did, and gave him a full throttle left jab to the chest, causing him to stumble back and gasp in pain. Before he could recover from that, Kokoa spun around and delivered a right spin kick to his chest, causing him to stumble back even further, and for him gasp even harder in pain, actually allowing blood to spill out of his mouth as he did so. Nade quickly moved once more with his great speed, still not recovered from the last attack from Kokoa. Kokoa was once again able to predict his movements and followed after him, but he quickly moved once again, barely managing to do so, and barely managing to avoid Kokoa.

She followed after him however, so he was forced to move again, draining his monster energy at a fast rate. Kokoa pushed herself to go even faster, so by the time he finished moving the third time, Kokoa was already too close to him for dodging to be possible. He couldn't see her though, so he looked down, and there she was, leaning close to the ground, most of her weight on her left side. Before Nade could dodge, Kokoa shot her right leg up as hard as she could, and her foot connected with his chin, hard. He was sent flying up into the air by the strength of the super kick, some blood flying out of his mouth as he did so. Kokoa stood up straight, as his body hit the ground. He slid a bit, but wasn't too far off from where he landed. Kokoa was ready to finish it, so she made her way over to him. She stood over him and crouched down. She was going to kill him, that was how she did things, and besides, it was for the best.

However Nade spoke before she finished him off, "Now I know who you are, your a Shuzen, your Kokoa Shuzen. That would explain why your so strong, I underestimated you, and you ended up demolishing me. That's what I get, I guess."

Kokoa didn't respond, but as she was preparing to strike him, he spoke once more, "I may have underestimated you, but I won't make that same mistake now. I'll finish you off as quick as possible. Let me show you what we Sirens are infamous for."

Blood was spilling out of Nade's mouth, not a lot, but there was some. He grinned, before he let out a screech louder than anything Kokoa had ever heard before. It was so loud, you could see the sound waves pelting Kokoa. She was sent flying by this screech, she flew for almost a dozen feet before she hit the ground, and rolled after the impact. Nade got to his feet, he had just used his signature attack, it would have done some damage at least. Nade began making his way over to Kokoa, he had to kill her quickly. She was a Shuzen, she was capable of many things, if he didn't act fast enough, she would kill him. As Nade slowly came closer and closer to Kokoa, she struggled to get to her feet. It took a few seconds, but she was back on her feet, and ready to fight. She rushed him, trying to end it quickly, but as she drew close enough to him, he let out another glass shattering wail, pelting Kokoa with the sound waves.

She dug her feet into the ground, trying not to be blasted back, trying to stand through the pain. But it wasn't letting up, soon enough, blood began to pour from her ears. She reached up and covered her ears upon instinct, that's when Nade hit her with everything he had, sending her soaring backwards from his technique. She flew about fifteen feet before she hit the ground, rolling after the impact of landing. Nade began approaching her once more, thought this time at a faster pace. Kokoa knew she had to get to her feet, but she was really disoriented, her ears were ringing, and also bleeding. She felt slightly nauseous as well. Nevertheless, she struggled to get to her feet. By the time she was actually firmly on her feet, Nade was only about five feet from her. She stood there, still dazed and dizzy, as he approached her. However that's when a voice rang out, _"Leave Miss Kokoa alone, Wee!"_

Both Nade and Kokoa's eyes looked towards the direction of the voice, behind Nade himself. Ko flew past Nade as fast as he possibly could, towards Kokoa. Nade turned around, his eyes following the bat. _"Miss Kokoa, are you okay, Wee?"_

Kokoa gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself from yelling in rage. "And just where the hell have you been Ko buddy!? Don't you think that if I'm gone for so long, you should come looking for me!?"

She was angry, but she knew she had more important things to deal with. She shook her head, "Never mind, forget about it for now. I need you to transform into your hammer form Ko, now."

_"Right away Miss Kokoa, Wee!"_

Ko did as Kokoa commanded and transformed into his signature hammer form. Kokoa made sure she had a tight grip on the handle, as a smirk came to her face. "Are you ready to feel my Ko Hammer!?"

Kokoa began focusing her monster energy, she was going to end this as quick as she possibly could. She tightened her grip on her Ko Hammer, and rushed forward as fast as she could. Nade had no intention of letting her get any closer, he let out another loud screech, however Kokoa jumped high into the air, avoiding the attack. Just as he finished his attack, she landed behind him. Before he could use his speed to dodge, Kokoa had brought her hammer back to the right, and shot it forward, slamming it full force into the right side of Nade's head. He was sent flying to the left from the attack, he flew two dozen feet, and when he hit the ground, he rolled a bit. The right side of his skull was now fractured, his right cheek bone is broken, and his right ear had blood coming out of it profusely. However Kokoa didn't intend to let up, she was going to kill him before he got the better of her again, so she rushed towards him as fast as she could.

She got to his side in moments, he looked up at her face, and as she brought her Ko Hammer up and over her shoulders, he knew he was done for. He had been right about the bad feeling, and now he was going to die. Kokoa brought her Ko Hammer down as hard as she could, slamming it onto his chest with great force. She could here his ribs being crushed upon impact, Nade gasped as one of them was slammed into his heart, piercing it, his eyes were wide in pain for several long moments, before they just returned to normal. Kokoa waited for a moment, she could no longer hear him breathing, he was dead. Kokoa took in several breaths, her breathign ragged. her fight was now over.

That's when Ko turned back to normal and flew several feet up into the air, _"The second showdown of this episode lasted about three hundred and thirty seconds, Wee!"_

* * *

Rokuro lunged forward at Tsukune, which he managed to dodge. Tsukune didn't plan on attacking him just yet, he wanted to keep Rokuro away so that he could charge as much Ghoul energy as he could without bulking up. So he continuously dodged each attack from Rokuro, barely managing to get away each time. This game of cat and mouse continued for a little over two minutes, Rokuro getting angrier by the moment. Tsukune had charged about thirty five percent of his full power, he didn't know how much farther he could go before he bulked up, so after he dodged once more, he decided it was time to fight back. Rokuro snarled, "Hold still damn it!"

Rokuro lunged towards Tsukune once more, when Tsukune dodged this time, he wasted no time in attacking. Before Rokuro could turn around, Tsukune had shot his left arm forward, giving him a hard punch to his left side. It didn't do much damage at all, and it actually hurt Tsukune's hand, he couldn't help but think, "Stupid scales."

He jumped back so Rokuro couldn't get a hold of him. He would have to hit him in the only place where he didn't have scales, his underbelly. Some of his chest had scales on it not all of it, so if he was precise he could hit him in the chest too. Tsukune had charged up fourty percent of his full power, and he left it at that, if he went any farther he was sure to screw up, and he won't be able to inject it into his blood stream. When Rokuro dashed at him this time, instead of lunging, Tsukune met him head on. As they got close enough to each other, Rokuro lashed out with his right arm, aiming to rip into Tsukune with his claws, but Tsukune ducked and hit him in the gut with a hard right jab, causing Rokuro to grunt in pain. Tsukune knew he wasn't a match for Rokuro with only fourty percent of his full power, so he quickly swayed to the left and took four quick steps back. Besides controlling monster energy, Vladimir had been teaching him how to fight as well.

Rokuro turned to face Tsukune, and lunged forward once more, but when Tsukune dodged, he didn't have time to attack, because Rokuro had swung at him with his left set of claws. Rokuro was turning it up, making it harder on Tsukune. Tsukune took a few quick steps back, but Rokuro wasn't having any of it, he quickly closed the distance between them and tried to attack Tsukune once more. Tsukune had to begin dodging continuously once more, this time however he couldn't stop even for a second, if he did Rokuro would tear into him. This continued for about a minute, before Tsukune found an opening. Rokuro was ridiculously furious at the current moment, he just wanted to kill the pathetic human, so he dashed forward once more, bringing both arms swinging towards him. Tsukune ducked to avoid the double slash, but then Rokuro brought his claws down to try and rip into him. So Tsukune took a quick step forward and hit Rokuro in his gut as hard as he could, with his right fist.

Rokuro grunted in pain once more, but Tsukune didn't let up. He quickly hit him in the gut with his left fist, with as much strength he could put behind it. He did this several times, alternating between fists with each punch. He was able to land about nine punches, before Rokuro grabbed a hold of him. He slammed his hands into Tsukune's sides, digging his claws into him, blood beginning to pour from the five holes on each side of him. Tsukune couldn't help but yelp loudly in pain as this happened. Rokuro's claws weren't in deep enough to kill Tsukune, not yet anyway. Rokuro gave a dragon's equivalent of a grin, "I caught you ya little fucking pest!"

Tsukune struggled, but Rokuro was too strong, he couldn't break free from his grasp. Rokuro spoke once more, "Now I can kill you! How should I do it? I could dig further in and then rip you in half, or would you prefer for me to just decapitate you and get it over with?"

That's when a swarm of crows surrounded Rokuro and began slamming into him, destroying themselves in the process. It didn't have much effect, but it was annoying him quite a bit. "Who the hell is doing that!?"

Tsukune firmly in his grasp, Rokuro turned around to where the crows were coming from, and there was Ruby, her magic wand glowing, a scowl on her face. She spoke three simple words, "Put him down."

Rokuro chuckled at that, "And just what are you going to do if I don't?"

That's when Rokuro heard a voice come from behind him, "I don't know about her, but I'll tear into you with my claws!"

Before Rokuro could turn around, Gin lunged towards him, in his Werewolf form ready to fight. He buried his claws into the small spaces between two scales, but they didn't go in too deep. Nevertheless, the move had drawn blood. Gin held on tight to Rokuro as he began trying to shake him off, "Who the hell are you!? And where the hell did you come from!?"

Gin gave the equivalent of a werewolf smirk, "Doesn't really matter, because we're taking you down!"

Rokuro let Tsukune drop to the ground, his claws sliding out of the holes he made in his sides. Tsukune hit the ground with a slight thud, blood coming from each hole. Not only did he need more power to fight Rokuro, he also needed to heal himself with his Ghoul energy. The crosses on his Holy Lock began to glow red once more, as he began summoning more power. He didn't have time to take it slow, so he brought it fast, being as careful as he could not to let it slip away from him before he could force it into his blood stream.

Rokuro struggled to shake Gin off of him, but he just wouldn't let go. As he did this, he began drawing dangerously close to Tsukune. As this happened, a torrent of paper cards, and a torrent of spirit birds, crows, came flying towards Rokuro. And even though they didn't have much effect, they didn't let up, they just kept coming. This caused him to look over to where they were coming from, Ruby and Yukari stood together, their wands glowing, scowls on their faces. That's when Rokuro was pelted with ice shards from the right, all of them missing Gin luckily. They had more of a presence then the birds and card, so he turned to where they were coming from, to see Mizore scowling, more ice shards growing from her hands, ready to be fired.

That's when Kurumu came out of nowhere, trying to take Rokuro's head of with her nail claws, he moved so she missed, but even if he hadn't she would have hurt him. He didn't have time to attack her though, as Kokoa came rushing from his left side, her Ko Hammer at the ready. She closed the distance between them fast, and slammed the hammer hard into his left side, using her full strength. Rokuro felt that one very much, it had hurt a lot, he couldn't help but gasp in pain. He quickly swung at her, when he hit her, she gave a small yelp of pain, and went flying over to Yukari and Ruby, her Ko Hammer falling to the ground.

Tsukune watched as all of this happened, and he forgot about being cautious, he began drawing on the Ghoul's energy as fast as he possibly could, and it was coming to him much easier than before. Before he knew it, he was at sixty percent of full power, but he couldn't do it any longer, he was already straining himself by putting this much into his blood stream, if he summoned any more monster energy, he wouldn't be able to inject it into his blood stream properly. But as Kokoa was smacked over to Ruby and Yukari, he thought, "Fuck it!"

So he drew on the Ghoul energy as a stream, not trying to force into his blood stream any more. His wounds began to heal as he reached seventy percent full power, and soon enough he would be ready to fight.

Rokuro was beginning to get out of control, Gin was barely hanging on, and he was maximum level pissed, he was going to kill the first thing he got his hands on, and then the second, and the third, so on and so on. So he turned towards Tsukune, "This is all because of you, you filthy half breed! Today you die, even if I have to go with you!"

He charged towards Tsukune, ready to kill. The Girls could see this, and so could Gin. Gin used every ounce of strength in his body to dig his claws deeper into Rokuro, but he wasn't slowing down. The Girls quickly rushed to where they were in front of Tsukune. Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari all stood in front of Tsukune to protect him. Tsukune realized this of course, and he knew they were going to die if he didn't do something. So he sucked up as much Ghoul energy as he could, and then he stopped the flow, he couldn't inject it into his blood stream, so he sent it all to his strength. As Rokuro was closing in, Tsukune began growing. When Rokuro was a mere four feet away, Tsukune bulked up all at once. His muscles grew to match Rokuro's, and his size as well, becoming seven foot seven. He was at eighty percent full power.

Gin could see what was about to happen, and jumped off of Rokuro.

Tsukune took one step forward and shot his right arm forward as hard as he could, as Rokuro finished closing the gap, and Tsukune hit him in the face with a viciously strong haymaker. The sound of bone cracking was heard, as Rokuro went soaring backwards at greater speeds than Kokoa could run. He flew until he slammed directly into the cliff that overlooked the bus stop, and he went very deep into it, about ten feet, creating a deep indentation of his body. He lost consciousness, so he stayed there in the indentation of his body. Tsukune's muscles expanded and contracted two or three times, before he shrunk down back to his normal size, gritting his teeth as he did his best to endure the pain. The crosses on the Holy Lock ceased their glowing, and Tsukune fell, but before he could hit the ground the Girls caught him. That's when Ko transformed back to his normal form and flew up into the air a few feet and spoke once more,_ "The third and final showdown of this episode lasted about four hundred and thirty five seconds, quite a long one, Wee!"_

* * *

While the Girls took Tsukune to the infirmary once more, just in case, so as to make absolutely sure he was okay, Vladimir stepped out from behind one of the trees up on the cliff. He jumped down to the bus stop, and turned to where Rokuro had went soaring. He slowly began making his way towards him, thinking to himself, "Tsukune has come a long way in such a short time. If he keeps advancing like this, he'll be ready to help take on Fairy Tale in no time. But he has to learn to kill his opponents, Fairy Tale won't stop until their destroyed, he has to learn that sometimes killing is necessary."

Vladimir was soon only a few feet away from Rokuro, he entered the big indentation and came to a stop mere inches from Rokuro. He was unconscious still. Tsukune had most likely broken every bone in his head, because blood was just pouring out of his mouth and nostrils. Vladimir had suspected Tsukune wouldn't kill his opponent, so now he would have to do it for him. So he brought his right arm back, and shot it forward with all his might, it tore straight through Rokuro's chest, and pierced his heart, killing him in an instant. Vladimir retracted his arm out of Rokuro and shook some of the blood off. He then turned around and walked off, heading back to Yokai Academy.

* * *

It had been four hours since the three battles, everyone was in their rooms, resting. Tsukune was still awake though, he sat up and then stood up, but before he could even move, there was a knock at his window. He turned around to see who could be knocking, and he saw Kokoa. He walked over and opened the window allowing her to come in. He didn't blush even though he was in his underwear, because most of the girls had seen him like this. He closed the window and turned around to look at Kokoa, and she didn't look to happy, she was scowling. Tsukune was curious as to why, "What's wrong Kokoa?"

He of course, as usual, was being genuine, however that didn't quell Kokoa's anger or frustration very much. "I know what you and my bis Sister did last night."

Tsukune's eyes widened, "H..how?"

"Her scent was all over you today, even now I can still smell a bit of it's remnants."

Tsukune was worried, he hadn't wanted to make Kokoa angry, he loved her he didn't want her to feel like she was betrayed. But it looked as if she felt that way. "Kokoa I..."

Kokoa was trying her best to hold it together, "Why did you...do that with my Sister?"

Tsukune tried to speak once more, "Kokoa listen..."

But halfway through her anger disappeared, and her sadness showed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Tsukune was confused now, he wasn't sure what she meant. "What?"

"Why did you...choose to give her your first time, why not me?"

Kokoa couldn't help but let two tears fall from her eyes.

Tsukune's eyes widened even more as he understood what was going on now. The very last thing he had ever wanted to do was to make one of his Girls cry. "Kokoa, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Your shouldn't have to ask that question, your the one who's too good for me. I love you, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Tsukune was trying to calm her down, he'd rather have her angry and beating on him then have her crying. He hated to see anyone cry, especially one of the Girls he was in love with. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and she looked up at him, as he apologized once more, "I'm very sorry Kokoa. I didn't even know you'd be ready for such a thing."

Tsukune hugged her tight, and they remained silent for several moments before anyone spoke again. Kokoa was the one to do so, "Tsukune?"

"Yes Kokoa?"

Kokoa began to blush, "Could you take my first time...tonight?"

That really caught Tsukune off guard, he pulled back so as to look her in the eyes, a dark blush adorning his face. "Wha...what? Are you serious?"

She merely nodded her head, becoming shy, which she rarely did. As her blush darkened. "Kokoa, are you sure you want this?"

Kokoa was silent for several moments before she replied, her voice small, whisper like, "Yes, I'm sure."

Tsukune shook his head, but smiled, a dark blush still upon his face. "If your sure, then alright."

* * *

Five Days until Summer Break...

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry as he stared at the ceiling. Before his vision even cleared, he noticed that someone was lying on top of him. He already knew who it was when he looked at her, a blush adorning his face. Kokoa lied on top of him, the only thing covering her naked body was the blanket that laid over them both. Tsukune's face was red with a deep blush, but he also had a big smile on his face. His smile only grew as he watched Kokoa sleep so peacefully atop him.

* * *

Nine Hours and Fourty Four Minutes until Summer Break...

Tsukune sat up in his bed, yawning as he did so. He stood up, grabbed a set of clothes to wear, and entered the bathroom. Once he was done with his morning routine and was fully dressed, he grabbed a hold of the satchel he was taking home with him, filled with clothes. He liked the clothing he had brought over here a lot more than the clothes he had at home. He took one last look around his dorm room, he wouldn't see it for a while. And then he exited the room, locking it on the way out.

* * *

Five Minutes until Summer Break...

Tsukune stood next to Gin, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby, as they waited for the Bus to arrive. Moka and Kokoa had to go home to their Father, because he ordered them to do so. While the rest of the gang was going to spend the Summer at Tsukune's. He had already ran by his Parents and they were okay with it, if a little wary of who Tsukune was bringing. Tsukune was bummed Moka and Kokoa couldn't come, but he was also really glad Gin could come. Gin would be heading to College after the Summer was over, so he wouldn't be at Yokai Academy next year, like everyone else would be. And Tsukune considered Gin to be his best friend, so he was glad that he was coming.

That's when the Bus pulled up, and it's doors opened, the Bus Driver sitting there, looking the same as usual. Everyone climbed aboard the Bus, Tsukune being the last one to do so. The doors closed behind Tsukune, and the Bus Driver spoke to him, "How was your Junior year Kid?"

Tsukune gave a small smirk, "Hectic as usual, but it was very eye opening, and very exciting. Can't wait for Senior year."

The Bus Driver chuckled, "Neither can I Kid, neither can I."

Tsukune's smirk widened into a smile as he took his seat, and the Bus Driver began driving through the tunnel. And when they exited the tunnel, entering the Human World as they did so, his smile grew even wider, and he said, "Summer break has officially begun."


End file.
